Salvation
by Mercury-Serenity
Summary: Spinoff of Falling For Brady- Leah didn't understood why she felt the urge to return back to La Push, after two years of running away from her destiny, she found her way back home. Post BD- Leah's life after she imprints.
1. Leah Clearwater

**Salvation**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I say hello and you are supposed to say hi! Just Kidding! So, here is my latest story about Leah Clearwater and Benedict Brooks. It's a spinoff of Falling for Brady: An Imprint's Story. This is my first Leah Clearwater fic, so be kind, review and let me know if I am doing her some justice... enjoy!

Leah Clearwater

_I was seventeen years old, when I had already planned my life and I was happy with the results. I was graduating high school early, my boyfriend of three years had finally proposed and I had accepted. We were going to move out of La Push and move to Colorado State to start at the local university together. I was going to be a nurse, just like my mother and he was going to be a teacher. We were ready to set sail on our adventure together. Everything was going to be perfect; our lives were going to be perfect; except perfection never came and only a cloud of darkness followed after me._

I laid on the floor, brushing the dirt off the bone carefully, just like I had been taught many years ago, before I even dreamed of becoming an archaeologist. This was where I belonged, amongst the dead people. People that had died thousands, even millions of years ago, they would never judge me. People that would never infuriate me and cause me to lose my temper and phase in front of them, harming them, hurting them for being fucking stupid.

"Dr. Clearwater," Elliot Hawthorn, my assistant said, as he crouched low enough to the point where his crotch was on my face. "How is the digging coming?" he asked excitedly.

I growled, sliding down on the floor, away from him and continued to meticulously brush the dirt off the female femur that might team and I had found around the outskirts of the hot desert of Africa. It was one of the greatest discoveries of the time. I was the one heading the excavation and I was the person in charge of forty fucking retard students that wanted to learn how to be the best, from me, a big famous and renowned archaeologist.

"Move away from my light, H." I ordered, without even lifting my head to look at him. I didn't need the light. I could do this with as little light possible. My enhanced vision would allow me to unearth the bone in less time that I was taking, but I needed to be believable. Hawthorn moved and was now sitting behind me. I could feel his hot breath tickling on the skin of my neck and I wanted to punch him. "Get away from me, H. You are breathing on me!"

"Yes, I'm sorry." he said apologetic, as he moved the opposite direction from me and sat down, crossing his legs, looking from me to the bone.

"So, is it true?" he asked sadly.

I raised my head to stare at him and sighed annoyed. "What, H?"

He cleared his throat and placed the palms of his hands on the African soil. "Are you relating your position to Dr. Cross from the University of Maryland?"

I continued doing my brushing, ignoring his breathing and his question. I didn't want anyone to know of my departure, but rumors and gossip were spread like wild flower amongst our staff. "What have you heard?" I asked intrigued. I still hadn't made it official, but yes, I had decided to retired from the field work. I wanted to teach and I also wanted to keep my distance from Elliot Hawthorn. I was becoming addicted to our nice of sexual rump.

"I heard that you are going back to the states," he paused and got up and walked around me. He gazed at me intrigued. I could hear his heart beat softly and I felt sorry for him. "Are you really living?"

"Yep," I said sharply.

"But, why? Did someone died back home? I mean, that's the only time a person should go back to the states, right?" he asked desperately.

"No, I just need to go, H." I snapped.

"But, why?" he asked. "Did I do something to you? If I did, I am sorry."

I raised my eyes to him and sighed. "You didn't do anything, H. I just have to go. I have been out of the main land and I still haven't met my niece Bridget." I whispered, my brown eyes fixed on his green, bright orbs. He gave me the saddest look. I liked the kid, but that was all that I could feel for him. I would never feel love for any other man, ever again. "I've had this feeling for the last two years... nagging at me to return home. I can't explain it, but I can't ignore it again."

"What about the excavation and the glory of discovering such an amazing burial site?" he said, hiding his sadness behind a forced smile.

"I still will get the credit and so will you." I said, returning my attention to my work.

"That's not what I am worried about." he said, placing his warm hand on mine. He'd gotten used to my hot and feverish temperature.

"Then what is it, H? You want me to tell you that what happened between you and me was amazing. It was, and I told you that all I wanted in this point of my life is a physical relationship. I don't want to hurt you, but from two weeks ago to now, I haven't developed any feelings for you, H?" I said brassily.

"No, but that would be nice if you felt a bit of love for me. I can't forget what happened between you and I, C." Elliot said despondently.

"Well," I paused, feeling like a fucking demon for hurting him. I knew how it felt when a person played with your feelings and emotions. But I needed to do this! He would thank me in the future. "That's not gonna happen, H."

"I noticed." he said miserably. "You are the first person I have met that loves bones more than a real, fleshy human. If you really didn't like me, why did you lead me on... why did we fucking do it?" he hissed furiously.

"You want to know why, Elliot?" I asked lividly. He nodded and moved away from me. "Bones don't hurt you. Learn that lesson now, that it's still early in your damn life, Hawthorn. People hurt you! Love hurts and is useless..."

His green eyes, stared at me with such pity. I wanted to rip them out of their sockets. I was so fed up with people pitying me. Even after Emily's and Sam's wedding, all I got was pity from the people on the reservation. I couldn't take it anymore! I went to the University of Michigan and from there is history. I became focused on my career and advanced in my field of work and excelled.

"Leah," he said softly.

"It's Dr. Clearwater, Hawthorn. Don't use familiarity with me." I said angry.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." he mumbled. "I just thought that you and I,"

"You and I what, H?" I interjected. "Did I ever give you a speck of hope?" I hissed, as I sat on my butt. He shook his head and sighed.

"No, I didn't! I never gave you any hopes. I was cleared from the beginning with you. When you confessed your admiration and love for me, I told you that I felt nothing for you. I am not interested, or will I ever be interested in love again. Yes, I did sleep with you. Every once in a while, I need some. I won't deny you that. I am human and sex is something that I have casually... You can call me a whore whatever you want, H, but I don't want to have a relationship with anyone."

"Too bad," he said sadly. "I could've made you happy."

"I doubt it." I mumbled. "But if that's what you tell yourself to go to sleep, then by all means, go ahead. But remember this, H, I don't believe in love. Love doesn't exist. Love is a chemical reaction in the brain and it messes with you. We mate, because we want to further our genetic material with the best suitable individual out there... Saint Valentines is for losers and it's just a way of garnering money. We are in the Animal kingdom because, even though, we can communicate we are still animals, H."

I got up and walked away, leaving a very dejected Hawthorn behind. I was tired of life. There were times that I thought of ending it. I was in pain, for the way things ended with Sam and I. I still held hope that he would fight whatever shit tied him to Emily and he would return to me. But, after ten years of nothing changing, I gave up and became bitter. But after all the bitterness subsided, I became numb. My heart became hard like a stone, cold and dead.


	2. Finding My Way Home

**Salvation**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Here is the second chapter of Salvation. I hope that you like it, if not, I do. Have a great day.

**Finding My Way Home**

Leah's POV

It had been a hot day and my fucking body temperature didn't help at all. My constant feverish temperature of one hundred and eight kept me awake the night before my departure. I tossed and turned in my cot-like bed and I threw away my blankets and only had the coverlet on my legs to prevent the mosquitoes from biting me. I laid there, with my eyes closed, hoping that this last night would prove to be better than the previous ones. I couldn't sleep or think clearly. There was this strange feeling nagging at the pit of my stomach, begging me to return to the place I vowed to never return.

I didn't want to return to La Push, but there were this dreams that haunted me. I saw images of a man, holding my hand, my heart, body and soul; I was his. He was tall, dark hair, tanned skin, but I couldn't see his face. It was strange, because I have never dreamed of a man that wasn't Sam. My love for him had been strong, but as of late, I was forgetting his face and his warm embrace was being replaced by someone else, different arms held me in my dreams. Different lips were kissing me. I heard the zipper to my tent open, followed by soft steps approaching my bed. I knew the scent that suddenly lingered in the inside the large tent. It was Elliot Hawthorn; he was there... He sat at the foot of my cot-like bed and touched my foot.

"Leah," he whispered sadly.

I pretended to be asleep. I didn't really want to interact with anyone. I hated goodbyes, they were painful and anything that evoked a feeling inside my heart was not welcome. I kept my distance from everyone. I only spoke if it was necessary. I became an archaeologist, because it was a job that kept me busy, traveling and it kept me surrounded by dead humans, bones, artifacts and other things that would not judge me, when they met me.

"Leah," Hawthorn said softly, as his hand glided up my thigh and stopped where my skin met my boy shorts. It was ridiculous how hard he tried to lure me into falling in love with him. Love was not for me! Love was my enemy and I didn't believe in it. I didn't want to believe in anything. All I wanted from Hawthorn was a warm body to lay with me in those lonely nights where it was impossible to sleep. He was there to chase away the memories of a once happy Leah Marie Clearwater. I didn't want to relieve my past memories. I wanted nothing to do with her and her love for Sam.

"Hey," Elliot said.

"Hey," I answered back, opening my eyes and rubbing the sleep off my eyes. "What are you doin-"

"Leah," he moaned, as he leaned his head towards mine and his hand crept higher on my thigh. His lips came crashing against mine, as his hand cupped my face. His kiss held such urgency and desperation, that I slowly gave in. "I need you," he whispered against my lips. I knew that he loved me, but I didn't and I would never love anyone else the way I loved in the past.

Elliot crawled between my legs, removing the flimsy blanket that separated us and threw it on the floor. His hand moved up my leg, as he parted them, and positioned himself between them. "I need you, Leah." he whispered, as his lips moved to the sensitive skin on my neck.

I didn't answer. I didn't care! This was going to be my last night in the African desert and I wanted to spend it with someone. It had always been Elliot the person that I shared my bed with. After ten long years of abstinence, Elliot had made me lose control, with his muscular body. He was beautiful. I couldn't deny that I felt physically attracted to him. He was white, with blond hair and dazzling green eyes and a physic that left others jealous. But that was it! There was nothing else that made me desire him. There was no love. I didn't believe in love. Love killed and destroyed me once, but never again! He helped me take my tank top off, exposing my chest to him. He grabbed my breast and kissed it hungrily. I moaned, letting myself loose in the heat of our passion. It wasn't love. It was sexual desire and I was letting the tides of the night carry me.

The next morning, I woke up very early and found myself alone in my tent. Elliot had left in the middle of the night and returned to his own tent. I got up and went to get ready for my twenty-eight hour flight to Washington State. I washed up and quickly got dressed. I had already sent my belongings a few days before. They should've arrived the states before I got here. I only needed to bring my carryon bag. When I was done, I turned around, giving my tent one last look. It was empty, just like me. I walked to where my ride was waiting to take me to the airport. We drove in silence. In less than a few hours of driving and the sun beating down on me, I was ready to return home. I didn't know the reason. I didn't know why this need to go back was stronger than my own will, but it needed to be done. Something was going to happen in my life. I knew that it was going to change. I knew that La Push was calling me, and after two years of calling me, Leah Clearwater was answering.

After thirty two hours of flying, I had reached my fucking destination. I wanted to phase when I saw Emily Uley meeting me at the end of the hall. I had already picked my luggage, four of them to be exact. I carried them effortlessly, curious eyes staring at me, as I walked to where Emily stood. Great! I bet that people were thinking what a bunch of weird girls! Scarred face and the bitter Hulk!

I put my luggage on the floor and stared down at Emily, the girl that once had been beautiful and my best friend. She pulled me into her arms and hugged me. She looked older and haggard. I looked around the airport lobby, watching as people were greeted by their loved ones.

"Where is Seth?" I said nonchalantly, as I pulled away from her, unable to meet her gaze.

Emily shook her head and took a step back, scrutinizing me with her eyes, as she turned to my luggage and grabbed the lightest one. "He was busy helping Brady with his kid's birthday party."

"Oh, so Brady's spawn is more important than me?" I snapped, as I picked up the rest of my baggage. I was angry. It was a typical feeling for me. I really wasn't angry; I was annoyed that my brother would send Emily. He knew how I felt about the whole thing.

"Leah, don't start." Emily retorted, as she flashed me and angry look.

"Don't start what, Emily?"

"Don't start with your annoying mood. You can't call Brady's kid a spawn. The poor kid has nothing to do with Seth helping him. They are friend and that's what friends do! Oh, yeah, you wouldn't know! You don't have any." she said harshly.

Emily Young, or should I say Emily Uley had changed over the decade that I was away from La Push. She had a rough exterior; maybe life with Sam Uley wasn't so easy for her. I silently prayed that she wasn't happy.

"Why not?" I snarled.

"I'm not going to argue with you." she said casually, as she flung the bag over her shoulder.

"Good, cause I don't want to talk to you." I said childishly.

"Fine!"

We walked to her vehicle. It was a beat up minivan, filthy with used cups, candy wrappers lying on the floor and chocolate stains on the tapestry of the seats. I inhaled deeply and found the most uncomfortable stench of rotten food. It was worst than smelling filthy mother fucking leeches.

"Why did you come back from Albania, Lee? Why are you in La Push, Leah?" Emily asked, after driving for an hour in silence, listening to her depressing country music (nothing against it).

I growled and veered my head to her. "My name is Leah, Emily, don't call me Lee. Plus, I was in Africa, not Albania."

"Sorry," she muttered, as she stared at the road ahead. "So, are you going to answer?" she said acrimoniously.

I shrugged and slouched on the seat. This damn tiny seat. I was five feet eleven inches and I felt like I was in a fucking sardine can. "I felt like coming." I said sharply.

Emily giggled and turned her signal to move to the next lane. "That's not what Haliee Christina said." she whispered.

I turned to face her and narrowed my eyes at her. What had my dumb sister-in-law said? "What did my insipid sister-in-law say this fucking time?"

Emily shrugged and started tapping the steering wheel. She didn't answer, but after five minutes of mulling over her reply she spoke. "She said that you have wanted to come back to La Push for the last two years. Why didn't you come before? This is your home! We love you and you are always welcome here!"

I laughed sarcastically. "I have no home." I said slowly. _You took him from me. My home was where Sam Uley was_.

"You do, Leah. My house is always open for you." she said, showing a glimpse of the old Emily that I loved and respected.

I turned my head to face outside the window. It was starting to drizzle and I instantly hated my decision of returning to this forsaken place. "Thanks, but I rather stay with the Cullens than your house." I said curtly.

"That's rude, Leah." Emily hissed.

"You should've known that I am always rude, dear cousin." I replied, smiling satisfied.

Emily continued to drive down the freeway and made a right turn, going the opposite direction from La Push. "Leah, I have to stop by the store and buy certain things for Benedict's party. I promised Leslie that I would bring her the ice cream." she said tiredly.

I just wanted to get home, lie down, relax and eat a bowl of cereal. A bowl of good American cereal. Not goat milk and heaven knows what else I ate for the last fucking years that I lived away from home. "Fine, whatever. Just take me to my mother's house after you finish buying the crap that you need." I said haughtily, as I adjusted the seatbelt strap.

"I can't." she said, as she stared at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Why not, Emily?"

"Your mother sold her house."

"She, what? Why didn't she fucking tell me?" I yelled hysterically.

"You barely answer your phone and when you call is to let us know that you are going somewhere off, far away from Washington!" she said lividly, as she turned her signal to change lane again.

"Well, at least, I call, don't I?"

"Sure! Whatever, Leah."

Emily continued to drive, her hands holding the steering wheel tightly, until her knuckles turned white. "So, where did she move?" I asked inquisitively.

"She finally moved to Forks with Charlie." Emily said, smiling.

I wanted to vomit. I didn't hate Charlie Swan. He'd been a great friend of my father. I also knew that my mother had waited a few years to act on her feelings for him. She wanted Seth and I to accept him... I just hated the fact that she was not in La Push, where she could be protected from Bella or her leech family. I didn't want anything bad to happen to my mother.

"Ugh,"

"Seth bought her house. He said that it held a lot of memories from

Uncle Harry."

"Good! So, how is his little daughter?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Beautiful." Emily smiled. "You'll see her at Benny's birthday party."

"Good." I said annoyed. I didn't want to see a bunch of fucking wolves and their imprints and their fucking offspring. I didn't want to see anyone. I wanted to sleep, relax and eat.

"OK, here we are." Emily said contently, when she pulled in to the supermarket's parking lot.

"I will wait here." I said grumpily, as I stared out the window. It was strangely a nice day in this side of Washington. It wasn't raining and there weren't any ominous dark clouds threatening to destroy the beautiful afternoon.

"OK, whatever, I'll try to hurry up." Emily said, as she collected her purse and took the keys out of the ignition. "Just in case you tried to steal my car!" she said, smiling.

After forty minutes of waiting, Emily came out of the supermarket with four grocery bags in her hands. She was whistling happily as she approached the minivan. I unlocked her door and watched as she placed the bags in the middle of our seats.

"Sorry I took so long."

"It is fine." I said, tired of being angry. It took too much energy out of me.

"Fine, let's head to the birthday party."

"I'm not staying."

"You can take my car after we arrive there, but only on the condition that you stay for ten minutes and say hello to your pack brothers and their families."

"I only have one brother." I said broodingly.

"What about Jake?"

"He became my enemy when he imprinted on the devil's spawn." I said casually.

"You need to grow up Leah."

"And you, Emily, you need to mind your business, cousin." I said angrily.

She rolled her eyes at me and turned on the ignition, she slowly placed the car on drive, pulling the car out of the parking lot and in less than five minutes we were back in the main road, on our way to La Push. After about ten minutes, we were pulling down a beautiful white and blue house. Emily parked on the side of the road and put her minivan on park.

"We are here!"

"That was close." I muttered and unbuckled my seatbelt and exited the minivan. Finally, space to stretch and breathe fresh, clean and unpolluted air.

"Come on, Leah, help me with this stuff." she ordered, handing me the heaviest bags. She walked swiftly up the driveway and entered the front door. The first thing I saw was a tiny girl, bouncing a baby in her arms. It was Leslie Brooks, Brady's imprint. She'd always been nice to me. She smiled at me and walked to where I was.

"Leah," Leslie said happily.

"Leslie," I said, placing the bags on the counter. "How are you?"

"I'm fine!" she said, resting her head on her child's shoulder. The kid was around two from what I could see. His hair was black and he had the same skin color as his mother.

"I'm glad that you are here!" she said, happily. "This is the birthday boy!" Leslie said contently, as she turned her little boy to face me.

"Um, I," I muttered, when my eyes met the infant's beautiful olive green eyes. My world stopped turning and the center of my universe shifted and my life was no longer mine, it belonged to him. He held my future in his hands! This innocent boy, held my hopes and dreams in his hands.

"Oh no," Haliee Christina whispered, as she walked to Leslie and took the baby from her hands. "You can't Leah! You can fuck up his life, like you've done with everyone else's!"

"Haliee," Leslie said offended. "Why did you say that?"

"Leah fucking imprinted on your baby."

"She did?"

"Yes,"

Leslie turned to face me, her eyes welling with unshed tears. She walked up to me and I was ready to be slapped or offended, but she held me and cried. "You'll make him happy!" she said happily.

"Are you crazy, Leslie?" Haliee shouted.

"Give me the baby!" Leslie demanded, as she pulled away from our hug and turned to face Haliee. She held the baby tighter against her chest and shook her head. "Give me my son, Hale!"

Haliee handed her the baby, my world. Leslie held him gently against her chest and kissed his forehead lovingly. The baby continued to stare at me, a happy smile on his lips. Leslie hugged me again and for the first time in a very long time, I felt accepted. She took the baby from my hands and kissed him on the cheek. I felt empty without him. I needed to protect him and I needed to see his smile. It was overpowering the connection that he had over me. I wanted to run from it, but I was tired of running. I had found my reason for living. After years of waiting, I found my purpose in life.

"What's going on?" a deep masculine voice asked. I pried my eyes away from my imprint and faced Brady, the father.

"Leah," Leslie cried happily. "She's, um, I'm so happy!" she said, wiping the tears off her face. "She imprinted on Benedict."

"For real?" Brady asked confused.

"I know," I said softly. "I'm sorry, Brady. I didn't mean to. It just happened." she said sadly.

"I know, shit like that happens without us controlling it." Brady said solemnly. "Les, let her hold Baby boy." Brady said. "Leah, you are now part of my family. Treat my son properly."

"I will," I cried, taking Baby Brooks from his mother's arms. The baby cooed happily when Leslie placed him in my arms. He placed his tiny chubby and warm hands on each side of my face and planted a childish sloppy kiss on my cheek. I sobbed, holding him tightly against my chest and cried. "Thank you, guys." I whispered, caressing his soft baby hair.

"His name is Benedict Collin Brooks." Leslie said, placing her caring hand on Benedict's head. "We call him Baby boy. He likes it a lot."

"Benedict," I cried, kissing Benedict's forehead.

"He is two years old." Brady said, as he held on to another little boy, whom I am guessing was his older son.

"Two?" I asked surprised. "So, you have been calling me to return home these last couple of years?" I whispered on Benedict's ear. Benedict giggled and grabbed my hair in his small fist. "Wow! I love him so much. But, it's not a lover's kinda of love. It's sublime, pure and innocent."

"I know." Leslie whispered and sobbed.


	3. Memories

**Salvation**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: So, this is just a fluffy chapter. Leah interacts with Benedict and it's just so cute. The part that you'll be reading happened to me, when my nephew told me he loved me. I know it's a different circumstances, but I just thought that I should added to this chapter. So, if I post a lot of chapters during this week, is because I am sick with pneumonia and I can write stories, whenever I feel good. Anyways, enjoy and review.

* * *

**Memories**

When I was young, I remember my father singing a lovely lullaby that lulled me to sleep. He always spoke of our greatest treasure, the La Push werewolves. He told the story in such fascinating and intricate ways, that I always dreamed of meeting one and becoming his wife. I wanted to be protected, loved and kept from harm. Just the thought of feeling my father's arms around me, as he brought me tighter to his chest and slowly rocked me to sleep, was the perfect gift any little girl could get. I would have the happiest dreams in his arms. I could touch the stars and the sky, whenever he held me tightly next his heart.

"The sky is the limit, Little Lee-Lee." he would whispered, when he knew that I was falling asleep.

I would nod and hum a'yes', whenever he said that the sky was my limit. I believed him. My father was my hero. He occupied my heart and I thought that I would never love someone with the same intensity that I loved my father. My mother was so lucky to have met a man like my father. Many would come into our lives, but none would occupied my father's place.

I was naïve and innocent, when I met Sam. He'd been a tall brooding guy. I was attracted to him from the first moment that my eyes rested on his long and straight dark hair and perfect russet skin. I was mesmerized by the gray of his eyes and the mysterious aura that floated around him. He slowly captured my soul and when I least expect it, my heart belonged to him. I loved him dearly. He was my own personal sun. He made any situation better. It was very hard for me the day that he told me that I was no longer the person that he wanted to share his life with. It was hard to be tossed a side so easily. He practically gave up on me. I guess, that now, I understand how he felt... because, I would not give upon Benedict.

Benedict! His name was like delicious wine on my lips. Just the mere mention of his name made me happy. It wasn't like the love I felt for Sam. It was sublime; pure. It was so tender and special.

I watched as Leslie placed Benny-boy on the counter of her kitchen and kissed his cheek. He loved his mother and one day, not too far from the future, he was going to love me even more. At least, that was what Quil and Jacob told me.

"I love you so much, baby boy." she said lovingly, as she gently pinched Benedict's cheeks. Benny in return offered her a toothless smile and touched her face and kissed his mother's nose. "You are just too cute! No wonder Leah imprinted on you!" she said happily. Benedict giggle and cooed contently, as he mother played with him.

I watched as they played together and I felt like I was intruding on their mother-son time. I loved to watch Benedict from afar. I loved him. It wasn't sexual or lustful; it was sublime, pure and just so wonderful. I loved him, like I loved Seth, my brother. I was always attentive to his needs, but I kept my distance. I didn't want to fuck it up, before it even turned into a relationship.

"Leah," Leslie said without even turning to face me. "Can you hold him while I carry Byron." she said, when she saw Byron running towards her.

"Um, sure." I said, as I forced myself to walk to the middle of the kitchen floor.

Benedict watched me carefully. He was still getting used to me and I was getting used to being around him. He looked so cute, as he stared at me with those huge olive green eyes and smiled at me with that beautiful dimpled smile. He looked so much like Brady. It was so funny to watch Brady and his two kids interact. There was so much love and I remembered how my father used to play with Seth and me. Byron ran to his mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy," he said happily.

"By," Leslie smiled, as she kissed her oldest son's forehead. "You are getting so big."

"I am growing." he said. Byron turned to me and smiled. "Hello, Aunt Leah." he said.

"Not Aunt Leah, it's just Leah." Leslie said, as she placed him down.

"Sorry," Byron pouted sadly. "Hi, Baby boy." Byron said, quickly recovering from his sadness and smiled at his brother. Benedict waved at him from the counter top. I held him with my hands, making sure that my little imprint would not fall.

"Cutie-pie," Benedict shrieked happily.

Benedict and Byron were their father's exact carbon copy. None of them looked like Leslie, which was a shame, because she was actually pretty. She was always smiling and she was so kind that in the last five days I have sort of accepted her as a friend. Hopefully, I wasn't going to fuck this relationship too.

"Can you carry him?" Leslie said, as she turned to me. Benny smiled and clapped happily. I was glad that my imprint was a happy child and had a wonderful mother.

"OK," I said uncomfortable, as I somehow managed to wrap my arms around Benny. I cradled him and he began to toss and turn.

"Not like that Leah, he likes to be carried in a vertical position." Leslie said patiently, as she positioned him in her arms and she showed me how Benedict liked to be carried. Benny hid his face on the crook of his mother's neck and I felt the world turn bleak. He didn't want me. Even at two years old, he knew that I was not worth it. "Like this," Leslie said, as she placed the baby in my arms. I was waiting for Baby boy to squeal and scream because he didnt want to be with me. I held him firmly against me and looked down at him, expecting him to start bawling his eyes out. "Yep, perfect."

"Um, why is he staring at me like that? Did I hurt him?" I asked worriedly, when Benedict clasp my face in his tiny hands and stared at me. It was like he was staring deep into my soul... there was this deep connection between us two.

"I don't know," Leslie giggled. "Maybe he wants to know you better!"

"Me? He wants to know me?" I asked, my gaze fixed on the little boy that held my world together.

"Duh, Leah!" Leslie said. "He's seen you around our house lately and you intrigue him. That's the power of imprinting." she said dreamingly, as she bumped me with her elbow on the side.

"Yeah,"

"You didn't want to imprint on him?" she said seriously, as she stared into my face.

I really didn't want to imprint. I never wanted to find my soul mate, because according to Sam Uley, I had none. I was a genetic dead-end. "No, not really." I said sadly. There was a deep pain running through my body as I said those words. I felt like I was being torn inside out. "Sorry, kid. I didn't, but I'm glad I did. You are a cutie-pie."

"His name is Benedict." Leslie snapped.

"Benny," I sighed. "Sorry for not wanting to imprint on you."

"No, don't call him Benny! His name is Benedict."

"Leslie, it has Ben in the name. People are bound to call him Benny." I said irritated.

"I don't like Ben! It reminds me of those cartoons that they used to give in Cartoon Network many years ago." Leslie said as she walked to the fridge and got a bottle of juice for Byron.

"Ben 10?" I asked, as I kissed Benedict's head.

"Yeah, those."

"Benny-boy," I cooed. Benedict smiled at me and leaned his head on my shoulder and wound his arms around my neck. "OK, what do I do now? He hates me. He doesn't want to see me. He's hiding his face from me." I said nervously.

"Leah, seriously, you are stupid." Leslie laughed. "He is comfortable enough with you to actually fall asleep in your arms. It's almost time-"

"For his nap, I remember." I said proudly, as I rocked the baby back and forth in my arms. He began to get comfortable in my embrace and yawned.

"Yes," Leslie said satisfied. "You are learning, Ms. Clearwater."

"Oh, this is," I said excitedly, when Benedict raised his head to look at me and smile. "This is kinda nice. This is the first boy that doesn't hate me."

"I don't think that they hate you." she said. "You were sort of mean to the pack, so they kept their distance from you. They don't want to get hurt. No one wants to get hurt. I know that Benny-Benedict will love you." Leslie said, as she leaned against the wall and stared at us. Byron stood beside her, as he drank a bottle of juice. His little green eyes fell over his mother and then at me.

"I know," I said honestly. "I still feel the same anger that I felt in the past. I can't forgive Sam for imprinting on Emily. I hate him for the things he said to me one night."

"I understand," Leslie said, as she smiled sympathetically at me. "We all have suffered at one point in our lives. Just believe that you were given a new chance to be happy and to be loved."

I nodded and hugged Benny tighter. "He smells so good." I said, when I pressed him closer to me and inhaled his baby scent. He smelled like talc and oranges. It was a sweet scent that forever will stay with me.

"I know."

Every day at four o'clock, I was at the Brook's house, enjoying my quality time with my imprint. I went to work in the mornings and after I was done, I got in my Nissan X-terra and hurried to La Push to see his little green eyes staring happily at me. I was growing fond of him as the days passed. He was growing too fast and I wanted to spend more time with him. One Friday afternoon, I went to Les' house and went up the stairs and down the hall and knocked on her room. She usually spend an hour with the kids as they watched television in her room.

"Come in, Lee." Leslie said nonchalantly. I walked inside Leslie's room and slammed the door after me, startling her and the kids. "Can you believe Haliee? She has the fucking- Sorry!"

"It's OK, they are used to hearing their father curse." Leslie shrugged and patted the side of her bed for me to sit. "What happened?"

"I can't stand Haliee!" I said, as I clenched my fists together.

"OH, what did she do this time?" Leslie asked, turning her eyes to her kids. "Did she kick you out of the house? Did you break her favorite glass or did you spoil her daughters?"

"Are you being condescending, Les?"

"Yep, what happened?" Les smiled.

"She wants- ugh!" I screamed. Benedict got up from his little seat and walked to where I was and hugged my leg. "That house used to be mine. I lived there with my mother and father. She wants to remodel it and erase all the beautiful memories that Seth and I shared with our father. That fu- that bitch."

"Bitch!" Byron began to chant in front of the television.

Benedict removed his pacifier and handed it to me. I took it in my hand and watched as he danced with his brother in front of the television in their parents' room, chanting "Bitch! Bitch!"

"That's bad!" Leslie said, as she stared at me. "You are a bad influence, Ms. Clearwater."

"Sorry!" I said sheepishly. I got up from the bed and started to walk out of the room, when Leslie cleared her throat.

"Leah, are you seriously thinking of leaving?"

"Yes," I said hurt. "I'm a bad influence for the kids."

"Leah, you are stupid. I don't want you out of my life or the kids lives." Leslie said, as she got up from her bed and ran to me. She hugged me and shook her head. "Leah, you need to learn to take it easy. You are too tense. When was the last time that you had sex?" she whispered.

"Excuse me?" I asked baffled. "What are you suggesting?"

"Exactly that!" Leslie winked.

"I can't!" I said appalled.

"Why not?"

"That would be like cheating on him!" I said offended, as I pointed at Benedict.

"No, it won't!" she laughed. "Are you planning on waiting sixteen years for him?"

"Yes," I hissed. "Even longer if I have to. Seriously, Les, I don't see him like that." I said, shaking my head.

"Lee-Lee!" Benedict said, as he pushed past his brother and mother and he ran to me and wrapped his little arms around my leg. "Lee-Lee!" he shouted happily.

I detested that name, but the way he said it, it was comforting and it made me happy. But still, it brought memories of my time with Sam.

"Oh, sweetie, don't call me that, please. It's Leah!" I said, as I crouched in front of him, prying his little arms away from my leg.

"Lee-Lee Ahh!" he laughed.

"Nope, Lee-Ahh," I said, as I articulated the words, making Benedict learn to say my name. "Lee-Ahh."

"Lee-Lee Ahh!!" he said contently, as he ran around me, flinging his arms in the air. "Lee-Lee Ahh!

"No, Baby boy," Byron said, as he walked to where we were. "It's Leah. Can you say Leah?"

"No, me no like Leah." Benedict whined. "I like Lee-Lee Ahh. It's cute." Benedict said jovially, as he took the pacifier from my hand and put it in his mouth. He continued dancing around me, making my heart beat with a new source of hope and happiness.

"You should give up." Byron said, rolling his eyes at his brother and then turning to face me. "He is stubborn just like Daddy."

"Where did you learn to say that?" I laughed, as I stared at Brady's miniature version.

"Mommy says it all the time." he said nonchalantly, as he placed his hand on my shoulder and leaned against it. "He really is just like Daddy."

"Nope, he'll say my name right." I said confidently. "Come on Benedict let's learn to say my name, repeat after me, Lee-Ahh."

"Look, don't force him." Brady said casually, as he entered his room.

"I am not forcing him, Brady." I said frustrated. "I am just educating him."

"Trust me, he doesn't need anymore education. His mother is a freak when it comes time to educate this little guy and his brother."

"Leslie is not a freak." I said defensively. I had taken a liking to Leslie. She was fun, smart and kind. She didn't judge me like the other imprints. She accepted me with my flaws and insecurities. Shit, she sometimes put me in my place, when I began to get out of control.

"I'm just saying that she gets supper, um, you know. Zealous." Brady said, as he stared at Leslie. "I love you, princess." Brady said, as he walked to Leslie and hugged her. He kissed her forehead and they sat down on their bed.

"She just want your kids to learn, that's all." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Seriously, did you imprint on my Leslie or Benedict, Leah?" Brady laughed, as he scooted closer to his wife.

"No, I imprinted on Benedict." I snapped and turned my attention to Benedict and Byron.

"Lee-Lee," Benedict shrieked, as he ran to me and wrapped his tiny arms around my arm. "Lee-Lee, I luv choo!" he said happily, as he bounced on his feet.

"He loves you!" Leslie squealed happily, as she got up from the bed and ran to me. "OMG, he said he loves you. Leah, did you hear that?"

"Calm down, kids love everyone." I said, shaking my head Leslie.

"Not Benedict." Brady said casually. "He really doesn't like a lot of people. He's not really that friendly. He tends to bite a lot."

"True," Byron chimed in, as he showed me an bite mark on his forearm. "Benny did it, because I took his shoe. Plus, Leah, I love you too. I love my Mommy, my Daddy, and Marie Black. I love her a lot. I sometimes like him, when he is nice." he said, pointing at Benedict. "I don't like Emerson, Bridget and Brittany, because they are too spoil and they scratch me. I love Uncle Seth, Uncle Collin, Uncle Jake, Nessie, Mommy, Papa, Grandma, Daddy."

"Byron, sweetie, you already mentioned your mom and dad." I said. He shrugged and touched my forehead.

"That's because I love them too much, Leah." Byron grinned at me. "I love you and Uncle Seth, Uncle Jake..."

"I love you too, kiddo." I said, kissing Byron's cheek. I was doing a lot of kissing. It felt sweet and nice to show my appreciation for Leslie's family. They would someday be my family too, I think. "Plus, I think he said that he loves shoes."

"I doubt it." Brady said. "He does love you, Leah. It's part of the connection that ties you and him together."

"I luv choo, Lee-Lee Ahh!" Benedict giggle softly, as he kissed my lips. I looked up at Leslie and Brady and looked mortified.

"Yuck," Byron said, as he wrinkled his nose. "Leah has cooties."

"Byron, shut up," Brady said jokingly.

"It's true Daddy, Leah has Benny's cooties."

"It's not Benny, it's Benedict." Leslie grunted. "Benedict!"

"Leah calls him Benny, Mommy."

"I know, but, ugh, forget it." she said annoyed.

"I luv choo, Lee Lee." Benedict said again. I carried him in my arms and hugged him, kissing his chubby cheeks.

"I love you, so very much, Benny-boy." I found myself saying. I loved him dearly. He was a precious little boy in my eyes. I was smiling, as he stared at me. I would give my life to protect him. I wanted him to never know the pain I felt in my life.

"Wow," a familiar voice came from the hall.

"Seth!" Byron said happily, as he ran to my brother. Seth carried him and threw him in the air and caught him. "Uncle Seth!"

"No, Lee-Lee." Benedict said, when I stood up straight to greet my brother. Benedict whined and raised his arms and pointed at the ceiling. I tossed him in the air and caught him. Benedict was giggling happily. His laughter resonating deep in my heart, making me feel utterly happy.

"What?" I asked, when I saw Seth staring happily at me.

"Dad was right," he mused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning my face against Benedict's. His little hands played with my hair and he smiled happily.

"He always said that you would find someone that thought the world of you!"

"I guess," I shrugged.

"You guess?" Leslie asked annoyed. "You really are stupid, Leah. The kid just told you he loves you. Can a woman be so blind, Brady?"

Brady nodded and hugged his wife. "Leah can."

"Ugh, guys," I said frustrated. Benedict was still laughing and playing with my hair. "He is too little now. What if it's different for a female wolf when she imprints? What if it's more a maternal feeling and-"

"I doubt it." Brady said.

"With my luck-"

"Stop thinking so negatively." Leslie hissed, as she interrupted me. "You will be loved and Benedict will shower you with his love. Have a little faith for once, idiot." Leslie laughed and got up from her bed. "Come on, let's go eat Chinese food. I'm hungry."

"I hope so," I mumbled, as I held Benedict in my arms and walked down the crowded staircase, as I followed behind Seth, Byron, Leslie and Brady. I truly hoped that Benedict would make me happy in the future, because my heart couldn't take another rejection.


	4. Getting It Together

**Salvation**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Well, here is chapter three of Salvation. It's on Leah's POV, since it is her story. She is indeed the main character and I want to delve and tap into her inner most thoughts about how she feels now that she imprinted. Enjoy, review, relax and have a great day!

* * *

**Getting It Together**

I held Benedict in my arms and snuggled against his soft hair. He was tired and had a bad day after getting his immunization shots. I couldn't live without him. Seeing him was the culmination of my day. It was the only thing I lived for.

"You should've been there, Leah," Leslie sobbed, as she placed her hand on Benedict's chubby thighs. "He cried so hard... I cried too. I am still crying like an idiot. I'm a nurse and I tend to give people shots, but when it's my baby, I find it so hard to cope with knowing that he is going to be in pain." she said, blowing her nose against a facial tissue.

"Thank you, but nope." I said, as I kissed his little forehead. "I would have punched the nurse that gave him the shots. I can't stand seeing him in pain, Les. You remember how much I cried when he wouldn't stop crying after his molar started to grow or when he fell last year and broke his wrist. I just can't see him in pain."

"You should've been there. Shit, punch the bitch for making my Baby boy cry..." Leslie whispered, as she blew her nose and cried. "I wanted to deck her on the face, but I couldn't! I had Byron next to me and I want to set a good example for my boys."

"I understand, but, Les, you gotta stop saying bad words in front of them." I laughed, nodding at her. Benedict raised his head to me and yawn. He smiled at me and placed his chubby hands on my face and got closer to plant a sloppy kiss on my cheek. "You are safe with me, Benny-boy."

Leslie stopped crying and watched as Benedict snuggled closer to me and began playing with my long hair. I had let it grown over the last three years, since I returned to La Push. I still phased, but I only did it to remain youthful. I didn't want to age anymore. I needed to be there for Benedict. To protect him and keep him safe.

"Leah, how does it feel?" Leslie asked curiously as she got up from her chair and walked to the refrigerator.

"How does what feels?" I asked, as I caressed Benedict's face and smiled down at him.

"Imprinting," she said, as she returned with four juice box. She handed me two; one for me and one for Benny and the others were for Byron and her. She sat back on her chair and placed the straw of her juice box in the small hole handed it to Byron who was sitting on the floor playing with a toy. He took it in his hand and thanked his mother and continued playing. Leslie drank hers and smiled lovingly at her little boys.

"Hasn't Brady told you about it?" I asked curious. "He's never described it to you?"

She nodded and continued to drink her juice. Benedict took his and sat quietly on my lap, as he drank his apple juice box. "Yeah, but it's not the same for a female werewolf than it is to a male werewolf, right, Lee?"

"Well," I paused and looked down at Benedict.

"Well?"

"I don't know! It's strange."

"I like strange," she said casually, as she smiled at her son.

"I can tell." I said sarcastically, as I thought of her best friend.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked perplexed, as she raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Um, hello, you have a husband that turns into a massive wolf. Your best friend is a bitch and the other two... Michelle, Lana, they are just..." said, shrugging.

"Jevian is a bitch?" Leslie whispered, covering Benedict's ears.

"No," I laughed. "My sister in law, Haliee Christina, the bitch and her two accomplice!"

"Oh, no," she said shaking her head. "Haliee, Michelle and Lana, we are only good friends. My best friend is Jevian, Leah."

"The vampire?"

"The vampire-human hybrid, is more suitable for him." she laughed, as she wiped the juice off Benedict's face. "He's been my friend for the last thirteen years. He's the best."

"Do you trust him around Benny and Byron?" I asked cautiously.

She nodded and took Ben's juice box in her hand and sighed. "Yep! He has always been there for me, Leah. He is not going away anytime soon. If it bothers you that my children are around him, you better get used to it." she said sternly, as she stared me with such intensity in her eyes.

"I-" I stopped and nodded.

"Lee, he is my best friend. Just because you despise vampires and anything related to them, doesn't mean that I will adjust my life to accommodate your needs... Well, I would, but not the fact of ending my relationship with Jevian. I love you, Lee, and I am so happy that you imprinted on Benny, but Jevian is part of my life. If Brady can accept that, can you do the same?" she asked hopefully.

"I understand,"

"Good," she smiled. "Because I like you and I don't want to have to teach you a lesson."

"Not good... I said that I understand. I just worry that he might hurt my little angel." I said annoyed.

"He's never done anything to hurt them. He loves them as if they were his own."

"Ugh, enough about that leech!" I growled.

Benedict stared from his mother and then at me and smiled. He loved playing with my hair. There were times, that I saw his little green eyes shine brightly whenever he saw me, but I was just a crazy old lady.

"He'll definitely like ya." Leslie said happily. Benedict turned to her and reached for her hand. "Yep, as long as he still loves me, everything is fine."

"Doubt it. No one likes me." I muttered to myself.

"I like you." Leslie said sadly.

"You tolerate me, cause I imprinted on your son."

"That's not true." she said offended. "I have always liked you, stupid wolf-girl. You were the one that never gave me a chance to know you better. I love what I have gotten to know about you in the past two or three years, Leah. I still think that you are hard on yourself, but you are an amazing person. You don't take crap from anyone. You are strong and yet so careful when it comes to my son. I think that you are amazing."

"You have?" I asked incredulous.

"Ah, yeah, silly!" Leslie laughed softly. "You are truly an amazing woman and you deserve the best."

"Thank you!" I said happily.

"So," Leslie said, gnawing at her bottom lip.

"So?"

"Well," she said excited. "I was thinking that we should go to the spa together."

"I don't think so." I said, staring down at Benny. He was shifting when he saw his older brother Byron run into the kitchen. "I'm not that type of girl."

"Well, it's a gift from me. You have been so nice with Baby boy and Cutie-pie that I want to pay you back." Leslie said, as she got up from the chair and knelt down to pick up Byron. "Hey there, Cutie-pie." she said lovingly, as she kissed her seven year old son.

"Daddy is coming." Byron said excitedly, as he hugged his mother.

"Yes, he is."

"Leslie, I am glad to help you with the kids. I love them both, but you don't have to do that for me. Go with Haliee and have them scrub her nasty face." I said teasingly.

"Leah doesn't like Aunt Haliee?" Byron asked.

"I didn't say that, Cutie-pie." I said embarrassed. "I was just joking."

"OK," Byron said satisfied with my answer. "Baby boy, do you want to play outside with me."

"No," Benny said, as he leaned his head against my shoulder. "I want Lee-Lee."

"Leave him alone, Byron. Go meet Daddy outside and don't run down the driveway."

"I won't, Mom." Byron said, as he skipped down the kitchen and into the living room.

"I know that you don't want me to treat you like part of the family, but I can't help it. You are like my older sister. I see your spirit and it reminds me of my older brother. He died so young and I see him in my children. He'd the same shade of green eyes as the kids. Thanks for loving my Benedict and even Byron. I just want to thank you for all you have done."

"Don't worry about it. I do it with love."

"But I do, because I have seen you sleeping outside Baby boy's room at night. Why don't you just move to the small apartment that is on top of the garage. In fact, Brady and I talked about it the other day and he agreed with me."

"He agreed?"

"Um, well, not completely, but at the end of some nice loving and four juicy steak, he agreed." she laughed, as she blushed.

"Um, if it's alright, I wouldn't mind being closer to Benedict. I am sort of tire of living with Seth and Haliee. I mean, I love my brother, but, a pregnant Haliee is like living with Satan." I growled. "I'll pay you rent."

"Hey, Leah!" Brady said, when he walked into the kitchen holding Byron in his arms.

"Hey, Brady." I said, smiling at him. "How was work?"

"Hard as always." he said, as he placed Byron on the floor. "How did it go with Benedict?" he asked, as he walked to Leslie and kissed her on the lips.

"Horrible." she said sadly.

"I bet it was."

"Daddy," Benedict said happily and got off my lap. I felt empty and so dead without the warmth of his little body. I watched as he ran into his father's arms and hugged him. "I missed you. I got three shots today." Benedict whined. "They hurt."

"They did?"

Benedict nodded and then turned to me. "Lee-Lee kissed them and they don't hurt so much."

"I'm glad." Brady said. "Thanks, Lee. Much appreciate it."

"You are welcome." Brady smiled. "Did Leslie tell you about moving in to the apartment?"

"Yes," I said shyly. "If it's alright with you, I would like to move in there. It would help me a lot if I moved out of Haliee's and Seth's apartment. She is pregnant and she is scarier than me." I joked.

"I bet," Brady laughed. "I remember when she was pregnant with Brittany. She turned in to a monster."

"Guys, let's not talk about Haliee." Leslie said, as she elbowed Brady's side.

"Sorry," Brady said sweetly to Leslie.

"Down, Daddy." Benedict said and Brady placed him on the floor. "Lee-Lee," he chanted happily as he returned into my arms.

I was still getting used to the idea of having an imprint that was so innocent and so amazing at the same time. Everyday, he showered me with his unconditional love. I felt blessed; accepted and loved. I was soon going to be moving closer, to be next to him. It took time to get things in order, but I was slowly getting it together.


	5. Heart to Heart

**Salvation**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thank you for the reviews and the adds. It makes me happy and I appreciate your kindness. Well, here with the rest of the story. I won't dwell on the relationship that Leah has with a young Benedict too much. This will be the last chapter that mentions Benedict as a child. I will summarize his childhood here and if I have to make any changes, you will know.

**A Heart to Heart**

I held on to Benedict, until Leslie came to give him a bath and put him to sleep. I felt empty and there was a strange feeling of sadness whenever I couldn't see him again. I had to wait till the next day to hold him again, because Brady had been straight and honest with me. He told me that even though I had imprinted on his son, I was not to take the place of Leslie in the child's life. He was still six years old and he needed his mother's love and nurture to grow. I understood and I silently agreed to the punishment of coming over to the house two hours a day. It was hard, but I relished the idea of seeing my imprint. He became my life and the power that a single toothless smile had on me was amazing. He became the highlight of my day. It was great to see how he grew up into an amazing kid. I didn't get to move in to the apartment that Leslie had offered. In fact, I ended buying a house that was around the corner of where the Brooks lived.

On the eve of his seventh birthday, Leslie and I planned a big birthday bash with clowns and pony rides. The party was a carnival theme. He'd enjoyed it and everyone was having a blast. I was enjoying his happiness. When he laughed so contently, I felt that the sky was the limit and I truly, genuinely, felt happy. There was no way to describe the joy I felt. Quil was right, my adoration for the boy grew with every smile and hug that I got from him. He adored me and even at seven years old, he would not go to bed without getting a hug from his Lee-LeeAhh!

"You look happy, Leah." Sam said behind me. I was standing on the back porch of Leslie's and Brady's house, staring at the setting sun and watching the children play in the backyard. "I'm glad that you've imprinted."

"I'm glad too." I whispered, taking the soda bottle to my face and giving Sam a sideway glance. I took a drink from my soda and placed it on the balustrade.

"I-" he paused and sighed, taking a step closer to me.

"What do you want, Sam?" I asked annoyed. He just stood there in silence, grimacing and I didnt feel like being sucked into his vortex of depression. "If you are just gonna stand there, just leave."

"No, I wanted to talk to you." he said quickly, taking another step to where I stood.

"Then say something!" I hissed. "Don't just stand there like an idiot, scowling at me."

"Leah, how do you feel?" Sam asked, as he placed his hand closer to mine.

"Happy." I replied dryly. "You?"

"I guess, well, happy that you are happy."

"Good, you can leave now." I said, waving at Benedict. He was staring at me, a crease on his forehead. He didn't like Sam. It was strange, but he could feel how annoyed and irritated I got whenever I was next to Sam.

"No," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I want to talk to you."

"Then do it, don't just stand there. It's creepy." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry,"

"Yeah, sure..."

"Look," he paused, raking his fingers through his hair. "I just wanted to say that now you can understand how I felt when I imprinted on Emily. I couldn't help it. I loved her and I could never be with someone that wasn't her."

"Are you fucking with me?" I snapped, turning to face him. "You seriously want to have this conversation."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked baffled.

"Sam," I stopped and inhaled deeply. I wasn't going to phase in front of Benedict and his friends, on the day of his birthday. "Seriously, you think I want to have this fucking conversation?"

"No, but I do. Because you finally understand what imprinting is, Lee-Lee." he said, forcing a smile.

"You are fucking wrong, idiot!" I hissed furiously. "I don't want to have this damn conversation with you. And stop calling me Lee-Lee! You lost that privilege seventeen years ago!"

"Leah, look," he said angrily. "I love you and I will always treasure the times we spent together. You taught me to love and-"

"I don't want to hear this damn conversation!" I said annoyed.

"We have to." he said desperately, as he eyed his wife, Emily. She smiled sweetly at him, but remained staring at us.

"Why?" I spat.

"We need closure!"

"Closure?" I laughed mockingly. "Please, don't make me laugh, Sam."

"Yes, Leah, we need closure. I found my better half in Emily and you in Benedict. I think that we owe it to ourselves to bury-"

"You want closure, fine, then here it is. I think that you are a spineless bastard... you slept with me the night after you imprinted on her. You fucked me hard and good, Sam. You do remember." I retorted, as I threw my soda bottle against the wall. "I thought that we were going to be together forever and you want closure for what you did to me afterwards... Hell, no! You left a letter! A goddamn letter that didn't explain, why you left. All you wrote were a few letters saying that you couldn't be with me, because you felt in love with my cousin. You took the ring that you bought me for our engagement and you fucking placed it in Emily's hand a few days later. You left me broken and I swear to god that I wanted to kill you both for betraying me. You were the reason why I lost hope. You left me hallow, bitter and broken. I loath you and yes, you guys are the reason why I left La Push! Because I couldn't stand seeing you with her. I know this sounds despicable, but I am glad that you scarred her for life. I am glad that you have to see what you did to her. Because somehow, you are paying for what you did to me. Because those scars that she bears on her face, where the scars that you left inside me. Those were the scars that I bore ten years, Sam. Because looking at her face, you can see the real me, scarred by you, Sam. Because even though I imprinted on Benedict, I still carry the burden of being called a genetic dead-end by you!" I said, swallowing the tears that stung the back of my throat. I was done crying for him. I was through with suffering for what he did to me. I had a reason to live now. I had Benedict and I would never harm him or hurt him the way Sam hurt me.

"Leah," Sam whispered.

"Just go, Sam, you and I have nothing else to say."

"I'm sorry."

"I am not. Everything happens for a reason. I guess I did needed to say all these things to you. I guess closure was something that I needed." I whispered, when I felt my heart start to mend itself.

"Do you really hate us that much?" he asked sadly.

"No, not really. I tolerate you, don't I?" I said honestly.

"I guess, that we'll never be good friends..." Sam said, as he turned around.

I nodded and faced the children playing in the backyard. My eyes were fixed on Benedict. He seemed strange and uneasy as he ran towards the house. I felt my heart beating fast, when I saw him fall and hit his head against the floor.

"Look, I have to go, Benedict fell." I said afraid, as I jumped the balustrade and landed on the grass. My heart was racing and pounding hard against my chest. If something happened to Benedict I would surely die.

"Protect him, Leah." Sam yelled. "Don't do what Haliee Christina said."

I stopped and turned to face Sam. "What did my stupid ass-in-law said this time?"

"That you'll harm Benedict and make him suffer." he whispered, low enough for me to hear.

"I hate that bitch." I mumbled, as I ran to Benedict.

"She hates you too. You imprinted on her godson." Seth laughed, when I scooped Benedict off the floor.

"Fuck her." I growled, my attention on my imprint.

"Just be happy, Leah." Seth smiled, as he walked beside me, holding his son Harry.

"I will."

I walked inside the house and into kitchen. Before I sat Benedict on the chair, I heard Leslie crying, as she entered the kitchen with Byron in tow.

Benedict was also crying and I felt my heart break into tiny pieces. I wanted to console him and take away the pain that he felt. Leslie rushed to his side and examined him. Benny took my hand in his and gave me the saddest look. His hands were so tiny in comparison to mine. I needed to protect him at all cause. I couldn't bear to see him in pain or hurt. I suffered greatly, whenever I saw the sad look in his dark green eyes.

"Lee-Lee," he sobbed and squeezed my hand.

I felt my heart leap inside my chest. The way he said my name reminded me of butterflies flying aimlessly in a summer days. I kissed his hand gently and wiped the tears from his stained face.

"Lee, can you help me clean his cut." Leslie said, when Byron clung to her waist. She looked down at her older son and smiled lovingly at him. "Yes, Byron?"

"Can we continue playing outside?" Byron asked sadly. "Will Baby boy be alright?"

"Yes, he just got a little cut on his knees and a bump on his head. Leah will fix him right now."

"OK, thanks, Auntie." Byron said, as he hugged my waist.

"You are welcome, Byron."

"Let me get you the First Aid kit." Leslie said, as she shooed Byron out the kitchen and back to the party. "Will you be alright, Lee?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well," Leslie said worriedly, as she wiped her tears. "I saw you talking to Sam; I know how upset you get when he talks to you. I also know that you can't stand to see your imprint in pain." she said, smirking at me. I nodded and patted Benedict's head lovingly.

"OK, here is the kit and I am going outside to take care of the rest of the people." Leslie said, a little calmed. "Bye, Benny-boy." she said, smiling at her son and waving at him.

"Bye, Mommy." Benedict said sadly, as he waved at his mother. Leslie turned her head to him and blew him a kiss.

"Lee is going to take care of you, OK?" she asked softly, waiting for Benedict to reply. He nodded and rubbed the tears off his face and watched as his mother exited the kitchen. When she was gone, he turned to face me and smiled at me.

"Are you alright, Benny-boy?" I asked. He nodded and continued to stare at me. "Good."

"Lee-Lee," he said, as he watched me clean his wound. He wince in pain and placed his tiny hands on my arm. "I don't like you near Sam." he said in a serious voice.

"Why?" I asked, as looked up at him.

"He makes you sad. I don't like my Lee-Lee sad. When you are sad, I feel sad too." he said. "When will you marry me?"

"Excuse me?"

"When will I be old enough to marry you?" he asked seriously, too serious for a seven year old.

"When you finish college," I said nonchalantly, as I placed the bloody cotton ball on the trash can. "Maybe when you buy me a house with a large backyard and a wrap-around porch where we can watch the sunset together."

"OK," he said happily, as he leaned his head against my forehead. "I can do that. I can get you those stuff, Lee-Lee." he said, smiling widely at me.

"You will?" I asked happily. Why was I so happy? It's ridiculous. In a few years he was going to forget about me and he would live his life without me.

"Yes," he nodded, placing his hands on my shoulder. "I will make you as happy as you make me, Lee-Lee."

"Why?" I asked, as tears formed in my eyes. "Why would you want to make me so happy? I don't do a lot to make you happy."

"Because Lee-Lee is beautiful and she makes me happy. You love me and protect me, Lee. You are my world. I love you."

"I make you happy?" I asked baffled. Benedict leaned forward and dried the tears that were hopelessly falling down my face.

"Yes." he said softly. "Don't cry, Lee-Lee."

"Then," I swallowed hard. "I'm going to have to marry you, young man." I laughed behind the curtain of my tears.

Benedict smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Again?" Brady asked, as he entered the kitchen, shaking his head. "That boy is something else."

"Yep, your son proposed to me, again today." I said, as I wiped the tears off my face and smiled brightly at Benedict.

"Benedict, you aren't even eight and you are already going to marry Leah?"

"Yes, Dad." Benny said, nodding.

"Well, make sure you finish college and buy her the house she wants with the wrap-around porch and big backyard." Brady said, as he leaned against the table and looked down at his son.

Over the years, I formed a strong relationship with Brady and Leslie. They were great friends. I feel bad at times, when I think of how much of a bitch and bitter I was with the pack. I regret my actions, but I don't regret making Sam suffer.

"I will!" Benny said cheery.

"Well, your cut has a band-aid and you can go and play outside with all your friends." I said, when I finished placing the band-aid on his cut.

"Thanks, Lee-Lee." Benny said in a sing-sang voice. I placed him on the floor and watched him move his leg. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

I smiled at him. "You are welcome, angel." I said. Benedict gave me a tight hug and then let me go.

"Bye, Daddy." he said.

"Bye, Baby boy."

Benedict left the kitchen and briefly returned to give me a hug. "Bye, Lee-Lee, thanks again."

When he was gone, Brady turned to face me. "That kid is crazy about you."

"I noticed." I smiled. "It's so different from Quil and Claire."

"I know,"

"Leah,"

"Yes, Brooks?" said, as I cleaned the table and placed the contents of the First Aid kit in order.

He touched my hand and held it for a second. "I heard what happened between Sam and you. I'm sorry about what my cousin Sam did to you. I know that he didn't do it on purpose, but still, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. It's in the past. Plus, it's not your fault."

"I know, but at the end, you imprinted on his second cousin." Brady said miserably.

"What a freaking coincidence!" I said sarcastically.

"I guess," he shrugged, as he let go of my hand. Suddenly, the back screen door opened and in came a dejected looking teenager.

"Brooks, why is Savannah so depressed?" I asked worriedly.

"It's difficult to say," Brady said, as his eyes followed his little sister-in-law.

"Jevian?"

"Yep, he left to visit his family in El Salvador and she thinks that he is not coming back."

"How old is she?" I asked curiously.

"Thirteen,"

"Do you think she imprinted on him?" I joked. "She looks miserable without him."

"I don't think so. She is still tiny and hasn't shown any signs or physical changes that might indicate that she's becoming a werewolf like us."

"I hope she doesn't." I said, shaking my head.

"Well, I'm going to surprise Leslie. She thought that I couldn't make it to our son's party, but here I am."

"She'll be happy."

"I hope." he smiled.

"She will."

"Thanks, Leah." Brady said. "Hey,"

"Yeah,"

"I'm glad that you came back home. I don't know what happened inside you, but I like you this way. Leslie loves you and if she is happy, I am happy. Thanks."

"Thank you, Brady."

He grinned awkwardly and waved as he left me standing alone in the kitchen. Did I changed that much, that people were actually being nice to me? Could this be Benedict's doing? I didn't care. For the first time in many years, I was happy. Happy to be home, and accepted. But overall, I was happy to know that my imprint loved me.


	6. Save Me

**Salvation**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I hope that you like it! I won't make this fanfic long, it is coming to an end after the tenth chapter or less, because there is not much that I can do and I want to concentrate in other projects. So, review, let me know how much you hate it or like it! Be kind when you review, please!

* * *

**Save Me**

_Ben's POV_

I cannot recall a life without her in it. She has always been there for me. Her nurturing spirit has guided me and pointed me in the right path. I don't remember my life without her and I don't want to imagine my life without her. She had always been with me; like a great friend. She took care of me and I felt sick for having these lustful feelings for her. She was my mother's best friend and I loved her. I always knew that there was something that made my soul gravitates towards her!

I knew that I was crazy in love with her on my fifteenth birthday. I had an amazing birthday party, filled with my friends and family. Leah had been there, always, so close and at the same time so distant. She watched as the guys and the girls in the party left to the beach to play volleyball. She was there when Brittany, her youngest niece kissed me. I saw the pain in her eye, and I quickly pulled Brittany away from me. I ran to Leah and when I got to where she stood, she'd turned in to marble statue. Her smile was forced and her eyes didn't have that softness, whenever she stared at me.

"Lee-Lee," I whispered, touching her forearm. "She kissed me, I didn't want her to."

She smiled wearily. "It's alright, Benny-boy, it's normal for girls her age to like boys your age." she said charmingly.

"But I don't like her, Lee-Lee." I said, feeling a bitter taste in my mouth at her indifference.

"Why not? She is beautiful," Leah said nonchalantly.

"She is not you,"

"Why do you say that, Benedict?"

"Because no one in the world can compare to you!" I said, smiling lovingly at her. I wanted to kiss her, but my damn upbringing prohibited me to do it. What would I give to touch her lips and taste her mouth. I was too much of a coward to act out on my impulses. I wasn't as attractive as Byron. I had a great personality and according to my friends beautiful green eyes, but I wasn't the kinda man that Leah needed or wanted. I was just a kid. I would never be enough for her.

"Go back and play with your friends, Benny." she ordered softly and turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be sitting by the picnic tables, keeping an eye on you kids." she said nonchalantly. "I don't want you getting hurt, angel."

"I can go and keep you company." she said tiredly.

"Nonsense, go and play, angel."

"It's not fun without you."

"Sweetie, I am too old to be playing with you."

"You are perfect, Leah." I whispered, but she was already walking down the sandy path. I felt numb and so powerless to tell her how I felt for her. Shit, she would probably laugh at me.

"Come on, Benedict!" Brittany yelled.

I turned to face her and saw her flailing her arms in the air to catch my attention. I waved at her, taking a glimpse back to see Leah's forlorn figure walking down the beach. I went back to my friends. I pushed this aching feeling that continuously nagged at the pit of my stomach, whenever I thought of Leah and why I loved her so much, aside.

That night Byron, my older brother and his faithful friends Emerson Call and Marie Black were near a clearing. Emerson had brought beer and they were drinking. Bridget sat on Emerson's lap and Marie on Byron's lap. They were having fun, getting drunk and doing stupid shit that seventeen years old do to pass their time. I wanted to be with Leah, just near her. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her, because she was gone before the party ended. I went back home and inside my room, I thought of Leah's body.

There was a loud knock in my room. "Benedict, open up!" Byron shouted, as he pounded harder on the door.

"What the fuck?!" I growled, as I got up from my bed and marched to the door. "What the hell, Byron, it's like two in the morning. What do you want? You fucking reek of alcohol!" I said, covering my nose.

"I know where L-Leah is." he stuttered.

"You do?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah," he sighed. "You have to thank me, brother." he slurred the words and leaned against the wall. "You owe me money, Benedict."

"Dude, you are fucking drunk!" I said, shoving him outside my room, when he tried to come in.

"Well, a little." he said, using his hands to indicate how much he'd drank.

"Where is she?"

"By the pond that she used to take you." he laughed, as he leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. "Ah, man, this floor is so cute. The patterns are so gorgeous."

"Are you sure?" I asked, running inside my room to get my jacket. "Are you positive that she is there, B?" I asked nervously, as I closed the door.

Byron nodded and burped loudly. "Positivisimo," he said, smirking. "Go fucker, you wanna see your woman, don't ya?"

"Thanks, I guess." I said, looking down at him. I bobbed my head and waved goodbye to my drunk brother.

I ran out of my room, thanking my lucky star that my parents weren't home to see my dick of a brother drunk out of his ass and for the fact that I was leaving the house in the middle of the night, unsupervised. I ran to Leah's house and knocked on her door, she wasn't there. I ran to the pond where she loved to spend her quiet times reading her archeology books and found her there. I leaned against a tree, when I heard the splash of water and the soft humming of Leah's voice. I walked closer, hoping that she didn't hear me or that my stupid heart would beat so loud that she would somehow hear it.

I saw her naked that night. She was bathing on a shallow pond, bathed under the moonlight, her perky breast taunted and standing at perfect attention, as the night cool air blew against her skin. I stepped out of the tree and held on to dear life as she softly hummed her favorite song. Her long ebony hair fell against her tanned back. I wanted to run my hand through her body. Caress every curve on her and taste the sweetness of her lips. I was in love with her, but she was so inaccessible for me.

"Benedict?!" Leah said surprised, when she turned to face me.

"Leah," I whispered, as I hid behind the tree trunk. "I'm sorry!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked irritated. She'd never used that tone of voice with me. It hurt me deep in my fucking heart. I wanted to get on my knees and apologize to her.

"Um, I, I apologize." I said softly, as I looked down at my hands.

"I think that you should leave now!" she said hurt, as she scurried to get her clothes.

"Yes, of course." I said, averting my eyes away from her amazing physique to the darkness of the woods. "I'm sorry."

"We'll talk about it later, Benedict." she hissed and I heard her shuffle her feet on the wet ground.

"Yes, Lee-Lee." I said ashamed.

"Don't call me that, please."

"Um, alright." I whispered.

I ran back to my house, feeling my pants grow tighter with every step that I took. I walked through the front door of the house, thankful that there was no one, but my brother. He knew of my obsession for Leah. He called it unhealthy, but he never told anyone. We were best friends and he kept my secrets. I ran through the living room and up the stairs, when I saw Marie Black coming out of my brother's bedroom, a sheet wrapped around her body.

"Marie?" I whispered.

"Hey, Ben," she said, blushing.

"Um, is Byron there?" I asked, looking away from her.

"Yeah, he's um, well, he is naked... as you can probably see." Marie said embarrassed, as she opened the door to my brother's room.

He was laying on his bed, his thin blanket covered his lower body. "I can see that!" I laughed nervously. "Look, I need to talk to him." I said desperately.

"Is it about Leah?" she asked curiously.

I nodded confused. "How the fuck you know?"

"Um, well, I have the same gift as my granddad Edward. I can hear people's thoughts and I can-"

"Oh, yeah and you can do that freaky shit with your hands."

"Hey, Ben, don't insult my girlfriend." Byron said from his room, lifting his head from the pillow and sighing.

"If dad finds out she is here, he'll send you to military school." I said, looking the other way.

"Are you gonna tell?" Marie asked nervously.

"No, but he can smell Marie." I said casually. "In case you haven't noticed, he has been phasing again after that thing that happened to Aunt Savannah..."

"Why? What happened?" Marie asked curious. "Are there vampires around La Push, again?"

Byron stood from his bed and walked to the hall and looked from Marie to me. He gave her a sideway smile and smacked her in the butt. "You have a sexy ass, baby." he said huskily.

Marie giggled and blushed. "B, don't do that in front of your brother. It's mortifying."

"Ugh," I groaned and turned around and began to walk down the hall.

"Don't go, Ben, I'll tone it down." Byron laughed, as he grabbed Marie's waist and brought her closer to his chest. "There is a new coven," he said, as he kissed her neck.

"I didn't know that." Marie said surprised.

"Your parents protect you too much." I said, rolling my eyes at my brother's display of affection.

"How do you know?" Marie asked worriedly. "Is there anyone protecting you guys?"

"Our Dad is," I said honestly. "There are many wolves around us. They'll be telling them about Marie's nightly visits if they find out she's here..."

"She is asking you a question, be respectful, Ben. You don't have to scare her, idiot!"

"Fine, I overheard Emily and Kim speaking about it." I said, looking down at the floor. "There is a new coven that is curious about our relationship with the Cullens."

"I see, well, I gotta go to the bathroom." Marie said pensive. I moved to the side to give her accessible space to pass. "We can talk later."

"Bye," Byron said dreamingly, as he waved at her. He turned to face me and crossed his arms over his chest. "So?"

"So?" I asked confused.

"What did you want to ask me?" he said.

"What the fuck is she doing in the house? You know Mom's rule about you bringing girls to the house? Especially in to our rooms."

"She isn't just any girl!" Byron retorted angrily. "She is my girlfriend."

"I already know that shit. But why do you bring her here? You know that when you get in trouble, somehow you get my ass in trouble too." I shouted.

"You aren't going to tell, are you?" Byron sneered, as he pushed me against the wall.

"Maybe!" I said loudly. "Maybe I should tell her father! He sure hates your guts."

Byron's green eyes opened wide and he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "You want Jake to squash me like a fucking bug? If he finds out that Marie and I are together, he'll separate us! Do you want me to die? Because if anyone takes my angel from me, I'll die... Just like you would die if you stop seeing your Leah! Do you want me to die, brother dearest?"

"I wouldn't mind." I shrugged. "My life sucks as it is, anyways. Yours should too."

Byron shoved me against the wall and hit me on the side of the head. "Asshole."

"Idiot." I snorted.

"Dick!"

"Pussy!" I said angrily.

"Cocksucker." Byron replied.

Marie stepped out of the bathroom and stood between us. "Guys, you sound like kids. Come on, let's talk like civilized adults."

"Marie, you aren't civilized." I said annoyed, shaking my head.

"Idiot," she said sharply, as she hit me on the same spot that Byron had hit me earlier.

"I told you he was an idiot." Byron laughed, letting go of my collar and patting my shoulders. "Idiot!"

"Fuck you," I said, walking back to my room.

"I can't." Byron said haughtily. "I need Marie for that."

Marie gasped and smacked him on the arm. "Byron!"

"I'm sorry, angel. He gets me mad. I didn't mean to say such a cruel reality." he laughed, kissing her cheek. "I love you and you know that."

"Byron," she laughed coquettishly, when he grabbed her ass and pressed her to him.

"Get a fucking room." I growled.

"We might as well do what Benedict wants us to do! Come Marie Black, my angel and love!" he said, as he shut the door behind them. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door to my room and sat on my bed.

"Idiots." I muttered, when I heard the laughter coming from Byron's room.

I placed the pillow over my head, trying to block any mental images of Marie and Byron fucking. It was enough that everyone knew that they were sexually active for the last three years, except our parents. My mother and father thought that Byron was a saint and Jake and Nessie thought that their little Marie Rose Black was pristine and a virgin. Ha! The irony of it all! I got up from the bed and began to pace around the length of my room. I felt useless and powerless; what could I say to Leah to apologize?! She hated me and she probably wanted me gone from her life. If that happened, I would rather die or just cease my existence, because she was my life. My universe consisted of Leah and Leah only. I wanted to talk to someone about what had happened, but I couldn't. It was strange to speak about my feelings for Leah. She was something so taboo-ish. My mother was the only one that was willing to tell me about Leah, but my father and the rest of our family didn't help. They kept mum about Leah. He only said that in time I would know.

I walked to my desk and began to skim through my sketch book, searching for the picture that I drew of Leah, when she was sleeping on our couch. I couldn't find it and I was getting anxious. That picture was the one that held her peaceful expression. I wanted to remember her happy, calm and relaxed face.

My phone began to ring, followed by the soft buzz of it vibrating. I got up from my desk and ran to the night table and picked up the cell phone. There was a text message from Leah, asking me to meet her outside my house in fifteen minutes. I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower and got ready. I combed my hair with my hands and applied enough gel to keep my hair spiky. I went into my parents' room and grabbed some of my dad's favorite cologne and sprayed it on. I waited anxiously for Leah to knock on the door of our house. I paced around trying to find the words to say to her. I wanted to apologize for ogling her and for disrespecting her privacy. After five minutes, the doorbell rang. I felt the pull, tugging at my heart indicating that my beautiful Leah was near. I walked to the door and opened it. Leah was standing before me and I soaked in her beauty.

"Leah!" I said excitedly.

It was strange how a glimpse of her face could make a shitty day seem better. She pulled me outside to the porch by the shirt and closed the door.

"What the hell where you doing in the woods so late at night?" she said sharply, her hand clutching at my polo.

"I was, um, looking for Jake." I lied, feeling the agony in my heart for deceiving her.

"Jake?" she asked incredulously, as she arched her eyebrow.

"You know that Jake is in Tacoma, right?" she said.

"No,"

"Benedict," she whispered, as she removed her hold from my shirt and walked to the front steps of our porch. She sighed and turned to face the driveway. "Why were you in the woods? Do you know that it's dangerous for a kid like you to be in those parts of the woods alone?!" she asked worriedly. I could hear the sorrow in her voice and I wanted to console her. I walked closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her back against my chest.

"I'm sorry, Leah." I said desperately. "I didn't mean to. It has never been my intention to hurt you. Oh god, please forgive me, Lee-Lee!" I begged, as I buried my face on the crook of her neck.

"You didn't mean to?" Leah sighed and tilted her head back to look at me. "What am I gonna do with you? You know that I care so much for you. What if something had happened and I'd lost you, Benny-Boy?" she asked sadly.

I kissed her neck and inhaled her soft scent. "I don't know, Lee-Lee? Adopt me? Care for me? Love me, but don't ever be mad at me. I need you so much."

"Benedict, you shouldn't say things like that to me." she said, as she pulled away from my embrace. I felt empty without the heat of her body. "It's inappropriate." she whispered.

I leaned forward, kissing her softly on the cheek. "I can't help myself." I mumbled against her skin, as I left a trail of kisses down her neck and collarbone. "I know that I should stop, but I can't. I don't want to stop, Leah."

"Benedict, please." she said breathlessly, when my hands grabbed her hips and pressed her closer to me. "You don't know what you are saying."

"Leah, please, I love you." I murmured against her ear, but she pulled me away from her and she took a step back.

"Benedict, it's not time, yet." Leah said dejectedly and sob escaped her lips. "I only feel a filial kind of love for you. I care for you, but I'm not ready for this, at least not yet, angel."

"But I love you! Don't my feelings count? I need you! I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me, whenever I'm around you! I think of you constantly. I get desperate when I don't see you or when you aren't near! What the fuck am I suppose to do with my feelings? Damn it! I want to know where you are and when I can't talk to you... I get so fuck-"

"Stop cursing, Benedict." she hissed, smacking my hand playfully. "It's still not time. You are getting ahead of everything, child."

"I'm sorry, Leah, but I can't control my emotions..." I trailed off and sat on the first step. I looked up at her. "It's so fucking hard for me to not feel this way! You want me to date other people and enjoy my fucking life, but you can't understand that you are my life. I don't want to be with no one else... Leah, I need you. It's always been you. You imprinted on me and I am your soul mate..."

"How did you know?" she asked surprised.

"I've known, Lee-Lee." I muttered. "Sam and the werewolf stories." She nodded and sighed. I don't know how fucking long do I have to wait! I just want to grow old and be with you."

Leah sat beside me and sighed, placing her hands over her face. "It's not nice to hear such a young man talk like a sailor." she said softly.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I just want to understand why you don't love me. Why can't you love me, Leah?" I asked desperately. _Why couldn't she see that I needed her? That I couldn't live another minute without her love._

"Benedict, don't, please, try to understand my point of view." she said. "I don't love you in the way that you love me! I do love you, don't get me wrong, but it's not the same way. I want the best for you and to this day, I don't think that I am the best person for you."

"Leah, I love you. I need you." I said, cupping her face in my hands and forcing my lips on hers. She fought me, but I overpowered her. I prodded my tongue into her mouth, tasting her.

"Benedict, don't!" she ordered, as she pushed me away from her. I force my lips against hers again, but she pushed me away. "I told you to never touch me in that way!" she said, slapping me on the face.

Her hands began to tremble and tears streamed down her beautiful face. I saw pain in her eyes. I couldn't believe that my Lee-Lee had struck me on the face. My heart broke and I felt like the vilest person in the world. I hurt her and I deserved everything she did to me... but, I still couldn't quite believe that Leah, my Leah, had hit me. All I ever known from her was love, protection and adoration. She'd never looked at me with such disgust or sorrow in her eyes. Her words have always been tender, pure and sweet, whenever she spoke to me.

"Leah, let me feel your love for me, please." I said, my voice cracking. "Please."

She shook her head and gnawed at her lower lip. "I have to go." she whispered sadly, running down the steps and into her car.

She didn't look back as she pulled out of the driveway. As she left, my heart followed her. She'd taken my soul, willpower and happiness with her... And that was how I, Benedict Brooks, screwed up the relationship that I never had with Leah Clearwater!


	7. Complications

**Salvation**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: So, I am really angry at my sister and she is getting on my nerves. If I wasn't sick with the after-effect of pneumonia, I would have hit her with the pillow. I still love her, but she should mind her own business. So, here is another chapter of this story. Yes, I wrote more. I'll be free until Tuesday, so expect many updates in all my stories this weekend. Anyways, I like this chapter and I think this is a Jerry Springer episode-like too, you'll see why!

* * *

**Complications**

_Ben's POV_

It was around nine o'clock in the morning, when I woke up to the yells of my father and mother. I groaned as I pushed the covers off me and sat on my bed. Whatever was happening outside my room didn't concern me. I was destroyed by what happened earlier. Leah would never talk to me. She despised me and I hated myself for hurting her. I was a dick and now I had to live with the consequences of my actions. She hated me and knowing that she loathed me was hard for me, because Leah had always been the rock of my life.

"Benedicto Collin Brooks, baja a la sala!" my mother shouted in Spanish, as she knocked on my door and continued walking down the hall. "Avanza y date prisa." She ordered, telling me to hurry up and meet her in the living room.

I got up from the bed and put on a shirt and reluctantly went down the stairs. I found Marie, Emerson, Bridget, Brittany and Byron sitting far away from each other. I knew something bad had happened. Emerson and Byron were great friend and the Clearwater girls and Marie adored each other, but something had happened and the looks that they were exchanging were nasty ones.

"I'm here," I sighed, when I walked towards my mother. "What's going on?" I yawned.

"Did you get drunk last night, too?" she asked seething.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Why?" _Oh fucks, they got caught!_

"Michael and Tim saw these idiots getting drunk!" Mom said, pointing at the lot sitting on the couch. "Were you there too."

"I-"

"Those fucking narcs. Benny doesn't know!" Byron said defensively, as he slouched on his seat. "The kid is innocent, Mom."

"Yes he was, Mrs. Brooks, he was there." Emerson said, turning to face my brother. "You can't protect that idiot of your brother."

"Shut up, dick!" Byron said. "My brother is more of a man than you, queer bastard. Pendejo, cabron, hijo de puta. Mother fucker." Byron began to use all the different expletives in Spanish that he learned on our trip to Puerto Rico a few years back.

"Make me!" Emerson said between clenched teeth. "I can rip you in to pieces before you come here and attack me."

"I will kill you!" Byron gritted.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked worriedly, as I looked at my older brother and saw him staring at Marie. "I thought you two were best friends."

"Were," Emerson and By said in unison.

"But,"

"He took something that belongs to me." Emerson grunted.

"I don't belong to you, asshole!" Marie snapped. "I am Byron's!"

"Idiot!" I looked at Bridget and found her giving Marie the evil eye. "Stupid bitch," Bridget mumbled low enough. I was surprised that I was able to hear if from where I stood.

"Shove it, asshole." Marie said annoyed, as she moved away from Bridget.

Dad walked into the living room, wearing his hospital scrubs. He looked tired and annoyed. Something big had happened and it was probably catastrophic.

"Sit, Benedict." Dad said sternly, pointing at the reclining. I obeyed and looked out the window and found Embry and Lana Call coming up the front steps.

"Where are you going, Byron?" Dad asked, when Byron got up from the couch and walked around him. I never noticed that Byron was as tall as our father.

"I'm sitting next to the only person I can stand in this room!" he said, and sat on the armrest of my recliner. "Move your arm, Ben." he ordered and I obliged.

"What happened?" I leaned toward Byron and asked him. "What am I missing?"

"That dick," Byron said, pointing at Emerson. "He imp-"

"You got something to say, say it to my face." Emerson said, getting up from his seat and walking to my brother.

"Fuck you," Byron cursed, as he got up from the armrest of the recliner.

"You dick!"

"Guys, calm down." Dad hissed, raising his hands in the air. "Just calm down."

Byron sat back down on the armrest and took a deep breath. "Seriously, Dad! How can I fucking calm down, when he imprinted on my girlfriend? He wants to fucking take her from me! I'm not giving up. She is mine! Marie, you fight for me, because I am going to fight for you, baby."

"He imprinted on Marie?" I asked surprised, my green eyes opening as wide as saucers. "Holy fucks,"

"Yeah," Byron said, as he fidgeted with his hands and shifted on the armrest. "He's not getting her, Benedict. I love her too much and I am not losing her so easily."

"She is mine!" Emerson screamed. "My spirit chose her for me! Marie will be mine."

"She was mine!" Byron shouted, as he stood up. "And will always be mine."

"Never,"

"Guys, cool it!" Dad sighed. "Just calm down."

My mom walked into the living room, with her cell phone in her hands. She was also dressed in her hospital scrubs. Mom and Dad worked at the same hospital and every Thursday night they would work the graveyard shift so they could spend the weekend with us.

"Good, Em is here." Mom said relieved, as she walked to the door and opened it.

Dad and Embry walked towards the living room. Embry stared at his son and narrowed his eyes as he passed by the couch and sauntered into the kitchen. I heard the back door slammed and I knew that they had gone outside to speak.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Lana asked annoyed, when she walked in to the living room and found her only son shifting angrily on his seat. "You call us so fucking early Leslie, what did your children do this time?"

"My children?" Mom asked furious, as she practically slammed the door shut.

"Yes, because my son never gets in trouble unless he is with them."

"Oh come on, Lana, stop being such an idiot! You really are such a hypocrite. Have my children ever been in jail for grand theft autor? Shoplifting? Vandalizing? No, I don't think so. So stop playing the good mother, because that really doesn't suit you."

"Your kids are spoiled and-"

"You think that my kids are spoiled, because Brady and I work hard to provide them with a stable home and- You know what think whatever you want. My children may make mistakes, but at least they are descent and respectful. They treat people with respect and they don't offend.."

"I am a great mother," Lana said defensively, as she interjected my mother. "You've not changed, Leslie. I always knew that you were going to destroy the pack, but you know what, it was your children. You destroyed the pack once, when you hooked up with that fucking leech of Jevian."

"At least, I was honest with Brady and it didn't escalate to more than a fucking kiss... what about you and Micah? Joseph and Wilkins? Do you remember them?"

"Leslie, don't you dare bring that in to the conversation-"

"You started it! If you are going to be talking about my past in front of my children, then I will be bringing the big guns, mujersuela (tramp in Spanish). Because unlike you, that's the only horrible thing that I have committed in my life. You probably have more transgressions than me... So don't fucking make me say them in front of your child!"

"Fine," Lana said, her eyes opened wide. "If you are going to be like that, fine! I will not tolerate your tone of-"

"Please, just shut up, Lana. Your voice is so fucking annoying. Stop insulting Mrs. Brooks." Marie sighed, as she stood beside my mom. "Just cool it!"

Lana glared at my mother and then at Marie Rose. "Do you have something to say to me, you little tramp?" she spat furiously, as she clutched at Marie's arm. "If I find out that you have something to do with this mess, I will beat you myself. I don't care if Nessie is your mother."

"Excuse me?" Marie snapped, as she jerked her arm away from Lana. "You calling me a tramp, bitch?"

Byron's eyes were glued on his girlfriend. "Shut it, Lana!" Byron yelled as he walked to Marie.

"Mom," Emerson said, as he walked to his mother. "Don't treat her like that. I'll explain later."

"What are you talking about? You said it yourself that Marie was a tramp and fucked every guy in the reservation!"

"Mom, please, that was a different time!" Emerson said aggravated. "It's different now. I imprinted on her."

"No!" Lana screamed. "No, you can't do this to your mother."

"Yes," Emerson said, looking lovingly at Marie. "She is mine."

"Get away from her, she's mine!" Byron screamed, as he leaped at Emerson and punched him on the face. "Don't you ever say she is yours!"

Emerson grabbed Byron's leg and pulled him to the floor and began to hit my brother repeatedly. I made my way to them and tried to separate them, but Emerson's fist met my face and broke my nose.

"Asshole, you hit my brother." Byron shouted, as he gained a new bout of strength and began to pound Emerson on the face, nose, mouth, temple and there was blood spilling from every corner of his face.

"Leslie, stop your son!" Lana screamed. "The animal is going to kill my son."

"Byron," Mom shouted, as she pulled me to her and moved passed me. "Please, stop it! Emerson, please, please stop it, guys!"

Emerson's hand made contact with my mother's beautiful face and I lost it. I began to tremble and shake. I couldn't tolerate anyone being abusive towards my mother. She was my light and she was an angel.

"Asshole! No one touches my mother!" Byron and I shouted simultaneously, as I jumped on Emerson and began to pound the shit out of him.

I heard a loud commotion and then I smelled my father. He rushed to my mother's side and studied her wound. Emerson managed to pin me under his weight and his fist was impacting my face. Byron grabbed him from behind and kicked his side. We began to tumble as we fought. Lana and my mother were screaming, begging us to stop. I was furious at Emerson, for destroying my brother's happy relationship and for hurting my mother. Byron held Emerson down and continued to punch his fist against Emerson's face. Emerson fought by kicking my brother, trying to pry him off, but Byron was stronger. I felt the blood from my forehead seep into my eye and I moved away from them. Byron was still fighting.

"Brady, stop them." Mom cried in a muffled voice, as she covered her bleeding lips with her hands. "Please, guys stop it!"

"You hurt my mother!" Byron said angrily. "You tried to take away my Marie. She's my life! You don't deserve to live. I'm gonna fucking kill you myself, you worthless douche."

My dad managed to get in between them and separated those two. He pushed Byron away from Emerson and then shoved me towards him. "That's enough!" he yelled.

"Emerson, I'll forgive you this time for hurting my Leslie. If you ever do it again," my father fumed, as he paused and turned to face my mother. "If you do that again, you will pay hefty!"

"I don't give a fuck about her. It's her fault for trying to separate us. Your damn son needs to stay away from Marie. She is mine! I imprinted on her. She is my soul mate." Emerson yelled, as he got up from the floor and launched himself at my brother, but his father stopped him.

"Emerson," Embry said strictly. "Not here," He held his son tightly and Emerson began to tremble.

"But Dad, he wants to take my soul mate." he said desperately, but Embry continued to shake his head. "I need her."

"Not here, Emerson." Embry continued to say. "Go outside, now!"

"Then when?" Emerson said, as he turned around and began to walk to the door and stopped in front of my mother. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Brooks." and with that he left the living room.

"Mom," I said, as I limped to where she was standing. I felt hurt that she'd to pay for something that could've easily been prevented. "Are you alright?"

"I am, Baby boy," she said,forcing a smile. "At least, I'll be fine."

"That asshole," Byron said, as he touched my mother's face gently. "I'll make him pay, Mom. No one needs to touch you and hurt you, Mom. I'm sorry. I'll clean the living room and scrub the blood off the carpet." He took his shirt off and pressed it to my mother's bleeding wound. "It'll be fine, Mom. You'll look as beautiful as ever in a few days."

"Cutie-pie, it's fine." Mom said, grabbing the shirt that Byron had handed her. "Don't worry, boys. I'll be fine." she said, caressing our faces. "There are more important things that need to be solve."

"Mom, he wants to take my angel from me." Byron cried, as his green eyes stared at Marie. She was also crying, next to the window. Brittany and Bridget had completely isolated her. She was alone and I knew that destiny always had its ways; she was going to be Emerson Call's.

Byron walked to Marie and held her hand. She looked the other way and stared out the window. "This is useless." she muttered sadly, as she wiped a few stray tears. "I'm going to end up with him, Byron. It's the way of nature. I was chosen to be his. I can't fight against something so strong."

"Don't ever say that, princess." Byron cried.

It must be hard to watch three years of a relationship loose its value and meaning in mere seconds. It was for the best. The imprint always came to the imprinter.

"I'm saying the truth, Byron."

"No, we are meant to be together."

"No, I'm not fighting this." she cried, as she let go of his hand.

Byron's clenched his hands in to fists and slammed the wall behind Marie. "You are giving up on us? Didn't you tell me last night that I was your world? How can you do this to us? Why are you doing this to us?"

"We're not meant to be together." Marie wailed.

"You are mine, you have been mine for the last three years, Marie." Byron supplicated, as he got on his knees. "Please!"

"I'm sorry." Marie sobbed. "But you and I are through."

"Fine," Byron yelled, as he began to tremble and stood up. "You are no longer- Damn, how could you? How could you fucking do this to me?"

Byron began to shake uncontrollably, as tears of frustration and pain pour out of his eyes. He walked to the kitchen and exited the house through the back door. Mom followed after him and a few seconds she screamed. I rushed after my father and found Byron on the floor convulsing. His hands were on the floor, as his body contorted and his clothes began to rip on his body.

"Mom, alejate! Get away from me!" Byron shouted.

"Brady, what's wrong with my son?" Mom asked worriedly, as she tried to get closer to Byron.

Dad stopped her, grabbing her by the arm and forcing her to look at him. He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Les, move back. I think he's gonna phase." he ordered. "Girls get up and get away from Byron." he shouted to Bridget, Brittany and Marie. They did as they were told, when Brittany started crying. Marie moved closer to Byron, reaching her hand to touch him.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Brittany yelled. She ran into my arms and held me tight. "I'm scared Baby-boy!"

"It'll be fine, Brit." I whispered, as I watched my brother shaking.

"Marie, do as he says." Byron yelled, as he screamed in agony.

"No, Byron. I love you." Marie cried, as she dropped to the floor a few meters from him and buried her face in her hands and cried. "Byron, I'm sorry that I wasn't meant to be with you. Please, forgive me."

Marie got up from the floor and began to run towards Byron, I pushed Brittany aside and rushed to Marie's side. "Don't!" I said harshly, as I held on to Marie's waist. She struggled to break free of my hold, but I was stronger and taller than her. "Don't fight me. This is for your own good."

"I'm sorry, Byron." Marie cried helplessly. "I'm so sorry."

"For fuck's sake, Marie, don't say that!" Byron cried. I was cemented to the floor, unable to help my brother. "Please, baby, you are my life, don't say that. Please, be strong. I'll fight for you."

"No," Marie cried, as she got she pushed me and ran to my mother and hugged her. "I want to die, Aunt Leslie. I want to die."

I continued to watch as my brother's clothes were scattered around him and before us stood a giant wolf, covered in black with a white front paw and tail. I ran my hands through my hair and stared skeptically at him. There were large tears streaming down his fur as he stared at Marie. He wailed in pain and ran towards the woods. My dad let go of my mother and Marie and turned to face us, before he walked a few meters away from us and burst into a ball of fur and chased after my brother.

-**^--*--^**-

Two hours had passed and I sat outside the back steps, waiting for my father and Byron to return. I played with my hands nervously, I felt the anger surging through my body, but then I thought of Leah and my anger died instantaneously. I could hear the commotion coming from the kitchen. Lana was back and she was angry that Emerson had imprinted on Marie.

"My son imprinted on this skank?" Lana asked seething. "Her? Why her?"

"Don't call her that, Lana!" Mom retorted. I could hear my mother's soft steps and her mellifluous voice calming Marie.

"Leslie, do you know ho-" Lana said, but my mother hushed her.

I continued waiting outside, unable to move from where I sat. I needed to know that my my brother, my best friend, was alright. I wanted to talk to him and be there for my brother. I knew that there wasn't much that I could do, but I could somehow help him in any way possible. After a while, I could see Byron and dad coming towards the house in their wolf forms. Dad was slightly taller than Byron, but only by a few inches.

"Mom," I yelled, as I ran inside the house to where Mom was. "They are coming. I'm going to get them something to wear."

"Yes, sweetie, you do that." My mom said, as she patted my forearm,

I ran to my father's room and rummaged through his drawer until I found two sweatpants and flung them over my shoulder and ran downstairs. I found my mother standing by the doorway, holding an ice bag against her lips, waving sadly at my father. I touched her shoulder and she moved a side to let me pass through. "Thanks, angel."

"You are welcome, Mom." I smiled at her and exited the kitchen.

I walked to where my father was. I had only seen him in his wolf form a few times, but every time I did, it was something amazing.

"Here," I said, as I threw the sweatpants to my brother and father. They went behind a tree and changed. After a few minutes, they came out wearing only their pants.

"Thanks, Ben," Dad said, placing his arm around my shoulder. Byron ambled behind us, looking dejected and despondent.

"Wow, By, you are almost as tall as dad."

"I don't care," Byron snapped. "I hate being a wolf."

"Emerson and Embry are still here," Dad said, as he sniffed the air.

"I don't care," he shrugged again.

"Marie is too." I said to Byron. His green eyes lit up at the mention of her name.

"She didn't leave?" Byron asked, as he hurried his steps and stopped me.

"No, she wanted to see you. She was worried about you." I said, shaking my head and looking at my father.

"She was,"

"Don't get your hopes up, Byron." Dad said sadly. "Imprinting is strong and there is no way to turn your back from it. It practically rules your life."

"Why not? Maybe we can fight this damn shit!"

"Watch what you are saying." Dad scolded.

We walked into the kitchen and heard Lana insulting Marie. Marie sat quietly in a corner of the kitchen, my mother was at her side, as she told Lana to shut it.

"She is a filthy vampire hybrid." Lana continued.

"Lana, shut up!" Mom retorted. "She is human."

"Whatever, she is filthy and I have always hated Nessie."

"That's enough," Byron shouted, as he walked into the kitchen and ran to Marie's side. "You are the biggest bitch, Lana. Everyone in the reservation knows how you were with half of La Push's male population even while Embry imprinted on you."

"You watch what you are saying!"

"I think you should leave, Lana." Mom shouted. "We need to calm down before we can find a remedy for today's situation. I had enough of your venom. Leave, please."

"I'll never accept her as my daughter-in-law."

"You won't have to, because I will never be with your son." Marie replied, as she hugged Byron. "I don't love him. He belongs with Bridget."

Byron and Marie continued to hold on to each other. I stared at my father and he shook his head in disappointment. He knew that what they were doing was wrong. Marie didn't belong to Byron. She never did.

Someone cleared their throat, catching our attention. It was Brittany Clearwater, Seth's youngest daughter. She was the one that kissed me yesterday at my birthday party. She stood in the doorway, looking afraid of Byron and my father.

"Mr. Brooks," Brittany said, avoiding glancing at my brother, as she entered the kitchen. "My dad, he is here. He said that we should go and let you solve your problems"

Byron stared at Brittany and in that moment, he looked down at Marie and slowly pulled away from her. "What the fuck just happened?"

Marie raised her head to face Byron, who was staring at Brittany with such a strange look in his eyes. "Oh, god," Marie sobbed loudly, as she ran out of the kitchen and into the backyard.

"Marie," Byron shouted, but remained on the same place, cemented to the floor. "What did I do?"

"I'll go see my dad." Brittany said, as her eyes stared focused at me and then turned to my brother. "I'm sorry for everything, Byron."

"I can't believe this." Byron muttered, as he sat down on the chair that Marie had been sitting on earlier. "What did I do to deserve this life?"

* * *

AN: So, what do you think? Do you like it? Let me know.


	8. Complications, Part II

**Salvation**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**AN:** I love the drama of this story. I love it. HAHAHAHA- evil laughter.

**Complications II**

_Leah's POV_

I got out of the Brook's house as soon as I could. This pain and hurt that surged through my body, it was literally speaking, killing me. I didn't know when things began to change. I loved Benedict and I was willing to offer my life for his in exchange of his happiness, but this was ridiculous. Quil didn't go through this hell with his imprint, Claire. I don't think that Jake did too. Things for them transitioned so easily, or at least that's what Seth wrote in his letters. I was driving at top speed, when I pulled into the driveway of my house. I put the car on park and stare blankly at my large three bedroom house and cried.

I cried so hard, that with ever sob, my body shook. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I didn't know why I felt so dejected and miserable. Could it be that Benny was feeling the same way? Was he in as much pain as I was? If he was, I needed to atone for my mistake. I hurt him, I hit him. I should have listened to him, instead of running away from him. I was young once; I fell in love once when I was his age and gave my heart and not once did my father or my mother let me explain to them how I felt. They told me that I was young and that love was something that only adults experience. I wanted to cradle him in my arms and hold him like I did when he was a child. He'd grown too fast. My feelings didn't grow with him. They stayed the same, sweet, pure and innocent. I couldn't love him the way he wanted me to love him. I wasn't ready. At least that's what I thought at the moment.

I don't know how long I cried. But I noticed that the morning sun was slowly peeking through the tree branches, when I walked out of the car. I had physically hurt Benedict. I had stricken his precious face for kissing me. He'd only wanted to kiss me. I felt like turning back and asking him for forgiveness, but I knew that I needed time to think and gather my thoughts. Things had somehow complicated themselves. Benedict wasn't a boy anymore. He was growing and I knew that it was part of life. He was so handsome and so kind, but was I ready to love him? Why couldn't I love him?

"Benny-boy," I whispered. "Oh, man, am I sorry for hurting you." I sobbed. "Please forgive me."

I walked in to my house and collapsed on the couch and turned on the television. I felt physically drained from crying, from working and from over-analyzing everything in my life. I couldn't find a happy medium. I will never feel peace. I just couldn't continue anymore. I needed Ben's forgiveness, because if he so much as hated me, I would die. I would want to die if my little imprint didn't think of me as his Lee-Lee.

I fell asleep crying for Benedict. I was hurting and somehow, I knew that he was hurting. I felt it deep in my soul. It was like when he was younger, if he hurt himself by falling or anything that caused him physical hurt, I would feel it. It's a deep connection. I woke up to the soft knocks of my door. I could sense the presence of my imprint; pulling me and beckoning me to him. I quickly got up from the couch and ran to the bathroom to check my reflection. I ran my hand through my hair and rushed out the bathroom and into the kitchen. I slowly opened the door and found him standing on the porch, his back was to me. He looked like a lost child; with his hands tucked in his pockets. I hadn't noticed that he'd grown so tall. He practically towered over me. Why did I miss the signs? I could see his muscles bulging through the fabric of his thin sweater.

"Ben?" I asked curiously, as I opened the door wider and stood in the doorway. He slowly turned to face me and smiled.

"Leah," he said softly, taking a step closer to where I was. I searched his face and found him looking differently. His eye was a little bruised, but it was slowly healing. I didn't recall seeing him with the black eye earlier in the morning.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, as I rushed to his side and touched his face careful. He leaned his head against my hand and smiled sweetly at me.

"I got in a fight," he whispered, as his green eyes stared at me. He rubbed his cheek against my hand and gently grasp my hand and kissed the palm of it.

"But, with whom?" I asked concerned, as I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside the house.

"Emerson," he said, his eyes fixed on me.

"Why?" I asked, as I veered him towards the kitchen and sat him on a chair. "You aren't a violent person. Why would you fight him?" I bent a little to keep my eyes leveled with his, as I inspected his bruised eye. His eyes fell to my lips and I ignored him. I took a step back and stood up straight. I walked to the fridge and pulled out a bag of frozen peas and held it by the corner and walked to where he sat. "Here, put this on your eye. It'll help with the swelling."

He took the bag of frozen peas from my hand, his fingers gracing my hand and I felt a strange spark rush through my body, sending my skin ablaze.

"Thanks, Lee-Leah," he said, clutching the bag and brought it to his face. "He, um, Emerson, he phased this morning. He got in an argument with Bridget and he phased." he said, as he looked down at his lap.

"He didn't hurt her, did he? He didn't hurt you in any way, right?" I asked concerned.

He shook his head and for a fleeting second, his eyes met mine, but he quickly focused his gaze on the window. "Yeah," he chuckled, pointing at his bruised eye. "He phased and imprinted on Marie."

"No, no, no fucking way." I blurted out. "Wow, how's Cutie-pie?" I asked sadly. I couldn't imagine Byron suffering. I loved him too. I cared for all the Brooks. They were my extended family and knowing that Byron was suffering, I knew that Benny-boy was also suffering. Those two brothers shared an amazing bond. They loved and respected each other. Leslie raised them to be a tight unit.

"Yeah, it's like a reality show in that house." he chortled. "Byron is, wow, I've never seen him so devastated, because he thought that he loved Marie and suddenly, he um, well, he imprinted on Brittany."

Benedict tilted his head back and groaned. He was confused. I could tell by the way he looked around. He felt uncomfortable around me and yet he came here, seeking me. Did he really love me? Or was it a capricious teenage boy lusting after me? I shook the thought aside and continued to stare at him.

"On Brittany?" I asked, filling the awkward silence. "So my niece is Byron's imprint?" I asked casually.

In a way, I was relieved that Brittany had a soul mate, even though, she liked Benedict.

"Yeah, she- wow, I always thought that he was going to be with Marie." Ben said, shaking his head. "I mean-"

"Yeah," I whispered. "I know what you meant."

"You do Lee-Lee?" he asked, placing the cold bag on the table and scooting his chair towards mine. "Le-Leah, you imprinted on me, right?"

"Um," I whispered, as I tried to avoid his eyes. "Why did you want to know?"

"Because," he muttered, as he stood up and walked to my chair. "I want to know something."

"What is it that you want to know, Benny?" I asked, my breath caught in my throat and I could feel the warmth of his body as he approached me.

"Imprinting hurts, doesn't it?"

I searched his eyes, when he crouched in front of me and took my hands. They touch of his hands agains my skin made me fluster. His eyes continued to search mine. His gaze was soft, yet I could see the storm brewing in his soul. He was sad. I was sad. His feelings were mine and I couldn't do anything about it. My little happy boy was suffering.

"I once thought it did," I said, as I squeezed his hands gently. I offered him a weary smile and nodded. "I don't know if what I am about to tell you is the right thing, but I think that you are old enough to know more about my past."

"You don't have to tell me," he said dejectedly. "I know about your past history with Sam. I know how much you suffered."

"Who told you?"

"It's not important, Leah." he said, taking my hand and gently leaning against it. "Did you ever think that maybe you and Sam were meant to be together?"

"What?" I asked surprised. "Why do you ask?"

He released his holds off my hands and sat in front of my chair, his legs curled under him. He shrugged and raked his fingers through his hair. "I see the way he's always attentive to your needs." he finally said after a brief pause. "He's older, he can buy you that wrap-around house with the huge backyard that I can't."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked annoyed. "You know he is married and has a family that he loves very much."

"I don't know," he said, running his hand over his face and sighing. "I've been thinking and maybe I ruined your life. Not maybe, I know I did. You should've been married by now. You should've been married with children and a husband that loves you. A man that can treat you good and not a boy like me. You had to give up your dream job of being an archaeologist and look at you- Oh, god, Lee, you are beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful, young, perfect, just flawless and I stand at a distance, worshiping you. Because all I can do is love you from a far. I wish I was old enough to prove my love for you... I find myself asking a higher power to make you love me, but nothing happens. I want to grow up fast! I want to be old enough to finish high school and graduate college, so I can become the man that you need; the man that you deserves. I want you, Leah. I love you... I love you so much and I don't know what to do with my heart, because it aches for you. I literally feel the pain in my heart when you aren't near me. I want all these things, because I am suffering without you, Leah." he choked. "I tried to forget you. I told myself that what I felt for you was a sin. I am sinning every night, when I dream of holding you in my arms. I dream of you so much, that at times I think I hear your voice calling me, telling me that you love me."

"Ben," I breathed.

"No, Lee-Leah, let me talk." he said furiously, as he began to shake. "I have always kept cool about my feelings for you, but now... I saw what imprinting can do. I saw how it practically destroyed Marie's life... I don't want it to be like that. I want you to be present in my life, but at the same time, I want you to be happy. I am tire of having you wait for me. I want you to live your life. Be happy Leah, be happy."

"Ben," I said. This sounded like a goodbye, before our time together or our relationship even began.

Ben stood up from the floor and looked down at me. He placed his hands inside his front pockets and shifted on the balls of his feet. There was a lone stray tear that rolled down his face. He furiously wiped it away with the back of his left hand. "I love you, Leah. I know that you love me in a different way. I had a talk with Uncle Seth and he was right. I should give you space to think things through and live your life accordingly. I've been thinking that I have been holding you back for far too long. You deserve so many wonderful things that you may never have, because you have been so focus in keeping me safe-well, you lost your way and you need to live for yourself. I don't-I'm tire of holding you back, Lee-Lee. Maybe you don't belong in La Push. Your life and path should take you far away from here; away from me." Benedict said despondently, his voice breaking as he spoke. "God, I'm actually crying. This was harder than I thought. Leah, I am letting you go. I am severing any connection that ties you to me. You can go free with your life."

"But," I said confused. "No,"

He couldn't let me go? Who the fuck he thought he was? I couldn't let him go! I wasn't ready! I didn't want to let him go! He was my world, my universe and everything pure that my life had lost. He was the epitome of tenderness and perfection and everything innocent that died with me the moment that the bitter Leah decided to take residence in my life. He couldn't do this to me! No, I refused to be pushed aside, again.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, my own voice breaking. "Why must you insist of letting me go? Can't you see that I am fine. For the first time in many years, I found myself happy. I like myself. I love my life, all because you are here." I whispered. "I won't let you do this to me, Benedict. You aren't making any sense. You are sad and you shouldn't base or make decisions in the state that you are in, Benny-boy. Don't do it, please. Don't leave me Benny-boy. Don't do it, please!"

"Do what, Leah?" he asked sadly, as he continuously wiped his tears. "I can't offer you anything to make you happy. You said that you didn't love me the same way that I love you. If I can't have your love, then I don't want anything in this world." he said, as he turned around and walked out of the kitchen, out of my heart and out of my life. It was going to take years to mend the hole that he left inside my heart. Because the moment that he let go of me, was the moment that my heart began to love him.


	9. Listen

**Salvation**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**AN:** I thought to make this in Ben's POV, because I want to explain why he came to the conclusion of letting Leah go. But don't worry it gets really good.

* * *

**Listen**

Ben's POV

"Le-Leah, you imprinted on me, right?" I asked despondently.

"Um," she whispered, avoiding eye contact with me. "Why did you want to know?"

"Because," I muttered, as I stood up and walked to where she was sitting. "I want to know something."

"What is it that you want to know, Benny?" she asked nervously.

"Imprinting hurts, doesn't it?" I asked, as I searched her face for any answer.

I knelt in front of her chair and took her hands in mine. I didn't want to cause her any more pain. I wanted her to find her own destiny. I didn't want her to be chained to me. I knew that she wanted to protect me, only because a fucking bond that tied us together. She was bonded to me and she didn't have any saying in it. We were pawns of destinity.

"I once thought it did," she said, squeezing my hands gently and smiled sweetly at me. "I don't know if what I am about to tell you is the right thing, but I think that you are old enough to know more about my past."

"You don't have to tell me," I said. "I know about your past history with Sam. I know how much you suffered."

I could see the same expression of sadness that Marie Black's eyes held in Leah's eyes. I knew that Leah had a history with Sam Uley. I've known. Somehow, my heart always knew that he was responsible for hurting Leah. I've heard their exchangI es of words. Leah was always hostile around him. I also knew that he was responsible for the scars on Aunt Emily's face. He'd hurt her, but how? It took me a few years to put every piece together. But today after having that conversation with my mother. I finally understood why Leah, my Lee-Lee, my world, was so angry at Sam. In that instant, I began to hate him even more.

I wanted Leah to be free from me. I remembered Byron, my older brother, imprinted on Brittany and destroyed Marie's life. I finally understood. Imprinting hurt. When Leah imprinted on me, I destroyed her life. She couldn't go anywhere, because I was tying her down. Imprinting fucked Leah's life. Only a handful of those that do imprint are lucky. Just a few of them, like my father. He found my mother. She said that it wasn't easy, but somehow, they managed to survive it.

"Who told you?" she asked confused.

_My mother. _"It's not important, Leah." I said, taking her hand and leaning against it. It felt good to have the contact of her skin against mine. She chased away the demons that haunted me. "Did you ever think that maybe you and Sam were meant to be together?"

"What?" she asked surprised. "Why do you ask?"

_I've seen the way he stares at you. He might love you, Lee. He might still feel that love that you two shared once. _

I let go of her hands and sat near her feet. Thinking about Leah, staring lovingly at Sam, hurt. It hurt so bad... but if that's what it would take to make her happy, then I didn't mind. Leah deserved to be happy. If she kept on waiting for me, she was going to get tired of me. She was going to get old and age and I- I just couldn't let that happen. Leah needed to move on, get on with her life.

"I see the way he's always attentive to your needs." I paused. "He's older, he can buy you that wrap-around house with the huge backyard that I can't."

"Why are you telling me this?" she hissed. "You know he is married and has a family that he loves very much."

"I don't know," I whispered, running my hands over my face and sighing. _This was going to be hard_. "I've been thinking and maybe I ruined your life. Not maybe, I know I did. You should've been married by now. You should've been married with children and a husband that loves you. A man that can treat you good and not a boy like me. You had to give up your dream job of being an archaeologist and look at you- Oh, god, Lee, you are beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful, young, perfect, just flawless and I stand at a distance, worshiping you. Because all I can do is love you from a far. I wish I was old enough to prove my love for you... I find myself asking a higher power to make you love me, but nothing happens. I want to grow up fast! I want to be old enough to finish high school and graduate college, so I can become the man that you need; the man that you deserves. I want you, Leah. I love you... I love you so much and I don't know what to do with my heart, because it aches for you. I literally feel the pain in my heart when you aren't near me. I want all these things, because I am suffering without you, Leah." I said, my voice trembling. I wanted to be strong for her, but knowing that I was cutting all the ties that had held me close to her for the last thirteen years was hurting me. I physically felt her pain, my pain all jumbled together, creating a heartache that would never heal. "I tried to forget you. I told myself that what I felt for you was a sin. I am sinning every night, when I dream of holding you in my arms. I dream of you so much, that at times I think I hear your voice calling me, telling me that you love me."

"Ben," she whispered.

"No, Lee-Leah, let me talk." I said furiously. My body began to tremble and I was unable to control myself. "I have always kept cool about my feelings for you, but now... I saw what imprinting can do. I saw how it practically destroyed Marie's life... I don't want it to be like that. I want you to be present in my life, but at the same time, I want you to be happy. I am tire of having you wait for me. I want you to live your life. Be happy Leah, be happy."

"Ben," she whispered sadly.

I saw her face and I knew that what Uncle Seth said earlier this morning was right. I needed to give her space to live her life.

"_Leah, she needs time, Benedict." Seth told me earlier. "You have to give her a break. She's going to need space to think things through. You do love her, don't ya?" Seth asked, as he patted my shoulder._

"_I do, Uncle Seth." I whispered. "I just want her to love me."_

"_Give her time to live her life, sport." Seth said, as he turned around and walked in to our house and collected his daughters, Brittany and Bridget._

I stood up and looked down at her. "I love you, Leah. I know that you love me in a different way. I had a talk with Uncle Seth and he was right. I should give you space to think things through and live your life accordingly. I've been thinking that I have been holding you back for far too long. You deserve so many wonderful things that you may never have, because you have been so focus in keeping me safe-well, you lost your way and you need to live for yourself. I don't-I'm tire of holding you back, Lee-Lee. Maybe you don't belong in La Push. Your life and path should take you far away from here; away from me. God, I'm actually crying. This was harder than I thought. Leah, I am letting you go. I am severing any connection that ties you to me. You can go free with your life." I said, tears falling down my face. I wiped the tears away and looked down at the floor.

"But," Leah said confused, as she held on to the hem of her shirt. There were tears brimming the corner of her eyes. I felt like the biggest douche in the world. I was making my lovely Lee-Lee cry. "No," she yelled. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice breaking. "Why must you insist of letting me go? Can't you see that I am fine. For the first time in many years, I found myself happy. I like myself. I love my life, all because you are here. I won't let you do this to me, Benedict. You aren't making any sense. You are sad and you shouldn't base or make decisions in the state that you are in, Benny-boy. Don't do it, please. Don't leave me Benny-boy. Don't do it, please!"

"Do what, Leah?" I asked sadly, wiping the tears that were mercilessly falling down my face. "I can't offer you anything to make you happy. You said that you didn't love me the same way that I love you. If I can't have your love, then I don't want anything in this world." I said.

What was this pain in my heart? I was lying to myself. I wanted her back in my life. I should've never opened my fucking mouth. I felt the tears, burning on my skin. This was the pain of a broken heart... because when I glanced at her, I saw my world lose its colors and something inside me died. Nothing made sense. I was dead. I felt the tear; the separation of my soul and Leah's, as I walked out of her house, her heart and her life... I was doing this for her. She deserved to be happy. Leah needed to find happiness.

It was raining when I left her house. I was angry, furious and a whole array of emotions that I have never felt. I was sad, because I had destroyed her life. She didn't have to wait for me anymore. She was free to follow her destiny. She could be free from me. All I did was caused her problems. I wanted only her happiness. She didn't have to be looking after me anymore. My idiocy was not going to cause her any more pain. I would manage to survive without her. I had to at least try. She was going to prosper without me; live the life that she always wanted. Yes, that's what she deserved. I did the right thing. I know that I was going to suffer, but it was the right choice. Shit, this fucking hurt. I was so fucking destroyed inside. I didn't have nothing to live for anymore. I won't have sweet Lee Lee's smile anymore. I was a broken fucking mockery of a man. Shit, I wasn't even a fucking man. I was fifteen years old, but looked like I was much older. I was changing, my body was aching as I walked towards the woods. I wanted to run away. I began to tremble with anger.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I closed my eyes, because my body knew who it belonged to. It was Leah. I turned around and found her light eyes filled with tears. I wanted to console her, but I knew that what I was doing was the right thing.

"You stop walking!" Leah shouted, as she pushed me and I fell on my ass. "I'm sick and tired of being tossed around like I am some kind of cheap, dirty clothe on the floor. Like I have no worth! I hate this feeling that I have in my heart. It's all your fault Benedict. You say that you love me, but all you do is think of you. Have you stopped to think what I wanted? I need a fucking man that can be there for me! I want someone that won't ever hurt me! I want someone that will put me above all things in his life. I want to be loved. I want someone to take a risk loving me. I want to feel beautiful, cherished, adored, but above all, accepted and loved. But you are doing the opposite. You are hurting me, Benedict."

"Leah," I said, my eyes opened wide. It was the first time that I've seen Leah speak so curtly to me. I knew that I deserved it. I deserved all that and more.

"No, shut up." Lee Lee shouted, as she looked down at me with such anger, that I felt that the sky lost its light. "I've listened to all the stupid shit you had to say. It's my fucking turn. You want me to treat you like a man, then you fucking stop and listen to what I have to say! You take it like a fucking man! You hear me?" she screamed furiously. I nodded and watched her speak. "Because if I am gonna be with a man, he better be ready to take my shit too. Did you ever stop to think that I have an opinion? Did it ever occurred to you that I have feelings and I have dreams? Did you ever stopped to think that I do love you? For fuck's sake, Benedict. I do love you. I do, but you have to give me time to love you the way you want me to love you. I can't just-ugh. I fucking hate this!" she yelled, as she paced around me, like a predator stalking its prey. "You want me to love you, but you are acting like a child, Benny. And you know what? You are a child. You are still a boy, Ben. You don't know what love is! It takes more than a kiss, a touch, it's so much more complicated."

"Leah-baby," I said, as I started to get up from the floor, but she knelt in front of me and pushed me down. "Lee,"

"I said shut up, Ben." Leah hissed annoyed, as she began to tremble. "You want me to treat you like a man, don't ya?"

"Yes," I mumbled.

I did want her to see me and treat me like a man... but the way she was talking to me was too harsh. I've never been treated so bad, Leah was hurting my heart, but I knew that I deserved her spiteful words.

"Then shut up and listen carefully."

"Yes, y-yes." I stammered.

Leah stood up and began to pace around me again. I watched as her long legs moved, the way her hips shook with every movement. She was beautiful. Her face was expressionless, but I could see the fire burning in her eyes. She was a dormant volcano, filled with so much potential power and I was waiting to be covered in her fire. I wanted her with so much passion, that I was scared that I would never survive.

"Ben, I think that you are being selfish." she paused, and looked down at me. The expression in her eyes held so much hurt. I was the culprit. I despised myself. I was a coward. I was such a fucking screw up. "You hurt me."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, unable to meet her gaze. "I only thought of myself."

"You did hurt me!" she said, her voice breaking. "Y-you want to severe our bond, because I can't love you like you want me to love you. If you do that, Benny-boy," she sighed and sat beside me. "If you do that, then I might as well be dead... because I love you, kiddo. You are my world. If you break that bond that ties us together, you destroy me. Can't you see that I am nothing without you?"

I met her gaze and she smiled at me. I must've been so glad to see her smile at me, because I imagined that she said that she loved me.

"Leah," I said, scooting closer to her and taking her warm hand in mine. "I only want you. I don't know what it is about you... but I can't live without you anymore. Nothing matters, only you. I want you to love me. It's crazy, but I need to know that I have a fucking future with you."

"Kiddo, there are stages to everything. You can expect me to love you so suddenly." she trailed off and moved closer to me. "I met you when you were two years old; a toddler. I imprinted on you when you were a toddler, a little baby in diapers, that captured my heart with those green eyes. My spirit, my heart and my soul, they chose you because you have- They chose you, because you are meant to be mine, Ben. You will be mine. In time, Ben, I will be yours, but all at its due time. Imprinting has a lot of stages. There is the one of brotherly love." Leah stopped and squeezed my hand tighter. "I feel affection, tenderness towards you, and I don't want to miss out on the rest of the stages of imprinting. I am your best friend, aren't I?"

"Yes," I said defeated.

"Imprinting is like a, flower,"

"A flower?"

"OK, bad analogy." she laughed, running her hand over my cheek. "How about, um, like a video game?"

"Bad," I laughed.

"OK, like an onion?"

"I guess," I shrugged.

"Yes, like an onion," Leah laughed softly. The anger was gone from her eyes and all I could see was love for me. A tender feeling of hope made its home in my heart. "As you continue to peel the first layers of the onion; you'll find more layers... until somehow, you finally see the center of the onion. It takes time to get there, but you eventually get there. Benedict," she trailed off and sighed. "Imprinting is just like an onion. There are layers that have to be uncovered first, before you get to the part of love. There is that feeling of filial love."

"Filial love?" I asked confused.

Leah nodded and pinched my cheek. "Filial love is the kinda of love you feel for a family member. I felt that way for you for the longest time. But as you grew up, it began to change: in a way, it morphed to a sort of friendship love. You became my friend and that's where we are now. We are friends. We care for each other very much, but it's still just that, an innocent and pure love. I-"

"But will you ever love me?" I interjected.

Her eyes searched mine. "I already do," she whispered low, as her arms wound around my neck and she brought me closer to her.

"I mean, will you love me like a woman is supposed to love a man?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist and bringing her closer to me. I inhaled her sweet scent and buried my fingers in her hair. "Will you?" I asked dejectedly.

"I will,"

"If imprinting has stages, then why do I love you so much? I want you to be mine... but I know that I am still fifteen. I have so much growing up to do, Lee Lee. I'm scared that you will get tired of waiting for me." I said, as I clutched tighter to her.

"I won't silly. You are my life. Your words, earlier, they almost sent me to hell. You practically killed me again, Ben."

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK," she shrugged and kissed my forehead. "Come on, let's go back inside. It's going to rain and I don't want you getting sick." she said, as she stood up and extended her hand for me to take. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Leah,"

"Yes, Ben?" she said, as she pulled me up.

"Will you marry me?" I asked her in a serious tone. "Not now, but in the future?"

"How many times are you going to propose to me, kiddo?" she laughed, as she placed an arm around my neck and we began walking to her house. "You already asked me when you were six. I already said that I would if you-"

"If I buy you the wrap-around porch house with a large backyard." I finished, smiling at her. I could wait for her to love me. I was. I wasn't going to pressure her.


	10. Imprint

**Salvation**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Enjoy. I apologize for the delay. I have been busy and now for everyone to enjoy.

* * *

**Imprint**

_Ben's POV_

I woke up from a very erotic dream in which Leah was the main attraction I couldn't wait to grow up and become a professional man and marry her. I wanted to show Leah that she was the driving force behind my life and that she was the most important goal that I have ever set for myself. I did everything to please her. I wanted Leah to be proud of me. I really wanted to see her smile at me with such happiness and I knew that having an education was something very important to her and my parents.

My new relationship with Leah was still innocent, even after our talk a few months ago, I couldn't shake the fact out of my head that I was in love with her. I didn't understand why she didn't feel the same way about me. I was the imprintee and she was the imprinter... According to the rules that my dad had explained to me... She was to become anything that I wanted. I wanted her to be mine, my lover, my woman and my life. But to her, I was only her little brother. I pushed the thought aside and concentrated on my Physics homework. I studied for an hour, but watching my brother sulking in front of my computer screen was so fucking depressing.

"What the fuck is wrong?" I asked annoyed, as I threw my pencil on the bed and sat up, pressing my back against the headboard.

"Marie Black," he mumbled, pulling up another picture of my birthday party, where they were still together.

"What about her? I thought that you imprinted on Brittany?" I said nonchalantly, as I picked up my Physics book and started skimming through the chapter pages.

Byron groaned and continued to stare at the picture that was being displayed on the screen. "I did and I don't want Brittany! She's a little girl and I do care about her, but only because I was forced to like her. I hate this! I want Mary!" he complained dejectedly, as he ran his hand through his face and sighed.

"She belongs to Emerson!" I said irritated.

It had been almost eight or nine months since he imprinted on Brittany. I knew that he cared for her, like he said, it was due to the fact that he imprinted on her. He was always checking on her after he finished his patrols. She tried hard to stay away from him and her actions were making him crazy. The other thing that was making my older brother so depressed was the fact that Marie and Emerson started getting along and were starting to date.

"I know, but I want her back. I love her." he said angrily.

"She is with Emerson... they started dating." I reminded him. Byron turned around to face me and threw the wireless mouse at me, but I quickly caught it.

"I know and it hurts me. I can't forget her. My life is a fucking inferno. It's a mess! Brittany doesn't want to have anything to do with me. She fucking ignores me at school. I try to get near her. You know, I'm trying to embrace this fucking imprinting shit, but the girl, she is just like her damn mother. Just like Haliee Christina!"

"I'm sorry." I said, closing the Physics book and placing my pillow on the back of my neck.

"What are you sorry about? You have Leah! She's always been the only person that you ever wanted. She cares for you. Your life is fucking awesome. She won't hurt you."

"I-"

"You don't know what I am fucking going through," he said in a low voice, swiveling the office chair around. "I'm in hell. I'm so fucking tired of my life. I hate being a wolf. Dad's always telling me that things will get better... but they haven't."

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better, bro. But I trust Dad's words. Things will get better with time."

"Just, just shove it, Benedict. Your life doesn't have any fucking drama." he sighed and pressed the ON button of the radio and the music began to boom throughout the entire room.

"I-" I began, but quickly closed my mouth.

"I have to live with the knowledge that my Marie is with Emerson. That what we had in the past is gone and now, I can't even have a future with Brittany, because she ignores me and doesn't want to have nothing to do with me. Marie is with Emerson, the guy that was supposed to be my best friend! He is probably touching Marie, kissing her in the places that I used...Ugh! I can't see my life without her. I need her. Benedict, help me get her back." he said sadly.

"How?"

"I don't know!" he said, looking despondently at me. "But we have to do it! "

"I don't know how, Byron. Why don't you try spending time with Brittany. She is your soul mate, she is bound to break and accept you." I said, trying to reason with him.

"What if she is already in love with him?" he continued asking, raking his fingers through his hair anxiously. "I should ask her to runaway with me."

"She probably is," I said loudly. "She is falling for Emerson. Byron, you need to concentrate on Brittany. She is the girl for you. Destiny chose her for you. C'mon, bro, she is perfect for you."

Byron got up from the computer chair and began pacing around my room. "That's not what I want to hear from you, Ben. You have to say things that'll calm my spirit. You are my brother and you want to see me happy, right?" he asked aggravated. I nodded and looked down at my hands. "Then start acting like a brother. Tell me that you'll back me up when I try to get Marie back."

"I would, but if I do that, I'm just lying to you." I said honestly. "Marie is not yours. She is Emerson's. I'm sorry."

"Then lie to me!" he begged, his eyes watering with unshed tears. "Lie to me Benedict Collin!"

"I can't do that, By." I said, getting up from my bed and walking up to him. I stood beside him and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and forced him to look at me. I noticed that Byron and me were almost the same height. His green eyes held so much sorrow that it pained me. "I can't lie to you. I promise you that life will get better for you. I will not lie. I won't lie because you want me to."

"Do it, please." he yelled, slamming his fist against the wall of my room. "Please, Ben, I need her. I fucking need her. It's strange. I find my heart divided between my duty as a wolf to protect Brittany and my love for Marie. I need Marie with me."

"Byron," I whispered, shaking my head. "I don't know what to do."

"I'm going to get her back." he vowed.

I shook my head and pushed him. "Dude, Emerson will kill you. Is that what you fucking want? You wanna die, Byron?" I yelled.

"Then let it be that way." Byron said. "I don't give a damn anymore. I don't have a life!"

"What about Mom? Dad? Me?" I asked sadly.

"Life is not important without Marie. She took my heart with her, Ben. She is all I ever wanted. She was my first love. I chose her to be my one and only. She is what my heart and body need. Brittany is something that destiny practically shoved down my throat. Marie is my everything. She took all of me with her; my heart, soul and my life. She left me broken. I can't," he choked, ambling towards my bed. "She took my life."

"No, don' say that." I said. "You have your life. You have to be strong. You have Brittany. She is your soul mate. She'll fall in love with you. I swear."

"Please," he whispered, lifting his eyes to look at me. "She hates me. I can see the disgust she feels for me. I'll never be good enough for her. I can't see my future with her."

"You have to try, because I have a feeling that sh-" I stopped, when I heard the front doorbell ring. I could smell Brittany's scent filtering the room. Byron quickly looked at the door of my room and got up from the bed and walked to the window. He turned to face me and swallowed hard. He began to pace nervously around the room.

"Why is she here?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"She probably wants to see you. She doesn't like me. She likes you. I saw her kissing you on your birthday."

"I don't like her." I added quickly.

Byron smiled at me and then walked to where I stood and patted my back. "I know, Benny-boy. I know."

I smiled at my brother and ambled toward the door. "Stay right there, I'll get the door." I said, as I exited the room.

I walked through the hall and down the staircase and rushed to get the door. When I opened the door, I found Brittany staring at her father's SUV that was parked in the driveway of our house. Seth waved at me and I returned the gesture. I turned my attention to Brit and smiled at her. I was so glad to see her. I knew that she was the answer to my prayers. She was what my brother needed to get out of that horrible funk he'd been in for the last eight months.

"Brittany!" I said excitedly, as I hugged her. I pulled away from our embrace and noticed her staring at me quizzically.

"Um, hello, Benny!" she smiled at me, taking a few steps back. "I brought your brother some cookies." she said timidly, as she looked up at me from behind her eyelashes.

"You did?" I asked happily, taking her arm and pulling her inside the house. "Wow, I'm so glad. Come on in."

She nodded and walked inside. "Yeah, my dad told me that I should make an effort to get to know my imprinter." she laughed nervously. "And here I am."

"I-I'm so happy." I mumbled.

"It's fine, Ben. I won't harass you anymore. I thought that I liked you, but to be honest. I don't anymore. I stopped liking you when my dad told me about Aunt Leah imprinting on you. That kinda weirded me out." she said, as she stood in the middle of the room and looked around the living room. "So, where is my soul mate?" she asked tensely.

I nodded and pointed up the stairs. "Yeah, sorry about that. He's upstairs, sulking."

"I'm not sulking!" Byron yelled from upstairs.

"He's not sulking." I muttered.

Brittany giggled and smiled at me. She held on tightly to the cookie tray that she had in her hands and shifted on the balls of her heels.

"What kinda cookies are those?" I asked, as I walked closer to her and took the lid off the cookie tray. She smacked my hands and giggled. "Ouch."

"They aren't for you, Benedict. They are for Byron and they are assorted cookies. My mom taught me to bake cookies a while back. I felt anxious this morning. I was angry, but making cookies helped me relax for a bit. My dad told me that if I felt restless it was due to the fact that I was feeling what Byron was feeling. So, he convinced me to come here. I hope he likes them." she said, looking down at the tray.

"Brit," I said happily.

"Yeah?"

I bit the inside of my cheeks and sighed. "Do you, well, do you feel attracted to my brother?" I whispered.

She shrugged and gave me a crooked smile. "I think he's cute. I've seen him playing basket ball with his shirt off. I think he's cute... OK, he's a hottie." she blushed.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I like those green eyes of his and the fact that he is older than me!" she continued and her blushed got darker.

"OK," I said rattled, as I scratched the back of my neck.

"I like them old, Ben." she giggled timidly. "So, where is he?"

"Um, in my room, I guess." I said confused.

"OK, should I go up there alone? Or would you come with me?"

"I'll go with you. Of course, if that's what you want." I said, as I started to walk up the stairs.

"Fine, let's go." Brittany said excitedly, as she followed after me. "Should we bring him some milk?"

I stopped on my tracks and turned to her. "I think that's a great idea. He's not eaten in a while. He's lost a lot of weight." I said, walking around her to reach the kitchen. Brittany followed me and placed the cookie tray on the kitchen counter top.

"So, he lost weight?" she asked, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah," I said, as I opened the fridge and got the gallon of milk out.

"Oh, no, is it because of me?" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "I'm a horrible person."

"No, it's the whole wolf thing." I lied. "Here," I said, handing her a napkin to wipe her tears. "You didn't do anything wrong, Brit."

She sniffled and wiped her tears. She gave me a weary smile and then directed her gaze to the gallon of milk that sat on the kitchen counter. She chortled and pointed at the milk.

"The whole gallon?" she asked surprised. "Wow, you guys eat like my father."

"I guess." I nodded and knitted my eyebrows. "Yeah, he eats a lot! You know the werewolf metabolism."

"We need a glass for him to pour his milk."

"I'm a step ahead of you, Brit."

She nodded contently and walked to the counter and grabbed her cookie tray. "You carry the milk upstairs, please."

"Sure,"

"So," she paused, walking in front of me towards the living room. "What about you? My dad says that you are also growing up fast and you are starting to show signs of becoming a wolf."

"I am?" I asked surprised, stopping in the downstairs hall. "I haven't noticed. I mean, I don't know."

"Yep," she said, bobbing her head. "I heard my dad and yours talking about you yesterday. Uncle Brady is happy that his children are going to be werewolves like him. He is also certain that- never mind."

"OK," I said nonchalantly, as I began to amble to the living room and then up the staircase "If I phase, I could imprint on Leah. That would be so awesome."

"Maybe... or on someone else." Brittany said seriously. I growled, stopping dead on my tracks. I would never want to imprint on someone else. Leah was the only person that I wanted or needed.

"I doubt it." I said annoyed. "Wolves mate for life and Leah is it for me. She's always been it for me. So, I'm sorry if I sound like a dick when I tell you that imprinting on someone that isn't you aunt is ludicrous..." I said, walking in front of her and stopped by my bedroom door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you."

"Well, you did."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Benedict?" Byron said angrily, as he came into view. "Brittany was just saying that what if you imprint on someone else."

"Shut up, Byron." I snapped, shoving the gallon of milk and the glass against his chest. "Shove it."

"I wanna see you try it." Byron said angrily, his body shaking furiously.

"Guys," Brittany said alarmed, as she took a few steps back. "Calm down."

"Sorry, Brittany." Byron said, giving her a weary smile. She smiled at him, but remained on her spot. "I, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy." she said timidly, as she raised the cookie tray. "I brought you some cookies. I hope that you like them."

"Yeah, you've been busy ignoring me, right?" Byron said irritated. He looked angrily at her and then his eyes softened, when he saw a tear fall from Brittany's face. "I'm sorry. I'm such a dick. I didn't mean to fucking offend you."

"It's alright," Brittany said, smiling sadly at him. "I've been a bitch to you. I mean, I've ignored you at school. I have my reasons, Byron."

"And they are?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure," Byron said, giving Brit a crooked smile. "Leave Benedict."

"It's my room." I hissed.

"Too bad, get out. Brittany needs to speak to me." Byron said, staring at me contemptuously.

"Fine, at least let me get my Physics book." I said, pushing my brother and entering my room. I grabbed my backpack and shoved my Math and Physics book and my notebook and a few pencils. "I'll be back and you better be gone."

"Bye, Ben." Brittany said sheepishly, as she waved at me.

I shrugged and made my way down the stairs. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I needed to get the hell out of my house before I punched my older brother. I walked down the road, letting my feet take me to wherever they wanted to take me. Without noticing, I was already making my way up Leah's street. I laughed contently, when I felt the pull of my lovely Leah. She was near. I ran to her house, but stopped when I found her being held by a tall man. His arms were around her waist and her head rested on his chest. I felt my body shaking uncontrollably. Fury began to surge throughout my body. I was angry.

"Benedict," Leah called.

I took a step back and took off my backpack and threw it on the ground. My eyes were focused on her precious face. She looked like she'd been crying. I looked at the stranger and noticed that he was staring at us intriguingly.

"Leah," the stranger said calmly, as he took Leah's hand in his. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, wait for me inside, please, Elliot." Leah said, smiling sweetly at the idiot. He nodded and walked inside her house. Leah ambled towards me and stared sadly at me.

"Who is he?" I asked hurt.

"A friend," she whispered. "An old friend, Benedict."

"OK," I said, my hands balled into fists, as I felt my entire body trembling. "I have to go, Leah." I said between clenched teeth.

"Benedict, there's nothing going on between us! Calm down, please. Calm down, precious! You are it for me, Benny." Leah ordered me. It was too late, I couldn't control myself. "He's a friend, sweetie. He is just a friend. You are the only person that I care about."

"I have to go," I gritted, picking up my backpack and running towards the woods.

"Benedict," Leah yelled.

I could hear her steps behind me as she followed after me. I was trembling too much. I didn't like anyone touching my Leah. That idiot that she called friend looked too cozy and friendly when he hugged her. The image of Leah in his arms sent me spiraling out of control. So this is how it felt. The anger, the fury and all the madness jumbled together. I fell to the floor and began to feel the bones inside me shifting in position. I was phasing. I was fucking phasing. I winced in pain, but the pain was suddenly gone and I heard Leah's steps faltering.

I spun around and looked down at her. I don't know how to describe what happened next. Everything stopped making sense. My entire world was slowly shifting. I didn't matter anymore. My life didn't matter. All I cared about was her, Leah, she had become the center of my universe. If she was the sun, I was a satellite that gravitated around her.

"Holy fuck," she muttered, as she walked closer to me. "You've imprinted on me, didn't you, Benny-boy?"


	11. Heat

**Salvation**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Tomorrow is the day when I go visit my husband's grave after almost seven months of not gathering the strength to visit him. It's going to be an emotional day, but it's something that I should do. I want to move on. I'm tired of living in the past… I have to let go and hopefully, tomorrow is going to begin the first step of my thousand step journey. Thanks to all those people that helped me with their kind words.

* * *

**Heat**

_Leah's POV_

I watched as Benedict's wolf form stared at me. His green eyes scrutinized me, following every step that I took. I had a feeling that the moment that his wolf's eyes saw me for the first time as a wolf, that he would imprinted on me. I felt happy. This solidified my adoration for Benedict. This made me feel like I finally belonged in the world. I was so happy. I knew that I would be happy with my angel, my Benedict. I know that it's been a long time since I thought this way, but Benedict made me feel alive. I felt worth to be loved.

"Benny," I whispered, as I moved closer to him.

He was tall; his fur was black like the night. His fur reminded me of Sam's black midnight color fur, except that Benedict had white fur around his left eye and right ear and front paws. He looked so adorable. His paws were larger than a mature wolf and he looked afraid. I reached my hand to touch his muzzle and I felt Benedict purr softly. He leaned his head closer to my hand and dropped down to the floor in a submissive fashion and I continued to touch his brittle fur. He felt warm to the touch and my fingers tangled in his brittle hair.

"The reason your fur is long, is because your hair is long. You're gonna need a haircut." I whispered close to his nose. "Can you hear any voices in your head?" I asked him, as I snuggled closer to him and enjoy the warmth that embraced me.

Benedict nodded, but continued to stare at me. His steady heartbeat set me at ease. I didn't want him to be afraid. He surprised me with his self-control. I remembered the first time that I phased. I was afraid and disoriented. I'd lost my father that same night and I felt confused when I heard all the strange voices booming in my head. I didn't believe the fact that I was a shapeshifter. It was all new to me and when I saw the images of Emily coming from Sam's memories, I wanted to die. I wanted Benny to be relaxed. We knew that he was going to be turning into a werewolf soon. There have been new vampires coming to Forks and the neighboring towns. I was expecting him to become one soon, but I didn't know that his jealousy was going to trigger his change.

"Ask the person that you hear in your head to come and get you. I have a visitor that I need to get rid of, angel." I said, caressing his forehead and his right ear with my hand.

Benedict shifted and stood up on all four legs. He began to move around when we heard the crushing of twigs and dead leaves. I turned around and saw a sandy color fur wolf.

"Seth's here, go with him." I ordered Benedict, but he shook his head and began to gnarl and circled me. I placed my hand on my hip and pointed at him. "It'll be fine, Benny." I said annoyed. "I know that you're worried about me, but I need to get rid of Elliot. If he finds out about our secret, will be doomed." I hissed softly.

Benedict lowered his head and walked closer to me and licked my hand. "You are probably wondering who that guy is, right?" I said, smiling at him, as I took his head in my hands and forced him to look down at me. "He's a friend of mine. We used to work together many years ago… twelve years to be exact. He used to be my personal assistant-" I trailed off, when I heard human steps approaching us.

"Leah?" Elliot Hawthorne yelled, panicking, when he saw me touching the giant hairy beast.

Benedict growled furiously and began to run towards Elliot. Seth's wolf form intersected him and gnarled at him. I walked closer to where they stood and stared at Benedict with pleading eyes.

"Please, Benedict Collin Brooks, calm down." I ordered in a low voice, as I moved closer to Elliot. "It's going to be alright." I whispered, my eyes resting on the large wolf. "Elliot," I said annoyed, without removing my gaze from Ben. "I thought that I told you to stay inside my house."

"Leah" Elliot said, picking up a branch from the floor and brought it in front of him. Like that was going to stop a six feet tall wolf from attacking him. I ignored him and walked closer to him. "I know that you did, but I had to come and check if you were alright." he said alarmed, as he swung the branch in front of him. "What the hell is that?"

"It's an animal." I said casually.

"I'm aware of that!" Elliot shouted. "I'm asking what the hell that thing is. Is it a bear? Wolf? Horse? A monster?"

"I don't know," I lied, moving closer to him. "Just turn around slowly and leave. I told you to stay in my house. I know what I'm dealing with… If they get mad, they might attack us." I said, trying to dissuade him from staying. "We have to slowly make our way back to the house."

"What if they attack us from behind?" Elliot asked, as he swiftly took my hand and brought me to his embrace. "I'll protect you." he whispered in my ear.

Benedict quickly dashed to where we stood and brought his head so close to Elliot's face. I could feel his breath tickling my skin. I pushed myself between Benedict and Elliot and raised a hand in front of Benedict.

"Ben," I mouthed, as I touched the fur on his forehead. "Calm down. We don't want to hurt you…" I trailed off, getting closer to my imprint.

Elliot pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Leah, what are you doing?" he asked loudly. "Let's get outta here. We have to call someone to remove this beast out of these lands. Someone might get hurt."

I pulled Elliot away from me and grunted. "Elliot, stop being such a drama queen." I hissed. "Wolves like him, they don't kill human."

Elliot scoffed and threw the tree branch at Benedict, but stopped when a chocolate brown wolf came from behind us. It was Quil. He was ready to pounce any idiot that mess with our pack brothers. I wanted to end this situation as fast and as amicable as possible. I grabbed Elliot by the collar and moved him closer to me.

"We are getting out of here." I said strictly. "You will do what I say if you want to live."

Elliot nodded and quickly took my hand in his and we ran towards my house. I could hear Benedict's howls. They broke my heart, but this was needed to keep our secret. I knew that the scientist inside Hawthorne was going to investigate why there are such large and dangerous animals in La Push. He might even get permission and funds from the university to investigate new species that haven't been classified or studied. Can you imagine a large Quileute wolf in a dissecting table? Or as an experiment? When we made it to the house, Elliot Hawthorne paced around the living room, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. He asked me why I was caressing such a dangerous beast and I felt the urge to kick his ass out of my house, but if I acted out of character, he was going to suspect. I told him that I just felt overtaken by the curiosity and the need to reach and touch such an unknown creature. He believed what I said and promised to be back to try to investigate such a fascinating creature. I told him not to count me in, but he just chuckled.

"I'll see you soon, Leah." he promised, when he reached for his car keys and his jacket. "I'll be back to visit you again."

"I don't want you to trouble yourself, H." I said arrogantly. "Besides, you have to get ready for your seminars and also for your Chemotherapy, right?"

"Oh, so you've heard?" he asked glumly, as he shifted his weight on the balls of his feet. "I thought that I kept it a secret."

"I still keep in touch with Sedgewick and Del Monte," I said shrugging. "They told me that you had cancer and- well, I just know."

"Leah," he paused, as he took a step closer to me. He reached for my hand and took it in his. "Why do you still look so young? It's like you haven't age a bit."

"Good genes, H." I said flatly. "Listen, my brother should be arriving soon and I want to talk to him about private matters..."

"About the large creature?"

"No, family matters," I snapped.

"Sorry,"

"Listen, have a safe trip to Seattle." I said, snatching my hand back from his grasp and walking to the door. "I hope that everything works out for you."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye," I said in a low voice, as I watched him exit the living room and walk down the front steps. He turned around to wave at me and ambled to his car. "Take care, H." I said.

A few hours after Hawthorne left, Seth came knocking on my door. He was angry when he entered the house. I sat back on my sofa and continued waiting for Benedict to answer his cell phone. He was wearing only his cutoff jeans and his dirty sneakers.

"What the fuck was that about, Leah?" Seth asked, his familiar smile hidden behind a grimace. "You broke that kid's heart."

"Seth, leave me alone." I said furiously, as I waited for Benedict to answer his phone.

"No," Seth continued. "You left your imprint alone. He needed you the most and you just left him there. He was confused. I could feel his damn pain. Quil wanted to rip you to pieces. He also felt the freaking pain that Ben felt. It was heartbreaking…"

I placed the cordless phone on the charger and got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen. Seth followed after me. I ambled to the knife drawer and pulled a sharp butcher knife and placed it on the counter. I sauntered to the fridge and got the cucumbers , tomatoes and carrots out and began to cut them into tiny just stood there glaring at me.

"I had to, Seth." I said defensively. "Elliot is going to bring a freaking search party to La Push to search for the giant beasts. I did what I could to protect my imprint and the rest of the wolves." I shouted.

Seth's expression softened and he walked to where I stood, cutting the carrots. He took a piece of the chopped cucumber and shoved it in his mouth.

"A search party?" he asked amused, chewing on his food. "That'll be interesting."

"More like a hunting party." I sighed, throwing the knife in the sink. "I hate my life, Seth."

"Why?

I walked to my brother and touched his shoulder. "He, Elliot, he, he fucking saw Benedict in his wolf form. He asked why Benedict's backpack and clothes were scattered around the wolf. He began to question me and I told him that I didn't know. I didn't know how to answer his damn questions. I don't want Benny-boy to get in trouble…"

"Oh fuck, this is bad." Seth said, as he spit out the cucumber in his hand.

"I know," I mumbled.

"Not that, this damn veggie." he said annoyed. "Leah, it's going to be fine, I swear."

"I'm serious, Seth." I shouted. "That's why I left with him. I thought that I was doing the right thing protecting my Benedict."

"Your Benedict?" Seth laughed, as he picked another piece of chopped vegetables from the cutting board. "That sounds almost funny coming from you, Lee."

"Yep," I sighed and pulled on his collar and smiled. "He's mine, Seth. Benedict, he imprinted on me this afternoon." I giggled. "I'm worth it, Seth."

"Leah," Seth chuckled. "You've always been worth it. I'm glad that he- wait, B-Benedict imprinted on you? Double imprint?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, maybe I'm not a loser like I thought that I was."

"Wow, that's the best news today," Seth shouted and picked me up and twirled me around. "See, Leah, you always said that you weren't worth it, but look at you now… You have someone that thinks the world of you. He's always liked you, Lee… maybe even loved you. I really hope that you're happy, sis."

I felt a few tears threatening to fall, but I blinked them away. I could feel the pull of my imprint getting closer. I pushed myself away from Seth and stared into his light eyes.

"I-We can talk about it later, Seth." I begged, clasping his hand tightly. "Help me talk to Benedict, please. He must be furious at me for deserting him in the middle of the woods and took off with some douche bag that he didn't know."

"Fine, I'll talk to him." Seth said, his usual smile spread on his lips as he looked down at me. "Anything for my sister."

"Thanks, bro." I said, kissing my brother's cheek and hugging him.

There was a soft knock on the front door and I knew who it was. I moved away from my brother and ran to the living room. I opened the door and was ready to apologize to Benedict, when I felt my body being pulled towards his. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and I came crashing against his chest. I inhaled his scent and felt my soul calming just by his mere presence.

"I love you so much, Leah." Benedict whispered against my ear. He planted a kiss on my forehead and held me tighter. I could feel our heartbeats becoming one. "I know that you were protecting me from that asshole and I understand, but, I felt jealous. He was holding you so tightly and you were crying. I didn't know how to react, angel. I had to do something and the only way that I thought that I could calm down was running away from you. I'm sorry that I phased and almost, or probably gave out our secret. I apologize for being so immature, Lee-Lee. I'm sorry, but I just love you so much. I lose my grip when I feel like I'm going to lose you. Please, forgive me, Lee. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Benedict," I said, but it was too late. His lips were already on mine. My hands moved on their own accord when I clasped his beautiful face and brought it down towards me and responded to his kiss with the same passion.


	12. Not Yet

Salvation

* * *

Not Yet

_Leah's POV_

I quickly took control of my own emotions and actions and stopped Benedict from kissing me. I gently pushed him away from me and sighed. I felt this ache on the pit of my stomach. It was piercing and it made me feel like I was pushing my soul away from me. I wanted to love him. I was crazy about him. I knew that I needed to be strong for my sake and for his sake. If I made a mistake so early in our developing relationship, I could end up losing the most important person in my life.

I stared into his green eyes and fell like I was melting under his radiant smile. Yes, Benny-boy was tall, handsome and just utterly perfect. I could see his muscles rippling under that copper-tone skin. His cutoff jeans were sagging below his waist and I could see his abs and his hipbone, begging my hands to touch his velvety skin. I swallowed hard and looked away, but my self-control was deceiving me.

I placed my hand on my forehead and the other on my hip and turned around to look inside my living room. Seth stood there staring at us with an amused smile on his damn lips.

"What?" I snapped at my brother.

"I guess that I don't have anything to say to Benny. You said it all. I don't think there are words to descri-"

"Oh, shut up, asshole," I shouted, pushing my little brother out of the house. "I want you out, Seth."

"Fine, I was leaving anyways." he laughed. "Seeing you two so cuddly makes me miss my wife."

"Ugh, just go," I mumbled. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I didn't like feeling like a little school girl having her first crush.

Seth walked to where Benedict stood and laughed. I hated my brother's easiness and how he took everything so lightly. No wonder he was everyone's favorite.

"Leah," Seth called softly.

"What, Seth?" I barked.

"You left the water boiling on the stove," he said, shrugging.

"I did?" I asked confused. Seth nodded and gave me a smug smile. "Oh, shit!" I said, as I ran to the kitchen and went straight to the stove and noticed that I didn't put any water to boil. There was nothing on the stove. That dumb idiot was going to pay for it!

I ran back to the living room and found Benny leaning against the front door. He was looking out the house, as he waved at Seth and then turned to face me. I smiled sheepishly and watched as he locked the door and slowly made his way to the sofa.

"Leah," Ben said softly. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure," I said timidly, as I ran a hand over my hair, making sure that there were no hairs out of place. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked, as I sat on the seat opposite to his.

"Leah," he paused and sighed. He placed his elbows on his knees and then rested his face in his hand. "Do you love me? I mean, do you, Leah Marie love me the way that I love you?"

"I do," I said honestly. "I love you very much," I said, smiling wearily. "I just don't think that it's wise that we kiss. At least, not yet. You are still a minor and I want to steer clear from all the temptations a young person like you can bring me. I don't want your father to be-"

"Oh, come on, like you are that old!" he interjected, raising his head to look at me.

I smiled and nodded. "I am, angel. I'm older than you."

"No, you aren't. To me you're perfect." he said lovingly. "Leah, do you love me more now that I imprinted on you?"

"I don't know… I guess," I said confused. "I've always loved you. I guess that it's only normal for you to imprint on me. We are soul mates. I guess that solidifies our relationship."

"Relationship? You mean, complicates our lack of relationship, Leah?"

"No,"

"I know what you mean, but, earlier, you reciprocated my kiss… did you, well, I want to know if you felt the same way I did, when I kissed you?" he asked nervously.

"It felt good if that's what you are asking,"

"Just good?"

"Am I hurting your manly ego?" I jested.

"No," he said sharply. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a petulant child. I just want to know if you enjoyed it as much as I did?" he asked.

"I did. What did you feel?" I asked intrigued, as I leaned forward on my seat and touched my knees with the backs of my hands. "I-"

"I felt like I was on fire," he laughed shyly. He raked his fingers through his disheveled hair and inhaled deeply. "You're like fiery magma that consumes everything on its wake, Lee-Lee."

"Fire?" I asked intrigued. "So, you are saying that I am a volcano?"

The last time someone described me, they called me a calculating, cold-hearted bitch that didn't deserve to be born. I swallowed back the bitter taste in my mouth and forced a smile. I was tired of feeling this way. I couldn't move backwards or forward with my heart. I was stuck in that zone, where everything is gray and bleak. If I tried to see beyond the horizon, I always came back to the past. I hated it! I wanted to rise above this impediment and find a happy, common ground with my heart. Why couldn't I forgive myself for the things that I did in the past?

"Yeah," he said mischievously. "You're like burning fire or hot magma, Leah. It's like all my sense went numb, because my mind wanted to memorize your lips and taste your essence."

"Wow," I laughed.

"Wow, what?" Benedict said annoyed. "Lee, I'm trying to describe how I'm feeling and you're mocking me! What gives?"

"Well," I paused, getting up from my seat and walking around the coffee table, until I stood in front of Benedict. "I've never heard anyone describe me like that. I'm sorry if I come across like I'm mocking you. I'm just happy that you see me so differently. It's cute to hear a kid describe me so nicely… that's all." I laughed softly. Benedict turned serious and then stood up from his seat and started pacing around the living room. "Hey, did I offend you?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"Nah," Benedict lied. "I should get going." he said, as he stopped in front of where I sat and looked down at me. "Um, thanks for, whatever."

"I'm sorry if I did offend you." I said quickly, standing up from the coffee table and grabbing his wrist. "Don't go yet,"

"You didn't," he said, raising a hand over his chest. "I should go… I really don't want to-"

"No, we have to talk," I said quickly, pulling him closer to me. Benedict fell to his knees and I quickly got on mine. "Don't go, not yet."

"What do you want from me, Lee?" he asked seriously. "You treat me like a kid and then you get hurt if I want to leave. What gives?"

"I'm sorry," I said, as I knelt in front of him and slowly released the hold I had on his wrist. "I'm so sorry. I just, there is this, ugh," I paused and caressed his cheek. "It's difficult for me,"

"What's difficult, Leah?"

"You, me, this, us, everything." I said, taking his hands in mine. He left them there and just stared down at me. "I thought that I had more time with you. I thought that it was going to be an easy imprint, like the one Jake and Nessie had or even like Quil's and Claire's… but you broke the mold. You decided to change my plans! You started proposing to me at the age of three and you've never stopped. At least, Jake and Quil had time before their imprints wanted to start a relationship with them. You, you're different." I huffed.

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "I like to be myself."

"I know," I said, pinching his cheek. "You are fifteen and you want me to be with you… I can't be with you, not yet... But I know that you want more from me and I'm not ready to give you that part of me. I will, Benedict… it's just not time. You need to grow up a bit more. You need to live your life. I don't want you to regret any of the decisions that you've made... I don't want you to hate- I don't want you to ever hate me or blame me for holding you back."

"Leah, seriously." he laughed. "I look like I'm twenty-two. I'm six feet four. I'm all the man that you need." he chuckle. "But I understand what you are saying."

"And you will be all the man that I need, Benny-boy, just give me a few more years. I'm just asking for more time."

"But when? I want to be there for you, but I feel that you want someone like Sam and I just can't," he paused and growled. "I-And then, ugh, Lee, it's so fucking complicating. I don't want to invade your space, but at the same time, I want to know everything about you. I don't know how much more I can wait… I want to be with you. I feel this need to be with you all the times. It's a restless feeling that I can't- I can't overcome."

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically.

"How can you be sorry, Lee? It's not your fault. You've always been honest with me. Leah," he said, smiling sadly at me. "Don't be sad, please. I can't bare to see you suffer. Lee-Lee, love,"

"Yes, angel?"

"Can you be mine?"

"I'm yours,"

"Forever?"

"And always, Benedict," I said, caressing his face with my cheek. "You can always have me. You know where I live. If you ever need anything, you can always find me here."

"I didn't mean it like that, but thanks for the reminder." Ben chortled, as he sat on the floor. I sat too, scooting closer to him, until my back was pressed to his chest. "This feels good, Lee." he said, as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "We should do this more often. If you let me be near you, like this, I might not pressure you so much."

"For real?"

"Nah, I might want more. I'm a teenager, Lee. You are a fine looking woman and I might want to do things to you... you know what I mean." he said mockingly, but I knew that he was being honest. "But in all honesty, I like how nice this feels. It's just us two, enjoying a quiet evening."

"I like it too," I said. "It's strange, since now I'm the short one that has to seat between your legs."

"Yeah, it was about time." he said softly against my ear. His warm breath tickled my skin and I could feel my heart pounding fast against my chest. "I really like this new direction our relationship is taking us. Can we repeat the kiss we shared earlier?"

"No, Benny. Don't ruin the moment. We are still friends, Benedict. We need to act accordingly." I said. If he only knew how hard it was to act so matronly and chaste. If he knew the power that he'd over me!

"I know, Leah." he sniggered. "I know that you are gonna start setting up boundaries and yada yada, blah blah blah. You are so old fashion."

"We do need boundaries, Benedict," I said, tilting my head up so I could look up at him. "It's for your safety and for the safety of my heart."

"Your heart is safe with me, Leah." he said, kissing the side of my neck. "You'll be safe with me. I'll take care of you…" he whispered, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and rested his forehead on the crown of my head. "One day, Leah, you'll be completely happy with me. I know that it's not the time for us to be together… but we will and you'll never suffer. Your heart will only hold happy memories, because I'll make sure to live my life only to make you happy."

"I know," I said, turning my body to him and slowly pressed my chest against his muscular chest. "I don't want you to let me go, Benedict, not yet, please." I said, sobbing into his chest.


	13. Trouble

**Salvation**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Well, here is the next chapter in my story Salvation. I hope that you like it. It doesn't have a lot of fluffy scenes, maybe a few, but its an essential part of the central plot of the story. Let me know what you think and review. Also, have a great day and enjoy.

* * *

**Trouble**

_Leah's POV_

I woke up to the sweet aroma of Blueberry muffins flowing through my room. I could hear Benedict's tenor voice, as he hummed happily downstairs in the kitchen. I smiled to myself, because I could imagine myself waking up to the melodious sound of his voice every day of my life. I could picture a lifetime of wonders with him. I kicked the covers off me and rubbed the sleep off my eyes. I yawned loudly and quickly got up from my bed and ran to the bathroom to wash my face and brushed my teeth. When I was done, I stared at my reflection in the mirror and smiled.

Today I felt happy, too happy and I knew that something was going to happen. It's not that I was a pessimist, but I knew from experience. I sighed and pushed the negative feeling to the back of my mind and concentrated on the cause of my happiness. Benedict! I wasn't happy, because I snuggled the entire night with my imprint- Ok that was part of it- it was the best night sleep that I had in a long time. Having Benedict in my arms, was like sleeping on clouds or having a piece of heaven in my hands. Damn, I sound like I love-zombie! But I don't care. I walked back to my room and stood in front of my closet, deciding what I was going to wear today. I knew that I could wear anything that made my ass look huge and Benedict would think that I looked beautiful.

"Leah," Ben called from downstairs.

"Yes," I answered, as I walked to the top of the staircase. "What's wrong?"

"Come down here," Benedict said irritated. I rushed to his side and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. He smiled down at me and hugged me tightly. "Look outside the window," he said annoyed. "That asshole, friend of yours is back."

"No, fucking way!" I growled, as I ran to the living room and peeked through the window blinds. I could see Elliot parking his car in the driveway. I ran to the front door and locked it and turned off the lights inside the house. I didn't want to talk to Elliot. I knew that he was going to bring trouble to the pack. I should've been more careful, but how was I supposed to know that Benedict was going to turn into a large wolf and that Seth and Quil would also come into view? Ugh! I turned to Benedict and I saw him trembling.

"If you phase in my house, I'll kill you, Benny!" I threatened him, my eyes narrowed into slit, as I pointed at him. "You hear me, Benedict Collin Brooks?"

"Yes," he mumbled and offered me a smile. "I just-ugh, I don't want that fucker here." he sighed, as he opened his arms for me to walk into them.

"Watch your language," I said teasingly, as I walked to where he stood.

"Leah, you aren't my mother." he smiled, as he walked towards me. My eyes were glued to his bare, muscular chest. I watched as his muscles flexed, with every step that he took. I wanted to run my hand over his skin, but I held myself. I was the adult in the relationship and I needed to take control of myself. He may look like a twenty-something years old, but deep down, he was still a child, a teenager. Oh, fucks, how long would I be able to hold on to my senses, if the kid's body called out to me?

"I know," I mumbled, as I walked into his warm arms. "I know, angel. Thank God for that, too."

He laughed and kissed the sensitive skin around my neck and then moved up to my earlobe and nibbled on it softly. "I can hear his footsteps approaching the house." he whispered in my ear. "Don't let him in, Lee."

"I can hear them too," I whispered. I clasped my hands on his face and kissed his chin. "I need to have a talk with him, Ben." I said, caressing his cheek softly.

"Don't, Leah," Benedict said, as he moved his lips to my forehead. He gently scooped me off the floor and pressed me closer to him. I felt small, delicate and adored in his arms. It was an amazing feeling to be held against his chest and feel his heart beating fast, as his lips caressed my own. "Please, Leah, don't let him in."

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I'm going to have a serious talk with him. I promise that it's going to be brief, OK?"

He nodded and took my bottom lip between his teeth and gently nipped at it. "Make it fast, so we can eat breakfast," he said, digging his fingers into my hair, holding my face in place, so our lips could meet. "I'll wait for you upstairs. I don't even want to see that mother- asshole's face..." he said, as he slowly placed me down on the floor and planted one last kiss on my cheek.

"I told you to watch your language, B."

"I'll try, princess." he said, grinning, as he leaned forward to kiss my lips. I closed my eyes and let myself get immersed in the fire of his mouth. His hands slowly glided over amrs and traced lazy circles over the small of my back. "I love you, Leah."

"I love you too," I muttered, my eyes closed, as his lips traced a velvety trail of wet kisses down my cheek and neck. "We have to stop," I mumbled, when the doorbell rang.

"I don't want to," Benedict said sensually, pressing his body to mine. "We don't have to open the door, you know. We can stay in here and make the most of this moment."

"I have to open the door,"

"No, you don't. You can stay inside with me. We can do fun things together. Cease the moment, together." he winked.

I smiled shyly and kissed his parted lips. "I'll pass on that one for now," I said.

"For now," he said, as he smiled mischievously at me. "I want to know how long you are going to resist me, Lee-Lee." he smiled impishly.

"I have a good tolerance for cute smiles, Ben."

"Not with mine, you always cave. I know that you'll cave soon, Leah. Can you honestly think that we can control this attraction between us two?"

"Ben," I said sternly, gathering my strengtrh to push him away from me. "I have to open the door. The sooner I open the door, the faster he'll leave and we can eat our breakfast."

"Fine," he said, kissing me softly on the lips. "I'll leave you to tend to the asshole." he said, rolling his eyes. He marched up the stairs and disappeared through the upstairs hall.

"It'll be fast, I promise," I whispered to myself, as I walked to the door. I growled inwardly, when I turned the doorknob and opened the door and found Elliot Hawthorne standing on my doorway.

"H, what brings you here?" I said, trying to not sound irritated, but it was hard to hide it. I forced a smile and placed my hand on my hip.

Elliot made his way inside my house and walked into the middle of the living room. I drew in a deep breath and counted to ten to control myself.

"Mmm, smells good." he said, as he looked around the house. "What are you cooking? Did you make breakfast for me?"

"No!" I snapped. "What are you doing here, H?" I asked.

"I came to talk to you." he said, as he turned around to face me. "I swear that I heard voices in here." he chuckled.

"And what if you did?" I said acrimoniously. "This is my house and I let anyone that I want come in."

"I'm sorry," he said, lifting his hands up. "I just thought that you'd visitors. I didn't want to interrupt on your-"

"What do you want?" I interjected, as I walked to the living room and took a seat.

"Yes, I want to talk to you about the sighting that we had last week." he said, taking a seat opposite to mine. "I talked to Dr. Brent about the large animal sighting." he sighed, reaching for his pocket to retrieve a handkerchief. "Wow, Clearwater, you still make a room extremely hot." he laughed and wiped his forehead before he continued talking. "He wants to study your lands."

"What?"

"Yes, he wants you to ask the tribe's council for permission to enter your lands and investigate the enormous animals that we encountered the other week, Leah. I managed to take a picture of the specimen with my camera phone." he said proudly. "I knew that it would be the only way that a person might believe me. Dr. Brent was kind enough to listen to me and when he saw the picture, he talked to the science department of the University of Seattle and got approved to use sonar equipment to find the large creature. We also have botanist to study the plants around this area. They might give us plenty insight information about the life and eating patterns of the animal. We also have animal behaviorist, so they can study the animals behavior. There are zoologist and other scientist to help us sear-"

"No," I said angrily. "I can't and I won't help you!" I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head.

"Why not?" he asked confused. "We are scientist,"

"Because, it's a waste of my precious time. I'm not going to ask any member of the tribe council for permission to have a few scientist forage through the land in search of something that might have migrated to the northern part of the state." I said, arrogantly. "It's a waste of time, H."

"Leah, we need your help." he said desperately. "I've done a bit of investigating and found out that twenty years ago, there were many sightings of large creatures roaming through Forks and there were actual facts that people were being att-" he tried to continued, but I growled loudly. Those facts were the time that the fucking Victoria turned many humans into newborns and they were in a killing frenzy. I stood up from my seat and began to pace around the living room. "Leah we-"

"Then search in Forks!" I said flatly. "Don't get me involved in a futile search. They searched for this so-called wolves and they didn't find any. My father and his friend were also in search of this creatures and they never found anything… Listen here, H, I'm a archeologist. I study ancient civilizations and artifacts. I am not a zoologist or a taxonomist searching for new specimens to name, alright? I'm not interested!" I barked.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, H, I'm not going to help you out. Plus, shouldn't you be worrying about your illness."

"I don't need your pity." he retorted furiously, as he stood up from the sofa. "I don't need your fucking compassion!"

"I'm not giving you pity, Elliot. I'm just worried about your health. Cancer is a serious illness that shouldn't be taken so lightly."

"I'm-" he paused and raked his fingers through his hair.

"Listen, I don't want to get involve in your search for that creature that we saw-I have enough to worry about. I don't wa-"

"Why not?" he interjected.

"Because," I snapped, "I have more important things to worry about, Hawthorne! I have a life! There are things that don't concern me and this is one of them. If I see one and it doesn't hurt me, then it means that it's not dangerous. Plus, I don't want you to be ridiculed in front of our colleagues when we don't find them..." I lied.

"I won't be ridiculed in front of our colleagues, Clearwater, because I have faith that I'll find one." he said in determination.

"Good for you, then." I said cynically. "Just exclude my tribe out of this. We don't need any bad press." I said, walking to my door and opening it. "I think that you should leave, H."

"Leah," he said softly, as he stood in front of me.

"Elliot,"

"I'm going to find that creature and I'm going to dissect it and study it. I'm going to be famous for finding a new breed of animal. But in order to do that, I'm going to need your help." he said slowly. "Please, help me,"

I shook my head and sighed. I wasn't going to turn my back on my brothers and on our secret. I needed to dissuade Hawthorne from insisting on searching our lands. I knew that he would find us. We were constantly running patrols and searching for vampires that invaded our lands and threatened our pacific way of life. It would be catastrophic if Elliot or any of those scientist that were planning to search our land found out about our secret.

"Why me?" I sighed.

"Because that beast obeyed you. I could see the fear in your eyes, but you still managed to control it." he said, a smile on his lips. "It listened to your verbal commands. What if this creatures have surpassed our-"

"Shut up!" I said annoyed. "I don't want to hear any more crap of what you're thinking! Those creatures aren't intelligent." I snapped, stomping my foot hard on the floor. "Can you just let it go!"

"What?" he asked befuddled.

"Elliot, go to the hospital and concentrate on your chemotherapy. You are talking shit and no one will believe you."

"I will find out what you're hiding!" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not hiding anything, my dear old friend." I said calmly. "I'm just giving you sound advice, stay away from things that you don't know about. You could get in danger or worst, eaten by one of them." I grinned. I could hear Benedict laughing quietly in the room upstairs.

"Liar," Elliot said hurt. "They didn't eat you."

"True," I said nonchalantly. "But who knows the reason why!"

"I'm leaving,"

"Good," I said in frustration. "Just go and make a fool of yourself."

"I'll find out what's going on in these lands. I promise you that I'll find one of those creatures. I vow on my life that I'll find one!"

"Bye, just get out of my house if you are gonna speak nonsense." I said irritated.

"You are hiding something from me," he whispered, as he walked outside my house. "I'm going to find out."

"I'm not hiding anything." I said arrogantly. "Maybe a lover or two." I smiled.

Elliot rolled his eyes and ambled to his car. This guy was sure to bring the pack trouble. I had a bad feeling about him.

"We'll see who's going to be smiling!" he said belligerently, as he got inside his car.

I slammed my door and started to pace inside my living room. I heard the door to my room open and Benedict's footsteps approached the top of the staircase. I walked up to the first step and sighed.

"You heard?" I asked agitated. He nodded and sat down on the top step. "What do you think?"

He shrugged and motioned me to go upstairs. I did and sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and pressed his chest to my back.

"Are you ok?" he asked caringly. I nodded and tilted my head to look at him. "Do you need a kiss?" he grinned.

"Yeah," I whispered, anticipating his warm lips on my skin. He planted a gentle kiss on my lips and I smiled.

"Do you want me to beat his ass?"

"Nah, just be careful when you phase." I said, leaning my head on his chest. "I have a bad feeling that he's not going to rest until he finds what he wants."


	14. Salvation

**Salvation**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Sorry that I took so long to write this chapter. I didn't know where to continue with this story. The story is coming to a close, because I have come to the conclusion that writing about Leah is hard. I can't seem to do her justice. I want to end it right, and not fuck it up, but in my heart of heart, that is what I seem to be doing. Oh, well, enjoy and let me know if I did a good job.

~Mercy

* * *

**Losing It**

_Ben's POV_

I had been patrolling around La Push with Emerson and a new wolf named Adam. Everything was going fine; Emerson was thinking of ways to make Marie Black like him and somehow forget my brother, Byron. Adam was still adjusting to life as a teenage werewolf- no pun intended- and I was keeping close to the area where Leah's house was.

I was always worried about her. I knew that she could easily take good care of herself; but that didn't help make things easy for me. I was constantly attentive to her and that led to high levels of worry and concern, all the time. I ventured ever so close to her house and sighed, when I could smell the roses that she had planted over the spring, in the air. I was close to her. I could feel the pull that her soul had on me. Her house was hidden away, secluded behind large trees and shrubs, that hid my large furry self from curious eyes. Her closest neighbors lived about a mile away.

_"Hey, Emerson," _I said, linking my thoughts to the rest of my wolf brothers. "_My shift is over. I'm going to stop by Leah's house. You and Adam continue patrolling around."_

_"Who made you boss to decide for us?"_ Emerson asked irritated.

_"No one," _I said nonchalantly, as I ran towards Leah's house. _"I have been patrolling for the last nine hours! I need a break, asshole."_

_"So?"_ Emerson said arrogantly. 

_"Go ahead, man," _Adam said happily. _"It's calm and peaceful around her. If anything happens, we will howl to alert the rest of the wolves, alright?"_

_"Thanks, A."_ I sighed._ "I owe you big time." _I said contently, ignoring Emerson's rants.

I ran towards Leah's house, when I came across a crew of scientists placing cameras around the trunks of trees that bordered near Leah's house. It was dark and they were using night vision goggles to walk in the darkness. I lowered my wolf body, trying to conceal myself behind the foliage of the trees. They were armed with rifles, ready to hunt down anything that interrupted them. I steered clear of them and ran further away, until I was closer to her property. I communicated to my brethrens what I saw a while ago and paced around Leah's house, debating whether I should tell her, and about whether I should stay the night to protect her or return to my house.

"_I should stay with Leah, of course, if she lets me." _ I thought bitterly. "_Ugh! Mom's going to get angry if I don't go back home."_

I knew that every time that I didn't return on time to my house after patrolling, my mother would worry. But tonight was different. Leah needed to know about what I came across! I didn't want to be away from Leah, she also needed my protection. It had been almost three weeks since I last laid with her in the same bed. We didn't do anything. She never let it get further than a kiss. I wanted to explore her body… but, damn! Our stupid age difference wouldn't let us get past a kiss and a hug.

I wanted Leah in ways that were impossible to describe. I had a feeling that if I continue passing that invisible line that she had created, I was either going to get what I wanted-which was sex- or I was going to create a larger gap between us. I knew that she loved me, but at the same time, she treated me like a child. Our relationship had changed and it was all thanks to the conversation that she had with my mother. I knew that my mother had begged her not to let me sleep in the same bed as her. I heard the tail-end of their conversation and from what I understood, I was forbidden from entering Leah's house- at least for a while. I hated my life! It sucked to be a minor and not be able to do whatever I wanted! I understood my mother's worry and I also understood my need to be with Leah. She was my world and without her I wasn't complete.

I phased back and put on my cutoff jeans and white, but dirty shirt on. I needed to see Leah. I paced some more, but stopped and decided to walk back to my house. Jake would surely stop by her house to tell her about the people wanting to catch us. I was torn between my need to see her and the fact that I didn't want to worry my mother. I came to the difficult conclusion to return to my house, when I saw Hawthorn's car driving down the gravel road that led to Leah's house. I stalked after it, and watched it pull into Leah's driveway. I rushed back to the front of her house and hid behind the large tree, watching that stupid idiot's movement. He wanted something from Leah and I'll be damned if I was going to let him have her. I could sense that the guy was lusting after my Leah. Who wouldn't? Leah was a magnificent creature. Everything about her was amazing and sensational. From the onyx of her hair to the curves of her body, down to the way her hips would sway, making her perky breast bounce prettily; she was alluring.

"Leah, how are you?" Hawthorn said to himself, as he stepped out of his sedan and sauntered up the pathway to the front porch steps of her house. "I know is late, but I wanted to see you- No, that sounds too needy." He scoffed. "Clearwater, I'm dying and I wanted to be with you one more time." He shook his head and adjusted the collar of his shirt. "C, let's do it again, for good time's sake!" he shrugged and raised his fist and knocked on her door. Leah didn't answer. She was probably asleep, because the house was quiet. He knocked one more time, before he rang the doorbell.

"Damn it," Leah cursed. I could hear the footfall of her going down the stairs.

"This is my chance." Hawthorn said, laughing softly. "I'm going to have her tonight."

I growled lowly, my hands clenched into fist. I wanted to pound the life out of that asshole. I could hear Leah's steps approaching the door. She stopped and grunted, when she noticed who it was. The door slowly opened to reveal a beautiful Leah, wrapped around a bathrobe, staring annoyed at him. I wanted to applaud her for giving him the cold shoulder. He really had fucked up his relationship with Leah that other day, when he came to her house begging her to help him find the werewolves that plague La Push and Forks. That damn idiot, if he only knew that she was one of those wolves that he was searching for! Ugh, I hated him. Just the thought of seeing him in front of Leah, made me angry. I wanted to pound the shit out of him for being such a dickweed!

"What do you want, H?" Leah snapped, rolling her eyes.

"I want to talk to you, Leah." He said, taking a step closer to her. It took all myself control to not go up to him and beat him senseless. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"What was it about again?" Leah said aloof.

"For you to help me find those wolves. If we find them, we can become millionaires and share the credit of the new discovery." He said, his voice was calmed and collected. I couldn't see his face, but I could see Leah sniffing the air. He looked behind his shoulder and then turned to face her. "Our names will be forever recorded in the scientific files of discovery, what do you say?"

"Oh, that!" She shrugged. "No, I don't want to, H." she said nonchalant, as she closed the door on his face.

He cursed under his breath and paced around the porch. "Leah, open up!" he demanded, as he pounded his fist on her door. "This isn't funny! Are you going to help me?"

"No," she said from the other side of the door.

"Please," he begged.

"Leave now or I will call the cops!" Leah yelled from the inside of her house.

"Leah," he whined. "Please," he said, as he placed the palm of his hands against the door.

"What?" she said, opening the door abruptly, causing him to trip and fall.

"Leah," he whispered from the floor. He got up and dusted himself. "C, consider my offer. You know that we can find these creatures. We could become famous. I will give you credit for the discovery; if we find them." He said excitedly, as he grabbed Leah by the waist and pulled her to him.

"Let me go, now!" Leah said, struggling to get away from his grasp. "I don't want to have anything to do with your stupid idea of finding those wolves. Is futile!"

"No, I-" he paused, as he ran his hand over Leah's cheek. She cringed, pushing him away from her. "It's been so long since I had you so close. You smell divine, Leah." He mumbled, smelling her. "Do you remember how our bodies molded perfectly together when we used to fuck? All those nights of endless passion."

"I forgot about them," Leah said curtly, her eyes focused on the darkness, as she searched for me. She was aware of my presence. I lay lower on the ground, hoping that she would not see me. I also wanted to jump out from behind the trees and run to where they stood and tell that asshole that Leah was my woman.

"Who is out there?" Elliot asked, as he took a step back and turned to face the darkness that surrounded the house. If he only knew that I was watching him and ready to go to jail for committing a possible crime: to kill him for laying his hands on my Leah.

"No one," Leah said nonchalantly. "You should go." She said, removing his hand off of her.

"Let me be inside of you again, please, Leah." He pleaded, placing his hand on the side of the doorframe. "I want it to be like it was back in the days. Your warm body pressed against mine, as I entered your sleek pussy and your wet walls tightened around my dick, until I came inside of you."

"No!" Leah growled, but he didn't care. He grabbed her again and started to kiss her neck. "I said to let me go!" Leah shouted, pushing him off of her and striking him on the face. "You son-of-a-bitch! You fucking crossed the line, idiot! Don't ever touch me! Ever!" she said. I could see angry tears falling down her face. Hawthorn's hand struck her, causing her to take a few steps back.

"Leah, I'm sorry." He quickly said, placing his hands on her shoulders, but she shrugged them off. "I-I don't know what came over me. I think is the memories of us, together, under the thin blankets that are driving me crazy. I didn't mean to hit you. I am sorry." He said, trying to apologize for hurting her.

I was beyond myself. I could see Leah's hand on her cheek, hiding the red mark that his hand had left on her soft skin.

"Don't ever come to my house again!" she cried menacingly, as she trembled. "Don't you dare touch me again!" she sobbed.

"Leah, please, forgive me." He implored. "I-I didn't mean to touch you or hurt you. Forgive me, please."

"Never. I will never forgive you! You miserable, worthless piece of shit." She pushed him, causing him to fall on the floor. "Leave now or I will kill you myself and feed you to those wolves."

"No, Leah," he said, kneeling in front of her, as he cried against her. "I didn't mean to."

I was shaking, trembling like a damn leaf. I couldn't control myself anymore. I lost it and phased, my clothes shredding to pieces; scattered around me. I ran towards Leah's front porch; stomping my paws angrily, alerting that asshole of Hawthorn of my presence. He'd crossed the line, when he touched my Leah. He turned his head and caught sight of me and screamed. Yes, this was going to be fun! That mother fucker was going to pay for hurting my Leah.


	15. Fire

**Salvation**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am just cruising around life, trying to find my own creativity.

AN: Well, since I'm not getting a lot of responses, I'm not going to bother writing too much. I will take my time writing my stories. I will do it for the fun of creating wonderful love stories. I didn't beta-ed, because she is in her English class, so I apologize for any incovenience. At the end, if it sounds too gay, remember that he is only fifteen years old and we can't handle everything on our own. Also, excuse Leah's mood. She is just mad and needs an escapatory of her horrible week.

* * *

**Fire**

_Leah's POV_

It was dark outside, but thanks to my abnormal hearing, I could hear his soft breathing from behind the evergreen that overlooked my house. I could feel that soft tugging at my heart whenever Benedict was around. I knew it; I could sense it. I didn't want him to know that Elliot and I once had a physical relationship. I didn't want to hurt my imprint. It took all my control not to phase in front of Elliot. I thought of what it would cause my pack brothers if Hawthorn knew that I was one of those large wolves that he wanted to dissect and study.

"Just go," I yelled at him, as I removed his arms from around my waist. Elliot was kneeling in front of me, begging me to forgive him for what he did.

I still couldn't believe that he had struck me with his hand. It didn't hurt, but no man had ever laid a hand on me- a few vampires had beaten the snot out of me, but that was different. My father never hit me. He didn't believe in physical punishment. I was awed; flabbergasted, when I saw his hand make its way to my face.

"I'm sorry, Leah," he lamented.

"Go to hell," I yelled, my hand was over my face, as I incredulously stared at him. "Leave me alone! Fuck you and don't ever come back around here."

"Leah, please, listen to me," he muttered, pleadingly.

"No, you aren't wel-" I trailed off, when Benedict's wolf form appeared from behind the tree that he'd been hiding. Its growled filled the air, causing Elliot to turn around to face the darkness.

"What was that?" he asked frightened. "Leah, what is that?" he asked, when the light of my porch made the black wolf visible to him. "Oh, god! Leah, let me in!" Hawthorn yelled, as he quickly scurried to his feet and grabbed my waist and pushed me in front of him. "Last time you controlled that thing. Do it again!" he demanded. "Tell it to go away." He whimpered, as he used my body to shield himself. That fucking wimp! "Why is that beast here, Leah?"

"I don't know," I said, my voice was strained, as my eyes focused on the black wolf that stood near my porch. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?" I lied.

Benedict continued to move closer to us. His movements were fluid and calculated. He was here to defend me and I must say that I was thankful for it, but at the same time, I thought that he was a fool for exposing his secret once again in front of H.

"Make it go away!" Elliot cried like a little bitch. "It wants to eat us."

"How do I stop it?" I said, jerking his hands off my shoulder.

"I don't know how," he said in a shrilling voice. "Do something. Just tell it to go away. You are Native American, you are one with your land. He'll listen to you! Do something! Hurry!"

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about," I said irritated, stepping to the side. "I'll feed you to it! Maybe that will be enough and the wolf will leave." I laughed, causing Benedict to expose its incisors. "You wanted to see it, there you have it! Your dream of seeing the wolf again is coming true right before you damn eyes; so man up and catch it yourself. Don't you have the cojones to do it yourself?"

"Leah," he said, when I pushed him forward. He now stood in front of me and I was being shielded by his body. I took a step back and got inside my house. "What are you doing?"

"You want it, there you have it!" I said sarcastically.

"No, I didn't want it like this! I don't have a damn gun to shoot it. What if it kills me?"

"Well, it's like Darwin said, 'survival of the fittest'. If you die and I don't it's only natural selection." I said casually.

"What the fuck are you saying, woman? Don't you have a gun to shoot it?" he said angrily.

"I don't have a damn gun to shoot it! Even if I had one, I wouldn't shoot it. Wolves are sacred to my people, I will never shoot any animal. So get out of my house and leave. You too, leave!" I said, flailing my arms at both idiots that stood on my porch. I stare angrily at Benedict. "Go, leave! Go back to where you came from! You too, H."

The wolf didn't move. It just glared at us. I could see his anger boiling in his eyes. I scoffed, shaking my head. What a fucking rotten week!

"It's useless, that thing wants to kill me! It is hunting me down." Elliot said over his shoulder. "It has become familiarize with my scent."

"You have no idea," I muttered under my breath and slammed the front door shut.

I could hear Elliot's loud knocks on the door as he begged Benedict's wolf form to let him live. I was tired of everything that was happening in my life. Nothing was going as it was supposed to.

"Leah, let me in, right now!" he commanded, but I just shrugged it off and walked to the kitchen. I pulled a bottle of Jose Cuervo out of the fridge and my stack of hidden cigarettes and sat on the kitchen table, drowning away my sorrows.

* * *

(^_^;)

_Benedict's POV_

I could see Leah's eyes, staring furiously at me. I knew that coming here in my wolf form was insanely stupid. I was letting that asshole know of my existence and of my connection to Leah. I was stupid, but the minute I saw his hand make contact with her face, I lost it! I lost myself control and became the animal that I am now. I was ready to give my life in exchange of hers.

Leah pushed passed him, locking her front door behind her. Hawthorne knocked hard on the door, as he turned his head to look at me. He looked scared, as tears streamed down his face.

"Leah, open up!" he begged.

"No," she yelled from the other side of the door. "You get rid of it! I'm tired of this shit. Leave me the fuck alone and take the damn wolf with you!" she said with determination.

"Leah!"

I growled, approaching him, until I stood close enough to him. He whimpered and slowly made his way around me and down the front porch steps. His eyes never left me. I snarled irritably, as I watched him dash down the threshold between Leah's house and his car. I chased after him, trying to scare him. I paced around him, circling him, until I knew that he was definitely close to a heart attack. He clutched at his heart and dashed towards his car, tripping on his clumsy feet and quickly fumbling to get up. I barked at him, slowly making my way to his car. I watched him attempt to open the driver's side door of his car and swiftly got in. He struggled to put the key in the ignition to make the car rev with life. I wanted to laugh at this idiot, but I was angry at him.

I hated him! He'd hurt Leah. And he'd experience and shared a part of Leah that I feared that I never would. He had been with her intimately and it made me angry. I hated my life. I was jealous and envious of him. Elliot Hawthorn had fucked her. He'd seen her naked and what angered me the most wasn't the fact that he got to see her naked, but he had shared her body. Sex, according to my mother, was the union of two bodies, joined by one soul. He wasn't Leah's soul mate; I was! Hawthorn lusted after her, but there definitely was no love. He'd used her body for his sexual gain. In the times he spoke of having sex with her, he never mentioned love. I got angry again at that simple thought! I wanted Leah; I did want to have sex with Leah. I wanted her body, as well as her soul, her heart and life. I wanted to give myself to her. I wanted to occupy her heart and fill it with love and happiness. My need to be physical with her wasn't only about fulfilling my deepest desire to be with the woman that I loved. I wanted her happiness. I wanted to lace my soul with her, when we finally made love. I mentally cursed my life when images of Leah writhing, moaning and climaxing with him began to flood my head. It felt like a fucking blow to my heart.

When his car peeled out of the driveway, I found it hard to phase back. I was still seething at the mental images of Leah moaning in pleasure and screaming out his name. Damn, this fucking agony was unbearable. It was killing me. These feelings weren't mine; they had to be the agony of a past life, because I have never hurt so much emotionally. I was so jealous that I wanted to kill Elliot Hawthorn. I was letting my animalistic side take over, as images of possible ways to kill him popped in my mind. I wanted to hunt down that fucker and make him forget of all those images of Leah naked from his mind. I didn't want anyone to have her. Leah was mine! Destiny had made sure that she was mine. It chose her for me! Leah was mine and no one could take her from me.

I roamed around La Push, trying to calm myself, but I couldn't. I couldn't forget the asshole's words. Leah had a past before me, but she was mine now: I was her future. She was mine in spirit and heart and one of this days she would be mine in body. The thought of knowing that she was destined to be with me and that she loved me, slowly began to settle in. Yes, Leah was mine! Her heart was mine and that's all that I needed, for now.

When I finally calmed myself down enough; I phased in the backyard of my house. I walked straight in to the house and up the staircase, until I reached my room. My father was in the house and he saw me and asked me what happened. I told him what I had done and he scolded me. I also told him about what Emerson, Adam and I saw back in the woods.

"Go take a shower," Dad said annoyed. "We still got a lot to talk about."

"Can it wait, until tomorrow?" I asked tiredly. "I want to go back to Leah's house and apologize. I acted like a-"

"Like an idiot," Mom said, interjecting me, as she threw me a towel. I caught it in midair and wrapped it around my waist. "Go shower and get dressed. I don't want to see you walking naked around my house, Benedict. I also don't want you going to Leah's house in the middle of the night. I thought that I made it clear to you."

"Yes, ma'am." I mumbled, as I took one last look at my parents and went into the bathroom and showered.

When I finished showering, I got dressed and grabbed my cell phone from the night table in my room. I dialed my brother's number and he quickly answered. I asked him where he was and he said that he was a few blocks away from the house. I told him to meet me at Clover St. I snuck out of my bedroom and met my brother and he gave me a ride to Leah's house and told me to call him if I wanted to be picked up. I thanked him and exited the car. It took all my strength to make my way up to her door. I knocked several times, but she didn't answer. When I rang her doorbell, her door opened and all I could see was her back facing me. There was the strong smell of alcohol mixed with cheap cigar. She ambled to the kitchen and I stalked behind her.

"What do you want, Benedict?" she whispered angrily, as she took the bottle of Jose Cuervo from the table and took a long sip. "Are you here to ask me why I fucked Elliot back in the days?"

"Um, no," I said furiously. "I just wanted to see you."

"Well," she said, taking the slim cigar in her fingers and brought it to her lips. She inhaled deeply and after a few seconds, smoke was coming out of her lips, polluting the entire kitchen. I coughed at the toxic smell of cigar and took a step back. "You saw me, you can leave now."

"I want to stay with you." I said honestly. "I also want to apologize for being an idiot. I'm so sorry, Leah." I said, taking a seat facing her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said nonchalantly, as she looked at the ceiling. "Maybe you should know about my life before you came along, Ben,"

"I don't want to know," I said afraid. Her voice held so much bitterness, that I knew that her words were going to be laced with venom and I was going to end up hurt. "You want to be my man, right?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow as she stared at me.

"Yes," I nodded, raking my fingers through my hair. "But, I don't need to know anything about your life right now. There is nothing that you say that will change my love for you, Lee."

"You need to know everything about me!" she said, her voice full of resentment.

"I already know all that I need about you," I said, forcing a smile at her. I reached to grab her hand, but she snatched it away.

She massaged the back of her neck and sighed loudly. "There is more to me than what you know, Benny-boy." She laughed cynically. "I'm not what you think I am…"

"I don't want to know, Leah." I said firmly. "It might hurt me, sweetie. I can't handle any more pain, love. I am hurting just by seeing you so sad."

"You have to be though in this life. Only the strongest survive in this world, Benedict. That's how the oldest human civilizations have survived the ever changing world. They stand strong and adapt to the environment around them." She said in her professional voice, as she lectured me on the survival of humanity. "You can learn a thing or two about the past."

"If I have you, princess, I'm fine." I said sincerely, as I stood up and walked around to where she sat. Leah flicked the ashes off of her cigarette in the ash tray and scoffed at me. "Leah, I'm strong if I have you."

"In order for you to have me, Ben," she paused, grabbing the bottle in her hand, and brought it closer to her lips and swallowed her alcoholic beverage. "In order to survive you need to go through the fire. Just like gold is a precious metal, you only get the best out of that mineral when you pass it through the infernal fire. You need to get burn a few times in life and then that's how you learn not to repeat the same mistakes again. I've learned the hard way… kiddo,"

"Leah," I said, kneeling in front of her. I cupped her face in my hands and forced her to stare at me. "Leah, please, forget about what happened earlier. I don't want to know what happened in your past. It's in the past and it should stay there. You're always telling me not to dwell so much in things that are worthless."

Leah jerked away from me and got up from her seat, passing by me. I looked at her and felt her indifference cripple my heart. She had the bottle in her hand and gulped down a big sip of her tequila. She paced around for a few minutes, as my heart held on to the last thread of hope of the night. Leah leaned against the wall and looked out the window blinds and laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I never wanted to imprint." She began sullenly. "I hated anything that had to do with imprinting. I used to be very happy, Benedict. I used to be happy!" she sobbed, as she hit her chest with her free hand. "I didn't have a care in the world, when I was your age. I was content with the way my life was."

"I know about your time with Sam," I whispered, as I got to my feet. "I know how much you loved him."

"I did!" she said angrily. "I gave myself to that man and I loved him with all the passion in my life. I gave him everything and I put my heart on the line for him. It was a beautiful relationship. We made plans and we talked about our future together. We were going to go to the university of Yale and study anthropology together. We were going to leave La Push and move to New York and teach at NYU! We were going to have two children; a boy and a girl. We had picked out names for them, Michelle and Timothy Harold." She laughed sadly.

"We can have kids in the future. We can study anthropology together. We can move to New York, darling. It'll still be your dream, except that I will be the one beside you, Lee," I said dejectedly.

"I don't want those dreams anymore! I don't want to have anything that reminds me of my time with that idiot! Emily and Sam stole the names that I wanted to name my kids. They have the life that I wanted!"

"Leah,"

"I'm going to continue narrating the story of my life, Benny. Emily came to visit my family one day and he- Sam- he just took one look at her and he was smitten. He was supposed to ask for my hand in marriage the night that he imprinted on Emily, but it never happened. That night, we slept together. I noticed the sudden change in him. He was cold, indifferent and unresponsive… He wasn't the loving Samuel Uley that I had loved throughout my high school years. He was a robot, that moved at my command. The next morning, he left a note on my night table. I thought that it was a love letter, but it was a badly written note of how he couldn't be with me. That day, my life was shattered. The following weeks passed by in a blur of sadness. I'd changed. I hated life. There were times that I tried to end my miserable life, but I couldn't. I didn't want Sam to win! I wanted to make him suffer. My anger started to boil, seething inside me, until I finally had enough and phased. I, Leah Marie Clearwater, the only girl in the history of La Push, to phase into a creature with four legs, joined his pack and I played my famous mental games, with him. I reminded him of how he hurt me and how he had hurt Emily. I reminded him of how he made me suffer. It was a pleasure to remind him of his actions."

"Leah," I whispered.

"Let me finish," she said strictly. "If you want to be with me, you are going to have to know every fucking detail of my life. If you want me after that, then I won't ever bring this up." She cried.

"Ok," I mumbled. She continued to talk about her relationship with Sam and how he made her into the bitter harpy that she was. She cried, whenever I tried to console her she pushed me away. She told me of her time in Africa, working as an archaeologist and how she met Hawthorn. She told me of the loneliness she felt from being away from Sam and how she found sexual relief with that idiot! She spoke of her sexual encounters with him and how they constantly left her empty, BUT she continued to sleep with him. Elliot Hawthorn, became a sexual outlet for her. When she finished speaking and she'd drunk most of the tequila in the bottle; she slid down on the wall, until she was sitting on the floor, crying despondently.

"I'm sorry," I said, a lonely tear falling down my face, as I made my way to where she sat. "I'm sorry for the loss of that innocent Leah. I am sorry for all the pain that you had to live with all those years… I'm sorry that you had to feel alive by being with Hawthorn. I know that you didn't love him. I may be fifteen years old, but I at least know what love is."

"You don't know, Baby boy." She said gloomily, as she shook her head.

"I do," I said indignantly. "It may not be your version of love, but is what I believe that love is. I haven't live as much as you have. I haven't been to those faraway lands that you speak so fond of, Leah, but I do know what love is! I do know, because every time that I see you, Leah, my heart beats faster and the butterflies in my stomach begin to take flight. I feel happy when you are with me. I want to draw a smile on your face all the time. I want to kiss your lips all the time, until I can close my eyes and imagine that the air is you and it's kissing me softly, no matter how far apart we are. I want to know every secret that your soul holds dear and make all your dreams come true! They may be childish, but that is what you taught me, Lee. You taught me to love you and now you are telling me that my way of loving you is wrong?" I said dismally. "How can that be, when all I feel inside my heart is what you have invoked in me?"

"Benedict," Leah whispered, as she ran her hand over my cheek. "Don't pity me, please."

"Never," I said with resolve. "I won't- I don't pity you. I won't look at you with sadness, because I can see the Leah of my future. She is strong and like you said before, you need to go through the fire in order to be cleaned of all those impurities that affect your soul and don't let you shine. Leah, you shine so much brighter in my eyes now than you did before."

"I do?"

"Yes," I smiled at her, wiping her tears with my thumb. You shine so brilliantly, because- your past- it was your time to go through the fire, Leah, and you did! It made you shine brighter and more radiant than the sun, the moon and the stars! You shine and you are more precious than polished gold to me. You have been through the fire, Leah and I accept you with all your flaws and past mistakes. I take all your quirks and bad habit. I take the eccentric Leah and I'll appreciate and love her, because you have come out victoriously in my eyes. If you could only see yourself the way that I see you."

"You don't hate me for saying that I never wanted to imprint on you?" she asked miserably. I shook my head and offered her a loving smile. She leaned her head against my hand and placed the tequila bottle on the cold floor next to her.

"I know that you didn't want to imprint on me…" I trailed off, as I tucked loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "But there is one thing that you and I can be thankful, Leah,"

"And what would that be?" she asked, placing her hand on my thigh. "What could we be thankful for?"

"Destiny gave us the opportunity to be together and find our soul mate in each other," I said, smiling childishly. Leah chuckled and motioned me to sit between her legs. I obliged. My back was facing her chest. "Isn't that good enough?"

"Good?" she laughed. "It's wonderful, Benedict. I lost myself in the melancholy and nostalgia of the past." She sobbed. "I hate crying! It makes me weak. Thank you for bringing me back to the sweet reality of knowing that I, at least, have you in my life. You are everything pure and beautiful, Ben. Don't change, please."

"You don't have to worry," I said over my shoulder. "I won't let you forget that you have me."

"Do you love me?" she asked, as her hands reached from behind me and rested over my heart. I placed my hand over hers and I noticed how small Leah really was. I had grown taller over the last few weeks and now Leah looked so delicate in my eyes. I felt this need to protect her at all cost. I wanted her to be happy. I needed to grow up soon and become the man that would forever hold her heart.

"Always, Leah," I said, turning my body to face her. I opened my arms for her and she snuggled closer to me. Time seemed to stay at a standstill whenever I was with her. Leah slowly fell asleep in my arms. I carried her to her room and tucked her in. I stayed with her for a few hours, but decided to return back home.

My dad was waiting for me in my room. He opened his mouth to scold me, but stopped, when he saw the tears in my eyes. I couldn't hold them anymore. I cried for Leah and for me. It wasn't out of pity. I would never pity her. It wasn't out of compassion; it was because my heart hurt for her. Her pain was also my pain. My father embraced me and I cried like a child on his chest. Imprinting really did hurt! But it also brought happiness. It brought me the love of my life; the lovely, bittersweet, kind, and gentle Leah.


	16. Bonus Story: Byron's Side

**Salvation**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I apologize for the inconvenience of being late posting all my stories. And because I have been neglecting my readers, I will post a chapter weekly, starting with this one. Enjoy and let me know how much you like it.

**Bonus: Byron's Side**

_Leah's POV_

I sat on the porch floor, staring at the rain falling copiously. There was no sign of the sun, since it was hiding behind thick dark clouds. I sighed sadly. It had been a few weeks since I last talked to Benedict. There were so many things that have happened since then. There were so many things that impeded me from being closer to Benny-boy. To start naming them, I'd made a fool of myself in front of Benedict. All he did was try to defend me from Elliot Hawthorne and console me and I ended up rejecting him. I was embarrassed for telling him about my life and how I felt for Sam. I made a complete idiot of myself. I wanted to go back in time and hold back the words that came out my mouth. I reached for my coffee mug and held it close to my lips. I touched my lips to the rim of the mug and took a sip of the hot drink. It felt good as it ran down my throat, burning the bitter flavor that had settled in the back of my throat. My mind slowly began to drift back to things that had occurred in the last few days.

"Damn it," I muttered to myself. "Why did I let things get so far?" I said to myself.

I sat on the floor god knows for how long. All I remember was that it had stopped raining and the sun was peeking through the clouds, shining dimly down at the earth. I was too deep in thought to acknowledge the car that was approaching the house, until it was driving up my driveway. I watched as the black Honda Civic parked and out came Byron Brooks. His expression looked gloom and dejected. I quickly stood up and made my way down the front porch steps and trekked over the cobblestone pathway and stood in front of Byron. He'd grown taller; too tall since the last time that I saw him. There were dark circles under his eyes and his expression was haggard. It looked like he'd lost a lot of weight; his hair was long and shaggy, in desperate need of a haircut, covering half of his face. He shoved his car keys in his back pocket and looked back at his car. I heard him sighed and watched him as he trekked closer to the house, his hands inside his pockets and looked down at the floor.

"Hey," he mumbled languidly.

"Hey, By," I said, taking a step closer. Byron stood in the middle of the frontyard and I met him halfway. He gave me a weary smile and then turned to looked at the horizon. I scrutinized him and I knew that he had something in his mind. There was something that he wanted to say to me and I could bet on my life that it was regarding Benedict.

"Do you want to come in?" I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "It's comfortable inside," I said shrugging.

"I'm sorry that I came here without calling," he sighed. "I just didn't know where to go. It's been a rough few weeks back at home. I just, um, thought that I would- I thought that I come and visit you,"

"You did well coming here, B," I said, reaching for his arm. "Do you want to come in and drink some coffee? Have you had breakfast?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I left the house early last night. I didn't get to eat breakfast. I've been patrolling all night."

"How are you?" I asked, as I placed my hand on his forearm and steered him down the threshold. He followed me into the house. I could tell that he was tired and somewhat annoyed. We made our way to the kitchen and he took a seat in the chair and placed his elbows on the table and propped his head on his hands.

"Fucked up," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"You asked me how I was, right?" he said timidly.

"Oh, yeah, right."

I walked around the kitchen countertop and walked over to the cabinets and reached out for two mugs and deposit them on the counter. I'd left the coffee mug that I'd been using outside and reprimanded myself. I shook my head and reached for the coffee pot and poured us some hot drink. I walked around the counter and sat in the chair facing him.

"Here," I said, smiling sympathetically at him, as I handed him the drink. "Tell me what's on your mind." I said, taking the cup with both of my hands and blowing at the steam and took a big gulp of my drink. "Does it have to do with my imprint? My niece? Your parents?" I asked, swallowing hard. "Marie? Hawthorn?"

"All of those," he confessed "I can't take it anymore," he said angrily, slamming the coffee mug on the table, making the black liquid spill all over his hands and the table. "It's all so fucking confusing! Aunt Leah," he stopped and shook. "I'm sorry, Leah," he said, standing up from his seat and walked to where the paper towels were. "I'm sorry." He mumbled mortified. "You invited me to your house and I'm acting like a spoiled brat." He said.

"It's alright, By. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"Leah," he said, as he returned to his seat. He wiped the table and moved the cup away from him and sighed. "I've tried to do what's right. I mean, I have been trying hard to be a good person. I've put other people's feelings above mine and all I got was this pain in my heart. I feel empty. I've tried to be the best imprinter to Brittany. I want her to be proud of me, but every time that I try, I find it that it's not enough. I'm not putting all my heart and soul into our relationship. I can't be a good imprinter to Brittany. I can't give her my heart, because it still belongs to Marie Black! I can't forget Marie. She's still burning brightly in my heart. I can't forget her. I love her! I can't believe that she isn't mine. What did I do to deserve such a fucked up life? I mean," he paused and rested his head on the table. "I'm so damn lost! I can't talk to anyone about my problems, because they are constantly telling me to stop fighting destiny. They are always telling me to give up! I don't want to give up! I want to fight! I need to fight, because if I don't, then I rather die. I rather die if I have to live away from my true happiness. I don't want to follow my destiny. I want to make my own destiny; I don't want it to rule my life! I want to be able to live my life accordingly." he said heatedly. "I hate the fact that I haven't fallen in love with Brittany. I swear that I've tried! But," he paused and slammed his hands on the table. "Damn it! I only see her like a special friend. I care for her and I want her happiness, but I am not her happiness."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I wish I could tell you what to do! I wish that I knew what words to say to you, Byron."

"You probably hate me, don't you?"

"No, why would I hate you, dummy?"

"Because," he stopped and reached for his coffee mug. "I might be hurting your niece."

"I don't hate you," I said honestly, standing up from the chair and sauntering over to his side. I knelt beside him and placed my hand on his thigh. "Byron," I whispered. "I can't hate you, because I know how hard it is to fight against something that dictates your life. I know how sick life can be and I want you to know that I'll support you a hundred percent in all your decisions. I know that you never meant to hurt my niece and I've seen the way you still love Marie." I said, smiling sadly at him. "I know that what you feel for Marie is true. I can guarantee you that she loves you still," I said, lifting his chin to look at me. "You are a great person and I know that you'll find the correct answer to all your interrogatives."

"I can't find them, Lee,"

"Byron," I said softly. "You are still young. There is still time to live. Just take time to analyze your life, sweetie."

"I can't forget her. I see Marie, I-" he said, forcing a smile. "I see her and my heart starts beating faster for her. It wants to run to her. I want to hold her in my arms and disappear far away from this place. I never want to come back, but," he paused and ran his hand over his face. "It's hopeless,"

"Don't say that," I said dejectedly. "It's not hopeless. Don't give up! Don't ever give up on your dreams."

"Then why are you ignoring Benny?" he said aggravated. "Why are you giving up on him?

"I'm not ignoring him," I said, when he grabbed my hand. "It's different between us two,"

"How so?"

"It just is, Byron," I said, getting up and pacing around the kitchen. "It's different."

"You are breaking my brother's heart," Byron finally said after a long pause. "He loves you and I doubt that he deserves to be treated this way. I've seen his thoughts about what happened that night a few weeks ago. A fifteen years old was the adult in that moment," he hissed. "Do you understand how much he loves you, Leah?"

"Yes," I nodded and stood up. "I know that he loves me, B. But, um, there are many things that I can't tell you! I'm not good enough for him..." I said despondently. "I made a fool of me. I hurt his feeling and all he wanted to do was defend me and keep me safe," I said irritated with myself as image of that night surface in my head. "I was so immature,"

"Leah," Byron said, raking his fingers through his hair. "I think that my brother deserves a second chance with you. You can't just shut yourself away from him every time you say or do something stupid. If you really love him, you would talk to him and not elude him. He's hurting and he deserves to hear from you that he is loved! Tell him how you feel,"

"Then you tell Brittany how you feel," I said haughtily. "Tell her how confused you are, but do it gently."

"I already did, Lee-Lee," he muttered and sighed. "I told her and all she did was sigh and tell me that she needed time to think about our relationship! I mean, what relationship… It's sickening the way I follow her around, hoping that I am not hurting her and all I do is hurt her. I'm the worst."

"She sighed?" I asked confused. He nodded and chugged his coffee.

"Yes, that was a week ago…" he chuckled, as he pulling his bangs away from his face. "Don't tell anyone, but, I was with Brittany all night," he chortled and walked to the countertop and leaned against it. I looked at him in surprised. "Chillax, Leah, we didn't do anything. We stayed all night talking."

"About what?"

"Well," he trailed off and hopped on the counter. "About things."

"What can a fourteen years old girl talk to you about?" I asked protectively.

"We talked about what we wanted to do. She doesn't want to be tied down to me. She practically broke up with me. She said that she only wants us to be friends… good friends. She understands that I will always want to know if she is safe. I mean, don't I live to make her happy?"

"Yes,"

"Well, she says that me letting her go is what would make her happy. She told me that she tried to love me, but couldn't. I don't blame her, what is there to love about me?" he asked despondently.

"A lot, Byron. You are a wonderful boy. I've known you for almost thirteen years and I think that your parents raised an amazing child…"

"You think?"

"I know so,"

"Anyways, we said goodbye and we promised to still be friends."

"Excuse me? But," I said confused. "I thought you were sad because you didn't- OK, I'm confused. Why are you so angry about?"

"I," he said embarrassed and looked away from me. "I talked to your niece and she told me how she felt. I walked her back home this morning before Haliee Christina or Seth was awake."

"Are you sure that she isn't just saying that because she wants your happiness?"

"She cares for me," he said honestly. "She considers me her best friend, but she doesn't love me. Leah, I don't love her either. I want her happiness, god knows that I do. I want her happiness above my own, but I don't love her."

"If that's how she feels, then, why are you so depressed?"

"I have my reasons, Lee," he said gloomily. "I have to make a decision that will practically kill my family."

"We all have decisions to make, Byron. Just be honest with your family, son. They'll understand."

"Mom and Dad won't, Leah. Benedict will hate me. Even Brittany will despise me!"

"What is it?"

"It's difficult, Lee," he mumbled. "If I tell you, promise that you won't tell anyone."

"I won't keep a promise, By."

"I know," he laughed miserably. "We are wolves and our thoughts are connected. There aren't secrets between us, right?"

"Yeah,"

"I saw Marie this morning, Lee," He said wretchedly. "She's living to Europe to live with her Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper."

"I've heard," I said shaking my head. "Poor Emerson is suffering because of the news."

"I know,"

"What are you planning on doing? Are you going after her?"

"I think I am," he said flatly. "She asked me to go after her. I seriously think that I will. I might leave everything and everyone that I love," he said desolated, as he eyed me with his green eyes. I walked over to him and outstretched my arms and he hopped off the countertop and walked into them. I held him closer to me. It was so different this time; Byron had always been a little more independent, stronger… but I could see his true age. He was a young man, in love and ready to fight for what he believed was right.

I thought of all the time that I cried for Sam. If he had at least fought for me… maybe I wouldn't have been so bitter. Maybe I would have encouraged him to fight for Emily, but he never showed any sign of defeat. He gave himself entirely to her. He never fought. I sighed and tried to comfort Byron as best as I could. I knew that his internal fight was going to be difficult, but I had hoped. I hoped that he would find his true happiness…


	17. Bonus Chapter: Byron

**Salvation**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_AN: I am going through a month of writer's block for this story. I decided to give in and write about Byron. I hope that this meets your expectations. I love Byron, because he is so honest and such a true friend and brother to Benedict. Someday, hopefully, I'll have two sons and they are going to be the best of friends just like these two. Have a great time. _

_Serenity_

**Where do I go from here?**  
_Byron's POV_

It had been a long summer and everything changed. I remember living a carefree life, with no worries. I had the most gorgeous girl in the world and she loved me. I remember falling asleep on her lap and waking up to stare into her deep orbs. They were so enthralling and so peaceful. I was drawn to her like a deer is drawn to the placid waters of a brook. I fell in love with her long before I even knew what love was. She was my constant companion in the lonely nights. We were one even before our bodies were united in that first night of endless passion. But everything changed in the blink of an eye. In a mere second my entire life changed for the worst. I was the happiest man on the face of the earth before my life took that disastrous turn. It was around Benedict's fifteenth birthday when I found out that Emerson Call had phased. At first, I was excited, because that was what we both wanted since we were children. We wanted to be like our fathers; shape-shifters. They were powerful shape-shifters that protected our lands from evil vampires.

When Emerson called me with the news, we agreed that we were going to meet and celebrate his change. He agreed to bring his girlfriend Bridget Clearwater, Seth's oldest daughter. We made plans to meet at the beach, but as soon as I parked my car and helped Marie get out of the passenger seat; I noticed that Emerson was starting differently at her. He'd never glanced her way. She was always an annoyance to him, but all of a sudden, I saw what I could only call a curse. He'd imprinted on her.

I quickly grabbed Marie's hand and dragged her back into the car. Emerson followed us and we ended in my house. I had a verbal altercation with him. He wanted Marie and he was already claiming her as his. I fought for her, but unfortunately, that same day I phased and imprinted on Brittany Christina Clearwater, Bridget's younger sister.

Brittany had always liked Benedict. She even kissed him the day of his birthday. I never thought that I would say this, but imprinting didn't bring me any happiness. It made me regret phasing. I hated my father for giving me the wolf gene. I blamed him for something that was out of his reach. After that I stopped seeing Marie. I heard from other people that she was doing fine. I guess that she was happy with Emerson. I wanted her to be happy, but only with me. I forced myself to forget her. I tried to show Brittany that I could make her happy, but boy, was I wrong.

We tried it, but it didn't work. I noticed that I was constantly making Brittany uncomfortable. I cared for her. I wanted her to be content and I felt the need to protect her. But I also found that I could protect her without giving her my heart. It was strange. I guess that my case is different from the rest of the imprints. I loved another woman, but was destined to be with the one that I only wanted to protect. After months of trying to make myself fall in love with her, I came to the conclusion that she didn't deserve to be placed in such a situation. It was time to be honest with her. I had to do this, or else, I was going to die an unhappy man.

"Brittany," I whispered, knocking on her bedroom window. I could see her sleeping on her bed. I forced the window open and she jumped startled when she saw me.

"Byron," she said, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. "What are you doing here? What time is it? It's still dark outside."

"I know,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Want to come to the beach with me?" I asked her, ignoring her questions. She looked outside her window and then back at me. "So, are you coming?"

"Sure," she said, yawning. She got up from her bed and walked to her closet and picked a thick sweater and put it on. I got out of her room via her window and helped her out. We walked hand in hand through the darkness, until we reached the empty shores of First Beach.

It was a cool and breezy autumn night. It had been raining all afternoon, making our feet sink into the sand with every step that we took. We finally reached our destination. It was a long trek by foot, but the walk helped me gather my thoughts and courage. I had something important to say to her and I wanted to be as honest as possible. I helped her sit close to the edge, her legs dangling on the air, as I held her waist with my arm, making sure that nothing bad happened to her. I wanted to protect her always: It was my duty.

"What's on your mind?" she asked me as soon as I scooted closer to her.

"Oh, um," I mumbled. "I wanted to spend some time with you. You've been avoiding me."

"Have I?"

"Yeah," I nodded, looking at the horizon. "Why is that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I don't really know,"

"Are you happy with me, Brit?" I asked confused. "Do you love me?"

"Byron," She turned to face me and inhaled deeply. She slowly let the air out of her lung and bit her lower lip. "If I tell you the truth…" she trailed off. "Do you promise not to hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Brittany." I said honestly. "I mean, aren't we soul mates?"

"About that," she paused. "I know that you couldn't help it, but, ugh. I hate what I'm going to do… but, I don't want you as my soul mate." She said bluntly. "Don't get me wrong, I want you as a friend. I want you to be free from me. I want this to go away," she said sadly, pointing from me to her. "All you do is make sure that I'm safe, but deep down you wish that you were with Marie. I can tell that you miss her. I see how miserable you are without her. What we have here is the worst case of imprinting. I like you. I thought that I loved you, but I don't." she said frankly. "I want my freedom to choose anyone I want to choose, By."

"You don't feel anything for me?"

"I feel admiration and tenderness towards you." She said wearily. "You are my brother, my best friend and confidant. I heard my dad say to your dad that there are different types of soul mates."

"He did?"

"Yeah, that kinda got him in an argument with your father, but it was worth it."

"What did your father say?"

"He said that there are different types of soul mates. There is the person that you love and that you share many things in common. A soul mate can be your best friend, a lover, or someone that you care for as a friend, Byron. It doesn't have to lead to a romantic relationship. It can be a strong friendship and that's what I think that you and I have. By, you told me that you didn't love me the way everyone expects you to love me, right?"

"Right,"

"Well,"

"Well? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Not exactly," she giggled. "We were never boyfriend and girlfriend,"

"True,"

"You and I will always be tied together. We are bonded by an incredible bond. I feel proud of that… but I don't want to hold you down. I want you to be happy. I need you to be happy, because when you do, then I'll be happy too."

"What about-"

"What about, what? There is nothing to care about other than your feelings. Byron, you've been so attentive to me over the last few months, that you've forgotten about yourself… What about your feelings? You still love her, don't you?"

"Brit,"

"You love her, don't you?"

"With every beat of my heart," I said sincerely. "But I care for you. I want to protect you. No one will protect you the way that I can,"

"Liar," she chuckled. "That's too dramatic,"

"Don't laugh, Brittany. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I want to be there for you always, but not in a romantic way. Maybe I'll learn to love you over time, but not now."

"I know," she said facing the sky. "That's why," she paused, swallowing hard. "I'm letting you go. I want you to be happy. We're still young and I know that we'll learn to live without one another. You are going to be happy with Marie,"

"I can't,"

"You'll have to," she said haughtily. "My wish is your command. I want you to be happy with Marie. Make her happy."

"Excuse me?"

"I spoke to her," she said, as she tucked her bangs away from her eyes. "She misses you and she's miserable without you."

"I can't do that to you,"

"You'll have to, because if you don't… Emerson's sacrifice will be in vain."

"Emerson?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He's let her go to pursue her happiness. I'm doing the same to you. I know that I'm still young now and later…" she paused. The minute those words came out of her lips, I felt my heart break. It was painful. It felt like many torturous things… I felt the blow deeper in my heart. I could feel my bond with her degenerating. It was vanishing.

"Later what?" I asked despondently. I felt sad in that moment. I could barely breathe, but I had to continue listening to what she had to say.

"I might regret my decision in the future. What if, well, forget it. I'm letting you-" she paused. "I'm letting you go, Byron. Be happy with Marie. Make that girl smile the way that you used to make her smile. She'll be happy with you. Don't worry about me or Emerson. I'll find a way to cheer him up. We'll be fine. I don't think that this bond can really rule your life…"

We talked for a long time. The minutes slowly creeping on us, as we continued to have our heart to heart. I was afraid that I was doing the wrong thing, but I noticed that Brittany didn't love me. She cared for me. She cared so much for me and for my happiness that she was willing to let me go. I felt a knot in my throat, when I walked her home early that morning. I held her hand as we walked together. It was a comfortable silence, but at the same time, it felt like it was going to be the last time that we were going to be together. Brittany was tired and I felt bad, because the next day we had school and my tiny friend was going to be exhausted.

When we reached the window to her room, I helped her get in and tucked her under her covers. She smiled contently at me, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. "Tell me not to go and I won't ever leave you," I whispered next to her ear.

"I want you to go," she whispered back, as she caressed my cheek with her soft hand. "I want you to be happy."

"Is this what you really want?" I asked her. She nodded, turning on her side. "I'm letting you go," she mumbled. "I can already feel the bond dissolving inside my heart. Can you feel it too?"

"Yeah," I nodded, scooting closer to her. She pressed her body closer to mine and rested her head on my arm. "I feel it and it's hurting."

"It's for the best, Byron."

"No, it's not." I said sadly. "I'm being selfish. I never thought of how you would feel, Brit,"

"It's fine," she said, turning to face me. "I don't love you. I swear that I don't," she said, smiling. "I just don't want to lose your friendship after you start dating Marie."

"I'm always going to be there for you,"

"Promise?"

"I do," I said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm your best friend. Remember that,"

"Good,"

I stayed in her room for a few minutes, until she had fallen asleep. I looked down at her face and I felt content. I felt like I something in me was liberated, but the reality was slowly setting in. I know that this is not your typical imprint story, but I couldn't deny my love for Marie. Imprinting story usually involves an everlasting love, but I couldn't imagine myself with Brittany. It did hurt to know that I couldn't love her the way she deserved to be loved. I could only see Marie in my arms for an eternity. I was desperate for her. I kissed Brittany's forehead and headed back to my favorite spot. It was the place where Marie and I first kissed. It was the spot when she told me that she loved me and where we first made love.

It was still dark outside, but the rays of the morning sun were slowly making their way across the horizon. I sighed, running my hands over my face as I thought about my life. It was quiet around; only the sound that the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks and the soft pelting of the rain hitting the water could be heard. I sat staring at the distorted reflection of the moon surrounded by soft hues of the morning sun, on the water. I dug my fingers into the sand, making sand fists and slowly letting the clumps of sand fall off my hands. I did this for a few minutes, not realizing that it had stopped raining and the sun was rising on the sky.

"Hey," I heard the familiar voice of Marie Black. I didn't turn to face her. I just sat there and I held my breath. "Do you mind if I sit beside you?" she asked softly, as she placed her hand over my shoulder, sending a current down my spine. She placed her index finger under my chin and forced me to look at her. "Please," she said and stared at me sadly.

I nodded and turned to the horizon. I had to. My heart had a mind of its own. It was beating relentlessly against my chest, as if it wanted to run to her. I swallowed hard and gulped. It had been almost seven months since I have seen her or spoken to her. My soul ached and I wanted to bawl like a child and ask her to forgive me for fucking up our lives. I wanted to have the power to turn time and make everything better for us. I wanted to be strong for the sake of Brittany's sacrifice. She'd let me go to be with the woman that I loved.

"How are you?" she asked, as she carefully sat a few feet away from me. "I haven't seen you in a while,"

"I'm fine," I mumbled and continued staring at the sea.

"Byron," she began, clearing her throat. "I wanted to," I turned to face her and I began to remember how delicious her lips tasted. I wanted to press her slim body against mine. I wanted to protect her, but I couldn't. It wasn't allowed. I couldn't. I wouldn't. It wasn't right. I had an internal battle with myself and my morals. I did care for my imprint, but I didn't love her. I couldn't see my future in her eyes. I couldn't see myself loving her the way that my body, soul and every fiber of my being loved Marie. "I wanted to tell you that I can't do this anymore. I can't live my life without you!" She sobbed, moving closer to me. "I've missed you. I tried loving Emerson. God knows that I tried, but I can't. I just can't forget you. I can't erase you from my mind. I miss you so much. There must've been a mistake when you imprinted on Brittany and Emerson imprinted on me! There must have been, Byron, because I can't forget you."

"I can't hear this right now," I said, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I- don't do this to me, please."

"I need you to know,"

"Why now?"

"Because," she paused and sobbed. "I need you to know how I am feeling. I'm miserable, baby."

"I am too," I said sincerely. "I am the most wretched soul that has ever walked this earth. I've tried to be the best imprinter, but I have failed miserably, Marie. You left a deep mark in my soul and no one can replace it. Brittany can't help me heal my heart. It aches for you… but I don't want to be selfish and hurt her. She doesn't deserve this."

"I don't understand," Marie began. "Are we going to be miserable because we want to make other people happy? What about our love? Doesn't it deserve a chance to- It's not fair!" Marie bawled.

"What?"

"Why can't I forget you?" she sobbed, hiding her face behind her hands. "You are supposed to love her. You aren't supposed to be for me, but, I can't help falling in love with you. I need you, Byron. I haven't forgotten you. I, I'm in love with you and I've always been…"

"But we can't,"

"Since I can remember, it has always been you. I loved you since I could first utter a word. I needed you like the plants need their sun. I can't forget you. I can't eradicate this feeling that is always following me. You've left such a big impression in my life and I just can't forget you. I love you so much, By."

"Marie, please," I said, getting to my feet and looked down at her. "Marie, don't say that please. We can't… I can't be with you,"

"Why not?" she shouted. "Why can't you fight for me?"

"Because,"

"Fight for me! Brittany told me that she would set you free and we could be together," she sobbed between breaths. "You told me that day when Emerson imprinted on me that you would fight for me! Do it! Please, do it! Fight for me!"

"Why?" I bellowed. "Why should I fight?! What if I fight for you and you still end up with Emerson? What if we aren't meant to be together! What if I end up falling in love with Brittany?!"

"I won't! I won't, because I belong to you. Damn it, By! Fight for this!" she shouted. "I'm trying to give our love a chance. I'm fighting for what I believe is meant to be. I don't care about destiny. My future is not set in stone, Byron! Not even Aunt Alice can predict the correct future, because it's always changing. Baby, fight for me," she begged, as she placed her hand over her chest. "Fight for me, for us, for our love. Please… please."

"I," I stammered and began pacing around miserably. "I don't know what to do, Marie."

"Byron, " she paused and got to her feet. "I'm leaving next Friday."

"Where to?"

"I am moving to Europe to live with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. If you want- only if you are willing to fight for me, then you'll come with me. You'll move with me to Europe." She said behind a curtain of tears, before she planted a kiss on my cheek and turned and walked away.


	18. Decisions

**Salvation**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I haven't decided what I want to do with this story, but I do want to finish it soon. I want to take a break from writing and I can dedicate my time to Beta-reading. I am helping seven people and that's not including my sister's stories. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and give me some insight of where to take Benedict's and Leah's story. Well, with all that said, I'll let you enjoy your reading.

**Decisions**

_Benedict's POV_

It wasn't everyday that I woke up without a smile on my lips. I was always happy, but lately, all I do was sulk and think of Leah. I barely got to see her… the only times that she would let me see her was when she was running along the shoreline and I was hiding in my wolf form behind the dense foliage, staring at her. It became a necessity, because she was punishing me for something that to this date I didn't know I did. I thought that after that conversation that we had at her house a few weeks ago, we were going to start a serious relationship. Boy, was I wrong!

Seeing Leah running in the park or near the beach in the afternoons was the highlight of my days. She was beautiful and I loved the way her hair bounced onto her shoulders as she sprinted. I loved how her eyes would narrow as she concentrated. It'd been a few weeks since we last talked and I could sense that something was bothering her. She was being elusive. I didn't know what was going through her mind, but I do know that it was serious. She was constantly running from me. If I ever wanted to speak to her, she would come up with an excuse not to talk to me. At first, I thought that she was just embarrassed from opening up to me. I thought that I could understand what she was going through. As the days continued to pass, it started to become a habit. I seldom spoke to her. I didn't get a phone call from her at night. I was out of the loop when it came to Leah. She managed to keep me at arm's distance. I was losing my mind. I couldn't function properly. She was my sustenance and without her I was nothing.

"Benedict," Mom said, knocking from the other side of the door. "Get up, you are going to be late for school." she said and continued walking down the upstairs hallway.

I groaned and tossed the blankets aside and sat up on the bed. It was a new day, where I was going to be bitter and annoyed. Life without Leah meant that I would be sulking. It was ridiculous. I needed her. She was essential to me. She was like the air that I needed to breathe in order to live. I sat on the bed for fifteen minutes when Dad's knocked loudly on the door.

"Benny," he muttered after his initial knock.

"Yeah," I said lowly.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, Dad," I said, sighed and got up from the bed and walked to the door to open it. "What's up?"

"I have to talk to you,"

"Sure," I said, opening the door wider to allow my father to enter. He was taller than me, probably by about four inches. He bobbed his head and move passed me.

"How are you?"

"OK," I lied.

He nodded and sat at the edge of my bed and looked out the window. "I hear from Byron that you haven't spoken to Leah in almost two weeks, am I right?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "She isn't talking to me."

"Did you offend her?"

"No," I said quickly. "I don't know the reason why. But I can tell you that I didn't offend her. I would never hurt her. She's my life and I would rather hurt myself than ever harm her."

"I see," he said nonchalantly. "Leah is a complicated person, son. I can guarantee that she'll come around,"

"Why is she so complicated, Dad?" I asked in frustration. "I've been patient with her. I've told her many times that I love her just the way she is and she still makes everything so difficult," I sighed, running my hands over my face. "I don't know what to do anymore,"

"Son," Dad began and stood up. He paced around the room and chuckled to himself. "Leah isn't your typical girl. She's strong, self-confident and she's an amazing person. I'll be honest that even though she has great qualities, she can be the most insecure woman on the face of the earth. You have to give her time."

"I do," I said aggravated. "I giv-"

"No, you don't understand what I am trying to say," he said, shaking his head. "You need to give her time. I know that you love her. Trust me, I know that you do! I know that she means the world to you… but," he paused and turned to look at me. "You are still a kid. You need to mature more to understand the complication that life brings. Leah is a mature woman, son. She sees the world differently. Her problems can't be compared to the problems that a fifteen year old is facing."

"I know that," I snapped. "I know that I'm not man enough for her,"

"I never said that, Benedict Collin," Dad said sternly. "I mean that you still need to grow emotionally, mentally and spiritually to at least grasp the idea of what she's going through. There are stages in your life that you have to go through in order to understand her. Leah is four years older than me, Ben and she's almost a few decades older than you. She has lived much more than you have. She has experienced different aspects of life, that you only dream of. You need to understand her in a deeper level. She needs you so much, but there are going to be stages in your relationship that you won't connect with her, until you have experienced them yourself. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"I think," I mumbled. I licked my lips and crossed my arms over my chest, as I listened to my father lecturing me about Leah. I sighed ever so often. The more he talked about Leah the more that I wanted to see her. I wanted to hold her in my arms and just enjoy the sweet scent of her body. I wanted to taste the sweet nectar of her lips and run my hand through the valleys of her body. When my father was done with his speech, he patted my shoulder and left me alone. I hurriedly got dressed and ran downstairs and ate the breakfast that Mom had made for Byron and me. I saw that Byron barely touched his food. It was rare of him not to eat. He was the hungriest wolf in the pack. The boy could eat probably his weight in food.

"Hey," I said to Byron when I saw the time on the digital clock. "Are you driving me to school or should I take the bus?"

"Take the bus," Byron looked down at his plate and then around the table, until he stared at me. He smiled wearily and sighed. "I'm not feeling good," he said, causing Mom and Dad to rush to his side.

"What's wrong, Cutie-pie?" Mom asked worriedly. She touched his forehead with her hand and then chuckled. "I'll get the thermometer," she said and walked back to the kitchen. She returned shortly with the white thermometer in her left hand and placed it under Byron's tongue. "Does your head hurt, sweetie?" He shook his head and reached for her hand. He looked at our parents and told them to sit.

"Mom, Dad, Benny," he began and swallowed hard. There were tears falling down his face. My mother gasped and her eyes began to get moist with unshed tears. It was so easy to read the pain in his eyes. I've known about his constant sadness. I mean, we were best friends and we spoke about things that we thought that our parents would never understand. Byron barely cried. He was a strong soul. He bottled all his feelings inside, but there was so much that he could hold back. I could easily count the times that I saw my brother cry.

"What is it?" Dad asked, crouching beside him. "You know that you can tell us anything, son."

"I want to move to away," he said, looking down at his hands.

"Where to?" Mom asked, a tear streaming down her face.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Do you want to move to Puerto Rico with Grandpa and Grandma Reynolds?" she mumbled.

Byron shook his head and bit his lip before he spoke. "I don't want to be in Washington anymore. I want to go away from here."

"Why?" Mom asked, taking his large hand in her small hand. "What's happening? Why do you want to leave my side? You don't love us anymore?"

"I love you with all my heart, Mom! You and Dad are the best in the world and I'm so proud to have you guys as my parents, but there are other things in my life that I have to keep at a distance."

"Tell us, then," Dad said sadly. "We are here for you, son."

"I need to be away from La Push. I need to stay away from all this madness," he said desperately. "I can't be here any longer. My situation with Brittany and Marie is slowly draining me of energy. I can't deal with it right now. I can't be near Marie Black anymore! She is slowly poisoning me. I can't forget her. I love her more than my life. It's been almost half a year since Emerson imprinted on her and I still can't forget her. I've tried. I've tried to love Brittany, but I have failed miserably. I don't love her. I see her as a little sister. I-" he broke down and began to cry.

"Son," Dad said, placing a tender hand on his shoulder. "You can't run away from your problems."

"No, Dad," he sobbed. "Not all imprinting experiences have the same joy as you and Mom do." Byron hissed. "You told me to give this time, but I have and nothing has changed! I love Marie even more! I can't imagine her with Emerson Call! He doesn't deserve her! He doesn't deserve to love such gentle soul. She was mine before all this phasing shit happened. She was and is destined to be with me! Why? I don't know why she deserves to be with me, but she does. Maybe is because destiny doesn't exist! This imprinting is nature's way of selecting strong suitable people that can healthily carry the wolf gene! I don't care about that! I care for what the heart dictates! Marie has occupied my heart since before I even knew it!"

"Wow," I mumbled, getting up and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am," Byron muttered miserably, as he dried his tears with the back of his hand. "Not as sorry as I am, Baby boy."

"Have you told this to Brittany? Marie?" I asked intrigued. He nodded and sighed. "What did they say?"

"Brittany cried at first and ran away from me," he confessed. "It hurt my soul to hurt her, but I had to be honest. There is no sense in having two people getting hurt. Honesty is always the best solution. Isn't that right, Mom and Dad?" he asked, staring at our parents.

Mom nodded and held her head high. "It's true, Cutie-pie." She whispered sadly. "I will support you in all your decisions. The same goes for you, Baby boy. I'll support you in anything that you want to do. I won't hold you back the way that my father tried to do with Savannah. He lost her and who knows when she will be come back to us."

"What did Brittany say? And what did Marie say to you? Have you spoken to her?" Dad asked puzzled.

"Brittany came to the conclusion that she doesn't love me," Byron sighed. "When she told me that," he paused and pushed his plate away from him. "I felt like something inside of me stung. It felt like my bond with her was severed." He said dejectedly. "I didn't feel her anymore. My heart didn't want to follow her."

"You think," Mom said alarmed, her hands covered her mouth as she gasped. "Brady, do you think that the imprinting link that bonded them together was severed?"

"I don't know, Leslie," Dad said. "We'll talk about that later," he inhaled softly and then looked at my mother with such tenderness. I could imagine what he was thinking. He loved my mother more than his own life and he couldn't imagine his life without her. "What about Marie? Have you spoken to her? Is she in love with Emerson?"

"She doesn't love him. She told me that she loves me, Dad," he said, a dejected smile on his lips. "She's always going to be mine. Marie tried dating Emerson, but according to her nothing happened."

"Nothing?"

"No, Dad," Byron said. "She still loves me… but,"

"But?" I asked curiously. "What happened?"

"She wants us to get back together… She wants us to move away from here. I've decided that I want to think things through,"

"Good," Dad said and stood up. He began to pace around the dining room and stopped at the window. "It's good to think what you'll do with your life, son."

"I know," Byron muttered. "I've thought about what I want to do with my life and who I want to spend it with, Mom and Dad. I'm sorry if I hurt you with my decision…"

"Oh, no," I said despondently, as I looked down at my brother.

"You've thought carefully about what you want to do, Byron?" Dad asked annoyed, his gaze was focused on the window. "Are you planning on running away? Is that what this is all about? You've made up your mind and you are planning on leaving with Marie?"

"Dad," Byron said irritated. "I-"

Byron was interrupted by a loud banging on the front door. Mom stood up and excused herself and went to open the door. My eyes darted from my father to my brother, when suddenly the scent of Leah filled the room. I quickly stood up from my seat and hurried to the living room.

"Leah," I said excitedly, almost tripping on my feet to run to her. I stopped when I saw her look so frightened. "What's wrong?"

"He knows, Brady," Leah said alarmed, her eyes focused solely on me. "Hawthorn knows that Benny-boy…" she broke down and cried. "Elliot Hawthorn knows that my Baby boy is a werewolf."


	19. Departure

**Salvation**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I am very satisfied with the way that this story is going. It's actually one of my hardest one, but I can't seem to know where I want it to go. There are still a few things that I have to change, but I don't know how I want it to end. I'll see how to fix those mistakes as I go along. Anyways, continue reading and please, review.

**Departure**

_Benedict's POV_

Leah was crying as her light orbs darted from my mother, father and then at me. My Dad was pacing around the living room nervously. He shook slightly, but stopped when my mom touched his shoulder. "Calm down, dear." She said in her mellifluous voice.

He nodded, but continued pacing. "Explain it again, Leah, please." he stopped and inhaled deeply. "What do you mean-" he sighed, grunting. "What the fuck do you mean that Hawthorn knows that my boy is a werewolf, Leah?" Dad asked, taking a few strides towards Leah and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What are you fucking talking about?"

"Dad," I said dashing towards them and forcing him to take his hands off of her. "Let her go! Don't touch her, please." I said angrily, growling at my father. I turned to Leah and offered her a smile at her wearily. "Are you alright, princess?" I asked worriedly. Leah nodded, as her tears continued to fall.

"Ben," she muttered despondently, as her eyes searched my face. "I'm so sorry." she whispered softly. I turned to look at mom and she was standing in a corner of the living room, her arms folded across her chest, as she wept silently. Byron followed my line of vision and rushed to our mother's side and consoled her.

"Leah, tell me again, what happed, please? How does he know that I am a werewolf?" I asked slowly, my hands caressing Leah's cheeks. Leah continued bawling, her body shaking violently with every sob. "Come on, sweetie, tell me, please," I whispered, as I kissed her cheek and tried to wipe the tears off her face with the back of my right hand. It was useless. I've never seen my Leah crying so hard.

"Benny," she muttered, and walked into my open arms and cried harder.

"Calm down, princess. Everything is going to be alright," I said, trying to sound persuasive. "We'll be alright, angel."

"He won't rest until he has captured you, Benedict." Leah said against my chest. I stroked her hair gently and kissed her forehead and then at my father's dark eyes. He was angry and only the presence of my mother was what held him together. I could see the urgency in his steps and mannerism. I looked down at Leah and felt my heart breaking with every tear that she shed.

"Ben," Leah stammered. She hesitated a bit before she e xplained again what had happened a nd I cou ld see the fear in her eyes a s s h e g l a n c e d a t m e. "Benny,"

"W hen did he find out, hone y?"

"A few days ago," she sobbed loudly. "He'd known for a few days now, Benny . I h a v e m e a n t t o t e l l y o u b e f o r e , b u t I t h o u g h t t h a t I w a s c a p a b l e o f controlling the situation, sweetie. I underestimated him. I thought that I could manage the entire situation without telling anyone, but everything turned against me… k e e p i"

Her words sent my father in to a state of anger. "He'd known for a few days and now you're telling us? What the fuck is wrong with you?! Do you know the complication of things? My child could be handed to some kind of horrible agency to be studied! Is that what you wanted, Leah? Because by keeping this a secret from us, you have let a man run loose with evidence that could hurt my family, La Push and the rest of the werewolves! Where the hell was your head? Was it up your ass, Leah?" Dad said crossly.

"Dad," I snapped. "Don't talk to her like that, please," I said, glaring at my father. I turned my attention to Leah and took her hand in mine and led her to the sofa. She sat beside me and I rubbed soothing circles on her back as she cried. "Why did it take you so long to tell us?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I," she stuttered and cried some more. "I wanted to let you know, baby, but I couldn't. He told me that he wouldn't tell anyone if I married him," she paused and clasped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I should get out of here,"

"Sure," Dad muttered. "Run away, Leah. That's what you are good for,"

"Leah," I said surprised and stood up. "You were going to marry him? Why?"

"I was," She nodded her head and leaned her head back and wept. "Benny," she began and inhaled. "I would do anything to protect you, baby." she paused and turned to my father. "Brady, I would give my entire life to make sure that your son is safe. I would sacrifice my life if I had to. Leslie, I tried to stop him, but he won't keep his promise. Elliot is on his way to show the proof that he got,"

"How did it happen?" Mom asked calmly. "How did he obtain those proofs? Where did he get them from?"

"I don't know how exactly," she said, shaking her head. "He must've placed cameras around my house when I wasn't looking," she said, hiding her face behind her hands as she cried. "I don't know when he did it. He took the damn liberty, Brady. He snooped around my house and somehow got a video camera to record when Benedict was phasing. He caught it on video… He showed it to me."

"Great!" Dad said exasperated. He turned and approached me. "You can't be here. You have to leave Washington. You need to go somewhere safe and far away from her, son."

"Why? Where would I go, Dad?" I asked confused. "I can defend myself. I'll kill him if I have to. You know that I can fight this. Don't make me run from a fight that I haven't even started, Dad."

"Does he know that Benedict lives here?" Dad asked Leah, ignoring me. She shook her head and looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! He doesn't know," she whispered. "He doesn't even know his name, why?"

"I've decided what I'm going to do," Dad said solemnly and turned to my mother. "Honey,"

Mom's head popped up. "Yes, darling," Mom said composed, as she walked closed to my father.

"I know that you've been meaning to go to Puerto Rico to join your parents, right?" Dad asked calmly.

"Yes," she nodded. "Are you suggesting that I take the kids with me to Puerto Rico for a few days, until this matter is solved?"

"Exactly," Dad said nonchalantly, scooping my mom off the floor and held her close to him. "I'll take care of the rest here. You'll be back home soon, princess. I want to make sure that the asshole doesn't hurt my family or friends," Mom nodded and held on tightly to my father. "I'll miss you, Les. Every second that you are away, I'll be thinking of you." He whispered into her ear. Mom smiled behind her tear and nodded as dad placed her on the floor.

"I'm not going, Dad," I said defiantly, shaking my head. "I'm not leaving Leah's side. She's my imprint and I'll protect her. I knew that she was hiding something from me and it's my fault that this happened in the first place. I should've been more careful. I must take responsibility for what is happening, Dad. I'm the one that screwed Leah's life; I have to pay for this somehow,"

"No," Leah said harshly, as she grabbed my arm and walked me towards the bay windows of the living room. "You are only a child, Benedict. I'm not going to let you screw around with your life. Do as your father say. We can take care of this," she swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall down her face. She brushed one lonely tear away with the heel of her hand and inhaled deeply. "You are leaving with your mother and brother today. Your father is right; we can take it from here. You are only a child and if you stay here, you'll be hindering our mission. We can't babysit you and fight this fight. We need to know that you are safe and away from Hawthorn while we take care of this, OK? We know what's right for you. Please, Benedict Collin Brooks, don't fight us on this!"

"I do understand," I said angrily, my fists balled. "But, Leah, you can't expect me to leave you! I can't live without you. I can't do what my father and you are asking me. I am responsible for this. You told me to be careful and I wasn't! I need to face the consequences of my mistakes. Plus, you are my imprint and I have to protect you. You can't tell me what to do! I'm staying with you and you can't make me go anywhere."

"Benedict Collin," Mom and Dad hissed simultaneously. I turned to face them and saw Mom glaring at the floor. "Son," Dad said, as he tried to calm down. "You aren't going to disobey me. Do you know what could happen if you don't obey? I don't even want to think about it!"

"Nothing will happen to me," I said. "No one is going to believe him! They are going to say that the video is a fraud."

"No," Leah said, taking a deep breath. "It is not a fraud. There are ways to know if a video is a fraud or not. When they examine it and discover that it is real, you are going to be hunted, sought after and we won't be able to do anything to help you. It's better if you leave and stop complaining so much. If they find out that we are shape-shifter, La Push will never be safe from scientist and governmental experiments. Do you understand the veracity of it all, child?"

"Leah," I whispered dejectedly. She had never called me a child so bluntly. I knew what I was and at that moment, I truly knew that she only saw me as a kid. She was never going to see me as the man that I wanted her to see in me as. I felt my heart breaking, but I quickly took a grip of my emotions, before I began to bawl like the kid that I truly was. Leah was always so tender to me, but for the second time in my life, I was hearing the harshness of her words and they were like a blow to the heart. "Why? Why do you speak to me like that?"

"Because," she said aggravated. "You aren't listening. You are making everything so difficult for us, Benedict. You are acting like a little kid. For once, pay attention to what's really happening and wake up from that dream world you are living in. This is serious! There are lives at stake! There are things that are more important than your love for me. Start acting like a man! This is something serious. Our lives are at stake! If Hawthorn lets this be known, we are in some serious problems, do you understand?" Leah said curtly, as she moved away from.

"Leah," Mom said angrily. "Don't talk to my son like that! Don't make him hate you! If you continue talking like that he'll end up despising you."

Leah's face was appalled, but then her expression turned to a hard one. "I'm just trying to make him understand, Leslie. This is not a joke or a dream in which we'll all wake up and discover that nothing has happened. This is our reality and he needs to see it."

"Then that's not the way that he will understand," Mom snapped. She walked up to me and took my hand in hers and sighed. "He needs you, Leah, to be more to be more caring and understanding."

"I'm not going to baby him, Leslie"

"I don't need you to baby-" I hissed, but Dad hushed me.

"Don't interrupt, Benedict, Leah is right, Leslie," Dad said. "Benedict needs to understand that this is not a joke. Our lives are at stake. Leslie, buy plane tickets to Puerto Rico and get your things pack. We are getting you on a plane today. I can't risk having my family in trouble."

"Dad," I said, moving away from my mother's arms. "We can fight this and I can help."

"No, Ben, this is something that I need to fix. I am your father and this is not a fight against vampires, son," Dad said furiously. "I've decided that you are going to Puerto Rico for a few days and you will obey!" He inhaled deeply and turned to Leah. "Leah," Dad said in an authoritative voice. "Have you gathered all the pack members? We need to discuss what our options are."

"Yes," she nodded. "Jake is on his way from Idaho. Sam already knows. Jared, Paul, Quil, Seth, Collin and Embry are waiting for Jake to arrive. The rest of the pack is going to meet with us at Sam's house to discuss what's happening."

"Good," Dad said satisfied. "Leslie, start getting ready, sweetheart. Boys, get your things packed ASAP. You two are leaving to Puerto Rico with your mother and won't come back until I give your mother further notice."

"But, Dad," I whined.

"Benedict," Leah said softly, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Please, pay attention to your father. He knows what's right for you. We need to do this for your sake. I promise that as soon as everything is cleared up, I'll go personally to get you."

"Promise?"

"I do," Leah said, opening her arms to me. I ran into them and felt the warmth of her body embrace me. It was for a short period of time, but the power that it had on me was immense. Leah kissed my lips gently and slowly let me go. I grasped her hand and pulled her to me, slamming her body against mine one more time. I cried on her shoulder. I didn't know how long this separation was going to last, but I knew that I needed her more than ever. "I promise to fight this, Benny. I'll be seeing you soon, Baby boy."

"I wish that I could protect you from everything, Leah," I whispered against her ear. "One day, I swear, I won't be a kid anymore. I'll fight for you and I'll protect you from the world. I promise."

"I know," Leah purred in my ear and pulled away. She took a few steps away from me and smiled dejectedly and then turned to my father. "I'm leaving, Brady. Meet me at Sam's house. We need to think this thoroughly. The sooner the better."

"Ok," Dad nodded. I watched Leah leave, taking a large piece of my heart with her. "Byron," he said, placing his arm around my brother's shoulder. "You are going to be in charge of your mother. Watch over her and your brother, please."

"I will, Dad," Byron said, shaking my father's hand.

"Son," Dad paused. "Think about what you want to do with your life during your time in Puerto Rico. You'll be eighteen years old soon, but until then, you are still a minor and my son." He said to Byron and then veered to face me. "It's my job to look after you two. I love you guys. You are a blessing to me. I would kill to defend you. I hope that you can see the sacrifices that we make for those that we love. Please, take this time in Puerto Rico to get your thoughts sorted out. Be careful and remember that I love you kids with all my heart." Dad said, choking on the last words.

"OK," Byron mumbled when my father hugged him. "I'll take care of them. I won't let you down."

"Ben," Dad said, as he walked up to me. "I know that it is hard to understand things at your age, but know that I love you and I'm only doing this to protect you. All I do is for your welfare. Take care of your mother and I promise that as soon as this is done, you'll be back with Leah."

"OK,"

Two hours later, we were on our way to Port Angeles Airport. Mom bought three one way tickets to Puerto Rico with stop in Colorado and Florida. We were going to be staying a few days with some family member in Monument, CO. Mom thanked the lady behind the counter and ushered us to the lobby where we were waiting for our flight to be announced. Dad was waiting with us, because he wanted to make sure that we got safely inside the plane.

"I called her, Brady," Mom said, as she sat down between Dad and Byron. "She was in her house," she smiled.

"I'm glad,"

"She can't wait to see the boys again," Mom said excitedly, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. I didn't know why Mom was sad after she spoke to her friend. She grabbed Dad's hand and didn't let go of it, until it was time for us to board the plane. When it was time to leave, Mom held on to my father and she cried. I've never seen them apart for more than a few days. They were always together. It was impossible to separate those two. They were a single entity and I've never dreamed of putting them apart, but I did, when I wasn't careful enough and phased in front of Hawthorn the first time. I didn't know that my mistakes were going to cause so much grieve and sorrow. I said my goodbyes to my father and sullenly walked to the line. Inside the plane, I place belongings on the overhead compartment and took a seat near the middle aisle. Mom sat between Byron and me, because we felt that it was safer for her. Plus, she said that the heat that emanated from us reminded her of our father. Mom tried to hide her tears from us. I didn't say anything. I was suffering too. I didn't know how long it was going to be before I saw my Leah again. I don't know how long the flight was from Washington to Colorado, but the captain announced that we were only fifteen minutes away from landing in the Colorado Springs Airport.

"Cheer up, Baby boy," Mom said, as she rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. "You'll see Lee-Lee again, sunshine."

"I don't want to talk about it, Mom." I mumbled, turning to smile wearily at her. "But thanks for cheering me up."

"OK, I won't mention her anymore, until you are ready to speak of her again." She nodded and kissed my forehead. "I won't speak about it again. Not until you are ready, ok?"

"Alright,"

"Well," Byron said nonchalantly and leaned forward in his seat to have a better view of me. "I'll talk about it then." He said seriously. It was so creepy how he resembled our father. "See, Ben, Leah is doing this for your protection, dweeb. All you do is complain; but you don't see the bigger picture. She is fighting for you… to keep you safe and maybe someday, when you grow some neurons, you might be able to comprehend the full extension of this situation that your carelessness has created." Byron said chuckling, as he glanced out the airplane window. "If she didn't love you she would have almost sacrificed herself into marrying that idiot."

"Shut up," I said angrily, between clenched teeth.

"Guys, calm down." Mom said, placing a caring hand on my forearm. "Please, let's have a relax flight to Colorado. I need to be in a good mood when I see-"

"I'm just being honest," Byron said in a singsong voice, interrupting Mom.

Mom sighed and pinched my cheek, like she used to when I was younger. "You'll see her again, Benedict." Mom whispered in my ear, as if she'd guessed what I was thinking. Just hearing her calmed voice, made me relax. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the seat and sighed. "Trust your family, Benedict. You'll see that everything will be alright. Have faith, prince."

"I hope, Mom," I mumbled. "I really hope so."

AN2: The story is reaching its climax, and I really don't know what to do regarding Marie and Byron. I mean, I love her character, but I also love Brittany. I also adore Emerson, because he is Embry's son and Embry is my favorite wolf of all times. Anyhow, let me know what you think and leave your comments and suggestions. Thanks again. Don't forget to review!


	20. Circumstances

**Salvation**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I apologize for the tardiness of uploading this chapter. I have so many problems lately that it's ridiculous. Anyways, let me know if you like this chapter. I hope that you do, because after writing five different chapters, this is the only one that I decided to post. Enjoy and review.

**Circumstances**

_Leah's POV_

It was raining outside when everyone started to leave Sam Uley's house. The large pack of twenty-one wolves had gathered in the small kitchen/living room to plan and plot different strategies to retrieve the video that had images of Benedict phasing into his wolf form away from Dr. Elliot Michael Hawthorn. We tried, but nothing seemed to work. Brady was desperate and I couldn't blame him. It was his son that was in trouble. If his secret was exposed to the world, every wolf family would suffer the repercussions. I tried to chime in with ideas, but they were all rejected or turned down. My strategy was to beat Hawthorn senseless, until he begged me to stop. I would only consider his plea if he told me where the video was. I know that it may sound stupid, but I was desperate to do something. Anything to help my people.

"Leah," Brady said, patting my shoulder sympathetically. "That only works in movies. Violence is not the way to go. We need different options, Lee."

"Whatever," I muttered. "It worked when I was younger." I complained.

"Let's continue, please," Jake said, when he entered the living room. He looked exhausted, but offered me his 'don't worry' smile. I nodded at him and waited for him to tell us what his plan was. His plan never came. I was anxious to the point that all I could do was pace around, until Emily would reach for my hand and smile at me through weary eyes.

Twelve hours of intensive suggestions and thinking later, we were back to square one. Nothing helped. Jake had to leave early, when he found out that his daughter ran away to Europe with her aunt and Uncle. We didn't make too much of a fuss, because there were things that were more important than a brokenhearted teenager that was running away from her destiny. I pitied Emerson Call. He wasn't the same lively and obnoxious kid that he was before he phased. He was the shadow of a disenchanted young man. I looked at him and felt sorry for him. He barely spoke, but remained staring out at the distance. He only spoke if anyone asked him a question.

I made a mental note to have a serious talk with Byron Brooks whenever I saw him again. I knew that I had given him my word that I would support him in any decision that he made, but now, after seeing and remembering what a broken heart could do, I was having second thoughts. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and concentrated on ways to help bring back my Benedict and the safety of La Push.

Brady looked distraught and every thirty minutes, he was calling his wife, making sure that she was safe. I would hear him in the back porch laughing quietly as he spoke to her. He missed her dearly. I was jealous of him, of what they had and it made me feel like a jealous schoolgirl. I wanted to have that spiritual connection with Benedict- I knew that we had it- it's just that there were times that all he wanted to do was have sex. I wanted sex too… damn, it'd been almost ten years since I've been with a man and I wasn't complaining, I just wanted us to have a relationship before we jumped in the sack. Benedict was still too young and he needed to do some growing, before we could have the kind of relationship that his parents had. He was a great kid and I just wanted him to mature fast. I wanted him to grow and become more mentally, physically and spiritual stable, because the man that was destined to be with me, needed to be strong- I'm not your typical female. I have a strong temper and I need an equal to tame my spirit.

I just wished for all this nonsense to be over, so I could return to the somewhat normal life I had before Hawthorn walked back into my life and ruined it.

"Leah," Brady said, catching my attention, when he walked inside the Uley's house. "Benedict says hi."

"Why didn't he talk to me?" I asked despondently.

"Um, I don't know," Brady mumbled, avoiding my eyes. There was a pitiful smile on his face before he walked passed me.

I was the last one to leave the house. Nothing was helping. All I could do was pray and hope that there was a god in heaven that would listen to the pleas of an impious Native American woman. I said goodbye to Emily, Sam and their twin boys and walked back to my house. It took me at least thirty minutes to reach my home; I was completely drenched from the rain.

I didn't care about my appearance. I barely cared about anything anymore. All I could think about was about how much I missed Benedict. I wanted to hold him close to me. I wanted to smell his sweet scent. I made my way up the front steps, cursing the rain and my miserable life. I was a mess. I felt like that sixteen years old girl whose boyfriend left her for her cousin again. I was destroyed and dejected once again.

The rain had washed away the rich scent of my Benny-boy from the perimeter of my house. I felt hot tears streaming down my face, as they mixed with the rain. I clumsily reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out the single key that I was carrying with me. I placed it in the keyhole and opened the front door and made my way inside. I slammed the door hard and knelt on the floor, where the powerful smell of Benedict was still heavy in the room. It danced frivolously in my nostrils, as if it was punishing me for denying my angel a kiss a few nights ago.

"Damn it," I cried sadly. "Benny, I'm sorry."

I don't know how long it took me to get up from the floor. It was already late and dark outside. I managed to pull myself together and locked the front door. I made my way up the stairs and forced myself out of my damped clothes and into the shower. When I was in the shower, I opened the spigot and let the cold water run down my feverish skin. After a few minutes, I was clean and ready to change into comfortable clothes. It was past midnight when I finally went to bed.

It took all my effort to stay calm and relax. I sat on my bed, staring at the darkness that had become a constant companion in my life. The ticking of the downstairs clock and the sound of the rain falling mellifluously outside were the only noise that I could hear. I wanted to close my eyes and give in to the night, but I had too many things in my head. I couldn't stop thinking of a way to stop Hawthorn from showing others about the secret that we had kept for over hundreds of years. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused and tired of not being able to help my imprint and my people. If the secret of La Push was exposed to the public eye, we were in deep shit.

I remained in my bed for a long time. I could see the sun's rays pouring into the room through the window. I looked at the digital clock on the night table and sighed deeply. It was almost six in the morning, when I heard the sound of an engine approaching my house.

I didn't pay too much attention to it. It could've easily been my worrisome brother that was coming to pay me a visit. Seth Clearwater was so much like my dear father. He was always worried about me and I didn't blame him, because I was constantly worrying about him. I guess that came with the territory of being an older sister. I tilted my head to the side and stared at the clock and watched the numbers change. It was now five fifty-eight in the morning. The sound of the engine had stopped in front of my house. It wasn't the sound of my brother's car, it was…

"That mother fucker," I said, pulling the blanket off of me. I hopped off the bed and ran out of my room. I came back into the room again, when I noticed that I was only wearing panties. I pulled a white shirt and sweatpants and headed down the stairs.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked angrily, when I opened the front door and found Elliot Hawthorn with a confuse expression displayed on his face, as he stared at me.

"Leah," he said puzzled. "Why are you speaking like that to me?"

"Do you really want to know?!" I hissed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him inside my house. I slammed the door shut and turned to face him. "Do you know how much pain and aggravation you are causing me, Elliot?"

"What are you talking about?" he said quietly. I pushed him and he landed on the couch and stared befuddled at me. I began to pace angrily the length of the room and every few seconds I would glare menacingly at him. "I came to see you and…" he stopped.

"And what?" I screamed at him, slamming the vase against the wall.

"Leah," he said alarmed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Everything," I sobbed. "Everything! You ruined everything in my life!" I said desperately, hiding my face in my hands. "B-because of you…"

"Can we go for a walk?" he said urgently. "Fresh air will calm you down. It always has… Leah," He stood up from the sofa and carefully walked closer to me and placed his hands on my shoulders and forced me to look at him. "Let's go out for a walk. It'll help you calm down."

"No,"

"Please," he begged, smiling tenderly at me. "Trust me, you'll be fine after you breath in fresh air." He promised.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Oh, come on, Leah," he said exasperated. "You can trust me! I've never hurt you. I'll never hurt you. I promise."

"Yes, you have hurt me, Hawthorn." I said vilely. "You are hurting me now,"

"How?" he said, removing his hands off my shoulders and took a step back.

"You have hurt me in many ways possible," I bellowed.

"I don't understand," he said, shaking his head and taking a few more steps back. "H-how am I hurting you? Explain it to me, so I can stop it!"

"You'll never understand," I cried furiously. "You continuously go against my wishes and you ended up hurting me, my people and my friends!"

"What are you trying to tell me?" he said confused. "I don't understand what you are trying to tell me, Leah." He said desperately. "Come on, let's go outside. The sun is out. Let's go for a walk down the beach. It'll help you feel better." He said, forcing a smile, as he took my hand and steered me out the door.

"Wait," I said, stepping outside behind him. "Um," I paused, inhaling deeply. The breeze blew softly, carrying the familiar scent of vampires. I smiled to myself and sighed deeply. Maybe luck was on my side! "I'm going back inside to make a quick call," I said, wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"To whom?" He asked intrigued.

"It's personal." I snapped. "Just wait for me outside, alright?"

"Sure," he nodded. I ran inside and dialed my brother's number and told him that there was a vampire loose in our lands. I finished talking to my brother and called a few other wolves to meet me near the woods and hung up quickly. I walked back outside and closed the front door and turned to Elliot Hawthorn. "That was fast," He chuckled. "Was it important?"

"What was important?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"The call,"

"Oh," I said, shrugging. "Maybe. Come on; let's go for a walk,"

We trekked around my house and down the familiar path that led to the wood. "Leah," he said, trying to take a hold of my hand. I snatched it away and he blushed. "I wanted to tell you that I lov-"

"Let's go this way," I said, not waiting for his reply. We continued down the trail. The smell of the vampire was getting near, as it burned on my nostrils.

"Why are we going that way?" he asked under his breath. I ignored him. My mind was slowly concocting a strange, yet masterful plan. I only hoped that no one got hurt. It was the only way that he would learn and understand the harm that he would be doing if others found out about our secret.

"Because I want to go this way," I said irritated without looking back at him.

"Sure," he said, tripping against a tree root. "Um, it doesn't seem safe for us to be walking around here. It's still a bit dark outside," he mumbled frightened. "Maybe we should return, Leah."

"No," I said firmly. "I want to go this way and by the way, I can see perfectly well." I said arrogantly and continued walking. He obediently trailed after me.

"Ok," he said a bit irritated. "Where are we going? Where are you taking me, Leah?"

I sighed in annoyance and turned to look at him. "Deep into the woods."

"Why?"

"You want to see the large creatures in their habitat, don't you? Now you'll know what they do. Don't you want to see them hunt and kill?" I asked casually.

"Not really," Elliot said gloomily. "I rather just walk down the beach, Leah,"

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"I prefer other people to search for them," He smiled nervously. "I just want to be the renowned scientist that found them,"

"Yeah, right?" I chuckled sarcastically. "You want all the credit, H. That's stupid." I said sarcastically. "What's the sense of just being known as the guy that found the creatures," I said and continued walking down the path. "You want to be known as the guy that found where these creatures live. You need to know many things… Life is not the way that normal humans see it. There are many mysteries that are kept secret for the sake of others. Today, Elliot, you are going to be shown something that many people rarely encounter or even see."

"Um," he gulped. I flashed him a smile and continued walking. We walked about a thousand feet, when I heard the sound of a woman's voice pleading for her life.

"Listen," I said. "Come this way, hurry! Stay close to me."

"What am I listening to?" he asked alarmed. "Leah, what's going on? You aren't going to kill me, are you?

"Hush," I hissed. "Just try to listen!" I said.

"I can't hear a thing,"

"Don't you hear the girl screaming? She is scared," I said to him. My back was to him, but I could feel the heat of his body pressing gently against me. "Stay calm,"

"Girl?" he whispered frightened near my ear.

I nodded and took a step forward, away from Elliot. "Yes," I said irritated, taking his hand in mine and continued walking. "There is a girl screaming and there is someone laughing at her. He's going to kill her."

"I can't hear that," he said panicky, his hand trembling against mine. Great! I was the man in this situation, calming the terrified helpless female- which in this case was Elliot Hawthorn. "Are you sure that's what you hear? Are you sure that the guy wants to kill that girl?"

"Positive," I whispered. I gave his hand a tight squeeze that caused him to jump startled and we walked deeper into the woods. My instincts were guiding my feet to the direction of the screams. Elliot's hands were clammy and his breathing was labored when he heard the bloodcurdling screams that came from deep within the woods. I don't know exactly what my plan was, but I wanted him to see the dangers and the mysteries that were hidden from normal human beings and also were part of his world. We walked a few hundred yards, when we came across the vile creature that was feasting on a young girl's blood. He was pale and glittered under the few rays of sun that were filtering through the branches. Elliot stared in appalled at the man that was latched on to the poor young girl's neck.

"Oh god," he muttered. I looked down at the sobbing girl and let go of Elliot's hand. I was ready to attack, but I couldn't phase close to Elliot. As much as I wanted to hurt him for putting Benedict's life in jeopardy, I had a conscious that wouldn't let me hurt innocent people. I took a few steps away from him, but Elliot quickly rushed to my side.

"Leah, don't leave me." He pleaded. I rolled my eyes and watched as the vampire continued to enjoy the blood that he was drinking.

"Stay away," I warned Elliot.

"No," he said shaking his head.

The male vampire lifted his head and chuckled deeply. "Don't worry," he said in a sadistic manner. "Your turn will come soon." He said confidently. "Let me just finish her,"

"I doubt it," I said, pushing Elliot to a safe distant and phased in the blink of an eye.

"Holy fuck!" Elliot shouted and scrambled to his feet and remained near a large tree. "Leah,"

_"So, Leah,"_ Seth's voiced filled my head. I could see from the corner of my eye that Seth was a few feet away from me. He'd stopped next to Elliot, causing him to shriek like a girl.

_"What, dweeb?"_ I asked annoyed, as I circled the disgusting vampire. He was laughing arrogantly and staring at me and then at Elliot.

_"Need any help?"_

"_Not really,"_ I said confidently. _"I can manage on my own."_

_"I'm still going to help you,"_ Seth said cockily.

I glared down at the girl that was lying on the floor and felt pity for her. Her life would never be the same. She had lost consciousness, her heart beats were weak, but she was still alive. Thankfully, this would be over soon. The vampire was closing the gap between us, when I jumped him and aimed at his throat. I bit a chunk of his marble-like flesh and tossed it to the side and continued to impale at him with my teeth and sinking my claws into his torso. He was screaming loudly. I ducked a few of his blows.

"What the fuck?" Elliot whispered alarmed, causing the red-eyed vampire to veer his head. I took that as an opportunity and opened my mouth widely and positioned his slim neck in it and bit down hard. I heard Seth move to where we were fighting and felt the vampire writhe under my bite, when Seth bit his back, then the sound of rock breaking and grinding against teeth reverberated through the silent woods. The taste of human blood and rock touched my tongue, making me want to vomit. I snapped the head clean off his neck and proceeded to rip him into pieces.

"Leah," Elliot screamed, as he cried. "Leah!"

_"That man is going to be traumatized for a life, isn't he_?" Seth laughed. _"Hopefully, he won't want to show the video to other people."_

_"I doubt it,"_ I heard Emerson's depressing voice in my head. _"He'll probably will show people the video and prevent them from ever coming to La Push. He'll consider us savages!"_

_"True_," I said nonchalantly, as I continued to maul the vampire. _"But I won't rest until Benedict is safe once again. Do you have a lighter, Seth?"_

_"No,"_

_"You, Emerson?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Emerson said flatly. _"I'll be there soon,"_

_"Hurry, before this asshole reattaches himself," _Seth said.

"_I'm going to phase now, and try to calm Elliot and see if I can help the girl."_

_"OK," _Seth said and yanked the leg off the vampire's torso._ "Be gentle with the man." _He laughed.

_"I will, Seth,"_ I chortled and turned to Elliot.

"Leah," Elliot said sadly, when he watched me phase in front of him. I was naked, waiting for Emerson to come and help me light the remaining parts of the vampire.

"This is the real abomination," I said, pointing at the pieces of the vampire that were scattered on the floor. I continued walking, but stopped in front of a hand that was making its way to the rest of the torso of the man that I had ripped apart with the help of my brother Seth. I grabbed a stick off the floor and poked at the hand. It moved, trying to grasp it, causing Elliot to shriek louder than before.

"T-that's," he paused and covered his mouth with his hand. "It's, that's impossible." He said incredulous. "W-what the hell, Leah? What's going on?" Elliot asked desperately.

"This is a vampire," I said calmly, looking down at the ground and continued poking at the hand, causing it to move. "If I don't burn it soon, the pieces that are scattered around will get back together and the creature that you saw my brother and I destroy will get back together again and this time, it wi-he'll really kill us if he can get back together."

"But, that's impossible. It's not real, right? A hand can't move on its own. Body parts can't wiggle as if they were alive, once you have detached them from the body!" he said alarmed. "No, this is a trick, right? That's just… I'm dreaming! This is just a nervous reaction! My mind is playing tricks on me. The hand is… it's still moving and so are... this isn't possible! Oh, god! That man, his eyes, they are blinking."

"He wants to eat you," I chuckled. "He lives and gains strength from sucking human blood." I explained. "He's a vampire, just like those horror stories."

"I-" he stopped, raking his head with his hands. "Then you, you turned to,"

"You see what I did earlier," I stopped. "I am a werewolf. I hunt vampires and protect humans."

"No! That's not real," he said confused. "Let's run away from here!" he demanded. "Let's get the girl to the hospital."

"Yes," I said solemnly. I could hear the footfall of large animals approaching us. It took less than a second when I saw a gray and white wolf, flanking me from my right side. Elliot began to whimper like a fucking school girl, when the rest of the wolves started to appear. "These guys do the same thing I did. They kill vampires and protect La Push from assholes like that!" I said angrily, pointing at the vampire's pieces.

"What? Why?" he asked nervously.

"If we don't kill those leeches, then you or someone else could be their next meal," I said, when Seth stood next to me and extended his right hind leg. I leaned down and grabbed his pants and oversized shirt and quickly got dressed. The clothes were too big on me, but they were enough to cover me. "Are you going to help me get her to a hospital?"

"Um," Elliot gulped. "Le-yes," he said nervously, nodding continuously, his eyes were glued to the wolves that were around us. "Sure," he said confused.

I walked to where the young girl was lying and attended her wounds. "Put pressure above the wound," I said, as I quickly removed my hand and let Elliot place his on the open wound. "Don't let go, Elliot. If you do, she might die, got it?" I asked. He nodded and I effortlessly whisked her in my arms and began walking as fast as I could, without having Elliot lose his grip on her wound. "Make sure that you don't let go… I don't want her to bleed to death."

"Yes,"

We hurried down the same path we'd taken earlier, until we reached my house. "Get your damn keys with your free hand and open the door," I ordered him.

Elliot searched for his key and found them. He opened the backseat door for me and I manage to seat on the backseat, the girl's head on my lap, as I applied pressure to the wound on her neck. A few minutes later, we were on our way to the hospital. I gave Hawthorn instructions on how to get to the hospital. When we made it there, Brady was waiting for us outside.

"Seth called me," he said, as he took the girl from my arms. "He said that you were bringing someone and then hung up.

"What happened?"

"A vampire," I mumbled to him. Elliot stared quizzically from Brady and then to me. I handed him the girl's body and he called for his staff to help him attend the girl. He placed her limp body in a gurney and one of his staff members wheeled her into the emergency room. I took a seat beside Elliot and watched as he shifted uncomfortably. He was probably traumatized from what had happened. Maybe I was wrong in showing him what happened, but it was the only way that I thought he would learn why he needed to keep our secret.

"Did you see that guy move?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"He jumped so high to attack you," he said, breaking the silence. "He disappeared and the appeared on the other side. How-you did see it, right?"

"Yep," I said, sighing. I looked down at my hand. They were covered in blood, but I didn't care. I was worried for that young girl's life. She was probably Benedict's age. I was missing him. I shrugged the thought of Benedict and concentrated on the girl. I wanted to make sure that she was going to be fine. "He did jump high," I managed to say.

"It's like," Elliot continued and then paused. "Um, he wasn't human, was he?"

"No," I said casually. "He's not human anymore."

"Was he really drinking that girl's blood?"

"He was,"

"But," he stopped and licked his lip. "That's impossible," he sighed warily. "There aren't vampi-That's just not possible."

"There are vampires, a lot of them," I interjected. "They are hidden and that's why a lot of human's sleep at night, H. You understand why I didn't want you to poke your head in La Push. There are many things that normal humans don't know, Elliot."

"You aren't a normal human, are you?"

"No," I said, shaking my head and leaning back against my seat. "I'm not human."

"Leah," he whispered.

"Yes," I said, veering my head slightly.

"You called that creature Seth… don't you have- your brother's name is Seth, right?"

"Right,"

"That thing, he," he said, shaking his head.

"Yes, he was my little brother Seth." I said nonchalantly.

"But," he said puzzled. "That guy that you ripped into pieces… he is a vampire. Right?"

"He was a vampire," I chuckled. "Not anymore, but there are many vampires in our society, Elliot."

"There are?"

"Yes, didn't you see that asshole feasting on that innocent girl's blood?"

"Yeah, bu-"

"You did, right?" I whispered angrily. He nodded and looked around at the people in the ER lobby staring curiously at us. I took his hand and got up from my seat, pulling him to his feet. "Come, we have many things to talk about."

"Sure,"

We exited the hospital and walked to the parking lot where his car was parked. "Open it," I ordered. He did as he was told and in a few minutes we were sitting in the backseat. Elliot kept his distance from me, but listened carefully as I told him the stories and legends of my tribe. I knew that I was going against everything that I have been taught. But, that was the only thing I thought that would save my imprint's secret from being exposed. If Elliot knew what we did, maybe he would keep our secret.

"Did you show anyone that video of…?" I trailed off. I couldn't bring myself to speak any more. I didn't want him to know how important Benedict was for me.

"No," he said, staring out of the car window. "I haven't shown it to anyone. I don't know why, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. That's why I came to your house earlier."

"Why?" I asked.

"I," he mumbled. "I was going to show it to my superiors, but," he paused and ran his hand through his hair. "I couldn't bring myself to do it. I saw something happened in the video,"

"What happened?" I asked intrigued. I had my hand on my lap, as I glared angrily at the dried blood on the back of my hands, arms and clothes. "Were you too much of a coward to show it to anyone?"

"No, I'm not a coward, Lee, I'm just a sensitive soul," he said meekly. "I was watching it and the video not only shows that kid transforming into a large creature…" he stopped and swallowed hard. He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a DVD case. "Here," he said, handing me the transparent case. "I don't want to have anything to do with this anymore."

"Anything to do with what, H?" I asked haughtily.

"Leah," he paused and scooted closer to me. "I've always loved you. I think that you were my first love and I never meant to hurt you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Yeah, sure," I snapped annoyed.

"I'm honest," he said remorsefully. "You must know that I love you with all my heart. I swear that I do and I always will. You are the reason why I am not going public with this," he said, holding the DVD case higher.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Now I was the one that was puzzled.

"This is the video that caught that young man morphing into a giant beast," he said, his expression unreadable. I took the case out of his hand and studied it. "I also placed more cameras around the perimeters of your house. I knew that you were hiding something and I wanted to know what it was…" He said, looking down at my hand. He looked up at me, a half smile on his lips. "I gathered all the footage that I caught from all the cameras that I placed around your house and started to watched them. They had collected enough images of your day to day life… You really are boring," he chuckle softly. "When I was compiling them in a single DVS, I noticed something strange… I was almost done watching all the material that I had caught on film, when something caught my attention. It was something that I never dreamed could happen to me or you, heck, I didn't expect this to happen to anyone."

"What are you talking about?" I asked befuddled.

"If you watch it completely, you can find something that I swear that I never wanted to know about you, but now I do and after seeing you turn into that creature, I can confirm it." He said sadly. "Leah, I knew that you were one of those creatures. I knew that you were hiding something from me all these years and now I understand… um, why," he said lowly, leaving me baffled once again. "At the end of the film, there you are, morphing into one of those creatures. Your fur is gray and you are smaller than the rest of the other creatures that are beside you."

"Excuse me?" I said perplexed.

"Don't hide it," he said solemnly. "I know that was you. I know your face from among the many. I have memorized it throughout the years, Leah. It's you in the video. I saw you changing into a four legged… hairy… animal. Your are some kinda of… mutation? Animal?"

"Animal?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow. "I prefer shape-shifter,"

"Y-yes, a shape-shifter," he said seriously. "You are one of those things, aren't ya?"

"You saw me phase, didn't you?" I asked casually. I got out of the car; my temperature had created a stagnant atmosphere inside the small Toyota Yaris.

"Yes," he whispered, as he scooted closer to the open door. "Leah, answer me this, please. You are one of those things, right?"

"Right,"

"You told me that you don't kill humans, only vampires, right?"

I nodded and watched him freeze on the spot, unable to even utter a single word. "I am," I said firmly, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring down at him. I guess that my appearance was menacing, because I could hear Elliot's heart beats going haywire.

"Are you sure this is the only copy?" I asked slowly, staring down at my occupied hand. He nodded and gulped loudly. "There aren't any more of these crappy copies lying around for someone to see… um, the material that you caught on tape, Elliot?"

"No, Leah,"

"You promise?"

"Yes," he said, nodding. I could see the fear in his eyes. Elliot had always been a little pansy, but he wasn't a liar. "I swear, Leah, I would never lie to you."

"Pray that you never do," I hissed, snapping the DVD case easily with my hands. Elliot stared surprised at me. His eyes were drifting from my face down to my hands and then back up to my face.

"How did you break that so easily?"

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria and eat? There is a lot that you need to know about me, Elliot."


	21. Heartbroken

Salvation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: This story is soon coming to an end. I hope that this chapter has a lot of drama… Anyways, I know that some of you might not agree with the end, but I want this to happen, because from here on the time will fast forward to a few years. Benedict is going to be old enough and this where it will actually I want to be right now with the characters and the story. Thank you for everything. Love ya! I hope that you keep on reviewing and letting me know how I'm doing. Thank you!

**Heartbroken**

_Leah's POV_

Watching his face lit up with thousands of expressions as I told him about the world I was part of was funny. I knew that he was a scary cat, but to actually witness him become so perplexed and confused was priceless. I watched him carefully. He was puzzled about the whole situation. I wouldn't blame him. It was too much to take in so suddenly.

"Wow," he muttered and leaned back against his chair.

I reached for my soda and took a long sip and watched him attentively. He didn't utter a word, but just listened as I told him everything. I didn't know if what I was doing was the correct thing, but I had to. It was for the safety of my people, my family, and my land and especially for the future relationship that was slowly and tenderly growing between Benedict and I.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Um," he sighed mystified. "Well," he swallowed hard and then looked down at his hands that rested on the corners of the table. "I don't know what to believe anymore, Leah. I know that you are saying the truth. I mean," he paused and inhaled deeply.

"You mean, what?" I chuckled; placing the soda can on the table. He folded his arms over his chest and shook his head, as if trying to have a clear view of the situation. "Cats got your tongue?"

"Not funny, Clearwater," he said a bit angry. "I believe you when you tell me that you are a werewolf. I mean, shit, I saw you morph into a gian-"

"I didn't morph," I laughed and grabbed the Styrofoam cup that I had grabbed from the cafeteria line. I poured my Coca Cola in it and offered him some.

"No, thank you," he said, raising one hand to stop me. "I'm not thirsty."

"It's safe to drink from my cup," I teased. "You aren't going to become a werewolf if you drink from my cup, H."

"Aren't I?" he asked frightened.

"No," I laughed loudly. The people around our table were staring. "I was born with the gene that can turn me into a werewolf."

"Oh," he said, suddenly interested. "You have a gene? Has it been studied?"

"I won't say anything anymore," I said solemnly. "About our previous conversation," I said, yawning. I was exhausted. It had been a few days since I slept properly. I have been so busy worrying about Hawthorn telling our colleagues that Benedict was a wolf that I lost the will to sleep. "I phase. We prefer to call it phase."

"What?" he asked confused.

"You said earlier that I morph into a giant wolf, but I phase." I said nonchalantly, as I played with the can of soda and the Styrofoam cup with the other.

"OK," he said intrigued, leaning forward. "Um, I saw you phase and become a giant wolf,"

"I'm not really that big, H." I shrugged. "The rest of the guys in my pack are extremely larger."

"Are they?" he said fascinated.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Can you tell me more about this gene that makes you turn into a werewolf?" he asked anxiously. I shook my head and smiled at him. "Why not, Clearwater?" he whined.

"What if you still tell on us? On my people?" I said seriously.

He sat straight on his seat and slapped his hands on his lap. "I wouldn't betray you like this!" he hissed. "You know me better than that!"

"You were ready to tell our colleagues that there were large wolves roaming freely in La Push, weren't you?"

"That was before I knew that you were one of them, Leah," he said, lowering his voice at the last statement.

"Why did you stop?"

"You know damn well why, Leah," he said exasperated. "I love you and I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"You really love me, don't you?" I asked softly, leaning toward the table.

He nodded, his eyes softening as he gazed at me. "I've always have. Since the first day that we met in the excavation site in Africa. I loved you from the first time that my eyes saw you."

"I'm sorry that,"

"Don't say anything, Leah," he said sadly. "I know my fate and I'm willing to accept it," he said, shrugging. "I'm going to die soon and if I can die knowing that your secret is safe, then, I can die a happy man."

"I don't want to hear you talking like that, H," I said, taking his cold hands in mine. "I don't like to talk about death,"

"I know," he mumbled, as he looked around the hospital cafeteria. He spotted Brady Brooks and quickly tensed. "I don't know why, but that man reminds me of that kid that is always around your house."

"Does he?" I asked intrigued. Elliot nodded and slowly removed his hand from my grasp. "I think he's coming over here,"

"He is," I said casually.

Brady walked slowly to where we were and hovered over our table, as he glared at Elliot. I could see beads of sweat forming on Elliot's forehead.

"Hi, I'm Elliot Hawthorn," he gulped, extending his hand for Brady to greet. "I'm a friend of Le-"

"I know who you are," Brady said menacingly. "You and I have to talk about something that concerns my son."

"Your son?" Elliot said, his voice quivering.

"Yes, my son," Brady said indifferently.

"Um, sure," Elliot said nervously and stood up. "Where would you like to speak?"

"How about outside?"

"Sure," Elliot said, fixing his bloodied shirt before he looked down at me. "Leah, I'll be back."

"OK," I nodded. "Brady, be nice to the man, please."

The rest of the afternoon passed by slowly, I tried to speak to Benedict, but his telephone was out of reach. I left him four or five voice mails, asking him to give me a call back as soon as he could. It took him a week to return my call. I noticed right away that something was wrong when he spoke.

"Hey," he said bigheartedly.

"Are you alright, Benny?"

"Um, yeah," he lied.

I knew that boy like the back of my hand. I knew that he was hiding something from me. I instantly became aware of the background noise. I could hear Byron's voice urging him to tell me about something that had happened.

"What's going on?" I asked carefully.

"Well," he paused and I could hear his shallow breathing. "I have something important to tell you."

"You know that you can tell me anything, sweetie." I smiled in the darkness. "You can trust."

"I know," he chuckled sadly.

"Benedict, what's wrong? You are scaring me." I said confused. "Are you well?"

"Yeah," he stopped and coughed. "I'm fine. I've just been thinking about many things…" he trailed off.

"I don't like the way this is going," I said nervously. "Just tell me right away what the fuck is going on? Did you meet someone else?"

"No," he said appalled.

"Then? What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you being so suspicious?"

"I," he stopped and groaned. "Listen, this is the hardest decision that I've to take, but I've made up my mind. I'm not going back to La Push."

"Why?"

"I have to grow up and mature,"

"You can grow up and mature beside me," I said alarmed. "Why are you doing this to me? Hawthorn said that he wasn't going to tell anyone about you or the wolves in la Push! Why aren't you coming back?!"

"I can't," he said, choking on his voice. "I don't want to hurt you, but-"

"You are hurting me, Benedict. Don't do this to me, please." I said dejectedly. "My heart can't take another heartbreak,"

"I'm not trying to break your heart," he said desperately. "I'm just asking for some time off. I need time away from everything-everyone… I need to grow up and be… ugh! I don't want to cause you any more trouble. I've made up my mind and I hope that you can understand me… This is the hardest decision that I have to take and I don't- please, understand me."

"Understand what?" I snapped. "That you are a coward? Why are you doing this?"

"Leah," he pleaded. "I need time to be stop being a kid and finally grow a backbone. Grow some balls! I want to be enough of a man to actually stand beside you and call you my woman. I want to protect you… I can't even protect you! I've been thinking and I'm just a kid… I'm nothing yet, just give me time and I promise to come back for you… You and-"

"I can't talk about this right now, Benedict!" I hissed furiously, stomping my foot angrily against the floor. "I can't hear you now. Good bye! Good luck on your life," I said sarcastically.

"Leah, please!"

"No! I gotta go! I'm so fucking tired and not in the mood to talk right now," I said, feeling the tears burning on the back of my throat. "I g-gotta go, I'm sorry. I can't- I just can't," I sobbed angrily, hanging up the telephones and slamming it against the bedroom wall. "Fuck!" I shouted, as I threw myself on my bed and cried so hard that it felt like I was back in high school, crying despondently, hoping that maybe this time, my heart would turn into stone and never feel again.


	22. Seventeen Months

**Salvation**

AN: I apologize for the lateness. I have been enjoying my break from life. I was on vacation and now is the time to face the bitter reality of my life. \m/!_!\m/

**Seventeen Months**

_Leah's POV_

Have you ever wondered when life begins and when it ends? I have been wondering these things for the past few months. Ever since Benedict left, I have been contemplating life in a different light. I have gone through the phases of mourning, but I continue to revert to the part, where I can't stop thinking of him and I cry for him constantly. I felt and still feel like something died inside of me. He took the best of me. I wanted to be supportive of his decision, but what about my heart? It's broken and shattered. I can find the missing pieces, because he took them with him. The memories of my past love life can't ever compare to the hurt and pain that I've been feeling. I don't know how I ended up in this situation. I was bitter before, but content with the knowledge that my life couldn't get any fucked up. I knew what each day brought to my life; apathy, sarcasm and more misery. I was fine with that... I knew how bland my life was after Sam Uley imprinted on Emily, destroying my heart and breaking it into pieces. As the years passed, those pieces of my heart, slowly began to merge together to form a stronger heart. I was slowly getting over the pain. I had accepted my destiny, but what a fool I was. I didn't know that the moment I stepped back in to La Push, I would be imprinting on the most beautiful little boy.

I remember like it was yesterday, when I stared into those olive green eyes of Benedict Collin Brooks. They were so full of innocence and his gaze had such an inquisitive spirit. The day that I met him, his eyes didn't cease to follow me. I felt that cosmic pull, tugging at my heart. It felt strange to imprint on a child, but at the same time, it felt so right. I knew my purpose in life in that instant. I knew that the little boy in front of me, he would never hurt me. How wrong was I? If I knew that ten years later, that same boy that stole my heart would leave me in misery, I would have laughed and shook my head. I didn't think that Benedict was capable of inflicting so much pain in me! I felt dead inside. There was nothing to live for anymore. My days were a constant tempest. But here I was, under the covers, crying once again for my soul, my heart, my Benedict. I didn't know how to stop this ache in my chest.

It had been like this for the last seventeen months. I transitioned through the same daily process. I would wake up; stare at the ceiling and think of him. I tried to be strong, but there are times that even the strongest falls. I didn't know what other way to feel. I knew that it was wrong to waste my life crying for him... but, what could I do? I was alone in my large house. Drowning in the memories of his touch, his kisses. My heart was missing him so much.

There were times that I would dream of Benedict and I swear that his presence would fill my room in the darkness. I could feel his strong arms embracing me, comforting my soul, and for once, I felt at peace. Some nights, I could feel his warm lips, kissing my forehead. His husky voice would fill the night, telling me that he loved me and that he would come back for me. But just like the night dissipates into day light, his presence would leave me and I wake up alone and deserted.

"Get up," I told myself. "It's a new day! Think of yourself for once!"

It had gotten to the point where all I wanted to do was sleep and not go to work, but dream of him. I would replay tender moments that we shared, but they weren't enough. The only way that I knew how to mitigate my suffering was to immerge myself in work and forget about my pain, until I return home in the afternoons. I wanted to remember Benedict's smile. No matter the pain, I wanted to remember him and never forget the way his eyes wrinkled whenever he smiled or the way he would press his broad chest against me. I was a masochist, but it was the only way that I knew how to survive.

"Oh, god, Leah, stop it!" I said sternly, sitting up on the bed. I looked around my bedroom and saw the clothes thrown all over on the floor. I groaned inwardly, when I remembered how much I drank the night before. I didn't get drunk easily and if I did, it took a lot of alcohol to make me feel buzzed and aid me to forget my pain for at least one night. I shook my head and scooted closer to the edge of the bed, resting my warm feet against the cool floor. I sank my fingers in the bed and squeezed the blankets, when two lonely tears descended my face.

"Benedict," I mumbled angrily. "I have to forget you. I can't live like this anymore."

I didn't hate him! How could I? He was still the sunshine of my life. I knew that his decision was based on me. He wanted to be worthy of me. If he only knew that I love him with all his flaws and imperfection. He was my soul mate: he was my equal. The reason why I was born, was to love him, to protect him and to care for him. I was prepared to accept our budding relationship. I was ready to face the consequences that loving him would bring me, but he decided to live his life away from me. I remember being so excited when Elliot Hawthorn told me that he wasn't going to say anything about the La Push's wolves secret. I was excited, waiting for Benny's safe return, but all I got was a phone call, telling me that he wouldn't be back, until he had grown into a man. How long would that take?

I shook my head and wiped the tears with the heel of my hand and forced myself out of bed. I took a long shower and when I was done, got dressed for work. It had been a morning routine to cry for Benedict and wonder about the 'what ifs' of a life without him. I placed a pop-tart in the toaster and proceeded to read my newspaper. I drank my morning coffee and afterwards, brushed my teeth and finished getting ready for work.

That morning, I drove to work, feeling tired and depressed. I told myself that I would hide my pain from everyone. I tried calling Elliot before I had to get back to my first class. His phone rang, and there was no answer. I was worried for him. I knew that he was sick and had a lot of doctor's visits to go to, but he would always let me know that he was fine. It had been three weeks and I didn't know anything about him.

My office was cold and the blinds were opened, letting the bit of light pour into the room. I took off my jacket and placed on the rack and went to sit on my desk. I sighed, when I caught a glimpse of the picture that was on my wooden desk. It was of Benedict when he turned fifteen years old. I swallowed hard and turned the portrait around. I was too sad to think clearly. I didn't want anyone to know how deep my scars ran. I had to pull myself out of this funk and continue living. I focused all my attention in to my work. I taught my morning Anthropology classes and Introduction to Archeology that day. It was a little after four and I was grading some papers, when Elliot Hawthorn stopped by my office.

"Hey," Elliot said, knocking on the doorframe, when he poked his head into my office.

"Hey, yourself," I said, smiling at the only friend I had outside the pack. "Come on in,"

"Thanks," he said, smiling kindly at me. He was wearing a white long sleeves shirt -that were rolled up to his elbows- with a black tie and khaki pants. I looked at his arms and saw fresh needle marks on his skin. His eyes followed my line of vision and he quickly rolled down his sleeves and smiled nervously. "What are you up to?" he added nervously.

"Nothing much. Just grading some papers that I have to turn in next Wednesday." I mumbled, forcing a smile. "Take a seat, please." I motioned him to the chair.

He walked into the office and I could smell the scent of medication filling the room. I knew that he was sick and he'd been busy the past few weeks. I began to wonder if he'd been so sick that he was in the hospital. I knew that he'd been diagnosed with cancer, but he never told me what type. He tried to be strong in front of me, but I could see the hurt in his eyes, as he forced himself to walk. He'd lost a lot of weight over a short period of time and his hair had probably began to fall off due to the chemotherapy, because he'd cut it really short. He continued to smile, hiding his pain. Suffering in private. I felt my heart grieve for my friend.

"What are you up to?" I said, holding my pen tightly, pretending to be correcting papers, as I discreetly looked at him. "I haven't heard from you in a while,"

"I know. I'm sorry for that. I've been busy these past few weeks. I came to visit my best friend," he said, taking a seat in front of my desk. "I wanted to know how you were."

"Well," I paused. "Your friend is almost done correcting these papers. As soon as I am done, we can leave. Do you want to go out tonight? You've been busy lately, that I feel forgotten. I can barely get a hold of you, best friend." I said, grinning. "Where have you been?

"Um, I have been, um," He nodded and ran his hand through his face. "I know. I apologize. I've been busy doing things… that I couldn't postpone, Leah."

"So," I waited for him to look up at me. "Are we going out for dinner tonight? I know this really nice Chinese restaurant that you are going to lo-"

"I haven't been hungry lately," he said honestly. "I must decline your offer, friend."

"I can tell," I shrugged, pointing at him with my head. "You've lost a lot of weight, Dude. Are you alright?"

"I didn't lose that much weight, right?" he swallowed hard. His eyes darted from me to the back window and then down at his hands. "Do you think that I look bad?"

"You look fine to me," I said softly. "You are still handsome, Elliot."

"Thanks. I have been, um- listen. I came to ask if you have any plans for this weekend."

"Nope," I said, shaking my head and looking down at the paper that I had been grading. "I do have to visit my mother in the morning. Perhaps you can come with me tomorrow. You know how my Mom loves your visits. She's been asking about you these last couple of days!"

"I don't want to bother you girls. Plus, her husband gives me the willies," he said softly, placing his elbows on the arm rest.

"Charlie?" I laughed.

"Yeah," he said shyly, lowering his head. I could see his creamy cheeks turning beet red.

"Elliot, are you afraid of him?"

"No, he's just so... I don't know. Strange?" he said, wrinkling his nose.

"Have you ever met his daughter Bella?" I said chortling.

"No, why?"

"She is a creepy girl," I said mockingly. "She is used to be as eccentric as her father... but now she's plain strange. She's a vampire."

"A strange vampire? Wow, Leah, your family is full of weirdoes," he chuckles.

"Let's not talk about her. She's not worthy,"

"Okay. So," he said, searching my eyes. "At what time are you going to visit her tomorrow?" he asked curiously.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Um, well," he said, shaking his head. "At what time are you visiting your mother?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought that we were talking about Charlie's daughter. Well, I'm going to visit my mother at ten o'clock in the morning tomorrow." I said, looking up at him. I held my breath, when my eyes caught the dark circles under his eyes. He looked fatigued and tired. "Are you sure you want to go out tomorrow? We can watch movies at your house or mine. Maybe we could go to the lake and have a picnic, just us two... just like we did last month- if you want to. You looked so tired, H. I don't want you to end up in the hospital, because you are over exhausting yourself."

"Don't worry about me, Lee. I still have strength. If you are beside me, I can do anything." He said, chuckling. "I'm fine. I have been sick lately, but nothing too serious."

"Liar," I hissed irritated. "Don't lie to me, H." I said seriously. "You are a horrible liar. I thought that we were friends! Why are you hiding the truth from me?"

"And we are friends," he said confused. "Leah, there is nothing wrong with me! Why are you talking like that to me? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes, you did! You are lying to me," I said, biting my lower lip. "I know that there is something wrong with you. You can't lie to me! Listen," I stopped, rubbing my tired eyes. "I'm not stupid. I know that you are lying to me. Just tell me, please."

"Leah," he said softly, looking down at his intertwined fingers. "I'm fine. I swear. Don't worry about me. I hated it when you get mad at me or are upset. I don't want you to worry. Just be my friend, please. Just be there for me whenever I need you,"

"I am here for you! Haven't you noticed? I'm here for you, just like you have been there for me in these past months. I thought that we were really good friends, Elliot." I said hurt. "You think that I don't know that you are sick. I saw the needle marks on your arm. I can smell the scent of medication the moment that you walked into my office. What are you hiding from me? Why did you lose so much weight? You don't tell me about the things that are happening to you! You keep secrets from me. You disappear for three weeks and don't even have the courtesy to tell me where you are. And then, you expect me not to worry? I don't want there to be any secrets between us anymore. You know what I am, right?" I said, sighing heavily. "I want to know what's wrong. What are you hiding from me? Why is there a sad look on your face?"

"I'm not sad" he said, shrugging. "I'm-"

"What's wrong, Elliot?" I said sternly.

"I'm dying, Leah," he said flatly.

"Dying?" I asked baffled. "But, no! It can't be, H."

"Well, it's the truth. I was in the hospital these last three weeks," he said, avoiding eye contact with me. "I was sick, but I'm fine now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't worry so much, Leah." he said sadly. "We all have to die someday, right? Well, except you, if you chose not to. I'm dying and there is nothing that modern medicine can do for me. Let's just leave it at that, OK?" He chuckled miserably. "To tell you the truth, I don't mind dying. I know that you aren't going to miss me that much." He said, looking up at me with those soft green eyes.

"Don't say that," I said dejected. His words broke my heart. "You are my friend. I don't want you to die. You may be a pain in my ass at time. And I may become irritated with you, but that doesn't mean that I hate you, idiot. You are my dearest friend. I've come to love you, Elliot. I've gotten to know you personally and I feel that you and I are a great team. Aren't we best friends?"

"I really," he trailed off and slapped the palm of his hands on his thighs. "I really thought that you wouldn't care for me. That's why I didn't tell you about my illness."

"Why do you say that?" I asked. "Of course, I care for you. You know well enough that I care for you."

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I just thought that you only hung with me, because that kid left you and you needed someone to lean on. I don't mind the fact that we spend time together. I just assumed that you didn't want to be alone and that's why you hung with me."

"No, no, no," I said indignantly. "I care for you. Damn it! Don't think like that! I am so glad that you are in my life. Yes, I did suffered and I still suffer Benedict's absence. It's true that I'm still broken after he left, but that has nothing to do with you. I am with you, because you have accepted me. Even after you found out that I was a fucking monster," I paused and wiped the tears off my eyes. "You stuck with me. You gave me your shoulder to cry. You have patiently listened to me whine and cry. You opened your heart to me and you have never let me down. Yes, is true that at first, you sort of tried to bribe me into marrying you after you found out that Benedict was a werewolf, but you've changed so much. You have become a true gentleman."

"I'm sorry that I tried to take advantage of you," he said despondently. "I was an idiot to try to have you in that way. I hope that you can forgive me someday."

"I have," I said, extending my hand for him to take. "You have proven to me that you are a great person. I don't want you to leave me, Elliot. I don't want to lose your friendship. You are still young to die, idiot. I know that there is a cure to whatever illness that you have. So, please, don't think like that! I appreciate you, asshole!" I snapped, getting up and walking around the desk, until I reached the door. I slowly closed it and walked back to the desk. I sat on it and looked down at Elliot. "Benedict has nothing to do with our friendship. Our friendship is based in our mutual understanding..."

"Are you sure that you aren't my friend, because you fear that I'm going to tell people your secret?"

"Nope. I trust your word," I shook my head. "Now, tell me, please. How bad is it? How bad is your illness?"

"Leah," he complained, shaking his head. "I don't want to talk about it now. Tell me more what you think of me." he kid.

"Please," I pleaded.

"Fine," he said, sighing. "I don't have much time. The doctor said that I have one to six months of life. He didn't give me too much hope. I knew that I was sick, but wow. At first, they told me that I had a tumor on my liver, which they took out. I was in chemotherapy for a few weeks and then I went into remission. The doctors told me that I would be fine. But, suddenly, it returned. I underwent a surgery, where they tried to remove part of the cancer, before it metastasized, but well, here I am. I don't want to hope for much. Two doctors have given me the same outcome. I'm going to die. I can accept the fact that I'm dying so young. What I can't accept is that I'll be leaving you alone. It hurts me to know that I won't be there to see you smile again. I just want to live the little bit of life that I have and be as happy as I can be… so, please, let's forget about it."

"But,"

"Lee," he interjected. "I'm not sad about it. I swear. I'm fine with it. I know that I don't have much time… I just want to enjoy the rest of my life beside you… I want to see you smile again. I want to make that my last goal in life. I want to see you smile again. I want that so much, Lee. You look beautiful when you smile. I don't know when I will die exactly, but I want to die happy knowing that I made you smile. So," he paused and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm going to ask you again: What are your plans for this weekend?" he smiled.

"I have to visit my mother tomorrow morning. Well, we are visiting my mom and her husband this Saaturday morning." I said, hopping off the desk. "I'm free the rest of the day and Sunday. What do you have planned for us?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you,"

"No, everything is fine. Tell me, what do you have planned for us?"

"Nothing much," he shrugged theatrically and then smiled widely. "Just a drive around Seattle and a hot air balloon ride. Are you gamed?"

"A hot air balloon ride?" I asked skeptical. "Sure!"

He nodded, smiling brightly. "Have you ever been in a hot air balloon ride?"

"No," I said honestly. He stood up from his seat and walked to where I was.

"Really?" he asked confused. "Then you are going to love it! It's amazing."

"OK," I said content, nodding my head. "Should I drive?"

"No," he said. "I can still drive."

"I don't mind doing the driving, H. You can rest while I drive. You need to conserve your energy for our balloon ride."

"Lee," he said, shaking his head briskly. "I didn't want to tell you about my illness or my health, because I knew that you would start pitying me. I don't want your compassion, Leah. I just want your friendship. I don't want you to sympathize with me. I want to be treated the same way that you've been treating me in the past… I don't want any special treatment, ok?"

"And you have it, Elliot. I don't see you with compassion. I see how strong you are. I want to be there for you," I said, taking his hand in mine and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You have my friendship and my gratitude. I may not tell you these things, but thanks to you, I have a shot at being happy. I'll be there beside you. I'll never let you down. Don't think that I pity you. I don't. I want you to get better and live a long life. I need you, Elliot. You may be a pain in my ass, but you are still my greatest friend. You were there when I thought that I was going to die. If it wasn't for your caring hand, I don't know what I would've done. I want to be there for you… just like you've been there for me. Whenever you need me, H, I will be there for you."

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning forward and depositing a soft peck on my cheek. "Thank you so much, Leah."


	23. What if?

**SALVATION**

AN: I hope that you like it. In the next few chapters, Benedict is going to return. A few years will pass, and he's going to have to woo our dearest Leah. There is a surprise in store for everyone. Time will progress from this chapter on. I hope that you like it and that it will keep you interesting.

-Mercury

**

* * *

**

**What If?**

_Leah's POV_

Elliot joined me that Saturday morning to visit my mother. I laughed hard, when Charlie Swan came down the staircase holding a shotgun, startling poor Elliot. Elliot cleared his throat and smiled politely at him.

"What?" Charlie said smugly. "You've never seen one," he said, pointing at his shotgun, with his head.

Elliot nodded and looked away from Charlie for a second. He swallowed hard and then turned to face me. I gave him an encouraging smile and turned my attention back to Charlie. He offered Charlie a nervous smile and returned to drinking the coffee that my mother had made him.

"Delicious coffee, Mrs. Swan," he said courteously to Mom.

"Thank you, Elliot," Mom said, as she gave me a questioning look.

"I'm going outside," Charlie chuckled and returned outside to clean his precious weapon.

"That man and his guns," Mom said, shaking her head contently. "So, what is new with you two?" she said, winking at me, when Elliot took a sip of his coffee and wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Nothing much," I mumbled, straightening my back and trying to find a better position in the uncomfortable chair. "We are going for a drive to Seattle."

"Seattle?" she asked intrigued. "How nice!"

Elliot nodded his head and placed the coffee mug on the table. "Yes, Seattle. We are just going for a drive to Centennial Park. There is going to be a hot air balloon festival. There are going to be at least a hundred of them from all over the nation. I paid to have a private ride. Leah is coming as my guest." He said enthusiastically.

"I see," Mom said, raising a perfect eyebrow. "That will be great for my daughter. She's been a bit sad in the last months. I'm glad that you are there for her… She needs to have more fun,"

"I know," he said proudly.

"I'm so glad that you are my daughter's friend," Mom said, as she sat back against the seat. "Leah had a best friend, those two were inseparable. Since you know about the wolves and how they impri-"

"Mom," I snapped. "Don't bring that up, please."

"But, Leah," she said sadly. "It happened so long ago. Aren't you going to forgive her? It wasn't their fault, sweetie… You know how imprinti-"

"No, Mom," I said bluntly. "There are certain things that I can't forgive or talk about."

"What happened?" Elliot asked innocently.

"Nothing," I said. "Let's talk about something else,"

We continued talking about different things. Mom looked hurt by my attitude. I knew that she loved Emily as if she was her own daughter, but I still couldn't bring myself to fully forgive her or even Sam. It's not like I was still bitter about the events of twenty years ago- maybe. I just didn't want to remember them. I didn't want to recall how much I suffered and wished I'd died when Sam Uley left me for my cousin. I didn't like seeing their happy faces while I cried on the inside, for what could never be. I was glad in a way, that I met Benedict. He healed many wounds from the past, but also brought new ones when he left.

"Leah," Elliot whispered, as he tapped my shoulder. "Are you alright?" he said concernedly. "You spaced out, didn't you?"

"Oh, yes," I said startled. "Sorry, um, where is Mom?"

"Your mom went to get the phone," he said, as he stared at me confused. "You didn't hear it ringing?" he asked puzzled. I shook my head and looked over to where I could hear my mother's voice. "Are you alright? You seem angry at what your mother was about to say. What was she talking about? She mentioned something about im-"

"I'm not," I said interjected. "Look, I'll be honestly with you. There are things that I just hate talking about. Especially when it's about my past. Can we drop it here, please?"

Elliot nodded and continued to stare at me. "I understand." He said unconvinced.

I was thankful that he didn't press the matter anymore. I knew that he cared for me and the last thing that he wanted was to upset me. I reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. His hands were a few degrees colder than mine.

"We should get going," I said, after I heard my mother's telephone conversation with my niece Brittany end. "Mom is going out with her granddaughters." I said, turning to face him.

"How did- oh, yeah, right. I forgot that you have superhuman hearing." He chuckled. "I don't know how you do it. I wish that I could be like you, dude."

"It's thanks to the wolf gene," I mumbled. "Trust me; there are things that you don't want to experience."

"I wish I had the ability to hear so well and see in the darkness," he whispered wishfully.

We didn't stay long visiting my mother. After she finished her conversation with Brittany. Mom started walking around the living room, as she pretended to be tidying the house. She was being polite, but I knew that she was in a hurry to get rid of us, since she was going shopping with Bridget and Brittany. She enjoyed the time that she got to spend with her grandchildren. I couldn't blame her. Family was important to her. After my brother married his imprint and had their three children, she had grown closer to them. When the girls arrived to my mother's house, I noticed that Brittany was acting strange. She stared attentively at Elliot, and would ignore him whenever he tried to make small talk with her. She also avoided eye contact with me. I followed her to the kitchen and placed my hand on her elbow and she spun around.

"Why are you avoiding me? And why are you so rude to my friend?" I said, searching her eyes. She sighed in irritation and jerked my hand away. "Are you alright? Did I offend you? Is something bothering you?" I asked her.

"No," she said softly. "I'm sorry if I'm acting strange. I'm just tired."

"Don't lie to me," I said tiredly, resting my hand on her arm. "I hate it when people lie. Just tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing," she said. "I'm just here to spend time with Gammy." She said, jerking her arm away from my hand. "I'm going to the living room."

"Brit," I said, following after her.

I walked down the hall, when Elliot caught up with us. He knew that there was something bothering my niece. He was kind enough to excuse himself and give me privacy to speak to Brittany. I watched him walk to the kitchen and I marched to the living room where Brittany had headed.

"Are you sad?" I asked Brittany.

She nodded and got up from the sofa she was sitting on and walked to the window. She looked at the greenery and I heard her chest rise softly, as she silently sobbed.

"Baby girl," I told her, walking behind her, placing one hand on her shoulder. "What's going on? Why are you ignoring me?"

"Um, nothing, Aunt Leah," she said, turning around and forcing a smile. "I'm just surprised that you are with that guy. I thought that you didn't like him."

"I like him," I said sincerely. "I didn't at first, but he'd proven to be a great friend."

"I didn't know that you could forget about your imprint." She said, brushing her tears away with the heel of her hand.

"What's wrong with him? And what's wrong with wanting to be happy, Brittany?" I asked annoyed. "He's my friend! Can't I have friends? Aren't I entitled to be happy? He makes me happy… he doesn't hurt me, Brittany."

"Aunt Leah," Brittany said, taking a step back. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. I'm just… I thought that he was the reason why Benedict and Byron left to Puerto Rico. I'm confused. I apologize if I hurt you."

"He's not the reason," I said defensively. "There are many things that you don't know to the story. Just don't judge Elliot or me."

"I'm not judging you. I'm sorry," she swallowed hard and turned, her back facing me. "I'll be outside waiting for grandma."

"You don't have to go," I said confused. "I'll leave. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Aunt Leah," Brittany said, turning around, tears staining her beautiful face.

"Yes," I mumbled. She played with her hand and shifted on the heels of her shoes before she spoke.

"Do you love him?" she asked curiously. "Can you forget your imprint?"

"I guess that there are other ways that you can love other people." I said honestly. "And, to be frank with you, I doubt that I'll ever forget my imprint. But, I do care for Elliot."

"Do you love- do you love that man, more than you ever loved Benedict? Do you love him the same way that you loved Benedict?" she asked curiously, as more tears fell down her face. "Can you love him, knowing that your heart and soul belong to Benedict?

"No, I don't think," I sighed. "But it's a special kinda love… I don't really know how to explain it. Elliot- he makes me not miss Benedict all the time… but, it's still not enough to say that I love him. I can't forget Benedict and I doubt that I will. Have you found anyone that you like, Brit-Brit?" I said, taking a step closer to her.

She lowered her head and wept softly. "No," she cried. "I can't forget him- Byron. He is the only one that I love, but he has chosen someone else that isn't me." She said dejected. "He chose Marie." Brittany opened her arms and I walked into them. I was taller than her, thanks to my wolf gene. I carefully held her in my arms, watching as she cried out the pain and agony that she was carrying in her heart. "It's not fair!" she whimpered. "He should be here with me…"

"He'll come around," I said, trying to comfort her.

"How can you be so sure? What if Marie Black is the only one that can truly make him happy?" she sobbed. "What if I'm just good to make strong babies that can carry the wolf gene and nothing else?"

I pushed her away from me, and scowled. "Don't think like that! Everything happens for a reason. Don't lose hope, Brit. You are going to find love again…"

"What is the reason then, Leah?" she said despondently. "I tried doing what was right. I wanted his happiness… I never cared for mine, because I only wanted him to be happy. I gave him up. Dad and Leslie told me that he was meant to be with me. Why is everything so difficult? Why can't Marie just accept that she is destined to be with Emerson Call and not with my Byron? Why did she have to tell him that she loved him?"

"I don't know," I said truthful. "I wish that I knew. I do know that you will be happy. I promise." I said, kissing her forehead. "Just smile brightly, angel. You'll be happy."

"I really hope- I have to go, Aunt Leah. Bridget is honking her horn." She said, breaking our embrace and heading towards the door.

"Brit," I called after her.

"Yeah," she said, stopping by the door, her back facing me.

"Don't give up, please." I said sadly. "He'll come around. You will be happy."

"What should I do if he does?" she asked, turning to face me with her puffy red eyes, filled with tears. "What if he does come back?"

"Be his friend," I said, shrugging. "Be the best friend that you can ever be!"

"But he'd hurt me so much, Leah. Why should I forgive him so easily? Why does it have to be me that forgive him?"

"Because you told him that you liked him as a friend and didn't love him. We are what our imprints want us to be," I said, smiling miserably at her. "You refused him, even after you found out that he was your imprint. You let him go, sweetie. You knew how you felt about him and you were the one that let him go… That's how imprinting works. We want to make sure that the person we imprint on is happy. We become anything that you, our soul mates, want us to be. I do know one thing, princess."

"What is it?"

"He'll come around. He'll understand that the sacrifice that you did was for him, so he could be happy. You selflessly decided to break your heart in the process of letting him go. I admire that of you. You thought of him... even if you are suffering now, you did what you thought was the right thing. And maybe it was right for him and for you. Because after he left you understood how much you needed him. You let him go, fly away from you… All we can do is patiently wait for him to find his way back home. Life is short, Brittany, in the meantime, live your life. Try to be happy and surround yourself with people that love you." I said. "If he comes back, you will forgive him, because, it's what's right. Life is short, silly, you'll never know the surprises that it has in store for you."

"I hope it's true," she said, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. "How would you feel if Benedict came back?" she asked, as she stared attentively at me. "Would you forgive him that easily? Or are you just talking to make me feel better?"

"I'm just saying the truth. But if Benedict were to show up... I don't know," I said honestly. "I haven't thought about it. I barely think of him when I'm with Elliot..."

"Well," she began, but bit her lower lip. "I have to go, Aunt Leah. Bye,"

"Bye," I said to her.

I watched her small frame walk out of my mother's living room. I wondered what I would do if I saw Benedict again. Would I forgive him? A part of me wanted to and needed to forgive him. But the bitter part of me, hated what he did to me. I turned around and slowly made my way to the kitchen, where Elliot waited for me.

"Ready?" he asked excitedly. I nodded and watched him get up from his chair. "Let me wash this cup for your mother." He said, smiling kindly at me. "I hope that you like the afternoon that I have planned for us." He said, as he washed the cup and rinsed it with warm water and placed it on the dish rack. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, as he stared cautiously at me.

I nodded and extended my hand for him to take. He guided me towards the car and like the gentleman that he was, opened the door for me and I got in. He closed the door after me and walked around to the driver's side door. I gave him a thankful smile and he gently took my hand in his, as we drove down the interstate, until we reached Seattle. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help thinking of what Brittany had said. What if Benedict came back? Would I easily forgive him? Would I forgive him?


	24. Next to You

**Salvation**

AN: A new chapter in Leah's life begins. It's going to be bittersweet, but the beauty of life is that it is constantly giving us second chances to enjoy it thoroughly. Plus, it will bring her closer to Elliot. Benedict will return and lives will be tested.

**Next to You**

_Leah's POV_

The hot air balloon ride was amazing. I didn't think that I would have so much fun, but I did. I knew that Elliot was exhausted and yet, he wanted me to enjoy the rest of the day. I told him plenty of times that it was alright if we left, but he was against it. He said that seeing me smile was enough medicine for his aching body. I didn't want to inconvenience him so much, so I lied and told him that I was tired. When the hot air balloon ride was done, he offered to drive me back to La Push.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "It's alright. I can drive us back to La Push."

"It's alright, Leah. I can drive you back. I just have to leave right away. I have an appointment on Monday here in Seattle. I can't miss that appointment."

"Wait," I said confused. "What's the appointment for?"

"Um," he said avoiding eye contact. "Look, there is a small kiosk. Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry," I said, grinning. "Elliot, don't change the subject, please."

"I'm not changing the subject," he laughed. "What do you want to eat?" he said, taking my hand in his. We walked through the crowd, taking our time. Elliot was smiling and his eyes glowed with such happiness.

"I want a Diet Coke and a Pastrami sandwich, please." I said, when we reached the line. "Oh, and I also want a lot of cheese and tomatoes in my sandwich, please."

"Whatever you want, Leah," he smiled. "Today is your day."

"Thank you,"

He ordered our food and we sat in one of the many picnic tables that were set on the far side of the park. We ate in comfortable silence, when Elliot began to tell me about his childhood. He told me that he was adopted by wonderful parents. They died in a car accident when he was still in college. After their death, he went on an archeological internship in Africa and that's where we met. After I left Africa to come back to La Push, he hired a private detective and went in search of his biological parents. When he gathered the strength to speak to them, they refused him and asked him to never contact them again. I felt a lump in my throat as he told me his story. I always thought that I was a victim of destiny, but what had happened and was happening to him was worst than my own fate. He was alone, with no family to care for him in the long weeks of his radiation and chemotherapy treatment. His friends turned on him after he didn't give them the information of the La Pus wolves. He only had me; I didn't want to let him down. He continued telling me about his wonderful childhood and how much he loved traveling around the Midwest with his adoptive parents. I could see the pain behind his eyes as he talked dearly about his adoptive family. I reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I knew what it was to lose someone that you love... my father. I felt tears threatening to fall down my face, but I didn't cry. I blinked the tears away and listened to him speak. He chuckled as he talked about the time that we got to spend together in Africa, as he grabbed my hand tighter and kissed my knuckles. I told him about my relationship with my father. I couldn't hold back my tears as I told him of how wonderful Harry Clearwater was.

"I miss him so much, H," I sobbed. "When he died, a part of me died too."

"Don't cry, Leah," he said, as he brushed away my tears with his thumb. "You have to be happy for me, please. Don't cry, angel. By what you have told me, he must've been a great man,"

"He was," I said proudly, leaning my head against his shoulder. "He was the greatest man the world ever had. He was so wise. He was always telling me that I would be happy. I'm still waiting for that day, but I believe in him."

"Maybe you haven't found happiness, because you can't see what's in front of you." He said seriously, as he slowly pushed me away from him and scooted further.

"Maybe," I shrugged.

"Have you ever stopped to look at me, Leah," he said seriously, as he gazed at our joint hands. "Maybe I could be-" he trailed off and he smiled nervously.

"Are you saying that you are my happiness?" I said, cocking an eyebrow.

"No. I don't know. Perhaps," he trailed off, letting go of my hand and offering me a small smile and continued eating his sandwich. I watched him looking at the kids that were smiling and giggling, as they flew their kite. I returned to eating my Pastrami sandwich in silence. I didn't know what to think of Elliot's words. "Leah, I think that I can make you happy." he said nervously. I didn't answer and pretended to be eating.

When we finished our food, we headed back down the path that led to where his SUV was parked. There were people ahead of us, laughing merrily, as we exited the park and walked down the line of parked cars. When we reached his vehicle, I took his hand and looked up at him. "I can drive," I said, extending my other hand, waiting for him to give me the keys.

"No, thank you." he said through clenched teeth. "I'm perfectly capable of driving you back to La Push, Leah."

"I know," I said, looking putting down my hand. "I wanted to offer my services, idiot."

"No, that's not why, Leah. I told you that I can drive you. I'll do it. Come on," he whispered, as he guided me around the car to the passenger seat.

"You look tire," I said, touching his forehead with my hand. He leaned his head closer to my hand and sighed. I looked around the people that were leaving the park. "Let me drive, please."

He took my hand in his and smiled tenderly. "You don't have to, Leah. You promised me that you wouldn't pity me. You are doing just that." He complained. "I can see your eyes, Leah. Don't be with me because you feel compassion towards me. I rather die alone than know that you just pity me."

"I do not," I said defensively. "I'm just thinking of your welfare. You look so tired and if you drive for the next five hours, you are putting your life, other innocent drivers' lives and my life in danger. You got it? I think that you have to stop being a whiny little kid and listen to me. I know that you are tire, H. You can't even walk properly without complaining. You may complain quietly, but my ears can pick up the sounds that you are making.... and your heart is beating too fast for a normal person. I'm going to drive, not because I fucking pity you... I'm going to drive, because it's the right thing to do. Give me the keys! I'm driving, Elliot," I retorted.

He rolled his eyes at me and scowled. "I can drive, Leah. I'm not a menace on the road, you got it? I won't hand over the keys," he said defiantly.

"Give me the keys now or I'll walk back home, Elliot Hawthorn." I said sternly.

"No,"

"Yes, you will hand over the keys now or I'll walk back home," I said furiously, extending my hand in front of me, with my palms open, waiting for him to hand me his car keys.

"I, ugh," he said angrily. "I don't want to let you go so easily," he said in a passive voice. "I have spent a great day with you, Leah. I don't want it to end... Plus, I want you to stay with me a little longer." he confessed. He leaned against his vehicle and ran his hands over his face and sighed inwardly. "I'm so fucking tired of this. I hate my life, Leah. Why do I have to die?"

"I don't want to go to my house just yet. La Push is getting tedious for me," I said, standing beside him. "We can driving to a hotel around here and stay the night and return tomorrow, if you want to..." I said. "When is your appointment with the doctor again?"

"Um," he paused. "Forget about it,"

"Is it in a hospital?" I asked surprised.

"Yes,"

"Are you seeking a third opinion about your case?"

He nodded. "Yeah, there is a new drug that increases survival rate on the type of cancer that I have," he said, as he glared at the people that were walking to their cars.

"Good," I said, smiling widely. "That's perfect! I want to go with you to that appointment." I said, punching his left arm. "I'm so glad."

"You don't have to. I don't really need you there, Leah. You might tell the doctor what to do," he said, running his free hand through his hair. "I don't think that it's wise if you come with me. I mean, I know the prognosis of my situation... What if he gives me more bad news? I don't want you to be nice to me, because I'm sick. I know for a fact that you've never been so nice to me,"

"I'm not being nice to you because you are sick, idiot. We are friends. Listen here, Elliot," I paused and stood in front of him. "You don't understand what you mean to me... I really don't know how I feel about you. I feel at ease when I'm beside you. I don't worry so much about my daily life when you are near me. You make me feel at peace and I enjoy this feeling. I feel alive and I like being around you. You treat me nice and that's always a good thing. Plus, you know how crazy I can be and still you treat me with such respect. Elliot, I can take care of you. I'm strong, H. I can withstand many things. I can care for you, not because I pity you, but because I want to. I want to reciprocate this feeling of security that you've bestowed on me in the past few months. I want to be there for you."

"Ugh, Leah," he said irritated. "No! You are going home! You are going back to work and- I don't want to have another heartache. If you stay beside me, Leah, I'm bound to fall in love with you. Damn it, just let me drive you home… I can't do this right now. I can't have another heartache."

"What are you talking about?" I said, touching his arm. He looked down at my hand and sighed deeply. I could see the agony in his green eyes as he searched my soul. It was impossible, but I felt a chill run down my spine when he looked away. I felt like he was shunning me. It was a feeling that I knew too well. "What if you are meant to fall in love with me? What's so bad about falling in love with me? Do I repulse you that much? Is it because... I'm a wolf?" I asked softly. "Just tell me why. What is so bad about Leah Clearwater?"

"Let me drive you home," he said quietly.

"Damn it," I hissed, shoving him on the chest. "Be a man! Tell me what's so wrong about me?"

"There's nothing wrong, Leah," he said sadly. "You are-"

"I'm what? A monster? A worthless woman that isn't good enough to be loved?" I asked bitterly.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You have it all wrong. I'm the one that's worthless. I don't deserve such a kind friend like you. I promise that I won't bother you again. You won't see me again, Leah."

"Elliot, what the fuck is wrong with you? I thought that we were friends. I told you that I would be here for you. Why are you pushing me away? Why? Damn, what the hell did I say that was so bad that you are pushing me away?" I said, taking a step back. "Why am I always left behind?" I sobbed. It was clear that I was an unwanted woman. First, Samuel Uley destroyed me, then Benedict decided to leave me, for god knows how long and now it was Elliot Hawthorn. There must be something wrong with me. I was condemn to live an eternity of loneliness.

"Leah," he sighed. "I can't drag you into my miserable life. I'm dying! What can a person like me offer you? Nothing!" he said. His eyes were moist with unshed tears. "I swear that if I was healthy, I would fight for you. I would, I swear... but, I don't want to drag you in to my life. Today was supposed to be our last day together. I was going to disappear and never show myself to you. You don't deserve to be bound by a decrepit soul like me! You deserve happiness and let's be honest... I'm not a happy person right now. This decision is tearing me apart. I don't want to be selfish. I so want you to be near me, but at the same time, I can't bear the thought of you seeing me deteriorate into nothing due to my illness. Leah, I'm going to die. I don't have any hope. All I can give you are a few days, who knows if even weeks of happiness. And then after that, I will be so weak that I'll be as bitter as I am now. I don't want you to see me in my final stage. I want you to remember me… this way. I'm sorry if I made you believe that it was you. Gosh, Leah, if you knew how perfect you are. You are wonderful. I love your feistiness and your no-nonsense attitude. You are perfect. You are more valuable than gold. I wish I could make you happy, but I can't. I've tried, but I never succeeded. That's why I don't want you to be near me when my end draws near, Lee. Because I don't want to drag you into my own personal hell."

"I'm staying with you," I said, taking his hands. "I'm staying with you. You'll see that you are going to get better. Don't give up! Have faith! Also, have a little faith in me. I know that the journey ahead is going to be a hell of a struggle, but, let me be near you. I swear that I thought for a moment that I wasn't worth it... But I am! I'm worth a lot more. If you can accept me, even after knowing what I am... I can accept you with your illness. I swear that I'll be strong for both of us. I won't let you down. I will be with you, just have faith, please."

"Faith in what?" he laughed sarcastically. "I'm dying. Where is god when I need him? Why should I have faith? Who knows how long I have? I'm dying and that is a reality that I can't escape from." he shouted angrily, causing the bystanders to look our way. "I'm dying and there is no damn cure to my illness. I will die, Leah. I have a short life to live and I don't really want to drag you into it. That's why I think that you should take my advice and just forget about me. I'm not worthy of you. I've never been."

I clasped his face in my hand and pulled it closer to mine. "I'm staying beside you. I won't go anywhere, you got it! I told you that I would never leave your side… and I do keep my promises. So, man up, idiot! You don't have any family. I'm all you got and I'll gladly extend you my hand. Damn it! Take it and stop being such a pussy, Elliot. You are good at hiding your feelings, right? Well, stop it! Tell me how you feel. You want to be happy, right? Then I want to make you happy. I want to be happy with you. You say that you have a few months to live, right? Then, let me make those last few months the best of your life, please. I want to be there for you... and what if you fall in love with me? You never know how things will turn out, right?"

"Just don't hurt me if I end up falling head over heels in love with you," he said morosely. "I don't think that I can take it, Leah."

"I won't hurt you," I promised.

"Gosh, Lee," he paused, shaking his head and took a step back away from me. "Fine." He said annoyed. "Damn, you really are pushy. You can drive us back to La Push. I promise to visit you whenever I can."

"I know that I'm pushy," I smiled smugly. "So, what hotel do you want to stay at?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Aren't we going to La Push?" he asked confused.

"No," I said firmly. "We are staying here until your appointments are done. Now give me the keys." I said, the palm of my hand opened wide, as I waited for him to hand me the keys.

He stood there, his hands in his pocket and an angry look on his face. "Here," he said, reaching for the keys in his pocket. "You can drive, but," he stopped and sighed, raising his head to the sky. "Leah, you are so hard to decipher."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you are hard to understand," he said glumly. "You want to be beside me, you say that it's to help me... but, what if you run away when it got tough?"

I glared at him and jiggled the keys in my hand. I don't know why it hurt me so much to see him in such pain. I don't know what this feeling that filled my heart with peace whenever he was beside me was. He made me forget about the pain that Benedict inflicted in my heart. I didn't know why I got so sad when he told me that I would never see him again. I didn't want to lose his friendship. No, I couldn't. I had grown dependent of his laughter and strong spirit. I opened my mouth to speak, when a raindrop landed on my lashes. I looked at Elliot and quickly sprang into action.

"Get in the car, is beginning to drizzle. I don't want you getting sick." I said.

"No, I don't care." He shook his head. "I'm already sick. I'm already dying, Leah." He sighed.

"You better stop talking like you are giving up," I said furiously. "You better stop being such a bitch! You got it? Now get in the car." I said in my Beta-voice.

His eyes opened widely and grinned. "I won't argue with you anymore. It always drains me of my energy." He said softly, as he got in the passenger seat, shaking his head in amusement.

I got in the driver's seat and put on my seatbelt and programmed my GPS. We drove in silence for a while. The rain was falling copiously as we entered the highway. Elliot was staring out the window and I could hear his steady heartbeats. He was no longer angry at me. I gave him many sideway glances, but he finally caught up on it.

"What?" he asked, his forehead creasing. "Did I do something that bothered you?"

"Oh, you don't have the right to talk to me like that, Mister," I said, glaring at him. "You are the one that wanted to push me away. But I got news for you, buddy. I'm going to be beside you. You asked me that yesterday at my office and I'm keeping my promise. Got it?"

He nodded and returned to looking outside the window. I was driving slowly, since the roads were wet. I put on the radio and I was silently humming to the music.

"Leah," he said, adjusting his seatbelt to turn to face me. "I want you to be beside me for my next doctor's appointment."

"When is it?"

"On Monday," he said shyly. "Will you go?"

"Yeah," I said nonchalantly. "What type of doctor's appointment is it?"

"Um," he sighed. "The doctor that I'm seeing suggested that I go see Dr. Herrera," he paused and turned to look outside the window. I looked forward and continued driving. I would give Elliot time to gather his thoughts. I wasn't in any hurry. I've made up my mind on how I was going to live my life from now on. "So, um, he recommended that I go to a specialist. There is a new drug that they are testing on people that have hepatic cancer. It's suppose to help me live longer, until I can get a liver transplant."

"Are you going to volunteer?"

"I'm thinking about it. If it helps me live a little longer, I'll go through all the medical experiments that I can. Previous studies suggested that it helps prolong the life expectancy of hepatic cancer patients. They have more than a 56% chance of survival. That's much more than what I was told."

"I'll stay with you," I said, turning to smile at him. Our eyes met and he shook his head. "I'm going to stay until you get better."

"You don't have to,"

"I will," I said calmly. "I haven't taken a break from work in almost three years. I'm bored of teaching Archeology and Anthropology. I need a break..."

"Thank you,"

"Don't mention it,"

We talked longer, but tried to avoid the sensitive topic of his illness. We went to Target and bought clothes for the next four days, since I didn't bring any extra clothes. When we made it to our hotel rooms, I could sense that Elliot was looking haggard. He had darker circles under his eyes and he was running a temperature. He'd reserved two rooms, but I declined the idea.

"You should stay in my room," I suggested worriedly. "I can keep an eye on you if you get really sick. That way you won't be alone."

"Nonsense," he smiled and pressed the elevator door. "I have been worst."

"I can keep an eye on you," I said, taking his duffel bags off his hands and looking straight to the elevator. "You can't argue with me. I always win."

"No," he said, taking a step back to let the people that were getting off the elevator out. "I can take care of myself."

"I don't care," I shrugged, looking at the lighted arrow that pointed that the elevator was in used. "I'm staying. Deal with it," I said arrogantly. I took a step to the side, when the elevator door opened and a handful of people exited it.

"You are so stubborn," he muttered, as he got inside the elevator.

"I know," I said, smiling smugly. "I always win. Now, you have to cancel your reservation on the other room. If you want, I can call and do it while you get ready for... hey," I said knowingly. "Are you taking a bath or shower?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Shower," he laughed. "I don't like stewing in my own filth."

"Seriously," I chuckled. "You shouldn't tell bath-loving people stuff like that. It's hurtful,"

"It's the truth," he said seriously, as he reached for the keycard and opened the door. The room was ample and had a king size bed. I followed after him, placing the duffel bag and my shopping bags near the bed and sitting on the chair that faced the bed.

"Are you sure that you want me here? I can go to my room, Leah. I don't want to bother you." he said, as he looked around the room. "I snore at night," he chuckled for the first time in a long time since we argued earlier.

"Oh, hush, H." I said, getting up from my seat and walking to the bed. "Sit, relax. You need to take it easy, Elliot. I'm going to order us something to eat, ok?" I reached for the phone and dialed for room service. I ordered two healthy dinner plates and a large gallon of orange juice for us to drink during the night.

"Why do you care so much for my health?" he asked solemnly.

"I just do," I said flatly. I sat beside him and took his hand in mine. "I'm your friend, idiot. I'll be here whenever you need me, alright?"

He nodded and smiled sadly and ran a tired hand over his head and sighed. "I miss my hair." He chuckled. "I wish I looked as good as I did when we met back in Africa. That way I wouldn't be feeling so, ugh!" He said self-consciously.

"You are still handsome," I said, patting his crew cut hairstyle. "I like the new look. It makes you look interesting. Matured. Very elegant,"

And it did. He was handsome. His blond hair was still visible and I found myself finding good qualities about him that I've never noticed. His jaw was defined, high cheekbones that made his face chiseled and elegant. I looked away from him and then turned to smile at him.

"I look like ass," he said gloomily, as he faced the mirror on the wall. "I wonder if my hair will ever grow. No one will date me in these circumstances. If I tell a girl that I have cancer, they'll just run for dear life, but you, gosh, you are strange."

"Your hair will grow," I said, ruffling his head. "And you will meet someone that will make you happy. I promise," I said, pinching his nose. "Stop being so negative, H."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," he mumbled to himself.

"You never know," I said, giving him a sideway glance. "Life is filled with so many unexpected things… Maybe your happiness is in front of you."

He stared at me with questioning eyes. I didn't know why I'd said that. All I knew was that I wasn't lying. Maybe I was his happiness. Destiny placed him in my path for a reason. Who knew what the reason was? I would never know, but I did know that I needed him in my life as much as he needed me in his. We remained in silence, until our food arrived. I ate my food, while Elliot picked at his plate. He didn't look hungry, so I didn't force him to eat. I placed my plate on the night table and walked over to him. I knelt before him and clasped my hands on each side of his face. I don't know what pushed me to do so, but I felt like I had to. I kissed his lips softly and then took the plate off his hands. He looked puzzled as he stared down at me.

"You don't have to eat all your food," I whispered, as I searched his green eyes. I took his hands on mine and gently squeezed them. "Take a shower and relax,"

"Yeah, I should take a shower." He said nodding and standing up from the bed, as he looked down at our joint hands.

"OK," I said, letting go of his hand. "I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere,"

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully. Elliot stayed in the bathroom for over an hour. I could hear him sobbing softly, as the shower spigot poured water. I knew that he was being so strong to hide his fears and sadness from me. I understood why he was doing it. He wasn't a physical strong man according to social standards, but it took more guts to smile when you were facing such difficult adversities. He was strong in my eyes and I wanted to be his rock to lean on. He had cancer and his days were numbered, I couldn't picture him dying alone. He only wanted to have a miracle. His low sobs made my heart contrite and I cried too. I got up from my bed and walked to the bathroom door and softly knocked on it. I could hear his movements, followed by his trembling voice.

"Leah?" he asked confused.

"Yes," I said from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"Um," he said quietly. "I am," he lied. "I just take long showers. Were you worried?"

"Actually, I am," I said honestly. "Are you going to stay in there a bit longer?"

"No," he cleared his voice. "I'm almost done. I'll be out soon."

"OK,"

When he got out of the bathroom, he was wearing black sweatpants and a white undershirt. He had the towel over his head and he smiled at me. My eyes scrutinized him. I could see the bruises that the needles left on his left arm. I wondered where he gathered the strength to be so strong to smile so easily. After my father's death and Sam imprinted on my cousin Emily, I thought that I was dying. My heart ached so much and all I thought was that I didn't deserve such pain. Now, I comprehended how insignificant my pain was compared to Elliot Hawthorn's.

"What?" he asked, when he noticed how attentively I was staring at him.

"I," I paused, turning my eyes away from him. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I hope that you left me some warm water." I said jokingly.

"I think that I did," he said sheepishly.

I grinned and walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You truly are wonderful, Elliot."

"Um, thanks," he said puzzled.

"I'll be back soon," I said, taking my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and got dressed quickly. When I was done, I found Elliot sprawled on the bed, sleeping. He'd looked so tired after he stepped out of the bathroom. I reached for a pillow and placed it under his head. I covered him with the blankets and sat beside his sleeping form and watched over his dream. I stayed up for a while, before I called it a night and drifted off to sleep. It was a little past midnight, when I noticed that I was also under the covers, with Elliot's body pressing gently against me. His head rested on the crook of my neck and his arm was wrapped around my waist. I was surprised that my body temperature didn't bother him. I ran my hand freely over his creamy face and silently wished that I could do something to eradicate his illness. What could I do to help him?

I looked away from him, when I noticed that I was crying. I was hurting for my friend. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead very gently. I continued to look at him for a while longer, when he started to shift closer to me. His head propped up and he smiled down at me.

"Hi," he said in a sleepy voice, breaking through the silence of the night.

"Yes," I whispered, as my eyes looked up at the ceiling. "Why aren't you sleeping, Elliot?"

"I moved and found myself pressed against you. I thought it was a dream and now that I know it's real, um, I like it." he confessed. "I apologize if I'm bothering." He said sheepishly.

"No, you are fine." I said, running a finger through his short hair. "I can't sleep either. I have been thinking about our lives together,"

"No, don't say it like that. We are two separate entities." he said honestly.

"We are friends, and your life is entwined with mine," I said, raising my head. He scooted closer to me and rested his head on my pillow. He took my hand in his and tried to adjust his eyes to seeing in the darkness.

"I'm glad that you're here with me," he said softly. "But I don't want you to burden your life with my problems. It's alright if you come to some of my appointments… that is more that I can ask for. But, please, don't pity me." He said sadly, leaning his forehead against mine. "Don't be too nice to me. I might end up falling in love with you and that's not healthy for me."

"Don't say that," I said hurt. "Why is falling in love with me so bad?"

"I'm scared about everything that has to do with you. You knew how I loved you back when we met in Africa, Leah. You used me and I didn't complain, because I was comfortable with the crumbs of affection that you were giving me… I just don't want the heartache again. I came to the conclusion that even if you stay beside me, I'm going to suffer more if you stay beside me."

"Don't say that," I whispered sadly. "I won't hurt you. I won't hurt you. This time is different." I said, my voice breaking. "I'll stay beside you… if you fall in love with me. I'll try to love you. I promise." I said, tears falling down my face.

"I'm so scared." He said, kissing my forehead. "I'm scare that the test that I'll be going taking on Monday will not help me, Leah. I don't think that I have a chance of surviving this cancer," he said, his voice cracking. "I'm afraid that if you stay beside me, Leah, I won't survive this hell if you decided that you don't want to be near me anymore. That's why I was trying to push you away. Leah, this isn't something easy for me. This is a journey full of thorns and spikes. I really hope that I don't-"

"I won't let you down," I said, placing my free hand over his hand. "I hope that you can see how much I care for you, Elliot."

"Thanks for being with me, Leah," he said thankful. "I know that you have a lot of things to do."

"You don't have to thank me." I told him. "I was thinking about our situation… and," I paused.

"You thought about my situation," he corrected me.

"I want to accompany you to all your appointments."

"You don't have to, Lee." He said, movie away from me. "I don't need a babysitter, ok?"

"I don't want to be your babysitter, idiot," I said angrily. "You need someone to give you moral support during these trialing times. Look at it from my point of view, I'll be your personal cheerleading, urging you to continue fighting!"

"Don't pity me, Leah. I don't want or need your compassion. I don't want you to look down at me with pity for m-"

"Shut up," I said, sitting up on the bed and turned the lamp on. "Don't you understand that I don't pity you!" I hissed. "I only want to help you. You don't have any family! I remember that you told me that your parents died when you were young, right? Your biological parents don't want you in their life… and I do hope that they burn in hell for that! But, damn it! You have me! I don't usually beg for things, but you have me, so use me! You and I are friends… and to be honest with you… there are times that I feel that we can be more… but this isn't about that… this is about your stubbornness. You don't have anyone else, right?"

"Yeah," he said defensively. "And who cares about that! Damn it, Leah, just give it up! I accepted your help, but what you are asking is stupid. I can't have you in all of my appointments."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I continued asking.

"No, and what does that have to do with this," he retorted angrily.

"A lot!" I snapped. "Why can't I help you? You are obviously afraid of the outcome of your situation. Shit, I am too! I am terrified to lose you… I don't want to lose my only friend. I don't have many friends, Elliot. You know how fast my temper flares up and my strong character and yet you have stuck with me when I thought that my life made no sense. Not a lot of people can stand me… and I don't blame them." I trailed off. "I just want a chance. I want to be able to help you. I can help you. I don't care about the struggles that will come in the future. We can do it together. Let me help you."

"Leah,"

"No, don't say anything. I don't care what you decide. I'm staying beside you. I made up my mind. I'll go with you to all your appointments. We are doing this together. I don't care if you don't want me to. I've made up my mind! Hmph!"

"You don't have to," he chuckled. "I'm glad that you want to help me. I really am. I just don't- what about your job? Your house? I can't travel back and forth if I'm undergoing this new treatment, Leah. You would have to give all that up if you are going to be beside me and I don't want you to…"

"I'll take a sabbatical from my job." I said casually. "I don't need the job. I've saved enough money. Plus, I'm a wolf, I can survive on my hunting skills."

"No, I won't allow you to give up your job…" he said frustrated. "You love your job,"

"I hate that annoying job. I hate it," I said sincerely. "I only took the job to do something and to forget about my pain," I confided.

"What pain?" he asked inquisitively.

"Nothing," I lied. "La Push brings memories of my father's death."

"Oh," he said incredulously. "Are you sure that's it?"

"Yes," I said, stretching out in the bed.

"OK, fine, you hate your job, but you still gotta work, right?"

"No," I said nonchalantly. "I have enough money saved up. Plus, the house can be rented. It'll give me some income while we stay wherever we are going to live, until you finish your treatment,"

"Are you afraid of the sudden change your life is going to experience, Leah?" he asked slowly, as he stretched out beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder and shook my head. "If you stay with me, your life will change, but it won't be in a pleasant way,"

"I don't care," I said, turning to face him. "I can take drastic changes, trust me. I am the only female werewolf in the world. I won't let you down. I promise. We are going to be together and you won't be alone to experience such hardships."

"Of course, Leah. I get it. I won't be able to dissuade you from staying with me even if I tried to." He sighed. "Aren't you scared of being alone?" he asked seriously.

"Aren't we all?"

" Don't you get scared when you are facing a vampire?"

"No," I yawn. "I got used to it after a while. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just curious."

"Are you afraid?" I asked him.

He nodded and remained quiet. His lips were pursed into a thin line, before he spoke. "I am terrified of losing you, Lee." He confessed, his arms wrapping around my shoulder to bring me closer to him. I allowed myself to feel needed. It'd been so long, since I had been held like this. It wasn't like the way Benedict would hold me. It was tender. There wasn't any fire burning through my skin, the way I would feel when Benedict's hands touched me. It was a safe sensation that filled my heart. It was tranquil. Almost like a serene sensation washed over my soul, calming my aching heart. "I thought that I would be married by now, Lee." He began.

"Why aren't you?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I got too caught up in my life that I didn't find the time to forget you," he said, causing my head to whip to face him. "I'm only thirty-five years old and I never had a serious girlfriend. I always wanted kids running around my house. I think that I would have been a great doting father. I could've been just like your father… a great dad." He said, a sad smile displayed on his lips. "I'll never any kids to leave my legacy."

"What is your legacy?" I asked curiously.

"My love for them. I would've raised them properly… yeah, I would have left behind a legacy of love. I know it sounds gay, but it's true."

"Don't give up just yet," I said. "There is still hope. Have faith."

"I don't have faith, Lee. I have nothing. I wasted my life working and now I'm paying the price for neglecting my health. I overworked my ass and didn't pay attention to my own health. My irresponsibility is what has me in this position."

"You didn't know,"

"I did," he sighed heavily. "I knew that there was something with me. I just didn't take the time- forget it. I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm here for you, if that is any consolation to your heart, H..." I said dejectedly. "You have me, Elliot. I'm here for you."

"I know, Lee," he said, kissing my forehead. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now. Thank you for listening to me. You are an amazing friend." He yawned, slowly releasing me from his arms. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, bending down to kiss my cheek. "Thanks for giving me a sliver of hope."

"Any time," I mumbled, closing my eyes, as his lips touched my forehead, before he turned around and scooted to the other side of the bed. "Good night and sweet dreams."

"You too," he whispered.

I turned off the lamp and turned on my side and tried to fall asleep. It was hard to sleep, when all this thought and feelings were jumbled together. I tried to place myself in Elliot's shoes and I knew how alone he must felt. I tried to picture my life with Elliot and it was a peaceful life. There wasn't the consuming passion that I felt for Benedict, but there was love. It was then and there, that I made my decision. I cared for Elliot Hawthorn. He was my only friend and I could see the fear in his eyes, whenever he spoke of his uncertain future. There was the uncertainty that he might not live long. I wanted to be there for him, at least during the last days of his life. The thought made me cry helplessly. I don't know why, but I couldn't picture my life without him. I'd grown used to him. I couldn't forsake him. I have been forsaken so many times, I just couldn't do it to himt.

"Elliot," I said, tapping him lightly on his back. It was morning and the sun's rays were slowly creeping into the room through the cracks of the curtains. "Wake up. I have to talk to you."

"I know, Leah, you want to leave my side. I don't blame you. In fact, I'm happy. That way I don't have to drag you into my hell and make you miserable..." he said, as he turned around to face me.

"No," I whispered, leaning closer to him. He turned around, his back facing me. I scooted closer to him, until my chest was pressed tightly against his back. I wrapped one arm around him and gently brought him even closer to me. "It's not that." I whispered into his ear. "It's something important. I couldn't wait any longer. I've thought about it all night, H. I'll be here for you." I said, caressing his cheek. "I won't leave your side."

"Why?" he asked, without facing me.

"Because," I muttered. "I want to be next to you. Elliot," I said desperately. He turned to face me and searched my eyes.

"What?"

"I," I paused. "You can fall in love with me, Elliot… because,"

"Because?"

"I think I'm falling for you." I said in shocked.


	25. Fight for Us

**Salvation**

AN: In this chapter, you are going to see that time is slowly passing for Leah and Elliot. She is describing how difficult and rewarding her relationship with him is. There are times that patients with cancer get moody and angry, this is a normal part of their coping mechanism. Anyways, Leah deserves someone that will fight for her and Elliot is the person that is willing to get better just to be near her and make her happy. I like the way this story is going. I want to thank ari11990 for her suggestions. I appreciate all the suggestions that can make the story even more interesting. Well, from here on it's going to turn extremely hot- well, not sexually hot, but interesting. Benedict's return is inevitable. Next chapter will have Benedict and from here on, things will get complicated for him. He's going to slowly become Leah's salvation and you'll see why. By the way, my beta sucks, so I have to change to a new one, but for now it's just going to be me. I apologize for the mistake that you will find. I betaed it myself and when it comes to my own work... let's just say that I suck too!

Mercury

**

* * *

**

**Fight for Us**

_Leah's POV_

It had been more than six months, since I started my sabbatical from work. I had rented my house in La Push and moved to a two bedroom apartment with Elliot. It was near the hospital, so it was easy on him. I found a part time job in a Christian school as a science teacher, which was also close to our apartment. I would work while Elliot spent time doing his therapy.

We didn't talk about his illness or anything of that matter. We spent our days playing video games, board games, watching television or going out to the park on the days that he felt up to it. There were times that he did try to persuade me to leave him and go back to my old life, but I couldn't. I had found comfort in his arms. I would ignore his pleads and remain beside him.

"Leah," he would say in his tired tone. "You should go back to La Push and return to your old life. There is nothing here for you. I'm going to die and I can't offer you anything other tha-"

"Shut up," I said. "I'm watching TV!" And continue doing whatever I was doing.

I made a promised to him. I was going to be beside him until the end. Sometimes, I felt sad and cried in my room when I thought how close the end was for him. I didn't want to lose him. God knew that I couldn't see myself without him. I've grown to love him. He'd slowly crawled his way into my heart and nestled there, until I came to the realization that I loved him. I smiled at the thought that I could be able to love someone else that wasn't Benedict.

"You should go back to your old life, Lee," Elliot would say when we went grocery shopping or watching television.

"No," I simply say and continue caressing his hand, as we watched television.

I didn't mind being with him, in fact, I felt content. He wasn't a grumpy sick person like the patients that were also participating in the study for the new medication. Elliot was the most positive individual in the world, of course, that was the majority of the time- not always. Something changed in him over the course of a few months. He didn't break down when he kept on receiving bad news about his health. He kept a positive attitude. I wanted to be as strong as him.

I remember the afternoon when he received the news that he would be participating in a new clinical study for a more aggressive and powerful medication that was supposed to help him with his pancreatic cancer. It was a more rigorous therapy, but it was working for him. We went out to our favorite Asian restaurant and celebrated. I had a few cups of Saki and had to call a taxi to drive us back to the house, since I was too overjoyed to care.

We continued celebrating his acceptance to the program that night. I drank grape wine and he just drank orange juice, as we toasted for his recovery. We watched our favorite show "Supernatural", when he scooted closer to me and leaned his head against my shoulder. I snuggled closer to him, resting my feet on his lap, as he gently stroked my hair. This had become a tradition for us. We were always together and it was wonderful. We didn't argue or contradicted each other. It was a peaceful relationship. We never tried to push ourselves to do anything. We let everything take its natural course and I guess that's what made our relationship work.

"Lee," Elliot muttered next to my ear. I could feel his warm breath tickling my skin, as his hand made lazy circles on my thigh.

"Yes," I whispered, closing my eyes, as the intoxicating feeling of the Saki, wine and his hands overwhelmed me.

"I'm in love with you," he said, placing his hand under my chin, causing me to look him straight in the eye. "I love you,"

"I know," I said, biting my lower lip, as he moved closer to me. That night was the first night that we ever kissed since we moved together. It was a chaste kiss, but I felt the butterflies in my stomach, as his trembling hand cupped my face, deepening the kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered into the kiss. "Thank you for giving me a second chance, Leah. I know that I say that you should leave me, but if you do, I rather die, angel."

"I'm not leaving you," I promised, wounding my arms around his neck. "Don't think like that. I'm here with you. I won't leave you."

He kissed my lips one last time, before he pulled away and returned to his previous position. He left me wanting to taste his lips, but I didn't push him. I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable around me. I enjoyed his company and I wouldn't jeopardize our friendship.

There were times that he wouldn't feel able to function properly, because of the medicine that he was taking. He was constantly feeling weak, but he continued to make me smile. Sometimes his immune system would not function correctly and he would spend weeks in the hospital. Most of the results that were obtained from his doctors weren't that positive. But Dr. Herrera, the doctor in charge of his treatment would encourage us to continue. He would persuade us to keep on moving. There was a slight chance that he would respond to the new medication over time. His chances of surviving were slowly increasing, but the risks of having relapses were also there.

One time after I came back from my new job at the University of Washington, I found him pucking blood and immediately took him to the hospital. I cried as I watched the nurse and doctors hover over him, placing needles, cables and other things just to make him live. I felt my heart tearing to pieces, because I couldn't do anything to help him. All I could do was wait and hope and pray that he would survive this relapse.

"Are there any family members of patient Hawthorn besides you?" Dr. Herrera asked me one night when he came into Elliot's room to check on him.

I shook my head and wiped the tears that were staining my face with the sleeve of my sweater and looked up at the doctor. "Well, no, sir." I said sadly. "It's only us two… I'm his, um, girlfriend," I said rapidly.

"He never mentioned you as his girlfriend, though," he said, as he continued to check Elliot's chart. "He says that you are his angel and salvation, but he never mentions you as his girlfriend."

"He doesn't like talking about his private life, doctor," I said, standing up from the chair that I was sitting on and picked it up.

"You are strong," Dr. Herrera said surprised. "Those chairs weight a ton."

"It's not that heavy," I said nonchalantly and sat beside Elliot's bed. "He's struggling to stay alive. I want him to live. I can't lose him. He'd given me so much and I want to give back all the love that he's given me."

"I know," he mumbled. "I can tell that he loves you. I'm glad that he has a person that watches over him. I've seen many patients battling their illness alone. In my personal opinion, cancer patients that have a family member or a loved one beside them respond better to the treatment and recuperate faster. I would suggest that you continue giving him support and your love. That's the only thing that will help him survive, that and the treatment that he's receiving."

"You really think so?" I asked optimistic, reaching for Hawthorn's hand. It was limp, as I held it tightly next to my face. "You think so, doctor?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Mr. Hawthorn is lucky to have you. I really try to stay away from my patient's personal businesses, but I can see that you are lucky to have him in your life too. I have seen you here all the time and I've never seen a more dedicated person than you. You watch over him day and night, never leaving his side. That's love, my dear. He responds better to his treatment when you are near him. You must truly love him,"

I didn't answer, but continued to hold Elliot's hand as he slept. Maybe I did love him. Did I really love him? I felt sad if he was sad. I didn't like being away from him. He occupied my thoughts. I guess that you could say that I cared for him, but was it really love? Or could it be the beginning stages of love?

"Well," Dr. Herrera said, as he smiled. "I have to do my rounds now. If you need anything have the nurse page me."

"Thank you, doctor," I said politely.

"Just be strong for his sake," he advised, before he left the room.

Three weeks later, Elliot got better and was sent home. His health was still critical, but it was slowly improving. He stopped telling me that he loved me and he started pushing me away. I felt destroyed, but I tried to be there for him. We reverted back to being friends. We didn't spend time at night cuddling and laughing. He was serious and barely spoke to me. There was something bothering him, and every time that I tried to talk to him, he would snap and get angry. I did everything that I could to make him open up to me. I'd pushed him hard.

"It's nothing," he would mumbled and return to watching television.

I tried being his friend. I even bought him a few video game consoles to entertain him during the days that he was cooped in the apartment. I had returned from work one day and things seemed to have gotten better. I challenged him to play his favorite video game. He'd said that he was tired, but I challenged him again, and he caved in. I remember being surrounded by my pack brothers and all they did was play. I picked up a few pointers from Embry, Brady and Quil over those years.

"How come you always win?" he said softly, shaking his head.

"I don't know," I shrugged, getting up to turn off the console and the television. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No," he answered.

"Eat?" I asked.

"Not hungry," he barked furiously.

"You barely eaten today, H," I said worriedly, touching his knee. "You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry, Leah," he yelled, pushing my hand away.

"But the doctor said that you ha-"

"Leah," he interjected, as he ran his hand through his face. "I'm not a child." He said, inhaling deeply. "I don't need you to assist me all the time, Lee. If I agreed for us to live together, was because I enjoy your company. But, I'm tying you down. I don't want to hold you back. Listen, go back home. Leave me to die alone! You don't have to be with me. You are free!"

"Just stop it right there," I whispered, cupping his face in my hand. "What are you trying to tell me? Why are you pushing me away from you?"

"I don't want you to stay here with me anymore. I'm grateful for your kindness, but I can't take advantage of you anymore. I can take care of myself,"

"I know that you can," I whimpered, kissing his cheek.

"Leah, you don't understand," he said, pushing me away from him. He looked away from me, but I could see the despair in his eyes.

"What is it that I don't understand? I understand that you are scared and embarrassed of the fact that you're certainly depending on me for many things. I like the fact that I can help you. I don't care if you are sick. I want to be here for you. I want to watch you get better. I know that you will…"

"Don't lie to yourself," he said bitterly. I moved away from him and reached for the game controller. I needed something to hold on to. "I will never get better. I'm not getting better. I'm worse than when I started!"

"Shut up," I said, slamming my game controller against the wall. "I know that you will be fine. You are getting better. This is just a minor setback. You are going to be better. I promise, H. Have faith, please. Don't give up, please. Damn it, don't do this to me!"

"I'm going to bed." He said, getting up.

"Elliot," I yelled after him, but he didn't turn around. I heard him slam the door of his room. I rushed after him and knocked loudly on the door. "Open the damn door!"

"No," he said sternly.

"Open it!" I warned. "You can't just walk out on me. Open the damn door, now!"

"I don't want to talk to you right now," he said angrily.

"Just open it, H. I don't want to break it down!"

"No,"

"Open the door, Elliot." I said angrily. I slammed my shoulder against the door and forced it opened.

"What are you gonna do? Break i-"

"Yes," I said cockily, as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't mind using my strength every now and then."

"Damn it," he shouted. "You can't just use your enhanced strength to destroy this apartment, Leah!"

"I can, if you aren't going to talk to me."

"I needed a break to cool off," he said, his voice was strained.

"No, you don't," I said, getting closer to him. "You are worrying me! Talk to me,"

"I didn't mean to, I swear. I'm just tired of being so useless. No wonder you never fell in love with me in the first place. I tried so hard, but you never noticed me! I'm worthless! I think that you should go. Leave, Leah."

"Elliot," I said, taking a step closer to him. I reached for his face, but he pushed me away. "Don't say that! You aren't worthless. I don't think that you are worthless. I did noticed you… I just couldn't love you then."

"Why?" he asked angrily.

"I have my reasons,"

"Oh," he laughed sarcastically. "I know that you will never notice me now. Look at me. I did lose my hair this time. I lost weight and now I don't have any muscles left in me. I look so sick… people on the street pity me. I rather die than have you pretend that you like me!"

"Look at it this way, you lost your hair not because you went bald." I joked, placing my hand on his forearm.

"It's not funny," he snapped, when I pressed myself against him. He didn't push me away, but looked down at me with those expressive green eyes.

"You are still cute," I said, kissing his chin. "You are cute when you get angry." I said, wounding my arms around his waist.

"What is cute about me, Leah?" he whined. "I lost all my muscles."

"You are still leaned and handsome." I added.

"I am tired all the time,"

"It's normal," I said, taking his hand in mine. I steered him to his bed and we sat on the mattress. "Your body is going through such drastic changes. What you are experiencing is normal."

"Why are you being so nice to me, Leah?" he sighed, falling back on his bed. "Is it because I didn't tell anyone that you are a wolf? Is that why you are here. I told you that I wasn't going to tell anyone. I keep my promises." He said, as he stared at the ceiling.

"No," I said angrily. "That's not the reason, H."

"Then? Why are you being so kind to me? You've always seemed to hate me and four years ago you became so, so,"

"I don't hate you," I said, my voice sounding calmed. "You were annoying at times, but I've gotten to know the real you."

"I know," he chuckled.

"And pushy. Sometimes needy," I chuckled, scooting closer to his bed. I fell back against the mattress, causing it to shift under my weight. "But, I'm glad that I got to know you. You took the fact of me being a wolf, lightly. I thought that you would shoot me and kill me."

"I would never kill you," he said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I know," I said, turning on my side, to rest my head on his chest.

"Leah," he said, as he looked down at me and placed a hand on my flat stomach. "Do you feel something for me?"

"Yep," I nodded. "I think that you have the heart of a fighter."

"Um, thanks,"

"You are welcome," I said, lifting my head to look at him."I'm going to go make us some lunch. I'm thinking of making minestrone soup. Will you like some?"

"Sure," he nodded. I tried to get up from the bed, but he stopped me. His lips fell on mine and I couldn't help respond. It wasn't a chaste and innocent kiss. I could feel the urgency in his touch, as his hands roamed on my backside. I pressed closer to his chest, my own hands deliberately touched him. I don't know what came over me. I let my body feel for the first time in a long time. I've known his body many times in the past, but nothing had prepared me to the tenderness that filled my heart as he kissed me.

"Leah," he panted, as he turned us over, and hovered over me. "I love you. I fell in love with you again."

"I know," I mustered to say, before my lips met his and I gave myself completely to this man.

Spring came and the flowers were blooming all around us. The rain never faltered. I was starting to miss home. I know that everyone was worried about my sudden decision to move out of La Push and of my lack of visiting over the past few years. In a way, I felt liberated from that place. I didn't have to think of Benedict all the time. I thought about him. I wondered how he was. It was normal. He was my imprint after all, right? There were times that I would run through the woods and phase. I didn't hear anyone's thought. I tried not to think of my life whenever I was in my wolf form. I didn't want anyone to know anything about me. I did this many time. I felt like I was betraying Benedict, because I was slowly falling in love with Elliot. I stopped phasing after a while, not because I wanted to, but I just couldn't do it anymore.

One afternoon, I went to the pharmacy to get Elliot's medicine and other things that I needed, when I returned to the apartment, I found Elliot on the floor. He'd fallen unconscious. There was blood around him. I called 911, and he was immediately taken to the hospital. It took him two days to be alert and conscious. I was so worried for him. I blamed myself for not thinking of him. I had been hoping to hear Benedict's thought. I had been thinking of the person that placed me in this situation, instead of the person that I've promised to care for. I constantly blamed myself. I should've stayed with him, but I needed time to think and arrange my thoughts. I had been so selfish that I had neglected him. When he opened his eyes, the first thing that he did was smile at me.

"Lee," he whispered. "My love,"

"Hi," I cried, kissing his lips with such fervor and passion. I was drowning in a river of uncertainty. I didn't know how I would live without him. I had to place him above everything in my life. I didn't want to let go of him. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I'll never let you go again. I swear." I said, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. I felt his weak hand caress my back and he chuckled.

"Don't be stupid," he said, forcing his voice. "You didn't do anything wrong, Lee. How long have I been here?"

"A few days," I said, scooting my seat closer to his bed. "Dr. Herrera was here a few minutes ago."

"What happened?"

"You fell and hit your head against the floor. The doctor doesn't know why you fainted. I'm just glad that you are alright."

"No wonder my head hurts," he mumbled. He touched his head and winced in pain. I pulled back, hiding my face in my hand and wept. "Leah, why are you crying?"

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You can't die," I said to him.

"I know,"

"Elliot," I sobbed. "Don't leave me, please."

"Leah," he said surprised. "What are you saying? What's wrong? Don't feel guilty, angel. You aren't at fault for anything that happens to me."

"Don't leave me again," I begged. "You can't leave me, alright? You can't give up, please!"

"I won't," he smiled, reaching for my hand. I took his and rested my head on his chest and wept harder. "Lee, don't cry, please."

"I can't bear to lose anyone. I have lost so much in my life time. I can't bear to think how my life is going to be without you if you leave me," I said, biting my lower lip.

"Leah, sweetie," he paused, kissing the back of my hand. "Don't be sad. I won't leave you. I'm alive. I'm here. It's all thanks to you. I promise that I won't be so reckless next time."

"Get better," I sobbed louder. "You have to live for us! You can't leave us alone."

"What are you talking about?" he asked inquisitively. "Why do you keep referring to us?" he said, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"You have to leave a legacy of love," I said, caressing his cheek. "I can say for sure that I love you, H. I am honest when I tell you that I care for you and I would suffer greatly if you leave me. Do it for me and for the baby that we are going to have."

"Excuse me," he said, a smile spread on his lips. "A child? We are having a child?" he asked happily. "You are having my child?"

"I know," I said, smiling through my tears. "I didn't think that it could happen to me," I sniffled. "I didn't think that it was possible. But now it is," I smiled, bending my head to kiss his lips.

"Lee," he said softly. "I have to get better. I don't ever want to leave you. Damn it, I'll fight for you and for our child." He said contently.

"Then do it," I giggled happily. "Fight for us."

"I will," he said, squeezing my hand. "I'll fight for you and our child. You make life worth living, Leah. Thank you."

"Thank you," I said, behind the clear curtain of tears that hid my bittersweet happiness. "Thank you,"

We talked about different names that our child was going to have. He eventually fell asleep holding my hand. I gently got up from the bed and sat on the chair that I'd placed beside his hospital bed. I rested my head on the mattress and cried for the miracle that was growing within me. I lost track of time and drifted off to a peaceful slumber. I woke up to the urgent beeping of the monitors that Elliot was attached to. I looked around and found the room getting flooded with nurses.

"Ma'am," a nurse said, as she pulled me away from Elliot's hand. "You are going to have to leave the room." She said sternly.

"What's going on?" I asked alarmed.

I turned to the side and saw Dr. Herrera doing an endotracheal intubation on Elliot, as they tried to pump air into his lungs. I saw the heart monitor and there were no heartbeats. Everything happened in slow motion, I fought to stay beside him, but they didn't let me. I fell to my knees as I watched the man that gave me a second chance to live, die. His eyes never opened again. I was alone in this cold world, without anything to live for. I felt his loss and it hurt more than the time that Sam left me for Emily or when my father died. It burned deep in my heart, because I was completely alone. The only thing that I had left of him was the legacy that he left behind: our unborn child.


	26. Too Soon

Salvation

AN: I got good reviews for the last chapter. There were some that made me laugh and I must say, thank you! I wrote half the chapter and my older sister Addison Vanessa- Addivani- wrote the rest. I didn't like it at first, but I was so tired to change it, but after reading it one more time… I like it and I'm glad that she did it, because it gives Leah's character some depth. Also, Leah didn't cheat on Benedict. Their relationship was never defined! They were imprints, and because of that, people thought that it was enough. But in my opinion, it wasn't. Relationships are based in much more than attraction. It involves the time invested into making the other person feel happy and wanted, enjoying quality time and in some cases, intimate. Benedict left to become a man and his decision wasn't well accepted by Leah. She felt like he ditched her and she felt unloved and not worthy of being loved by her imprint. She found herself in the position where she had to live without her imprint. It sucked! She didn't know how long it would take Benedict to become a man! That's why, I added her relationship with Elliot. It was her time to be loved by someone that wasn't her imprint. She was loved and she learned to give herself without measurement. She also learned that no matter how far you run from your destiny, it always catches up with you! Now it's time for Benedict to fight for her. She won't make it easy for him, but he's finally going to appreciate her and he's not going to give up. Everything is possible when you put all your might into whatever it is that you want. The journey is difficult, but the rewards are exquisite! Well, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Too Soon**

_Leah's POV_

It was snowing outside and the day was colder than usual. It was cold even for me. I draped the covers over my shoulders and sat close to the fireplace, just like I used to do when Elliot was alive. I would close my eyes and think how different things would've been if I didn't meet him. Perhaps my heart wouldn't be hurting the way it was hurting now. Maybe I would've never had the privileged of becoming a mother. I had so many queries, but no one had the answers. I scooted closer to the fire, hoping that it would warm my aching body, but all it reminded me was of the sweet plans that Elliot and I had. There was nothing more painful than seeing the person that gave you a second, even a third chance at love, die. He was dead and he was never coming back.

I tightened the blanket around me and looked down at the box of memories that was on my lap. It had pictures of us, smiling joyously and letters he'd written for me, when I wasn't paying attention. He knew that he was going to die. He left me everything he had. He knew that he would never survive his illness, because in all his letters he painted my future without him. If he knew, why did he never bother to tell me? It would've been nice to be prepared for this. A few tears escaped my eyes, but I didn't care. I had so much to cry for. I still felt the agony, hurt and shame festering inside of me. I felt so miserable and dejected. I didn't know how to live. I had put my life on hold just to be there for him. I don't regret the years that I got to spend with him. I kept my promise of being there for him until the end of his life, but it felt like it wasn't enough. I didn't tell him that I loved him too often. I only experienced the deep, pure love I felt for him towards the end of our journey. I know that he knew of my love for him. He must've, because I sacrifice my heart for him and he was always thanking me for being there for him. I placed his happiness above all things and I didn't do it out of pity. I never pitied him. I genuinely cared for him and it was a sweet type of love. It was love in its most innocent state, because I felt it in my heart and soul and I still feel it. It was peaceful, innocent love. The type of love that doesn't question anything. It was close to the type of love that an imprint is suppose to feel for his imprinter, but what do I know? I didn't experienced it in the fullest.

I continued staring down at the box filled with letters, pictures and poems that he'd left for me. I didn't want to let go of them. There were things that would take me an eternity to let go… and his memory was one of them. I couldn't understand how my life ended like this. I remember meeting him back in Africa when he was only twenty-two years old. He was a good-looking kid, with bright green eyes and blond hair that glistened under the scorching sun. He was part of my excavation team, but he stood above everyone else. He was a bit too cocky for my liking, but I had a soft spot for him. He could be a total jerk and pompous fool, but the Elliot Hawthorn that I met during the last years of his life was different. He was indisputably an excellent human being. He was honest to a fault and devoted to me.

I heard the front door open and Seth and his son, Harrison stepped in. They had helped me move and I was grateful for their help, because I couldn't bring myself to touch anything that belonged to him. I didn't know what to do with all the things that Elliot left behind. I didn't want to throw them away. I couldn't. There were so many memories scattered around this apartment and all of it was lost the minute he decided to leave me. I let Seth decide what to do with Elliot's belongings. He wanted to throw everything away, but Harrison was against it.

"What if Leah's baby wants to know more of his biological father?" Harry said, walking closer to me. "We should place his things in a storage unit. When you feel better you can decide what to do with them, Aunt Leah."

"Whatever," I shrugged and silently thanked him. They placed all of our stuff in the storage unit and only left my clothes out.

"We put all the stuff in the storage unit," Harry said, looking around at the empty apartment. "Are you ready to go?"

"Thank you, Harrison." I said, smiling weakly at my nephew.

"No, prob, Aunt Leah," he said, smiling sadly at me. "I placed your luggage in the car. We are just waiting for you."

"Yeah," Seth said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I said, my gaze returning to the fire. "I just need a moment alone, please."

"Sure," Harry said. "I'll be outside, Dad."

"OK," Seth muttered in a low voice.

"Leah," Seth said, walking towards the fireplace, he sat beside me, wrapping me in his arms, as he covered his face with my hair. "We have to go. Mom called and she wants to know what's been holding us here in Seattle. She's worried about you. We should go, sis. It's time to leave this chapter of your life behind."

"No, just a little bit longer." I sobbed in to his chest, as he caressed my hair. "I can't bring myself to leave the apartment." I muttered, as my chest contrite, making it impossible to breath. "Not yet,"

"Everything has been packed and placed in the storage unit. There is nothing left in the house, only you. We should be going now, sis."

"I said that I can't bring myself to leave this apartment. I appreciate your help, but give me some time to say goodbye!" I shouted, pushing him away from me. "I just need a few minutes," I whispered, pulling away from him. "Just five minutes and I'll be ready to leave,"

"I'm sorry, Leah," he said, kissing my forehead. "Take the time that you need,"

"Thank you," I said grateful.

He stood up and began to walk away and stopped in the middle of the room. "Leah," he said softly.

"Yes," I said, without looking up to see his face.

"Leah, all this is going to cause you more pain! You should let him go. Don't do the same thing you did when Dad die! It's not healthy for you! You have to leave this life behind! It's over! He's gone! He died and you did what you could to make him happy. Damn, you sound like you loved him!" he said annoyed. "Come on, it's time to leave!"

"What did you say?" I snapped, looking at him. "I sound like I loved him? What do you think?" I said defensively. I didn't want my love to be questioned. I did love him, damn! Why did it seem impossible?

"I said that it sounds like you fell in love with this guy. I mean, you didn't fall in love with him, right? It's impossible. You have an imprint. Benedict loves you and he-" he trailed off and started pacing around the empty living room. "How can it be?"

"What is wrong with falling in love?" I asked angrily, swallowing the lump of sadness that had stayed behind me after Elliot's death. "I did fall in love with him! It wasn't over night, but I did. I loved that man and that's why I'm grieving for him. It's possible to fall in love, idiot! I'm still human! I still bleed when I get cut! I have a heart! It was broken after Benedict left. I didn't love Elliot, but after spending five years with him… watching him fight to get better. You can't help but fall in love! He found a way into my heart and without noticing it, I fell in love with him. And now," I sobbed, as my chest tightened and I fought to breath. "I'm alone! He's dead and I'm all alone again!" I yelled, as tear fell down my face.

"Leah, I'm sorry!" he said despondently. "Why-"

"Don't look at me with that stupid surprised expression on your face. I did fall in love with him. It took me five damn years to finally accept my feelings for him, but I did!" I yelled, weeping.

"What about Benedict?" he asked seriously. "Do you still love him?"

I brushed a few tears away with the blanket I had draped over my shoulder and sighed. "What about him? What about him, Seth? He left me and told me that he needed time to grow! Yes, I suffered when he left! I cried even more the day that I got his phone call telling me that he was leaving. I begged him to stay and he chose his stupid idea of growing in to a man, because he thought that he wasn't good enough for me. He didn't stop to think that I would have accepted him with all his flaws and imperfections. I would have! I didn't ask that much of him, only to stay near me and love me! I waited for him! But once again, Leah Clearwater is not good enough for anyone to love her! But it was so easy for Elliot Hawthorn to love me," I said, my voice breaking as I mentioned Elliot's name. "Benedict left and I never heard from him again. All I got from him was that phone call. I tried calling back many times, but all I got was his voicemail. I made a decision to live my life without him. I did suffer for him. I cried night after night for his abandonment. It hurts… I won't deny it that it still hurts. I was abandoned by my own imprint. I may be selfish, but why couldn't he see that I cared for him?"

"Fuck, Leah," Seth said, as he took a few strides and stood before me. I remained on the floor, hiding my face from him. "Don't say that!" Seth growled. "Benny was just a boy that wanted to become a man just for you. You can't judge his decision! He did it for you and only you, sis."

"I don't care anymore," I said, removing the blanket off me. "He made his life and I have mine. I won't argue anymore."

"Lee-Lee," he said sadly. "You are worth it! The kid only did it to become the man that you want and need! Maybe when you see him, you'll understand that what you thought that you felt for Elliot wasn't love, but gratitude for giving you something to do while your heart healed from Benedict's abandonment,"

"What do you know of needs and wants? Have you ever stop to think that maybe I needed this to happen? You don't know shit! You have a bit of problem at the beginning of your relationship with your imprint and that was it! You had it perfect from there on! No one turned on you and decided to imprint on your cousin, right? No one left you, because they thought they were man enough! You didn't have to go through life picking up the pieces of your broken heart, did you? No! You didn't, Seth," I shouted furiously. "But I did! I do know how it feels and I do know that what I felt for Elliot was real! Don't you patronize me! Don't you ever tell me that what I felt for Elliot Hawthorn was just a mirage of what love is suppose to be!"

"Leah," he said, trying to calm me down.

"You didn't imprint on a child and put your life on hold for him. You didn't worry at night when he was sick, right? No! Because you had an easy imprint! You weren't left to wonder if you were worth it! No, because Haliee Christina loved you from the start and remained with you and never hurt you! You don't know how it is to feel like you aren't worth it! Every time I question myself, Am I worth it? Why did Benedict leave me? He left me and I came to the conclusion that I wasn't worth it! But, Elliot loved me! Even after he knew what I was! He knew that I was a monster! But he still accepted me. Maybe that is why I'm suffering now, because for the first time, I felt like I was truly loved with all my flaws and imperfections."

"I'm sorry, Leah," Seth said, taking my hand in his. "Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling?"

"I want to go," I said, snatching my hand away from him. I walked to the door and turned around to have one look at the apartment that I once shared with Elliot. "I have to learn to live without him." I said, holding my chin high.

I walked down the hall, until I reached Seth's truck and got in the front seat. The drive home was long and agonizing. I held my memory box tight against my chest. Every now and then, Harry would talk about how life was and about his friend. I pretended to be interested, but everything he said didn't appeal to me. I was still grieving and I don't know how long it would take me to get back on my own two feet. They knew of my pregnancy, but I asked them to keep it a secret from my mother and the reset of our family and friends. I knew that the secret wasn't going to last too long. I just wanted time to myself. I thought about how life was going to be from today on. It was going to be hard, but my child was giving me the strength that I needed to continue. We were about to reach La Push, but Seth stopped in a nearby gas station to fill the tank.

"We'll be back on our way home in a few minutes, Leah. I just have to stop and fill the tank, alright?" Seth said, as he got out of the car. "Do you want anything? Water? Soda? Anything?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Thank you! I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Aunt Leah?" Harry asked me from the backseat. I turned around and forced myself to smile.

"I'm fine, sweetheart,"

"OK," he nodded and sat back on his seat, placing his headphones on and jammed to the music. "Dad, get me a Sprite, please."

"You got it, buddy!" Seth said contently. "Well, I'm going to pay," Seth smiled and closed the door behind him. I nodded and leaned my forehead against the window glass and stared at the familiar greenery that was so well known in Forks. I could hear Harry's loud music, booming at the beat of my heart. I felt shifted uncomfortably in my seat. There was this strange sensation, something turned inside of me. I placed my free hand on my stomach. I'd felt a chill run down my back when I noticed that my child was fine. It was me! It felt like my life was being yanked out of me and I had no control anymore! It felt like I was suffocating, as I took off my seatbelt and placed the box- that I held on tightly throughout the ride back from Seattle to Forks- next to my seat and opened the passenger door and stepped outside. It was bright outside and too sunny for an autumn day in Forks.

"Aunt Leah, are you alright?" Harry said worriedly, stepping out of the backseat. "Do you need a doctor?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine! I just, um, need a breath of fresh air, sweetie." I stammered, placing my hand over my aching chest. "I'm fine. I'm fine," I said, trying to reassure myself.

"Then, I'll go with you." He said, taking my hand in his. I didn't stop him. I needed to lean on someone. I held on tightly to his hand, as I walked around the length of the gas station. We made it to a corner and I heard laughter and muffled sound of voices, as we turned to the back of the gast station. My heart was beating hectically inside of me. With every step that I took, I felt that strange feeling beckoning me. When we made it to the end of the sidewalk, I gulped hard. The earth was pulled from under my feet and I was falling. Drifting in a dark empty hollow dimension. I was freefalling, when the tugging that I've not felt in three or five years returned. Invicible cables were pulling me to someone. It was like the first time that I saw him. This strange feeling that seemed to dictate my life took over again. I squeezed my nephew's hand and continued walking. I couldn't stop myself.

There were five motorcycles parked near the street. Four tall men- they all smelled like wolves- were standing near their bikes, laughing and talking, but it was the one that was kneeling in front of his motorcycle, cursing his luck, that kept me grounded on my spot. I urged my feet to walk away, but they had a mind of their own. My body didn't pay attention to me. I was at the mercy of a curse! I had to force myself to stop and turn around, but it wasn't working. My heart couldn't take it any longer: it leaped with joy from within me. I knew what was happening. I couldn't stop staring. I was at the mercy of destiny again and I hated it! I remained next to my nephew, taking tiny steps as he made his way to where I so didn't want to go.

"Hey, Dude! That's a wicked new ride you got there!" Harry yelled, causing the young man that was kneeling to turn to face in our direction.

"Harrison," Ben said confused.

"Holy fuck!" I cursed under my breath, trying to turn around and leave as fast as I could, but damn it! I couldn't muster any movement. "God, I'm not ready for this! I'm not ready for this! Harry turn around. Let's go back, please." I begged.

"Aunt Leah, it's just Benedict," Harry said innocently. "He's your imprint."

"Let's go," I begged, tears forming in my eyes.

"OK," Harry said, squeezing my hand tightly. "I gotta go, Ben! See you around,"

"Leah!" Benedict said happily. "Leah, wait!" he said, as he stood up straight. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was the same kid that I'd imprinted on, except, he was now a man. Tall, with broad shoulders that flexed as he moved. His arms were ripped with muscles and his face was chiseled and so masculine. He'd grown taller and more handsome than ever.

Damn it, Leah- I thought to myself, Stop it, please! Run! Get out of here!

"I have to go," I said, letting go of Harrison's hand. I gathered my strength and turned around and began to walk briskly away from Benedict. I wasn't ready. Not yet. I walked faster towards Seth's vehicle, but a warm hand stopped me.

"Leah," Ben said, as he forced me to turn around to face him. "Oh, gosh, Lee-Lee! You are here! It's not a dream. I felt your presence, but I couldn't believe it!" He said, as he wrapped his arms around me and brought me crashing to his chest. "I missed you! I'm so glad to see you. God, Leah, I missed you. I'll never let you go! I swear." He said. His words were honest and so full of truth. But I couldn't take them in. I was too hurt to believe anything that came out of his lips.

"Benedict," I whispered. I felt like a little girl, wrapped safely in his arms. "I have to go!" I shouted, pushing him away from me. I had to use all my strength to accomplish the feat. "Don't touch me! Don't get near me! Stay away, Benedict" I cried, and ran away, leaving him standing in the middle of the gas station. I rushed to Seth's car and locked the door. I closed my eyes and prayed to god- if he existed- to give me the strength to support this trial, because I knew that it was going to be difficult to stay away from him.


	27. Again

**Salvation**

AN: He's back! He's really back! This is just a filler chapter. I've written so much over the weekend that my little fingers are sore. I still have to update three of my stories and I want to dedicate time to those too. Also, there are two more chapters that need to be betaed. I am trying to do it fast. I know that it's not fast enough, but I'll have some more this afternoon. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and suggestions. I love you all. A special thanks to my wonderful friend Laura. You rock, girl!

Serenity

PS: Please, excuse any grammatical error that you might find in this chapter. Like I've said before, I'm currently searching for a new Beta-reader. Thank you so very much for your understanding.

* * *

**Again**

_Benedict's POV_

I didn't think that my life could've gotten any worse or fucked up. I thought that what I was doing was the right thing. I was only a kid when I took the decision of leaving. I mean, what can a fifteen years old kid offer a wonderful and perfect woman like Leah? She was educated, refined, beautiful and everything that I wanted to have! She was my goddess and I worshipped the ground she walked on. I thought that leaving La Push was the right thing, except that I discovered that it was wrong! I didn't want her to worry so much for me. Leah didn't have a life. All she did was worry about my welfare. I couldn't let this continue. I had to take responsibility for my own actions. I didn't think that she would hate me for leaving. I thought that she would understand- but, no one understood my reasoning. I was admonished by my mother for what I did to Leah. My father told me that he would support me in all of my decisions, but deep down I knew that he couldn't understand how I could leave my imprint behind and moved on. If he only knew how hard it was to live without her. My brother Byron stayed with me and renounced his love for Marie Black. I also know that my decision affected him. In reality, many lives were practically destroyed because of me. My selfishness damaged any possibility that I had with Leah. Now I was back, I didn't know anything about her anymore. Mom decided that it wasn't convenient that I know about Leah's whereabouts. I persuaded her, but she didn't cave in.

I finished high school at sixteen years old, just like I'd planned it. I got an early acceptance to NYU, where I began my journey to become an Architect. I did everything to accelerate my studies. I wanted to become the perfect man for Leah. I wanted to design that house that Leah always wanted; the big summer house with a wraparound porch that she'd always dreamed of. I still had a year and a half to finish my Architecture degree. I transferred from NYU to the University of Washington campus in Seattle, where my brother and our cousins, Gianna and Ary Claramount were studying. I don't know why I made that decision, but something was telling me, no, almost commanding me to. I wanted to think that it was that bond that connected me to Leah. I knew that it had to be, because as of late, all I did was think of Leah and only her. It was like Leah's presence was beckoning me to her. I remember the day that I started school. Everything was alright. I got along with my college roommates. But there was this nagging feeling ushering me to return home. That day that I was planning on going to visit my parents, my roommate, Donny Hewitt got in a basketball accident and pulled his hamstring. There wasn't anyone that could take him to the emergency room, so I ended up taking him to the hospital.

There were so many hospitals in the area, that I could have taken him to, but I stopped at the one in downtown. It was the one farthest away from the school we attended. It was like destiny had its way with me that day! Yes, it was destiny's way of throwing all my flaws and mistakes on my face. It all started when I helped Donny to the ER. He was seen by a doctor immediately, leaving me with enough time to park my car in the ER parking lot and time to wander through the historical hospital. The moment that I stepped out of my parked car, I felt an awkward vibe. I followed my feet, they knew where they were taking me. They directed me to the other side of the hospital, where the visitor's parking lot was. That's when I saw her car. The black Jeep Cherokee that her father had given her on her sixteenth birthday. It had her Washington State license plate CLER-H2O. It was her! I'd known that perfect scent that emanated from the vehicle. It had her lemon and strawberry scent. She loved that car so much. She kept it in perfect conditions. I remember being a child and helping her wash and clean the car. I felt my heart beating hard, as I followed the faint scent of her perfume. It was all the sign that I needed to know that my decision to move back to Washington was the correct one. Now my worries were if she was alright! Why was she in the hospital? My heart was beating so fast and the oxygen demand was so high, that I thought that I would die. The pressure in my chest didn't let me breathe, so I had to stop myself, before I collapsed on the floor and broke a bone.

I walked back to the hospital, wandering through the large hospital corridors, hoping to find her. The scent that had once guided me, dissipated through the vents of the hospital, but I could feel the connection, she was near. I could feel the tugging, pulling me to her. I stopped by the large doors, when I saw a familiar face. It was Elliot Hawthorn, the guy that found out about my secret. He was sick. I could smell the scent of medicine from him, as the air blew in my direction. I could see his expression and it backed my theory. He smiled as he talked to the nurse that was standing next to his wheelchair. I took a step closer to the door, hiding behind the columns of the hospital. I wanted to walk towards him and ask him about my Leah, but stopped. There she was! It was Leah, making her way to where he waited for him. She was dressed in a soft yellow sundress. She'd lost a lot of weight, but she was still beautiful. She looked incredibly gorgeous and womanly. I wanted to run to her, but what stopped me in my tracks was the way she gazed at him. She bent down and kissed his lips.

"Ready to go home?" she asked tenderly.

"Yes," he said, taking her hand in his. "Bye, Ms. Ritcher," he said, waving at the nurse, as Leah steered the wheelchair he was sitting on.

"I've made your favorite food, sweetie," she said tenderly to him, as they left.

She turned to look at my direction, but I hid behind the pillars. She couldn't smell my scent. Thankfully, the wind blew from the opposite direction. I ran back to the hospital. My heart was aching and my mind was in a fucking blur. I don't know what to think or what to say. My hands were clenched together, as I shook. I felt like the world had ended for me. I just needed a gun so I could end my miserable existence... I had to get out of this place; I ran out of the hospital. I had no destination. All I wanted was to get the fuck out of there.

I'd pushed her to him. It was my fault that she found solace in him. I only had myself to blame. I tried telling myself that she wasn't at fault. Let's be honest! I was the one that pushed her into his arms. I ran, not knowing where the hell I was going. I found myself trembling, shaking uncontrollably, as I pushed my way across the teeming corridors of the hospital. I couldn't control myself any longer, I had to phased, let the anger that was slowly bubbling inside of me take its course. I had to let the animal that had been caged inside of me out. I ran like a madman towards the trees, and phased for the first time in three years. I cried like a fucking retard, letting all my frustration and remorse pour out of me. The well where I'd been hiding all my ire had overflowed. I remained in my wolf form the rest of the week. I missed class and when I finally returned, I gathered the strength to call my parents. I wanted them to tell me about Leah's life. I wanted to know how she was. I wanted to know everything: why was Hawthorn in a wheelchair? Why was Leah with him? I wanted to know it all. What were my possibilities of winning her heart back?

"You don't want to know," Mom said over the phone one day. I could tell that she was hiding something from me. Leah was her beloved friend. They had established a close relationship over the year. My mother would do anything to protect her from me.

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked worriedly. "She's my imprint! I have a right to know, Mom! Why is she with that guy?" I snapped. I could hear my mother pacing around the room and the biting of her nails. It was something that she did whenever she was nervous. "Please, tell me," I pleaded, but my pleas weren't well received.

"You made your decision to leave her. I swear son, I tried to understand you, but you should've seen her face after you left. She wasn't the same Leah again. I doubt that she'll ever be the same Leah, Benedict! You were the light of her eyes and you left her in complete darkness. She thought that you didn't love her enough! Gosh, son, I've never seen someone so broken and hurt. She wandered in her darkness, but someone had to light her path again! And it was him! Elliot Hawthorn made her happy…" she said sternly. I could imagine my mother's beautiful face masked with anger as she spoke of what I did to Leah. "You can't tell me that you have a right to Leah's life, because you don't. You don't know the hell that she's been in after you left her. The poor girl was destroyed, because you le-"

"Mom, I know what I did! I don't need you to tell me what I did wrong all the ti-" I said raising my voice.

"Shut up, Benedict," Mom interjected, breathing heavily. "Don't you ever talk to me like that! You got it! You may be twenty-years old and finishing your Architecture degree and all, but that doesn't give you the right to speak to your mother like that! If you want to know about Leah, then you get your ass back to La Push and start searching for her. Don't waste another day with that stupid idea of becoming a man! All you are doing is acting like a coward! I think that it's time that you start acting like a real man and take ownership of your mistakes," she retorted furiously. "If you truly love her, you get your shit together and be there for her, because soon…" she paused and sniffled. "You are going to have to be there for her, son. She's going to need you more than ever."

I stayed quiet, because I knew that everything she was saying was right. I had been a coward and now I had to pay the price. I had to man up and take the reins of my life. "At least, please, tell me how she is." I said softly. "Does he make her happy, Mom? Is she happy? Please, tell me that she is."

"He does make her smile. I think that she's happy," Mom sighed and I heard a sob escape her lips. "She's happy, Baby boy. A bittersweet happiness, but she's happy. I don't know how long it will last, though. He's dying and when he leaves her, she's going to be alone again. Maybe you can pick up the pieces and make her trust you again. It's not going to be easy. It'll be hard, though."

"I know, Mom," I sighed. "I know."

After that conversation with my mother, I couldn't stop thinking of Leah. My mother's words echoed in my head. Leah was happy and it wasn't with me. I felt a pang of jealousy invade my chest. I didn't know how to react. Leah, my Leah, she was happy and it wasn't because of me. How did I let things get so damaged?

A few days past, Byron practically forced me to go visit my parents. It took all my strength to get up from bed and get dressed. Byron drove back to La Push, because I was like a lost soul, without a destination. Leah was happy and if she was, what right did I have to suddenly drop in her life?

"Dude," Byron said, stopping the car in front of our house. "You aren't going to get Leah back if you continue being a little bitch." He said angrily, taking off his seatbelt. "You knew the consequences of your decision. I told you that it wasn't going to be easy. It's your time to show everyone that what you did was worth doing. Be a man, asshole! Stop acting like a little scary bitch!"

"B," I said surprised. "Why are you talking like this to me? I didn't do anything wrong towards you,"

"I'm just tired of seeing you cooped in your dorm room. You barely study or go to class. What happened to your dream of becoming a great man? You got into the Architectural program to build her the house of her dream, didn't you?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair. "I know!"

"Then, fight for her! I'll back you up, bro. I promised to be there for you. I've done that for the longest time. It's time for you to go on your own and fight your own battles. But you have to do it soon. If you put more time in between your dreams and Leah, you are going to definitely lose her."

That afternoon, the Uley twins, Byron, Micah and I decided to go for a drive in our motorcycle. I wanted to get out of the house. I hated the glares that Haliee Christina gave me. She was quiet when I walked into the living room where she was sitting speaking cryptically to my mother. I had enough of everyone judging me.

"I'm going out, Mom," I said, walking closer to Mom. I kissed her cheek and she gave me a tender hug. I clung to her for a few seconds longer, inhaling her familiar scent.

"Be safe, son," she said, kissing me on the forehead before she let me go.

The fresh cold air felt great against my skin. I rode for a few hours, when the front wheel of the motorcycle went flat. We stopped by the only gas station that had a serviceable air pump. I filled the tire, but it was obvious that I had run over some glass.

"You are gonna have to take it to the mechanic tomorrow," Micah said, shrugging.

I knelt in front of the tire and started inspecting it, cursing every deity under the heavens. I cursed my luck and I swear that I was ready to phase and destroy my stupid motorcycle. That's when I felt it. It was strange, something was happening inside of me. It was like a soft voice speaking inside my head. It called Leah's name. I pushed the thought aside and concentrated on what I was doing.

"Leah," I whispered quietly.

"Hey, Dude! That's a wicked new ride you got there!" I heard someone yelled. I looked back and saw Harry Clearwater, walking with her beside him.

It was her! Every part of my body became attuned to her presence. My heart didn't want to stop beating. It was like I was alive once again.

"Harrison?" I said confused.

"Holy fuck!" I heard Leah cursed. "God, I'm not ready for this! I'm not ready for this! Harry turn around. Let's go back, please." she begged.

"Aunt Leah, it's just Benedict," Harry said innocently, his eyes darting from her to me. I looked to Byron and Micah. Their eyes were ushering me to go to her. "He's your imprint." Harry whispered.

"Let's go," she begged. There were tears forming in her eyes.

"OK," Harry said, giving me an apologetic look. "I gotta go, Ben! See you around,"

No! She can't leave. No, she can't take away my life or the sun that lighted my darkness. "Leah!" I said, when I understood exactly what was happening around me. "Leah, wait!" I said, standing up. I could see her eyes scrutinizing me. I felt self-conscious in that second. Our eyes met and I saw my future clearly. It was her. There was no denying it, she was my future! Leah was the same beauty that I've fallen in love with. Her smoldering dark eyes were my salvation. I'd been lost, but now I found my way back home.

"I have to go," she said, letting go of Harrison's hand. She walked away from me, I couldn't let her. I ran briskly, until I caught up with her.

I reached for her arm, spinning her around. The mere touch of her skin felt like fire. I was surrounded in the volcano of my wants, lust and love. I loved her. I couldn't deny the feeling anymore. I'd imprinted on her again. But this time, I was ready for the consequences that it would bring. I was willing to fight for her. I would erase the pain from her life. I had to. I owe her that much.

"Leah," I said. "Oh, gosh, Lee-Lee! You are here! It's not a dream. I felt your presence, but I couldn't believe it!" I wrapped her in my arms and brought her crashing against my chest. "I missed you! I'm so glad to see you. God, Leah, I missed you. I'll never let you go! I swear." I said. My words were honest. Damn, I meant every word that I said. I was going to protect her. I would prove to her that I was honest.

She inhaled and fought to break free from my arms. "Benedict," she whispered sadly. I slowly loosen my hold, when she sobbed softly next to my ear. "I have to go!" Leah shouted, pushing me back, almost causing me to trip. "Don't touch me! Don't get near me! Stay away, Benedict" she cried, and ran away, leaving me standing in the middle of the gas station. I watched her leave. I wanted to run after her, but Harrison shook his head in disapproval.

"My Aunt needs time alone, Ben," he said and ran after his aunt.

I turned around and looked at my brother. He patted my back and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Kid, take my bike and go for a drive. You need to have a clear head when you face her again." Byron said. I nodded and jumped on his motorcycle, leaving the gas station.


	28. Paving the Way

**Salvation**

AN: This is a long chapter. It's about Leah's transition from being with Elliot all these years and now living without him. It's also about Benedict paving the way back in to Leah's heart. I thought that it was funny and somewhat sad… I hope that you like it. The next chapter will be posted on Tuesday. I hope that I can find a Beta-reader by then.

* * *

**Paving the Way**

_Leah's POV_

The moment that I stepped in to my mother's house, I knew how hard it was going to be for me to live in Forks. I knew that Bella still visited her father and I didn't want to be rude, but the smell of Bella's stench filled the small two bedroom house that my mother shared with Charlie. It felt like someone was rubbing their hands on my eyes after touching an uncooked onion. I wanted to run and disappear, but I had no place to go. My house was being rented and I didn't feel like going back there. I had too many sad memories in that house. I sighed when I entered my new room and threw the clean laundry on the bed. I began to fold my clothes, as I listened to the radio and tried to think of anything. I lost track of time, when I jumped startled by the soft knocks on the door.

"Harrison Clearwater," I said, smiling at my nephew.

"Hi, Aunt Leah," Harrison said happily, as he placed his hands inside his pockets and looked at me. He was a tall, an exact replica of his father. The puppy brown eyes and the same happy-go-lucky smile that my brother constantly displayed on his face, graced my nephew's handsome face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, folding a pair of clean pants.

"I came to keep you company!" he said, walking in to the room. "Can I sit?" he asked, pointing at the recliner that faced the bed.

I nodded and motioned him to sit. "How are you, kiddo?" I said, as I folded more laundry.

"Fine," he said, scooting the recliner closer to the bed and began folding my clothes.

"You don't have to," I said, taking the shirt off his hands, but he shook his head and took it back.

"I want to help." He said with determination. His expression changed as he concentrated with folding the clothes. We stayed in silence for a while, before he spoke. "Aunt Leah," he said, breaking the comfortable silence. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes, Harrison?" I asked, not looking up at him. "What seems to be in your mind today?"

"Many things, Lee," he said, his thick voice filling the room. "You don't look happy here," he said worriedly. "Were you happy with Elliot?"

"I was," I said honestly. I didn't know why, but being next to Harry was like being close to my father. He was calm and collected about everything. His knowing gaze reminded me of all the times that I got to speak to my father, seeking his well-intended advices. How I missed him! Maybe coming back home wasn't so bad after all! "We were happy,"

"I'm glad," he said, standing up from the recliner. He grabbed a pile of folded clothes and placed them inside the luggage that I had opened on top of my bed. "I'm just worry about you."

"You don't have to worry about me," I said, getting up from the bed. I walked to where he stood and took the pile of clothes that he was trying to fit in the luggage. "I'm fine, Harry," I said, ruffling his hair after I placed the clothes in order. "I'll get used to living alone again."

"That's the thing, Lee," he said exasperated. "You aren't alone. You have your family that loves you. Dad worries about you. All he's done is worry about you since you got back. I care for you and worry like crazy for you. You don't have to go through all this alone. You've got Dad, me, the girls, grandma and even Benedict." He whispered the last part.

"Yes," I said, turning around to face the wall. "I have many people. Let's talk about something else, please." I said, forcing a smile at him. "I don't want to talk about Benedict."

"OK," he said embarrassed. "We can talk about something else…" he said, looking around the room. He walked back to the recliner and chuckled. "What can we talk about?" he mumbled and then looked up and nodded. "Don't you get tired of smelling the vampire smell that Charlie's daughter leaves behind every time she visits him?" he asked curiously. I nodded, but didn't say anything. "She's nice, but I can't stand that smell. It burns my nostrils." He complained.

"Since when have you detected her smell?" I asked intrigued.

"A few months ago," he shrugged. "I think that I'll be phasing soon. I was a bit shorter than I am now and then, boom, I grew a few feet. I'm almost as tall as Dad. What do you think? Do you think that I can be an alpha?"

"Do you get angry very easily? Are you territorial? Are you a good leader?" I asked, sitting back down on the bed. "These are all characteristics of a leader- um, pack leader."

"Nope on the first question," he chortled and sat back. His long arms rested on his side, as he smiled widely. "I'm pretty much a laid-back guy. Way too relaxed guy, why?"

I laughed, enjoying my nephews company. "Your dad was like that too… He's still like that. If you ask me," I chuckled, placing the other pile of folded jeans inside the luggage. "He can't be a good leader or Beta."

"He says the same," he commented. "He says that you are the best Beta in the world. You kept the guys in check when you were in Jake's renegade pack." He said. Harrison cleared his throat and tapped my shoulder when I was organizing my luggage. "Why haven't you unpacked your stuff, Aunt Leah?"

"I am thinking of moving into an apartment or something," I said casually. "Like you said before, the vampire smell is bothering me."

"When are you moving?"

"As soon as I can," I answered.

"What about your house?"

"There are people living in it," I said nonchalantly, turning around to face him. "I don't want to bother them."

"But, Lee-Lee, isn't that your house. You are the boss," he said worriedly.

"I know," I said, reaching for his warm hand. "It's not a big deal. Don't worry. I'll be fine," I reassured him. He gazed at me and then pouted. "Don't worry, Harry."

"I can't help it, Lee. Why do you want to move? Is Gammy treating you bad?"

"No," I laughed softly. "My my, aren't we a little curious, Harry?" I teased.

His cheeks turned red, before he answered. "I just," he trailed off and huffed. "I want to know you better, Leah. And the only way that you can get to know a person is through observation and asking questions. I think that you are cool." He laughed timidly. "Plus, you've always been there for me, I just want to return the favor."

"And I'll be here for you whenever you need me, Harry," I said grateful. "I just ask that you don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I know," he sighed. "I know that you won't hurt yourself, Leah." He said, leaning closer. "You would never hurt yourself on purpose. You have a life growing inside of you to think of. That's why I want to be there for you. I want to be a good cousin to your son. He doesn't have a father and I know that you are going to need all the help that you can get."

"Thanks for worrying, Harrison," I said, biting my lips to prevent myself from crying. "You are amazing. But you don't have to be my son's father. He's a father. His name was Elliot Hawthorn and I'll always remind him of how great his father was. Also, shouldn't you be thinking of other things that are more important to a teenager?"

"Like what?" he asked confused. "Family is important, Aunt Leah. Dad is always telling us how families should be closer and how we should take good care of them. Your child is going to be part of the Clearwater family. He's going to be well taken care of. I promise."

"Thank you," I said, hugging him. If he knew how content his words made me feel. I held on tightly to him and thanked him for being there for me. That was all that I asked for… just someone that wouldn't judge me, but love me unconditionally.

"Leah," he said, as he gently pulled away from our embrace. "I wanted to apologize for talking to Benedict the other day. I should've placed your feelings before mine."

"You don't have to apologize," I said, smiling tenderly at him. I ran my warm hand over his face and he leaned his cheek against it. "He's your friend, right?"

"He's a friend of the family," he said slowly. "I forgot about how he made you feel. I mean, I was a child when that happened. I can't hate him, Aunt Leah. I know that he hurt you and I'm angry at him for that, but he's still a friend. I hope that you don't get angry at me for talking to him."

"I won't," I promised.

"But still," he said, taking my face in his hands. "I wanted to apologize for causing you such discomfort. Will you forgive me?" he asked, wiping the tears off my eyes with his thumbs. "Can you forgive me?"

"What's there to forgive? You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie," I said, sadly. "He's your friend and I don't have anything against him. I just can't talk to him right now. I'm hurt and I just want time to let the wounds of my heart heal."

"Lee, I understand," he muttered. "Don't cry. It's not good for, um, the miracle. Dad's here." He said, when he heard his father's voice. He slowly let go of my face and kissed my cheek. "I have to go now. I promised Dad that I was going to help him clean the cabin…" he said annoyed.

"Don't keep him waiting," I said, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. He nodded and gave me a goodbye hug. He turned around and stopped in the middle of the room, a big smile spread on his lips.

"Lee, why don't you move to the cabin?" he asked contently.

"What cabin?" I asked confused.

"Grandfather's cabin!" he said, as if he just came up with the greatest idea. "You can move there! It's livable. It's close to my house and the lake. Why don't you move in?"

"Good idea," Seth said, as he entered my room. "You can move there next week. I've been fixing it up a little and it still looks nice. It just needs a female touch to be called a home, Lee."

"I couldn't," I said embarrassed. "Dad left you that cabin, Seth."

"Leah," he sighed annoyed. "Are you my sister or not?" he asked, rolling his eyes, as he leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. I nodded and nervously played with my hand. "Then, why can't you move to the cabin? It's perfect for you. It has two rooms, one for you and the other for, well, you know. It has a big backyard in case that you want to phase and rump free in to the woods. No one will see you! It's close to my house, just in case that you might need something! You should move in there. Mom's told me how you stay in the room and barely come out. She says that you are miserable. Maybe being on your own might help you."

"I don't want to bother her, Seth. I feel like I'm intruding in their personal lives." I said in my defense. "Mom needs to spend time with her husband and all I'm doing is causing her problems."

"Then move to the cabin," Seth said. "That will solve your problems."

A week later, I moved in to the tiny cabin that had once belonged to my father. The moment that I stepped inside, I cried. I don't know if it was the beautiful memories that I spent in this cabin as a child with my father or if it was that my hormones were screwing with me. Every single detail reminded me of my Dad. I sighed when I saw my father's favorite curtains still hanging in the living room and kitchen windows. The dining table and living room set were the same. Nothing had changed. Everything seemed to be in the same position it had been before his death. Not a single portrait was out of place. I didn't think that Seth had it in his heart to change it. I was so thankful that he didn't do it. It'd been so long since anyone lived there, yet everything carried a sense of belonging. I felt at home. It felt right, comforting to a fault. I could smell a hint of Dad's old cologne. I could picture him smiling as he filed his hunting knives in his favorite seat. I missed him so much. His tender smile and gentle hugs. I missed my father and what hurt the most was how much I needed his guidance. I needed his advice to help me throughout life, but he wasn't here. I was truly alone!

"Dad," I whispered, as I reached to touch the last portrait that the Clearwaters took before his death. "I miss you so much," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

I continued to the kitchen and prepared myself a cup of hot chocolate. I put some Redi-Whip and sat on the dining table, looking around the familiar room. I was deep in thought, when the soft rasps on the door startled me.

"Leah," Ben said, followed by another soft knock. I sighed annoyed and ignored him. "I know you are there. I can hear you. Please, open the door." He said in a quiet voice.

I got to my feet and walked to the living room and locked all the doors and windows. "Go away! Leave me alone, please." I said sternly, when I saw Benedict standing outside the living room window. It was raining and he was completely drenched in rain water. I wanted to step outside and hand him a towel to dry himself, but I was too distraught and bitter to care too much- ok, I did, but I couldn't show him.

"I want to talk to you," He said, placing his large hands on the window pane. "I need to talk to you."

"You had five years to talk to me," I said bitterly, when I opened the living room window. He smiled, his famous dimpled smile, causing my heart to beat ten thousand times faster and peeked inside the house. Drops of cold water fell on the floor, but I didn't care. "Go home, you are gonna get sick."

"I don't care. I'm already dead without you. One more thing won't add to my suffering, Leah,"

"Just go and stay away from me," I said as I looked down at his green eyes. I felt a vortex forming inside my chest. I looked away, when he reached for my hand. "I don't feel comfortable with you touching me."

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you," he said, slowly removing his hand from my arm. He took a step back and looked up at the sky. "I want to tell you so many things," he said, his eyes setting on me. I felt hypnotized under the spell of his gaze. I looked away and shook my head.

"Well," I paused, tapping my foot on the floor nervously. "I don't want to hear them. Can you leave me alone? Wasn't I clear when I told you to stay away from me? You are bothering me! Just go, please."

"I know that you want me to stay away, but," he sighed sadly. "I just want to talk to you. Just like we used to when I was younger. I needed to see you, Lee. Just to make sure that you were alright,"

There was an awkward silence. It was uncomfortable, but I had to end it. "There's nothing to say, Benedict. Plus, you and I aren't friends anymore. You saw me already… I'm fine, so you may go now." I barked, closing the window and the curtains. I walked back to the kitchen and drank my chocolate. I was moody. I didn't like the way that Benedict made me feel. I felt like a sea in tempest, ready to destroy what was in my wake. I had to stop it, because I didn't want to hurt my baby. When I was done drinking my chocolate, I washed my cup and headed back to my room. I should've known that Benedict was in my room. The moment that my foot touched the first step, I felt that damn pull calling me to him. I hated being at the mercy of destiny. I couldn't stop myself. I went into my room and there he was. His scent filled the room, bringing a mixture of feelings. I was angry because he wouldn't stay away from me. I was content because he was near me. I felt a sense of peace that I haven't felt in many years when he was beside me. I swallowed hard and gathered my strength to not falter and fall under the powerful spell of his husky voice.

"Leave," I said, walking to my bed. "I'm tired and I have to wake up early tomorrow. Go home! Don't you have a curfew or something?"

"I'm an adult, Lee. I can't go home… not yet. There's so much that I have to say to you. There is so much explaining to be done from my part. Let- give me a chance, please. We can be friends. I can't- no, I won't allow us to become strangers in each other's lives, Lee-Lee!" he said, his voice slicing through the silence of the night. "I know that I've hurt you. Let me make it up to you."

"No, I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to hear your apologies." I said, turning off the lamp on my dresser. "Stop entering my room! You got the carpet wet! Ugh! Now it's going to smell like you! Ben, just leave me alone. I'm tired. I don't have the strength to argue. Can't you see that being close to you is draining me of my energy. I need to stay away from you. I have nothing to say to you anymore. Just go." I said, covering myself with the blanket and turning to my side. "Just go."

"No, Leah," he said, taking a step forward. He sat on the edge of the bed, causing the mattress to shift under his weight and reached for me. He caressed my hair and I couldn't protest. His touched calmed me in a way that no one ever could. "I can't leave you. Not after knowing how much you are suffering." He whispered. "Let me stay with you until you fall asleep, please." He begged softly.

"No!" I shook my head. "Just go, please." I sobbed.

"You don't want me to, Lee," he said, as his large, warm hand caressed my cheek. "I can tell that you don't want me to go."

I turned to face him and sat up on the bed. "You don't know shit! Get out!"

"Lee," he said. I covered my ears with my hands, trying to block the sound of his voice. I couldn't. I just couldn't do it. I wanted to listen to what he'd to say, but deep down, I felt hurt. I didn't want to forgive him so easily. I had to be angry. I deserved to be angry! He left me and I felt his absence through the years and then Elliot filled my heart with hope. The thought of Elliot left me feeling weak. He pulled me in his arms and I cried. "Let it all out, love." He mumbled, closed to my ear. "Cry for him."

I didn't have the strength to argue any more. I'd made my decision. I wasn't going to fall for him again. I was never going to fall in love again. I had to break free of the shackles that Benedict placed on me. That's what imprinting felt like to me. Like a mockery of what true love was supposed to be. "Leave! I don't want to hear you or see you! Got it? I despise you! I don't want you anymore. You are nothing to me. Get it through your thick skull. Just leave me alone. Desist of that stupid idea that you can have me back, because it's not going to happen, got it? I was never yours!" I said, pushing him away from me.

He looked hurt. I wanted to take back the words that I'd said and comfort him, but I couldn't. He'd to suffer the same way that I'd suffered. He stood up and took a step back. "Lee-Lee," he sighed, putting his hand over his heart and swallowed slowly. "Wow," he muttered. "That really hurts… gosh… um, I'll leave you… for now, Leah. But I'll come back as many times as I have to. You can tell me anything… I deserve it! I'll keep coming back, until you give me an opportunity to explain myself to you. I'll take every blow that you throw at me. I deserve it. I was a dick and like my Mom says… I have to become a man and take ownership of my mistakes. I'll prove to you that I'm sorry for hurting you. It was never my intention to cause you pain. I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking to the window. "Before I leave," he paused and scratched the back of his neck. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked sadly. I didn't answer, but remained sitting on my bed, attentively watching his movements. "Did you love him? Did you love him so much that you gave yourself to him, Leah?" he asked. His eyes were moist with unshed tears. I swallowed hard and looked away. "Do you think that you could… someday- um, love me that way? Or at least a fraction of how you loved him?" he asked, raking his fingers through his long hair. He remained on the room for a few minutes, as we stared at each other. He slowly turned around, exiting the room through the window.

I could hear his footsteps padding on the wet grass, as they moved further away from the house. I didn't want to hurt this much. I felt like crying, but I didn't know what I was crying for. I knew that if I cried he would think that it was for him, but if he only knew… If he only knew that I loved Elliot with all my heart, but that I loved him with my soul the moment that I first laid eyes on him. My love for him slowly grew. It went through many stages. My heart loved him, but he left me and I had to find comfort in the arms of another person. Elliot became that person. He loved me and cared for me when I thought that I didn't deserve to be loved.

Every night after that, he would return to the small house. He would bring me gifts and I pretended to ignore them. I was angry at him, but when he would smile at me, with that beautiful face, I couldn't help feeling like thousands of butterflies took flight in my stomach. I felt like I was falling back into the vortex of my past. I didn't want to cave in. Loving only caused me pain.

(0_*)

The next morning, I woke up early, ready to make some breakfast, when a wave of nausea invaded me. I ran to the downstairs bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach. I hadn't been feeling that good over the past few weeks. The morning sickness were taking a toll on my health. I had to do something to quell my nauseas. I went to the doctor and he told me that everything was fine with the fetus. He advised me to continue eating healthy and drinking plenty of water. I smiled when I saw the second ultrasound of my child growing within me... This was my little miracle. I would devote myself to my child. It was the only thing left from Elliot and I would honor his memory. I would never forget him.

After visiting the doctor, I walked to the only grocery store in La Push. It was cloudy and windy. It felt good to walk the old familiar streets that I'd walked as a child. I bought many fruits and vegetables, because I wanted to have a healthy pregnancy. My child's health was important to me and I did everything I could to be in good health, for his sake.

"That'll be twenty-eight dollars, ma'am," the cashier said, after she finished scanning my grocery.

"Here," I said, reaching inside my purse to retrieve the money. "Twenty-eight dollars exactly." I smiled.

"Thank you," she beamed, taking the money from my hands. "Have a great day," she said, placing the last bag in my hands.

"Thank you. You too," I said, walking away from her. I headed towards the door, when I felt his presence.

"I can take that for you," Benedict said, taking the brown bags from my hands. "Where are you heading?"

I stopped on my tracks and scowled at him. "Damn, are you following me?"

"No," he shrugged and continued walking. "It's going to rain, so we should get you out of here." He said, looking at the sky.

"Liar," I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm not lying!" he said baffled. "It's going to rain, Leah. Where is your car?" he sighed, looking around the small parking lot. "I don't see it."

"I didn't bring my car," I muttered, as I followed him. He was walking ahead of me, but stopped and turned around. "I didn't bring a car," I repeated.

"How did you get here?" he asked concerned. "Do you need me to take you to places? I can lend you my car. I can use my motorcycle if you need me to."

"I walked!" I said, walking ahead of him.

"That's dangerous, Leah,"

"It's not,"

"It is," he said, annoyed. "There are still vampires in La Push. Plus, it's raining, you can get sick. Something bad can happen to you. Do you want me to have a heart attack?""

"I've been worst, trust me."I snapped. "And stop worrying so much. You aren't my father."

"I don't want anything bad happening to you." He said, as he caught up with me. "You are my life, Leah."

"You should've thought about that a long time ago." I said, taking a brown bag away from his arm. "I can take my stuff."

"About that," he said, jerking away from me. I sighed angrily and tried to snatch the bag away from him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I know that it's too late…. But I truly am sorry. I was just a kid and I thought that I-"

"Save it," I said, finally taking my grocery bag away from him. "I don't want to hear it. Give me the other bag,"

"Leah," he said exasperated. "Listen to me,"

"Give me the grocery bag." I barked furiously. "Do you want me to scream, Benedict?"

He handed me the bag and sighed. "I don't want you to exert yourself. You already look tired and sick."

"Thank you," I growled and continued walking to the bus stop. It was drizzling, but not enough to get me wet. I waited for the bus, tapping my foot impatiently against the concrete. When I turned to my side, I noticed that Benedict was standing there too. He had his phone in his hand, texting someone. I groaned inwardly and ignored him. After twenty minutes of waiting, my curiosity took the best of me. "Why are you here?"

"Keeping an eye on you," he said, with an amusing smile on his lips. "What are you waiting for?" he asked curiously.

"The bus," I said crossly.

"Good," he smiled. "I've to take it too… What a coincidence!"

"Leave," I said furiously. "You are just being an ass!"

"Public transportation is for everyone, Leah. You can't stop me from getting in," he retorted. "Darn, woman. Just because you are taking the bus, doesn't mean that you own it!" he said mockingly. The people that were also waiting for the bus stared at us in amusement.

"Whatever," I grunted, ignoring him.

Five minutes later, the bus pulled in. I got inside and paid for my fair and sat in the back. I held on to the two grocery bags and waited for everyone to sit, so that the bus driver could start his route. I sighed when I saw Benedict passed my seat and sat on the opposite side of me. My damn luck! Of all the places he could be, he had to ride the fucking bus with me.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked casually, as he smiled at me. "I heard you throwing up in the morning. Was it the hot chocolate that you drank last night? You are drinking too much hot chocolate at night. Maybe you should cut back on the milk. Could it be that your milk was spoiled?"

"Are you spying on me too?" I said annoyed.

He shrugged and sat back on his seat. "No, I could smell it outside the house and I also heard you hurling out your guts."

"I told you to stay away from my house," I said in a low voice. "Gosh, you are fucking annoying!"

"I did go away from your house!" he said. "I left the house after the tenth time that you asked me, Leah. I just phased and stayed around the perimeter, just in case you needed something."

"Ugh," I said, turning my face away from him.

"You seem different, Leah." He said, sitting beside me. I could feel the warmth that emanated from his body. "Are you sick? Do we have to go to the doctor? I heard that there is a stomach flu going around Forks and La Push. You have to be more careful, Lee."

"I'm not sick. I have another thing," I mumbled.

"What is it?"

"None of your business, Benedict,"

"I want to make it my business, Leah."

"I don't," I sighed. "I don't need your charity."

"It's not charity, Leah," he said hurt. "I don't know what to do or say to make you believe me. I care for you. I want to be beside you, just give me an opportunity."

"Can you go far away from me?" I said frustrated. "Just stop talking to me about loving me, or caring for me… I don't want to hear it."

"How far should I go?"

"Away! Like towards the back of the bus. Far away from here. GO back to Puerto Rico… I need enough space to breath. You are suffocating me. You are like an annoying brat, Benedict. All these time I thought that you'd grown in to a man, but you are just a kid. Just, ugh! Go away!"

"I can, of course, anything that you need… except going away from you." He smiled. I wanted to punch the lights out of him. "I'm going to follow you back home, alright? Just to make sure that you are safe. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Too late," I said heatedly.

"Why is it too late?" he said, crossing his legs. "Talk to me, Lee."

I ignored him the rest of the drive to my stop. I was thankful that it had stopped raining when I got out of the bus. But I wasn't thankful that Benedict stayed behind. He wasn't going to stop following me to the house. I needed time to think and breathe, but he wouldn't let me. He was like a damn shadow following me.

"You said that it was too late," he said from behind me, startling me. "It's too late to love me? To be friends? Why can't you forgive me? Here, I'll hold your bags."

"I don't need your help," I said snatching my bags away from his grasp. "I can do it on my own. I've done things on my own for a while now. I don't need you to start helping me."

"OK," he said, yanking both grocery bags away from my arms.

"Damn it! My cabbage! Great! See, thanks to you I won't have my coleslaw. I've been craving coleslaw for a week now! You should just leave. You are causing me too much stress. I don't need this right now."

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I'll buy you some. I know how to make coleslaw. I can make it for you," he said.

"It's alright," I sighed. We walked side by side, up the dirt path until we reached my cabin. I opened the front door and stepped in. I didn't have any strength inside of me to usher him away. He followed after me and made his way to the kitchen and started to organize my groceries inside the fridge.

"Thank you," I said, when he was done.

"I should get going,"

"OK," I nodded.

"Just- lock the doors. I don't want anyone hurting you. I'll be here tonight to keep an eye around your house. If you need anything let me know."

"Just go. Don't make this more awkward than it already is,"

"I can't, beautiful," he said dejected. "I can't help acting like a fool. I'm going to do anything in my power to make you fall in love with me."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? You are beautiful, Leah. Too beautiful,"

"I don't want you to call me that… in fact, don't talk to me. Just leave."

"Bye, Leah," he said, placing his hands on my shoulder and smiling sadly at me. "I'll see you around. Be safe." He said, kissing my forehead and giving me a hug before he exited the door.


	29. Letting Go

**Salvation**

AN: Enjoy! This chapter and the next two are filler chapters. I want to progress their love. But before all that happens, Ben needs to know a little known fact about Lee-Lee! She's preggo and I still don't know how he's going to take it. He might hate her for a while or not. I am still undecided. What do you guys think? I am currently accepting comments. Let me know what you think! I might use it as part of the story.

PS... if there are any grammatical errors, blame my beta-reader. It took her three days to send me this chapter. I ended up fixing more mistakes than the ones I had. I apologize for the incovenience.

* * *

**Letting Go**

_Leah's POV_

I had a hard time concentrating on my new job. I was working in the Rez high school as a science teacher. It was my first week there and I've be honest, I liked it, but every free second, I found myself thinking of Benedict. The working hours were flexible. The teaching curriculum was simple and didn't cause me so much stress. The students were kind and I don't like to brag, but according to the principal, I had the best students in my three Biology and Anatomy classes. I was enjoying grading papers and exams. It was a different approach to what I was used to, but it was work. I was glad that I had something to do, while I waited for my child to be born.

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I was excited! Every morning after I took a shower, I would stand in front of the full-length mirror and observe my growing belly. I couldn't hide the fact that I was pregnant anymore. My baggy clothes weren't enough. It was almost time for everyone to find out that I was expecting. Inside me- within me- a small miracle was developing. I placed my hand on my stomach and felt a fluttering feeling inside me. I sighed with contentment, knowing that inside me a miracle was slowly developing. I remember all those years that I thought that I would never become a mother. They were only distant memories that I never wanted to recall.

I smiled at my reflection and began to wonder how my unborn child was going to be like. Would it have my feisty temper? Would it be docile and tranquil like Seth? Would it be optimistic like Elliot? Kind and benevolent like my father? What was it going to be, a boy or a girl? Whatever it was, I would love it the same. I couldn't wait to meet my child! Time was surely flying! In less than four months, I would hold my precious child. I would hold it in my hands and rejoice in the motherly love that slowly grew inside my heart. Everything, every aspect of my life was changing. I didn't care about me anymore. My child was my life. I read books on what to expect and with every discovery, I grew to love my child with such a love that trump over any other feeling of love I thought I felt in the past. I wanted to show my child the world. I wanted to be the best mother in the planet. I knew that I would never be able to compare myself to my caring and loving mother, but I would try to be the best mother I could be; at least a reflection of her love.

It was a cloudy evening when I went to the hardware store and browse around for different shades of green paints. I was planning on changing the wall colors of the room that was going to be for my child. I'd bought a beautiful set of yellowish blankets for the crib that was still unassembled, when I decided that the soft, muted blue color of the room's walls weren't exactly perfect for my child. I was holding two different shades of paints in my hand, comparing them, when I felt a gentle pat on my shoulder, startling me.

"Holy fu-Byron!" I said startled. "What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping that my heart didn't leap out of my heart.

"You seem nervous, Lee," he said, as he eyed me questioningly. "How are you?"

"Fine," I said, looking down at my hands. "How are you?" I said, placing the containers on my sides.

"I'm doing great. Thank you." He muttered. There was a brief pause, as he stared attentively at me. "Leah, you seem different. Did you do something different to your hair? A new makeup? You are glowing!" he said, a smile on his lips, taking the paint containers out of my hand and placing them on the shelves beside us. "Whatever it is, it looks nice on you. How are you? It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Um, thanks, I'm fine." I said, looking at him placing the paint containers on the shelves and leaning against the large post. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working, Leah," he chuckled, pointing at the burgundy working vest he wore.

"Work? Aren't you in college?" I asked puzzled. "I thought that you lived in Seattle and went to school there."

"I do," he said nonchalantly. "Ben and I try to balance our lives between La Push and Seattle. I think that we are doing sort of good." He laughed cockily. "I gotta work to make money, right? He chortled, looking down at the floor.

"Since when do you work here?" I asked intrigued. He was working in the same place my niece Brittany worked at. How convenient, right?

"Um, a few days ago. Probably two weeks now. I don't know. I lost track of time..." he said, shrugging. "Brittany got me the job. She's making it hard on me, but I'm trying hard to make her see that I've changed. It's not going to be easy, but, I'll manage."

"How do you manage to work here and go to school in Seattle? Don't tell me that you are phasing and running back to Seattle? It's not healthy for you or your brother." I asked, shrugging. "Isn't it hard to balance your life?"

"Not really. I only work part times. I go to school from Monday to Thursdays and come to La Push. I don't have such difficult classes like Benedict. I take easy classes and I don't need to drive back and forth. I've a way on getting to places in mere minutes… ok, better yet, seconds." He chuckled.

"What are you talking about? It's impossible. It might take you a good half-hour to make it to Seattle from La Push." I said, shaking my head. How can a person travel such distances in mere seconds? It's impossible. Not even us, in our wolf form could accomplish such feats. "How do you do it?"

"It's a secret," he whispered, placing his index finger on his lips. "I have to go now. I don't want my boss to get angry at me. I've worked hard to make her trust me again. I don't want to let her down." He said, smiling heartedly at me.

"Brit-Brit got you this job? Isn't she the boss here?" I asked confused. "I thought she hated you? I really thought that she couldn't stand you," I said sarcastically, raking my fingers through my long ebony hair.

Byron shrugged and took a step backwards. "Yep, your niece, Brittany, got me this job. And yes, she did hate me. But after a while of begging, we talked about things. We came to an agreement... It-" He said casually, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why can't you tell me? I'm Brittany's aunt. I have a right to know anything that concerns her."

"Fine," he grinned. "Only because some day, you'll be my sister-in-law. Well, Brit and I are only friends for now. If there is going to be anything -romantic- between us, then we'll let time decide. We won't rush into things. It only complicates things. We are just going to enjoy our time together as friends."

"She's nicer than I thought she was. I guess she inherited it from her father." I muttered, looking around the store. "What did you do to make her forgive you?"

"You have no idea how hard it was to make her forgive me…" he sighed. "I thought that she was going to be like you. Well, she was like you. She treated me the way you treat Benedict. She didn't want to see me… but, I'm glad that I was near her when she needed me. I'm glad that she gave me an opportunity to prove myself to her. I still have to a lot to prove to her that I'm a changed man, but the road to her heart isn't going to be easy… Brittany understands me. I only wish that you could give my brother a chance to prove himself to you. If you only knew how much he loves you. Benedict really got the worst deal of all the imprinters!" he scuffed.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. "I got it the worst!"

"Nope. He got the short end of the stick when it came to imprinting on you." He said bitterly, his green eyes resting on me.

"What do you mean?"

"You have hurt him, Leah!"

"I hurt him?" I asked indignantly. "He was the one that left me, remember that?" I snapped. "I should be kind to him after he hurt me? I seriously doubt it!"

"Leah, you are a smart woman. You know that we are humans and we make mistakes. We aren't perfect. He thought that by leaving your side he was doing the right thing. Put yourself in his shoes. He was only fifteen years old! He thought that after Hawthorn discovered our secret you would hate him. He was afraid of hurting our people, especially you. He wanted to be strong to protect you, not the other way around. In my opinion, he needed to get away from here… from you! You were smothering him. He would've never grown to the person he is today if he'd stayed here. He needed to live his own life! He was being suffocated by our parents and even by you! He would've never become the man that he is today if he hadn't left this place. You know that it was the right thing to do! He tried calling you many times, but you denied him. You were the one that completely isolated him from you." He said angrily, straightening his back and standing at his full size. His shoulders were broad and the muscles on his neck flexed when he turned to face me. The deep green color of his eyes made my heart skip a beat, when I remembered Benedict's eyes.

"What was I supposed to do?" I asked annoyed. "Are you saying that it's my fault that he left me? It was my fault that all these things happened? All I did was protect him! It was my duty! I was his imprint! I cared for that boy and I only wanted what was best for him. If loving him was wrong, then I hate it!"

"Leah, I'm not blaming you. I'm just saying that you aren't the only victim here!" he paused and raked his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "I'm just- I'm glad that Brittany is giving me a second chance. I feel alive, even if she's just extending me crumbs of her love for me. I'll gladly take them. If you knew how much life means to me right now, thanks to Brittany, you would understand what I'm trying to say. I just need you to see, how much Ben would change if he knew that you'd forgiven him. Imagine how Baby boy would feel if you at least gave him a second chance."

"A second chance?" I whispered, scuffing. "Another chance to have my heart broken by him?" I asked bitterly. "I seriously doubt it."

"I don't think that he'll break your heart, Leah. It was never his intention to hurt you. On the contrary, everything he did was for you." he said crossly. "Why are you punishing my brother for making a wise decision? He has to pay for what you consider a mistake for an eternity? Leah, why are you so scared to give someone a second chance? Don't you think that life has given you a second chance, Leah?"

"No!"

"That baby that you are carrying, isn't a second chance? Didn't you tell people that you would never be able to have a child?"

"How did you know?"

"I've known, Leah," he said coldly. "I have known. I'm surprised that Benny hasn't figured it out."

"He can't know," I said alarmed. "You can't tell him."

"I wasn't," he said, looking down at the floor. "IT's not my place to speak about it. This is something that you have to tell him on your own."

"Byron," I said surprised. "How did you know?"

"I also patrol around your house, Leah." He said in a low voice. "I heard you crying for Elliot. Can you really love someone that isn't your imprint?"

"You loved Marie Black, didn't you?"

"I loved Marie Black since I was three years old. I thought that she was going to be my life."

"Do you love my niece?" I asked confused. "Have you forgotten Marie Black?"

"I haven't," he said sadly. "I doubt that I'll ever forget her. She was my first love. I know that I imprinted on Brittany. I care for her welfare and I want to make her happy. I am wishing with all my heart that I can love her the way my brother loves you." He said, dejected. "Have you stopped to think that my brother could be your salvation, Leah? I know that he can love your child like it was his own."

"Salvation!" I laughed sarcastically. "Please, my child doesn't need a father! He had a father! Elliot was his father and-"

"You stand there, in front of me, trying to be strong, Leah," he sighed sadly. He took a step closer to me and placed his large hands on my shoulders. "But you need my brother, just as much as he needs you. Yes, I know that your child had a father. I know that if he was alive, he would be the best father for that child, but he is dead. He died five months ago, Leah. He left this earth and he left behind a child. I know that you may not see it from my point of view, but I believe with all my heart that Benedict can be your salvation. He'll love anything that comes from you, Leah."

"I don't need anyone,"

"You keep on telling yourself that, Lee," He said, shaking he is head. "And one day, everyone will leave your side. You'll be truly alone. Don't let it get that far, Lee."

"Shut up!" I said, angrily, pushing him away from me. "Don't you ever say that! I will never give your brother a second chance. My child only needs my love. I won't be stupid again! I know how much people can hurt me! I won't forgive him! He'd hurt me! I don't need anyone, just my child to live a complete life." I lied, as tears fell down my face. "I don't need your brother. It was a waste of my time imprinting on him. He was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life."

"Leah," Byron said, his eyes opened wide, as he looked at me. "You don't mean that, right?"

"Yes!" I hissed. "I mean it! Your brother was a waste of my time! It's the truth. Your brother was a big mistake!" I hissed. The moment the words came out of my lips, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Why was I lying? Benedict had been a beautiful part of my past. He still was a beautiful part of my life. I guess I was so hurt.

"Benedict," Byron said and took a step back. "She doesn't know what she is saying! Don't listen to her! You aren't a mistake, lil' bro." he said in anguish. "She's just hurt, Baby boy."

"Leah," Benedict's said voice called out from behind me. I held my breath and stood still. Can my life get any fucked up? The minutes seemed like hours. I'd placed my hand over my aching heart and slowly turned around to face Benedict. "Is it true? Am I such a horrible mistake?" he asked sadly. His face contoured into a grim expression. I couldn't bring myself to lie anymore. I had been caught in a lie that would forever hunt me. "Am I that horrible of a mistake? Answer me, please."

"Benedict," I muttered. I felt the urge to run away. The way his eyes searched mine was intolerable. I couldn't see his face any longer. My tears were clouding my view. I felt like my insides were being broken and ripped to tiny pieces.

"You know," he laughed, hurt. "It's the truth! I'm worthless. I'm the greatest mistake in the world! I don't know how you imprinted on me. I'm no body. I'm just- ugh! I'm- you don't have to see me again, Leah." He said, smiling behind the mask of sadness that covered his face. "I won't bother you again. I promise to leave you alone. You don't want me, right. I'll leave you in peace. It's not fair what I'm doing to you."

"Ben," I said. It was the only word that I could articulate. "I-I, no, you aren't-"

"No, you are right," he said, taking my hand in his. "Leah, I'm sorry for every ounce of pain I've caused you. It was never my intention to hurt you. I thought that I was doing the right thing for you. I thought that by doing the same thing By was doing with Brittany I would obtain the same results. I should've known," He said, taking a step forward, as his warm hand caressed the back of mine. "I left La Push to become a better person. I wanted to become an architect to build you the most beautiful house in the world. I wanted to give you that big house with a wraparound porch that you always wanted. That's why I am in school. I'm going to be an architect in less than a year. I wanted to surprise you. But it's not going to happen. I am going to let you go, Lee. Please, be happy. If you ever decide that you need me… you know where to find me. Alright?"

"I don't need a house with a wraparound porch," I mumbled. "I just-"

"It's alright," he said, cupping my face with his hands. "I understand. You don't need me. Don't pity me anymore. I'll leave now, Leah."

"Let's go, Ben," Byron said, walking closer to his brother and placing his arm on Benedict's shoulder. "Let's go, bro. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Benedict said, nodding, as he slowly released my face. "I love you, Leah. I will never forget you. Thanks for the best years of my life. I'm so sorry that I wasn't enough to make you fall in love with me."

"Gianna!" Benedict called, when he took a step back. A young looking, brunette girl approached us. She had on boots, a short miniskirt and a blue blouse that showed up her perfect body. Her long curly hair tumbled down her shoulders.

"Gianna is in the bathroom," the young girl said. Her eyes rested on me. I could see the familiar green eyes that observed me. "I can help."

"Take Benedict back to the dorm, please." Byron said, as he glared at me. "Ary, just take him far from here." He said, looking towards her.

"OK," she nodded, as she continued to look at me. "Come on, Benny-boy." Ary said, as she hugged Benedict. He nodded and walked away with her.

I don't know what happened next, but I was running after them. I wanted to scream at her for touching Benedict. I tried running fast, but Byron's hand stopped me. He violently turned me around to face him. His angered expression startled me. I knew that he was willing to defend his brother, but I didn't know to what extent.

"Leave him alone, Leah!" he growled. "You had your chance. You fucking blew it! Let him live his life. Stop being selfish! Why can't you see the good things when they are in front of you? My brother was the answer to all your damn problems! Good luck raising that bastard child of yours!"

"Shut up," I said angrily, slapping and clawing at his face with my nails. "You don't know shit! You have no damn right to speak to me!"

"I hope that he finds a woman that can truly appreciate him! I hope he forgets you, Leah. All you've caused him is heartache after another. I never thought I say this, but I fucking hate you. I hate you for making him suffer! He doesn't deserve this! You are the damn adult and you are acting like a fucking little girl. I hope you don't regret the mistake you've made, because you probably lost my brother forever!" He said, pushing me away from him. "You made your choice! Leave my brother alone and never talk to him!" he threatened, turning around and walked away.


	30. Forgiveness

**Salvation**

* * *

AN: I hope that you like it! I will write more soon. I promise, since we are having a long weekend. I don't have any homework left or any school work!

* * *

**Forgiveness**

_Leah's POV_

It started like any normal day. I'd packed a small lunch, snacks and water for my hike. I wanted to go for a walk; I've been doing this for the last days. A walk was good. Good exercise for the body. It's easy and didn't harm the baby. It was a sunny day, too unusual for La Push, but I didn't care. In fact, I was welcoming it. It was about time that the sun shined down upon me. I was tired of crying and mourning for Elliot's death and for Benedict's wise decision of not following me. I had to pick up the pieces of my heart, life and soul and continue living. I just wanted to start living a life of happiness and today was the day to start. I had to give myself a second chance. I needed it! I had cried too much and my depression was getting tiring. I pitied myself. I had to do this for my unborn child. He deserved a happy home and I was going to provide it for him or her. I didn't care about the sex. All I cared about was for its safety. I wanted a healthy baby. I couldn't wait to meet the miracle that grew inside of me. I loved it more than my own life. It was my life and I was going to devote myself to it. I would make sure that it never suffered the way I suffered. In a way, my child was the anchor that kept me sane. After watching Benedict disappear out of my life, I felt empty. I didn't want to eat or live, but then I heard my child's rapid heartbeats and I remembered that there was a tiny miracle that needed me.

Like I said before, it started like any normal day. The morning cold air was great against my skin. I had been so long since I'd been alone on a walk. Benedict used to force his company against my will and would follow me wherever I went. I missed him. I would be lying if I said that I didn't. I tried to tell myself that it was for the best and in a way, it might be for the best. We needed time. He needed time to live his own life. I'd made a life while he was away. I'd given my heart to a man that I can truly say that I loved. He gave me many things that I never thought I was able to receive. I was going to be a mother, thanks to Elliot. He'd given me the possibility of experiencing something so amazing.

I sighed, a sad smile spread on my lips as I thought of Benedict. Lately, when I was alone and went to places, I would imagine him following me. I had to contain myself from laughing, because even though being around him had been tiring; I had to say, I was starting to missed him. He was always so attentive of me. I knew that the reason was because he felt bad for hurting me, but he also enjoyed my company. He never complained, but endured me lashing at him. He took all my offenses quietly. I don't know what he did in the years that we were separated, but he's still the same young boy. Full of so much energy that would rival the sun! His bubbly personality was contagious, but now, I would never experience it anymore. I'd said a blatant lie and he heard it.

I couldn't stop myself from crying, when the image of his face crossed my mind. It was painful to imagine that I had inflicted so much pain in him. I was the worst person in the world. I knew I was. I was constantly hurting others, before they hurt me. It was a defense mechanism that I'd acquired growing up. It was a way of coping with the gaping hole that nested in my chest. I couldn't let anyone know the real me. Letting someone get to close to me was a disaster. I let Elliot in and he left me. It wasn't wise of me to let Benedict know that I needed him.

"No, I'm doing the right thing." I said to myself and continued walking.

I groan inwardly, when images of Benedict's smile popped into my head. I couldn't think about him so much, there were things that were more important in my life. My child took priority. I knew that the minute that Benedict knew about my unborn child, he would hate me. I rather see him believe that I hated him with all my heart, than to see the loathing expression on his face, when he knew the truth. His happiness was still my concern. I couldn't deny the bonds that united us. They never left me, they were still there; hidden behind a curtain of smoke that reflected my true feelings to the world. All that had changed were the circumstances and the distance that separated us for almost five years; those five years that we lost, because destiny wanted to make a mockery of our lives.

I sighed and continued walking deeper into the woods. The sound of wood snapping under my shoes reminded me of the times that I ran free in my wolf form. I missed everything. It felt like decades since the last time I took the time to become one with nature. I had to refrain myself from phasing and running like a galloping deer through the thicket, because I didn't know how it would harm my child. I continued walking, admiring the lonely woods that felt so much at home. I didn't know what time it was, all I knew was that I lost track of it. The sun hung low on the horizon and the wind started to blow harder, as I made my way down a familiar trail that led to my favorite brook. I remember taking baths late at night, under the moonlight a few years ago. It was the only place that I could be myself. I could be carefree and not worry about the rest of the world. I thought that I was going to be alone, but to my surprise, as I got neared to the brook, the muffle sound of voices could be heard. I continued walking, slowly, making sure that I couldn't be heard. The wind was blowing the opposite direction, so I couldn't really tell if there were vampires around the vicinity. I crossed my fingers and continued walking. When I reached the corner, there was Benedict and with two identical brunettes with large memorable eyes. I've met one of them before. I couldn't really say that I met her, but I was acquainted with her. I just didn't know which one it was.

"Leah," Benedict said, as he stood up from the ground and dusted himself off. He took a few strides and stood beside me, a large smile plastered on his lips. "It's been long since I've seen you," he said, smiling kindly at me.

"Hey," I said, taking a step back, my eyes wandering to the brunettes that had stood beside him a few seconds ago. I don't understand why, but I didn't like the way they looked at me. There were similarities that they shared with Benedict. For example, the color and shape of their eyes or their dimpled smile they shared when they saw Benedict stand up and rush to my side. The girl that stood to his left, smiled warmly at me. I noticed that she held her hand to her chest and sighed.

"Um," he said, his hands inside his pockets. He leaned down and gave me an awkward kiss on the cheek. I moved away from him, feeling scrutinized under the identical girls that seemed to devour me with curiosity in their eyes. "How are you?"

"Good," I said, taking a step back. "I should go now. I don't want to interrupt you guys." I mumbled, turning away, but Benedict's hand stopped me.

"You aren't interrupting us," One of the twins said, as she smiled at me. "You are welcome to join us."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "It's late and I have to go. Benedict, let go of me, please." I said strictly. Benedict slowly removed his hold off my arm and nodded.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I, um-look," he said, taking my hand in his. I felt the electrifying current rush down my body, as his hand came into contact with mine. He gently guided me towards his identical female friends and stopped a few meters away from them. "Leah, lov- um, these are my cousins," he said proudly.

"Cousins?" I asked confused, my eyes setting on the twins. A peaceful feeling flooded my soul and I'd to tell myself to breath. "I didn't know. I met one of them a few weeks ago -when we met at the hardware store-" I mumbled to myself.

"I know," he said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "You met Ary."

"Hi!" Ary said excitedly. "I'm Leslie Ary! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Um, nice to meet you, too, Leslie Ary," I said timidly. I wanted to leap of joy! No wonder there were so many similarities between them. I should've known. I was able to see the resemblance in them. I don't know why I'd been so jealous about. Benedict didn't hold my heart anymore. I blamed it on the imprinting bonds and pushed the thought aside.

"Yes," he nodded. "They are my cousins," he said, turning to face me. "You remember my Aunt Savannah?"

"Mmm-Hmm," I said, nodding. My eyes darted from the twins back to Benedict. So, these girls were Savannah's daughters? I heard that she had kids with her vampire boyfriend or husband-whatever he was to her- and never came back to La Push. "Hi,"

"I'm so glad to meet you! Benedict talks wonderful things about you," Ary said excitedly, pushing Benedict away from me and engulfing me in a friendly hug. I flinched, when the scent of vampire filled my nostrils. It wasn't as bad as the scent that Bella left in our parent's house, but I could still detect it. I managed to pull her away from me. My werewolf instincts taking over me.

"I should leave," I said uncomfortably, as I move away from her. "It's getting late."

"Hi," the quiet one said, as she extended her hand for me to greet. I slowly took it and gave it a brief shake. "I'm Gianna. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said coldly.

"Thank you," I said, taking a step back. My eyes met Benedict's and he just smiled like the happy idiot that he was. "I should get going. It's late and I've been out all day."

"You have?" Benedict said worriedly. "Did you get lost? Did you get hurt?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I've been out and no, I know where I've been. I wasn't hurt, either." I said, adjusting the straps of my small backpack. "It was nice meeting you girls. But, I have to go back to my house."

"Wait," Leslie Ary said, walking past her cousin and sister, until she was standing in front of me. "It's dangerous for you to walk around these woods alone, Leah dearest."

"It's fine," I said, holding my breath. "I've known these woods for a long time. Even before you guys were born," I said sarcastically.

"I don't care," she said, pouting and shaking her head. She placed her hand on my forearm and guided me closer to her twin sister. "Gigi and I are walking you back to your house! Right, Gianna?"

"I don't know if that's a wise idea, Ary," Gianna said worriedly. "I think our scent bothers Leah."

"It does?" Ary asked surprised. "I apologize!"

"Um, well," I stuttered. I didn't want to hurt these girls' feelings. Ary reminded me of a lost puppy that was in need of affection. I sighed and looked at Benedict. He was smiling at the exchange of words I was having with his cousins.

"Oh, is it because we are part vampire?" Ary asked sadly. "I'm sorry! I can't help it. We didn't plan on being vampire-hybrids." She said, dejected.

"It's fine," Benedict said sympathetically. "It's normal for a wolf to have an acute sense of smell. You don't smell as bad as a real vampire." He shrugged. "You girls are fine, right, Leah?"

I nodded confused and forced a smiled. "For real?" Ary asked sadly, as she turned to look at me. "You don't want to be my friend because I'm a vampire's daughter? I've never hurt anyone, Leah!"

"Um, no," I said, shaking my head. When did the conversation turned about her? "I just,"

"What Leah is trying to say," Benedict interjected. "She needs to get used to you, Ary. She doesn't know you. Just give her time. I bet that you two can become great friends. No one can resist you, Ary."

"You think so?" Ary said excitedly.

"Ary, don't get your hopes up," Gianna said through clenched teeth.

"Shut up," Ary muttered and turned to face me, a happy smile painted on her face. "Leah and I will be great friends."

"I guess," I shrugged.

"OK, then," Gianna said, rolling her eyes at her sister. "We should get going. We aren't allowed in La Push territory, Ary." She said, taking her sister's hand away from my forearm. "Let's go now, before we get our asses kicked by werewolves."

"I want to meet more werewolves," Ary said, as she turned to face me. "You are a werewolf too, Leah? How is it?"

"Um, yeah," I shifted uncomfortably. "I guess that its strange to be a werewolf. Why?"

"Can you phase?" she asked me, as she hopped on her spot. "Can you show us your wolf form? Do you control yourself when you are a wolf?"

"Ary," Gianna said annoyed. "Enough with your questions. We should leave before we get in trouble. Come on, let's go."

"Hush, grumpy," Ary hissed. "You are no fun at all! You should be friendlier."

"I am," Gianna sulked.

"So," Ary said calmly, turning to face me. She smiled widely and tucked a few strands of her brunette hair behind her ear. "Can you phase?"

"I can't,"

"Why not?" Gianna and Ary asked in unison. "I thought that you were a wolf too!"

"Um, I am… It's just that I have," I sighed. "I haven't phased in a while now. Almost a year. It takes time getting used to phasing. I would do it another day…"

"A year?" Gianna asked puzzled. "Just like you, Benedict,"

"You haven't phased in a year?" I asked, turning my attention to him.

"Well, I didn't phase for a few years. I wanted to grow up… Leslie Ary, you two should go and meet Byron at the restaurant in Forks." He said, changing the subject.

"We'll leave," Gianna said intrigued. "But tell us why you didn't phase, cousin."

"I wanted to, um, forget about it," he said, shaking his head. "Just go and meet Byron at the restaurant!"

"I bet you that he wanted to look older for you," Gianna said nonchalantly. "Listen, Ary, we really have to go. Mom and Dad would be angry if they found us in La Push. We should really leave."

"OK," Ary sighed irritated. "Fine! We can go, annoying Gigi." She said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She turned to face me and smiled brightly. "Bye, Leah. I'll see you soon! Come visit us in Seattle! I'll take you to meet the hottest places in downtown. We can go clubbing and dancing if you want."

"OK," I said confused. "Bye. Take care,"

"Good bye," Gianna said, cocking one eyebrow at me. Her eyes rested on my stomach and I knew that she was aware that I was pregnant. "We'll leave you two alone. Benedict, call me. I'll come and pick you up whenever you are ready."

"I will," Benedict nodded, walking up to his cousins and hugging them. "Have a safe trip! Ary try eating some of the food, please."

"I will try," Ary said gloomily. "I hate human food, Benny-boy. It's so yucky!" she sighed theatrically.

"We should get going," Gigi said, waving at me. "Thanks for at least talking to us."

"Um, you are welcome,"

"Bye, Leah," Ary said, taking the opportunity to hug me. "I will see you soon. Be safe and please, forgive my idiotic cousin. He is a little annoying, but he's a great guy. What's not to love about him?"

"Ary," Gianna hissed, grabbing her sister by the arm and dragging her. "You should keep it quiet, retard."

"Gigi," Ary whined. "It's not fair! They are in love and they need to be together." She complained in a low voice.

"Stop it, Ary," Gianna said embarrassed. "You can't say things like that, Ary. It's so mortifying."

"Bye, girls," I waved at them. Gianna waved back at me and before I was able to say anything else, both girls vanished before my eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked puzzled. "They are gone!"

"Gianna can teleport, Leah," Benedict said nonchalantly. "It's a godsend talent if you ask me."

"She can," I asked, looking towards the trees that were in front of us. "Um, is that what Byron meant when he said that he can travel from Seattle to La Push in minutes?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Should we start walking back to your cabin? I can answer any questions that you have as we walked back to the house."

"Hmm," I sighed. "Sure."

Benedict walked beside me as we made our way back to my small cabin. Every now and then, he would give me a sideway glance and his cheeks would flush. I found it very innocent of him. He took my hand in his and we pretended that it was normal. I didn't bother to remove my hand away from his grasp. It felt comfortable. I needed to feel safe and having him beside me was enough. It took us less than twenty minutes to reach my house. Benedict's steps became rapid, as we walked up the driveway. We finally reached the front porch, our hands still joint. Benedict stood in front of me, his eyes casted downwards, as he gazed at our hands.

"Well," he paused without looking at me and slowly removed his hand from mine. "I promised to bring you back to the house. You are safe. I should get going now."

"Thank you," I whispered, playing with my hands as I looked down at the floor. "Thank you for walking me back. I appreciate it, Ben."

"It's nothing," he said softly. "It's the least that I can do."

"I know," I mumbled. "Thanks again."

"Bye," he said, leaning his head down. His large tanned hands cupped my face in them and his lips slowly touched my forehead. "Be safe, Lee-Lee," he whispered against my skin. I looked up and found his eyes closed and a lonely tear streaming down the left side of his face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered sadly, reaching my hand to brush the silent tear that gave away his internal fight. "I'm so sorry." I whimpered, taking a step away from him. "You don't deserve all the pain that I've caused you and will cause you."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Leah." He said, forcing a smile, as he brushed another tear with the heel of his hand. "I'm the one that should apologize. I've hurt you too much. I won't hurt you anymore. I promised to stay away from you and somehow, I'm going to honor that promise. I don't know how I'll do it, but I will, Lee. You won't see me again. But I can't guarantee you that I will stop worrying about you. It comes with the package of imprinting." He said determined. "If you see me in my wolf form roaming around your house, I'm sorry. I just want to know that you are safe."

"I lied," I sniffled.

"You lied? What do you mean?" Benedict asked, cocking his head to the side to have a better angle to look at me. "I don't understand."

"I-You weren't a mistake, Benedict," I said in a low voice. "I am glad that I imprinted on you and that you imprinted on me."

"I was a mistake," he said, shaking his head. He slowly moved away from me, but his hand still held my face. "I ruined your life. You had a life, Leah. I ruined you in so many ways. I thought that by leaving La Push, I would grow up faster. In my stupid attempt to prove myself to you, I ended up pushing you to the arms of that man. He became your salvation. He made you happy when I couldn't. I will always be grateful to him for making you smile and erasing the tears that I've caused you. He gave you all the things that you needed. I became your perdition. I didn't know what to do to save you. I was a coward to think that moving away from you would make me stronger. I was so wrong. I should've stayed beside you. We would probably be together now, married. Awaiting our first child."

"We make mistakes. I've made so many mistakes along the path of my life, Benedict." I said, swallowing the bitter taste that those words left in my mouth. "I'm the first one to make mistakes. I make on after the other one. I'm a great fucked up! I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I knew that when you called me to let me know that you weren't coming back to La Push, was your way of saving me. I just couldn't take the pain of being left by you. I couldn't help it. I felt abandoned. I truly felt unloved and unwanted."

"No, Leah, don't put yourself down, please," he said, smiling despondently at me. "I think that you are perfect, Lee. You are the best thing in my life. I'm the one that should apologize. I made a big mistake when I left. But the biggest mistake was when I hurt the person that I love the most. I can never forgive myself for making you cry. Look, that's what I'm doing now! Every time we are together, all I seem to do is make you cry. I don't want that. I can't bear to see you look so sad. I have to learn to let you go…"

"I,"I stammered. "No, don't say that, please. I'm human and I make mistakes. I don't know how to act when I'm around you. I feel like you are going to hurt me once again, and I can't take it anymore. I don't want you to be hurting either, Benedict."

"Hush, Lee," he said, placing his index finger against my lips. "You don't have to pity me. Be safe. Be happy. Maybe someday, you'll forgive me, Lee-Lee. Maybe one day, we can become really good friends and share a cup of coffee together. I don't know… I might be older and wiser. You might be married and have kids. They can call me Uncle Ben. I don't know, maybe that's the path our life was taking all along."

"Benedict," I muttered. "Don't say goodbye. I don't want my children to call you Uncle Ben. I don't want to be married with anyone. I don't want any of that stuff… Well, I do want children."

"And you will have them," he said sadly. "You will be a great mother."

"You think,"

"I know that you will," Benedict smiled dejected, as his large right hand rested on my stomach. "You will be a great mother."

"You've known?"

"I do," he said, slowly removing his hand from where it rested. He took a step back and leaned against the wall. "I've known, Leah. I know everything about you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't ready to speak to me." He said miserably. "All you do is push me aside. What was I supposed to do? Tell you that I knew. What if you didn't want to speak to me about it?"

"I didn't," I muttered. "I'm scared. Do you hate me?"

"No," he said, his green eyes staring attentively at me.

"You don't?"

"How can I hate you, Leah? Don't you understand that I can never hate you! You can call me anything you want, but I'll never hate you. Damn it, you are the most important person in my life."

"Did Byron tell you?"

"No," he mumbled.

"Why are you so kind to me?"

"Call it love, I don't know." He chuckled sadly. "I love you, Leah."

"I don't want you to love me." I said, running my hands over my face. "I'm not a good person."

"You are the best," he said stepping away from the wall. He took a few strides and was mere inches away from me. "You are an amazing person, Leah. I wish that you could see the great woman that is standing in front of me."

"I wish I could," I said, sobbing. "I wish that I could see the person that you see. Because all I see is a person that isn't worth it. I don't deserve you."

"That's not what I think," he said, placing his warm hand on my shoulder and gently brought me into his arms, in a tender hug. I felt safe. It felt like I've belong in those arms before. I fitted perfectly in them. Benedict rested his head on my shoulder and sighed. "I wish, Leah- I wish that I could let you go and let you find your own happiness, away from me. But let's be honest…" he paused against my ear, as he kissed the exposed skin of my neck. "I don't want to. I know that your happiness lies with me. Don't let me go, Leah. I'm nothing without you. I just can't be away from you any longer" He begged and sighed. "If you let me go, I rather die. Do you want me to die without you? Do you want me to die without you, Lee-Lee. If you want to let me go, do so, but remember that my happiness is in your hands. Our happiness rests in your hands."

I pulled away from our embrace and sobbed. Our eyes met and I could see exactly what he meant. I could see the possibility of just giving in to his arms and find happiness together. "I don't want you to die," I said holding him tightly and crying against his chest. "I don't want you to die! If you die, I'm dead too."

"Being without you is the same as death," he whispered against my ear. "Can you forgive me? Can you forgive me for all the pain I've caused you? I promise to never hurt you again. I promise to be kinder, attentive, and just be there for you whenever you need me. I don't want to stay away from you. Don't make me go through that again, Lee-Lee."

"I forgive you, Benedict," I whispered, as I snaked my arms around his waist and wept. "I'm sorry. You were never a mistake. You were never a mistake."


	31. Whatever Life Brings

**Salvation**

* * *

**AN: **I hope that you like this chapter. I appreciate the reviews and kind words. I'm trying to please everyone. Some people want me to kill off the baby and to be honest, I can't bring myself to do so. It would be like doing it in real life. I don't want to do it, so I have to decide on other options to integrate the child into Leah's and Benedict's life. I have to decide. Let me know of other ways to go with the story, where Leah doesn't lose her child, please.

* * *

**Whatever Life Brings**

_Benedict's POV_

I held her in my arms and I felt like the world was brighter and more radiant. It was the power that Leah had over my life. She was like tempests that crashed against the pacifist waters of my soul and made old turmoil seem so distant. Yet at the same time, she was soft like a summer breeze. Leah was like an icy winter, but warm to the touch. She was like a force of nature that knew how to destroy me and bring me to my knees, making me beg for more of her. She was like fire and ice combined in to one; she was like night and day, filled with wonders. I didn't have the power in me to let her go. I would never have that strength to let go of her. I felt her tears stain my shirt and to be honest, I didn't give a fuck. I was too happy to mind my appearance. I didn't want to do anything that would end this amazing feeling that was slowly growing inside of me. I didn't want to get ahead of myself. I didn't want to say that Leah had completely accepted me, but it felt that way. Maybe she was vulnerable and just needed me for a couple of minutes, until she regain her composure and became the Ice Queen that she could easily be. I don't know. I was hoping that that wasn't the case. I wanted to be involved in Leah's life again. I wanted to be there for her; in any way possible. If she fell down, I wanted to be the hand that helped her get up. I wanted to be the shadow that covered her and provided her protection from the sun. I wanted to be everything for her. Just the way imprinting dictated. I wanted to be her everything!

We held each other for a long time, until she stopped sobbing and pushed me away, chuckling behind the mask of tears that covered her face. She looked beautiful, glowing in the evening light. I don't recall seeing Leah look so ethereal and magical. But she was. She was the purest essence of love. I felt my heart beating hectically, hopelessly begging to see her smile once again, as her eyes scrutinized me. I was being judged in that second. I wanted to hide, because I didn't have a positive thought in me. I was thinking about every horrible outcome that could come from this situation. What if she really didn't want me? I don't know what I would do if that was the case. I tried to play it cool, but I was collapsing on the inside.

"Leah," I muttered when she continued to chuckle. She turned around to face the thicket that surrounded her small cabin and sighed deeply. I wondered what ran through her mind. I didn't want to know, but I was so curious. I took a step closer to her and she raised her hand, stopping me from approaching her. "Leah, I ju-"

"Well, Benedict," she said, wiping the tears away from her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest, as she slowly turned to face me. I studied her face. She was pensive. I wanted to be able to guess what she was thinking. Was I in her thoughts? Did I occupy a portion of them? I didn't care if she only thought of me for a second. At least, did she think of me. "Well?" she asked, turning her head away from me. "What now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a step closer to where she stood.

She scuffed and leaned against the balustrade of her porch. "What do you want to do now? Where are we taking this?" she said, pointing at herself and then at me. "What steps should we take from here on? It's obvious that we can't stay apart from each other. What do we do now?"

"I still don't understand," I said, swallowing hard. "I mean, I do understand. I just don't want to say the wrong thing, Leah. I don't want to say something and you misconstrue it." I said honestly.

Leah chuckled and sighed. "Are you saying that I might become volatile and pretend that you are saying something that you aren't? Do I really come across like a petulant child."

"Is that a trick question?" I grinned.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Tell me, please."

"You are Leah Clearwater," I chuckled. "I never know what I'm going to get out of you. You are like a Pandora's Box, sweetie. You aren't as predictable as me. You constantly keep me guessing."

Leah giggled and turned around and shook her head. She continued staring at the green scenery and I tried to study her body language. Why was she torturing me this way? Leah took a couple of steps forward and gnawed at her lip. She slowly did an about face and took a few steps to where I stood and took my hand. "I'm sorry. I'll try to act mature. We are grownups now. I have to act responsible."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked confused. "You didn't do anything wrong. I don't mind you acting insecure at times. You look cute when you do that. Just be you, Leah. Just be yourself and let me be next to you… that's all I ask. I don't want to live another day without you."

"I like that very much, Benny-boy. I know that I can become crazy and just, well, hormonal," she said, touching her belly with her free hand. "Especially now. Look at me! I'm pregnant, Benedict. I'm going to be a mother," she said excitedly, as she looked down at her stomach and gently squeezed my hand with her other hand.

"I know," I said, nodding. A sad smile spreading over my lips. "I've known, Leah. I'm glad that you are happy."

"How did you find out?" she asked, her eyes darted to my face, searching mine. "How come you know?

"I," I stopped and inhaled deeply. "I don't think that you want to know now. Maybe I'll tell you about it another day. I don't want to ruin the moment."

"Maybe I want to know now. You can't deny your imprint anything, right? How did you find out that I was pregnant?" she asked, her nose flaring in annoyance. "I want to know and you are going to tell me."

"I'll tell you if you invite me in for some coffee or a drink," I said casually, turning around to face the front door. "That's the only way that I'll tell you about how I found out that you were pregnant."

"No," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. I could see the small bump that hid under her large shirt. I sighed and looked away. "I can't let you in if you won't tell me, Ben."

"Oh, well," I shrugged. "I guess we can talk later. I'll see you around, Leah." I said nonchalantly and began to walk away from her.

"No!" she said quickly, trailing after me, as she reached for me. "Wait, wait. Don't go, please." she muttered. "I'm sorry. I should've tone it down. You are more than welcome in my house."

"I think that you should tone it a bit, Leah. You don't have to be so feisty and aggressive, princess. No one is out to hurt you." I said seriously.

"I know," she said, looking down at the floor. "I have to change. It's going to take a while."

"Are you going to invite me inside because you want to spend time with me or not?" I said impishly.

"I don't have a lot to offer you." She said. There was a double meaning behind her words. I felt my heart break at the sadness that her tone held. "Ugh! You know what I mean… Harrison is always here and he eats more than me." She quickly added, changing the subject. "He ate most of the food… that's what I'm trying to say." She said indifferently. She sighed and took off the small backpack she was carrying and reached inside it, retrieving her keys.

"I know exactly what you meant, Leah." I chortled and followed after her. I watched her open the door to her cabin. The minute that I stepped inside, I felt something wonderful filled my heart. It was a strange familiar feeling. I couldn't pinpoint it, but I knew that it had to do with Leah. It felt like home. It always felt like home whenever I was with Leah, but being inside the small cabin, I could truly feel the peaceful feeling that flooded inside my soul. I don't know if I was daydreaming, but I watched Leah turned around and her hand flew to her lips. She must've felt the same thing. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "A strange feeling," she muttered, as she gnawed at her bottom lip. "I can't describe it. It's- familiar?"

"What is it?" I asked, standing next to her. I brought her close to me and hugged her.

"I feel," she said, pulling away from my embrace and walked to the sofa and carefully sat down. "I feel strange. I can't describe how I'm feeling." Her hands flew to her stomach and she sniffled, as if she was going to cry.

"Do we have to go to the hospital?" I asked worriedly. "I'll take you. Should I call your brother? Are you due any time soon, Leah?"

"No," she chuckled, wiping a few tears that were falling down her face. "It's not that type of feeling. I feel great. I'm not due for another two months and a half." She giggled. "It's just… this cabin feels different. I think it's you."

"Different?" I said, my eyebrows knitted together in a puzzled look. "Does it feel like you are finally home?"

"Home?" she asked herself, as she glance around the small living room. "Yes, Ben. Why? Do you feel it too?"

"I feel it too,"

"How? I've lived here for four months now and I've never felt anything like it. I must be honest, it felt good to be away from everyone. This house has so many memories of my childhood. My father would come here to get ready to hunt. I would always follow him. My father made this place seem so peaceful. But, as the days passed and I was alone, it lost its luster. It was just another place to live in, Benedict. But, um, today, with you here. It feels like home. It really feels like home."

"Maybe I was the key ingredient that your life needed." I said hopeful.

"Maybe," she said confused. I walked to where she was sitting and sat on the coffee table, facing her. I took her hands in mine and kissed the back of them. Leah shuddered and leaned back against her seat. "I don't know what to do. How should I act?"

"Like you used to," I said, kissing her hand again. "Like you used to before all of this happened."

"I'm not sure that's-" she shook her head and licked her lips. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Benedict. Maybe we should give each other more time to think things through."

"More time? Leah, are you still trying to find a way to get rid of me? The last time we talked was almost four weeks ago. How long must we suffer?" I asked frustrated. "How long?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I just- I'm confused. I don't know how to act around you anymore. I got so used to lashing at you all the time. And now, well, we are having adult conversation, Benny. We are actually talking and I'm nervous."

"Talk to me," I said, sitting close to her on the sofa. "Tell me how you feel. I'm here for you."

"What if I hurt you?" she said despondently, caressing my face with the back of her hand. "What if I hurt you, angel?"

"Then you hurt me," I shrugged. "But tell me what's on your mind, please. Let's not keep anything from each other. Let us be honest with one another."

"I don't think it's wise," she said, leaning her forehead against mine. "I can't tell you how I feel. Not yet."

"It would be unwise to keep it bottled up in your heart. I want us to be good friends. I'm not forcing you to love me all of a sudden. I know that I have to prove myself to you again, Lee. I know that your heart needs time to trust me again. I also know that it's going to be a bumpy road, but we can weather it!"

"You don't have to prove anything to me." She said in a quiet voice.

"I do," I whispered. "I want to be your friend above all things... Let me be your friend. We can take things slowly. We can both live a lifetime. I'll take it as slow as you want us to take things."

"Benedict,"

"Leah,"

She nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm pregnant," she said, her eyes focusing on mine. "I'm pregnant and I'm going to have a child that it's not yours."

"I know,"

"I'm going to have a child. And I love this child so much. If you are going to accept me…" she trailed off and looked away. "If you can accept me with my child would be nice. My little unborn child is my life. He is important to me."

"I know," I said, raking my fingers through my hair. "I'll be honest, Leah,"

"You don't want me to have this child?" she asked alarmed.

"No! Leah, please." I chuckled. "Gosh, let me speak. Don't go jumping into conclusions."

"I'm sorry." She sighed in relief.

"It's alright," I patted her shoulder and offered her a smile. "Just let me talk."

"I will,"

"Leah, I do understand your situation." I said. I couldn't be more honest with her. I knew that she always wanted a child. It was great that she was going to be a mother. I could see the joy in her eyes whenever she spoke of her child. It brought me joy to seeing her so content. But it hurt me to know that the child wasn't mine. I remember when I was younger. How I dreamed of having children with Leah. I wanted to be the father of all her children. I wanted to make her my wife and protect her from the world. I wanted to be everything she wanted, but dreams are only that, dream. "You must love this child with such passion that rivals anything. You've always wanted children. If destiny gave you this opportunity, it's because it has great plans for your child. I can't hate your baby. It's your baby. It is a piece of you."

"You don't hate my baby?" she asked, her eyes moistening with unshed tears. "You are being honest, right?"

"I am honest, silly. I don't hate your child," I reassured her. "I could never hate something that is partly yours. This baby is your strength. I would never hate you for giving life to a miracle. I do wish with all my heart that it was mine." I said, lowering my voice.

Leah gazed at me with such sadness that broke my heart. "I'm sorry. I didn't plan things to turn out this way. But I can't deny the joy that I felt when I found out that I was pregnant."

"I bet,"

Leah's tears flowed incessantly. "Where do we go from here? What do we do with our lives? We can't just deny that there isn't a child. I'm going to have a child. I'm not forcing you to become part of its life. I would never force you to do such a thing. I can understand if you don't want to be with me now that I'm pregnant."

"I don't know where we go from her on." I said seriously. "But one thing I know, Leah, is that your child will not be unloved. It can count on me for anything. Just like you, Leah. It brings me joy to know that it will make you happy. I think that we should take things one step at a time,"

"I like that very much," she nodded contently, wiping the tears with the collar of her shirt. "That will be very nice."

"I like it too." I nodded. "How about I make us something to eat? I'm starving." I said, getting up. "What would you want to eat?"

"Oh, I forgot that you'd a dinner date with your brother and cousins."

"No, not really. I just wanted Gianna and Ary to leave. I know that their scent was bothering you. I hope that you don't mind."

"It wasn't so bad." She said casually. "They are nice girls. Gianna is totally different from Ary, but they are unique if you ask me."

"I know," I said and clapped my hand, catching Leah's attention. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Um, pizza?" she said curiously. "Pizza."

"Pizza sounds great." I said, extending my hand for her to take. "If you want, Leah, we can go to the pizzeria in Forks and eat there."

"That'll be nice. Harrison works in Black Pepper Pizzeria. We can go and bother him." She said contently. "I haven't seen my nephew in a few days. Seth told me that he phased a few days ago."

"We should go and see how he's doing,"

Twenty minutes later, I was driving Leah's Jeep Cherokee down the highway on our way to Forks. Leah told me about her plans and what names she chose for her child. I must be honest, whenever she spoke of her child it bothered me. Not because I was jealous of it, but because I've always dreamed of having children with Leah. I always imagined that we would be married and the first child that Leah had would be mine. It would be a little girl and we would name her Mercedes. I could picture a little girl that resembled Leah in every way. She was happy, because her parents loved her with all their heart. I wanted to have that with Leah, but now, it all seemed so distant. But my dreams are only that, wishful thinking that never comes true.

I felt Leah's hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright, Benedict?" she asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no," I said, shaking my head, as I looked at the road ahead. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something else." I lied.

"Are you sure?" she asked concerned. I gave her a sideway glance and shook my head. "We don't have to go and eat pizza if you don't want. We can eat Chinese food if you desire."

"Oh, no! I want pizza. Don't worry about me, Leah." I said, returning my attention to the road. Ten minutes later, we were parked in Black Pepper Pizzeria's parking lot. I could see Harrison's motorcycle parked next to Micah Brook's bike.

"Micah's here?" Leah asked concerned laced in her words.

"Yes, he got back from Australia a few days ago." I said, as I opened the driver's side door and stepped out of Leah's vehicle. I ambled over to the other side of the car and opened the door for her and together we walked to the restaurant. When Harrison Clearwater saw us enter the restaurant together, he grinned widely. There was no denying that he was Seth's son. He wanted everyone to be happy. I liked the kid, he was honest and so easy to get along with.

"Benedict! Aunt Leah!" he said, when he approached us. He hugged his aunt and kissed her cheek before he let her go. "I'm so happy to see you guys together! I knew it. You two are going to be happy. I can see it! What can I get you guys?"

"Calm down, Harry," Leah said, placing her hand on her nephew's arm.

"I'm sorry," Harry laughed. "I just got carried away, Leah. What can I get you guys tonight?"

"Can we get a booth?" I said, looking around at the small restaurant.

"Hell, yeah!" he said excitedly and guided us to the front of the restaurant and showed us to a cleaned booth. "Is this alright?"

"Harry, relax! Benedict and I are just friends." Leah said softly, as she hugged her nephew.

"I would, but I can't." he said, as he stepped back to let his aunt seat on the booth. "I've tried to chillax but I can't!"

"Why?" Leah and I asked simultaneously.

"Um," he looked around and sat beside his aunt. "Scoot over, Lee. I've got some great news." He said in a hushed voice. Leah scooted over and I sat across from them.

"Tell us," Leah said excitedly. "I want to know what's making you so hyper."

"I want to know too," I said, laughing, as I leaned forward to listen to what Harrison was about to say.

Harrison cleared his throat. He smiled widely and leaned his head on Leah's shoulder. "Auntie, I've imprinted! I've imprinted and so did Timmy Uley and Micah Brooks."

"Micah? He did?" I asked surprised. "When? How do you know this? I saw him this morning and he didn't mention anything about imprinting." I said confused.

"Yes, he did." Harry said, nodding. "We were at the gas station in La Push, when I saw my imprint. Timmy imprinted on Jacob Black's youngest daughter. Her name is Mia and Micah imprinted on my imprint's sister. We all imprinted at the same time. It's awesome!"

"I'm glad." I said. Leah nodded and patted her nephew's hand. "We are glad you guys are happy. Where's Micah?"

"I don't know. He said that he was going for a walk. I don't know why he's angry, though. Damn, imprinting is amazing. I can't describe it. I get to see her soon again. She was so friendly."

"Where is she from, Harry?" Leah asked intrigued. "When will I meet her?"

"She's not from here. She was visiting Forks. She came across Mia Black and they were laughing and talking, when I entered the store and I froze on the spot. My world became her, Aunt Leah. She was the only thing for me. I swear that I can't wait for next weekend. I have her number and address. We are going out for our first date."

"You are? Where are you taking her?" Leah asked, her eyes glistening with happiness as she spoke to her nephew. I felt content for Leah. I was glad that her nephew made her happy. "Do you know what you are going to wear?"

"Bridget is taking me out tomorrow. We are going to buy some clothes for me." He said, as he looked at me and tapped my hand. "Dude, imprinting is amazing."

"Mmm-Hmm," I said, giving him a crooked smile. "I know what you mean." I looked over at Leah and she blushed. Can she be any cuter? "So, how is Timmy?

"Tim didn't get as lucky as I did." Harrison said, his smile faltering. "I feel sorry for him."

"Oh, I feel sorry for him too." Leah sighed. "I hope that she doesn't make him suffer. I don't want him going through what- I just don't want him to suffer."

"Yeah," Harrison sighed languidly. "Well, Aunt Leah. I gotta go. My boss is giving me the evil eye. I'll send Sharon to be your waitress." He said, getting up from the booth. He took Leah's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll stop by your house tonight and we can talk there."

"Thanks, sweetie,"

"I'll see you around, Lee," he said, kissing his aunt and placing his hand on her stomach. "I love you, kiddo. Be good for your mommy,"

"Harrison," Leah said, hitting his hand gently. "Don't do that!"

"Leah," he said, smiling. "Benedict knows about the baby already. There is no need to be hiding the good news that you are going to be a mother!"

"I know," Leah nodded and looked sadly at me. "I just don't want to rub it in his face." She whispered to her nephew.

"I'm sorry," Harrison apologized. "It won't happen again. I promise."

"Don't worry, guys. I'm alright. Leah don't worry. Let's order and eat. I'm starving." I said, trying to dissipate Leah's worries.

"OK, I gotta go for real," Harrison said and waved goodbye at us.

"I'm sorry about that," Leah said apologetic. "He can be a pain in the neck sometimes."

"It's fine, Leah. I know that Harrison is happy that you are going to have a child. You heard him. You can't hide the good news that you are going to be a mother. I bet that everyone is going to be content about it."

"I know. But he doesn't have to be so blunt about it." Leah nodded and sat back against the booth. "It's still strange to hear it out loud."

"He can't help it. He's just like Uncle Seth. Plus, he's happy that he imprinted. I wish him the best of luck." I said, placing my elbows on the table.

"Uncle Seth?" Leah asked confused. "I forgot that you still call him that. It's sort of weird when you say it in front of me."

"I don't think so. It's normal! I've never called you Aunt Leah."

"You didn't," Leah laughed relieved. "That would've been very strange, though."

"I've always know that you were destined to be with me." I said cockily. "I know that it's going to be like that. All at its due time, Lee-Lee."

"Um," she said nervously and looked around. "Oh," she said, feigning excitement. "Here comes the waitress."

I nodded and waiting for the waitress to approach our table. "Hello, my name is Sharon and I'll be your waitress tonight." Sharon said in a friendly tone. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"I want water, please." Leah said, as she tried to look away from me.

"And you, sir?" she asked, as she scribbled on her pad and tapped her foot on the floor nervously.

"Well, I would like a Root Beer and breadsticks, please." I said, smiling at her. Sharon smiled back and seemed to relax a bit.

"Of course, anything that you want," Sharon said contently. Leah growled and slammed her hand on the table. "Um, anything else?" she asked startled.

"Um, yes," I said, stifling a laugh. I looked at Leah and saw her glaring at the waitress. "We would like to order a large meat lover's pizza with a lot of sauce and cheese." I said, reaching for Leah's hand. She rolled her eyes at me, but didn't let go of my hand. "That will be all, thank you."

"OK," Sharon said confused. "I'll bring your sodas and breadsticks right away. I'll place your order and your pizza should be ready in a while."

"That will be great," I said, smiling at Sharon, but Leah pinched the back of my hand. "Thank you."

"Ben," Leah scowled. "Just because we decided to be friends, doesn't give you the right to be flirting with that idiot." Leah hissed.

"I wasn't flirting," I said, kissing Leah's hand. "Don't be jealous, Leah. You are the only person for me, silly."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking insecure.

"Of course," I nodded. "You are the only one for me."

Sharon brought us our drinks and a plate full of breadsticks. Leah and I munched on our food, as we waited for our pizza. We talked about trivial things, when Leah jumped startled. Her hands flew to her stomach and a smile stretched across her lips.

"Leah," I said worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, nothing to worry." She giggled. "The baby just kicked me."

"Oh, did it hurt you?" I asked, getting off of my seat and sitting beside her. I placed my hand on her stomach and I felt Leah become rigid. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Um, no," Leah said, as she looked down at my hand. I could feel the baby moving inside of her. It was funny, because it was like it was happy to hear my voice. I wanted to believe that Leah's child already loved me, but that wasn't the case. It probably hated me. I removed my hand off her belly, but Leah placed it back over her stomach. "I think my child likes you." She smiled.

"You think?" I asked contently. Leah nodded and hummed quietly. The baby moved for a few more minutes, but stopped. "Leah, when is your next doctor's appointment?"

"In two weeks, why?" she asked, not looking at me.

"I would like to go. If you don't mind, of course. I would like to be involved in your life. This could be a start, right?" I said.

Leah nodded and sighed. "Yes, sure. But, are you sure that you want to come with me to my appointment?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I would like to be there for you."

"Don't you have class?" she asked, looking at me questioningly.

"I do, but I can make an exception for you." I said, offering her a smile. Leah blushed and nodded.

"Um, alright," she said, lowering her head. "It's on Friday January 17th at three o'clock in the afternoon. If you want to go, you are more than welcome to join me."

"Perfect," I said, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. She quickly turned her head and I accidentally kissed her lips. I quickly moved away from her and returned to my seat. "I can ask Gigi to teleport me to your house after my class. That way we can drive together to the doctor for your appointment." I said, trying to fill the silence that surrounded us.

"Are you sure?" Leah said, as she gently touched her lips. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." She said, as she stared at me awkwardly. "I know that you are trying to be my friend, but I don't want to put you in an awkward position, Ben. I don't want you to feel that you have to act kind to me because I'm pregnant."

"Leah, I want to be there for you." I said irritated. When was she going to learn? "I'm not doing this because I feel like I have to. I want to do this. I want to help you. I'm not asking you to accept me as the new father of your child. I just want to be there for you and the unborn child."

"I wouldn't ask you to be the child's father, Benedict. I would never put on you such a responsibility."

"It's alright, Leah."

"OK," she said sternly. "I just wanted to clarify that."

"It's clear, Leah. I know that I'm not your child's father," I said, looking out the door of the restaurant. "It's very clear."

The rest of the dinner had a bittersweet vibe to it. I don't know what bothered me so much. Was it the fact that no matter what I did or didn't do, Leah still keep me at arms distance. I tried to push the thought away, but after I took Leah back to her house and left, it kept nagging at me. I don't know what else to say or do. Maybe the future would be different if Leah and I were just friends. I don't know. I could only wish that something would happen fast and Leah would see how much I loved her. At least, Leah was letting me be near her. That was always a good start, right?


	32. Becoming

**Salvation**

* * *

**AN: **I am so tired. I drank a Big Gulp cup from 7Eleven of Coca Cola and I've never had such a large amount of caffeine. I've been up since Saturday. Now I'm crashing and it's like the worst feeling in the world. I hate taking late afternoon naps.

* * *

**Becoming**

_Benedict's POV_

I laughed at my mother when I told her about Leah's pregnancy. She was crying, not because she was disappointed in Leah. She was happy that Leah's dream of becoming a mother was going to become a reality. It was great to know that my mother didn't hate her. I sighed contently, because I wouldn't want my favorite girls to not get along. My mother was the greatest. I wouldn't want her to change. Dad was a little disappointed, but he didn't judge Leah. No one could judge Leah's situation. It's not like she had planned it. Things just happened and all we could do was overcome those difficult times and move on. I was doing so and every day that I spent with Leah was great. I got to rediscover the reason why I've always loved her. I knew in my heart of hearts that my life was never going to be the same. Leah made everything wonderful and slowly, the flame of hope was growing inside my heart.

It was Friday and I was anxious to see Leah. We had agreed that I would accompany her to her doctor's appointment. We talked on the phone the night before, and she was anxious to know the baby's sex. When we got to the doctor's office, Leah filled out some customary forms and we sat down in the lobby waiting for her to be called. I was excited. Leah's anxiousness had caught on me, because I couldn't cease tapping my knees with my hands.

"Benedict," Leah muttered, a smile on her lips. "Relax, you are making everyone nervous."

She laughed, holding one of my hands in hers. "Sorry," I said sheepishly. "I've never been to-"

"I know," she said calmly, and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Leah," the nurse called from the front desk.

"That's us," Leah said and struggled to get up from her seat. I quickly shot to my feet and helped her up. "Thanks, Ben,"

We walked into the clinical area of the doctor's practice and followed a nurse that held in her hands Leah's chart. She walked in front of us and every second would turn around to give me a kind smile. I smiled back and placed my hand on the small of Leah's back, guiding her. We reached the end of the hall and enter the last room to the right.

"The doctor will be in shortly," she smiled. "So, um, Leah, we are going to weigh you and do the routine we do every time you come to see the doctor. OK? Do you have any questions? Any discomfort that we should know about? Any changes in your life?" she asked, eyeing me.

"No," Leah chuckled. "Everything is the same and nothing has changed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Nurse Smith," Leah nodded. "Everything is the same."

Leah walked to where the balance was and stood in it. The nurse weighed her and wrote the data in Leah's chart and continued looking at me quizzically. When she was done, she left the room and headed back to whatever she was doing before. Leah smiled at me and I couldn't help smile back. All this was new to me and I felt like I could deal with anything that life threw my way.

"The nurses are talking about you." Leah gasped.

"I know," I could hear the nurses murmuring about us and what a cute couple we made. I just shrugged and sat back on my seat and waited for the doctor to see Leah. After fifteen minutes, a small Chinese female doctor entered the room and began to speak to Leah. They talked about things that I didn't understand, but Leah nodded politely and the next thing I knew. Leah had to remove her clothes and needed to wear a hospital gown, because she was having a sonogram. It took ten minutes and the sonogram was over. It was difficult, because the fetus continued to hide from us, making it impossible for the doctor to find the sex.

"I'm sorry but the fetus won't let me see if it's a boy or a girl,"

"I don't mind," Leah said, looking up at me. "As long as it's healthy, I don't care."

"Well," the doctor said, grinning at Leah. "I can guarantee you that your child is healthy. Though, it still hasn't position itself the correct way. It's still in a breech position. I want to see you next week, Clearwater. I don't want to alarm you, but if it stays in that position, we will have to do a C-section. Got it?"

"Yes, I understand," Leah nodded and sat up on the examining bed.

After a while, Leah got dressed and we made an appointment for her the following week. Leah seemed normal and wasn't so worried about what the doctor had told her or about the fact that we still didn't know the sex of the child. I'll be honest. I was a little disappointed and worried about the whole thing. I was worried for Leah, because I didn't want her to suffer.

"Why are you so tensed, Ben? You aren't the one that has to have a C-section"

"Um, I'm just thinking about you or the baby being in pain. I-I, um, just get worry."

"Don't worry so much," she said nonchalantly, when I opened the door to my Subaru. "It's all going to be alright. I hope the baby cooperates, though." She said, offering me a smile, before I closed the door. "Hey, Ben,"

"Yes," I said, getting inside the driver's side of the car and buckling my seatbelt.

"I feel like eating ice cream," she sighed. "Can you, um,"

"Peter's Ice Cream in Port Angeles?"

"Yeah,"

"Coming right up," I said, winking at her. We drove down to our destination and talked about everything. We made it to Port Angeles and bought ice cream at Leah's favorite Ice cream shop. It was a cloudy day, but it didn't appear like it was going to rain. We decided to go for a walk in downtown Port Angeles. Leah told me that she knew the sex of the baby, but then again, she was just guessing and might be wrong.

"It's a boy, Benedict," she said nonchalantly that afternoon that we went to eat ice cream- one of her many cravings.

"How can you be sure?" I asked, taking her hand that had the ice cream cone in mine and licked some of her double fudge chocolate ice cream. She shrugged and narrowed her eyes at me. "You don't mess with a pregnant woman's ice cream, Ben. You'll have a day of bad luck if you do it again." She teased and we continued walking down the sidewalk. It was a beautiful afternoon and the cold breeze was great. It was also great to be with Leah. Spending time with her was always amazing. I couldn't help smiling at her. She made the day brighter than usual.

"I'm sorry," I said, licking my own ice cream. "I'll buy you another one if you want."

"Of course, not! I was just teasing you." she nodded and stopped in front of a baby clothes store. "Oh, a baby store. Can we go inside?"

"Anything that you want," I said, taking her free hand in mine.

We walked together into the store and browsed around, until Leah came across a tiny navy blue baby boy suit. "Should I buy it? I know that we don't know the sex of the baby, but it's just too cute, Benny."

"If you want to," I mumbled.

"Great," she said giddily.

I browsed around the store and looked through the racks of miniature clothes, while Leah continued searching through the rest of the racks of clothes beside me and finally made a choice on what she was going to buy. She picked out a few oncies of every color for the baby and the clothes that the baby was going to wear when he exited the hospital. When she was done, she brought the clothes to the front counter, where a cashier awaited for us and sat the items on the counter.

"Will that be all?" the cashier asked, smiling at Leah. She began to separate the clothes and raised a baby oncie in front of her and cooed. "Oh, isn't it cute. 'MY Mommy Is the Best'" She said to Leah. Leah nodded and grinned contently. "It's gorgeous. Do you have one for the hunky daddy?" she asked, eyeing me. Leah glanced at me and bit her lip. "When are you due?" she asked, when she noticed Leah shifting uncomfortable.

"In a month," Leah said, her pursed lips, curving into a proud smile. She touched her stomach with her free hand and sighed. "It'll be here soon."

"Is it a boy?" the cashier said. "Your stomach is so tiny and protrudes. That's how it was with my three boys. I think that you are having a boy."

"I really hope so! Everyone is telling me that it's going to be a boy." Leah said dreamingly. "I can't wait to have a boy. They are just so cute freaking cute."

"I know," The cashier shrieked and scanned two items and started folding them. "Do you have a name for the baby?"

"I was thinking that I might name the baby Tristan or Jensen, like the guy from Supernatural. But I might end up naming him Tristan."

"Hey," I said, tapping Leah's shoulder and leaning closer to her ear. "Babe, I'll wait for you outside, OK?" I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the conversation those two were having.

"No, wait for me," Leah said, pouting. "She's almost done scanning the items and I just have to pay."

"Husbands and boyfriends always do that," the cashier said as she rang the clothes in the scanner and placed them in the bag. "It's funny how they act so aloof. But as soon as they see that baby for the first time, they can't stop gawking at it. It's too cute if you ask me..."

"Um, he's no-," Leah began, but the cashier continued talking too fast for my brain to process it.

"It'll be $79.98, please." She said, interjecting Leah.

Leah began to rummage through her purse. It took me a second to pull my wallet out of my pocket and hand her the money. "Lee, here," I said, giving Leah the money to pay for the baby's clothes.

"Are you sure?" Leah asked incredulously. "You don't have to."

"Yes," I nodded and kissed Leah's cheek. "I'm sure. Think of it as a gift for you."

"OK," she said, her eyes moist with unshed tears. "Thank you so much."

"You are welcome," I winked at her and kissed her cheek. Leah sighed and looked down at my hand and reluctantly took the money that I offered her and paid for the baby's clothes. We exited the store and walked silently to the park where my car was parked. We didn't speak and remained in an uncomfortable silence, until Leah stopped walking and stomped her foot against the pavement.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? You've been quiet since we exited the store," she asked me annoyed. "You are mad at me, aren't you? Is it because I took your money?"

"No, I'm not mad," I said confused, raking my fingers through my hair.

"I know that you are mad," she snapped. "Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

I didn't understand Leah. Her hormones were seriously driving me nuts. "What makes you think that I'm mad at you? And no! I don't care about the money. I wanted you to have it, Lee. It's the least I can do for you. Why do you have to act so insecure, Lee?"

"I don't know why I feel so insecure." she said, pacing around me. I placed the shopping bags on the floor and walked up to Leah and placed both hands on her hips. "I know that you are mad at me. Why are you mad at me? You will never forgive me that I'm pregnant and the baby isn't your child, right?"

"Damn it, Leah, I'm not mad at you." I said annoyed, slowly pulling myself away from her. "Why do you keep bringing that up? I told you that I don't mind the fact that you are pregnant. I don't hate your child or you! Your child is an extension of yourself. It's your child. I have never complaint about your baby. Why do you say that?"

"Because I think that you are mad at my child or at me,"

"I'm not mad at anyone, Leah! You are the one that is always bringing this shit into our conversations. Are you trying to push me away? You don't want me to be here for you and your child? Is that what this is all about? Because to me it seems that you are afraid of your life changing. Your insecurities have no foundation, because I have never said that I don't want to be with you or your child. I don't hate you. I don't hate your baby. In fact, I'm glad that you are going to be a mother. This is something that you've always wanted. You are going to have a child! You've always craved a child and I'm happy that your dream will come true."

"To me it seems like you have second thoughts about this whole ordeal," she said dejected. "You stay quiet at times and don't tell me how you feel."

"Man!" I groaned inwardly. "Why do you treat me like I'm the evilest person in the world? What do I have to fucking do to prove to you that I want to be here for you? You know, Leah, I am aware that your child isn't mine. I fucking know it, since you have made it your mission to remind me about it every day. But you don't see me bitching about it, right? No, because I will gladly be there when you need me. Because I love you and I only want to be part of your happiness. Damn it! I know that I'm not the father, but so what! I'm going to be there for you and your baby."

"It's not as easy as you make it sound, Ben,"

"Why not?"

"Because," she paused and sobbed. "Is the truth. You aren't the fa-"

"You don't have to fucking rub it in my face. I know it isn't mine…" I said crossly and inhaled, trying to calm the rage that seeth inside of me. Damn it, I knew that her baby wasn't mine. But I didn't care. It was Leah's and that was enough for me. I love Leah and if that baby was part of Leah, then it would be fine with me. "If you only knew how I wish that your child was mine. But the reality is that I'm not the father! That's the sad reality! I'm not the child's father and I will be honest, it did bother me at first, but the more time I spend with you, the more I fall in love with the idea of being part of your baby's life. It doesn't bother me, because I love you. I adore you and I'm willing to be there for you and your child. I'm willing to be the child's paternal figure. I will do it, if only you would let me."

"Ben,"

"Why can't you believe in me? What do I have to do, Leah? Do I have to get down on my knees and beg you to accept what I'm trying to tell you? Huh? What do I have to say? How should I say it? What would be the best way to tell you that I'm crazy about you and I want to be supportive? How should I say it…? Leah, what do I have to do to make you realize that I'm here for the long run? I won't run away. I will stick this one through, until the end."

"But it shouldn't be like that!" she hissed, pushing me away. "I know that my child is not yours. It's Elliot Hawthorn and mine! I can't changed the fact that-"

"Damn it! Stop it, Leah," I said angrily, stepping back. "I can't do this right now. I don't want to argue with you. It's useless. You have your mind set in disagreeing with me, but it's not going to happen. I am not going to argue with you," I said, walking back to pick up the shopping bags. Leah sobbed and followed after me.

"Ben, I'm sorry." She said, as she waddled behind me. "Benedict Brooks," she called out my name.

"Not now, Leah, please." I said, hurrying my steps. "I don't want to argue with you."

"Ben, stop, please," she begged. "Please, listen to me."

"Leah," I said, turning around to face her. "I'm so fucking tired of this. Why do you keep bringing up the fact that Elliot is your child's father? Why can't you see that I'm trying so hard to be here for you and the baby? I'm so tired of you rubbing it in my face. I know that your child isn't mine. I know and it hurts, but I don't complain because that baby is your happiness. Your happiness, Leah. That little guy that's growing inside of you is your happiness. He brings a smile to your lips, that I can never give you. It's your child! It's not mine, but I would love to be there for him too. I would love to see it grow and become an adult. I want to be there for you. It's not going to be easy being a single mother… but, I know that you are going to make a wonderful mother. You are great, Leah. Everything that you do, you give yourself and that's amazing. I can picture you and your child and I want to be part of your lives. But you know what I fear,"

"No, what?"

"That your child won't know a father,"

"He'll know that Elliot is its true father." She sobbed. "I can't omit that part of my life to my child. It needs to know that its father was great."

"And it will know," I said, walking closer to her. She was looking down at the floor and sobbing. "It will know that its father made his mommy very happy. There is no point in hiding the truth, Leah. Elliot's memory will never be tarnished by me. I hold no ill feeling towards him. He made you happy for a brief period in your life and for that I'll always be grateful. But, here is the truth," I said, licking my lips and drawing in a deep breath. "Elliot won't be there for the child. He's dead. He died seven months ago, love. He won't be there when your child learns to walk or talk. I am going to be here. I'm going to be the one that tucks your child in at night and care for it when it's sick. I'm going to be there for its first, second, third and all the birthdays that will come. I won't desolate you. Do you want to know why?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she sniffled, looking up at me.

"Because my love for you is so great that I'm already loving your child," I said, reaching for her chin to make her to look at me. "Because I love you more than life itself, Leah. You do want me to be here for you, right? I am not saying that I have to be your child's father, but, at least, let me be there for you and your child."

"You don't understand." She cried. "You don't know how I feel!"

"Then tell me," I begged. "Tell me how you feel! Tell me your fears. Why is it so hard for you to see that I'm busting my ass to prove to you that I can be here for you and your child? What else do I have to do? Get on my knees and beg you to accept my sincerest intentions? Tell me, because I'm losing my mind. I don't know how to convince you that I'm being honest."

"I can't,"

"Then how am I supposed to know what is going through your mind? I'm not a mind reader, Leah. You are going to have to help me out here."

"I can't,"

"Fine," I said and continued walking towards the car. Leah trailed after me. Every now and then I would turn around and see that her head was hung low. She cried softly. I wanted to scoop her in my arms, but I really didn't know what else to do. What could make her happy?

We reached the car and I placed the bags in the trunk of my black Subaru Forester and closed the trunk lid. I helped Leah get in the passenger seat. It was raining when we got in the highway on our way back to La Push, when Leah's hand touched my knee. I didn't look at her and focused on the road.

"Ben," she said softly, removing her hand off my knee and placed it on my forearm. "I'm sorry. I haven't considered your feelings. I know that this is hard for you. You are trying to fill in the role of the baby's father and I'm just being a total bitch to you."

"It's alright, Leah," I said coldly. "You don't have to apologize. You don't have to talk about it."

"I do want to tell you how I feel,"

"Then tell me," I said, glancing at her. "I'll listen,"

"I'm scared that you'll leave my side." She said quietly. "I'm scared that I'm going to fall in love with you all over again and you are going to take off and abandon us."

"I told you that I wasn't leaving your side," I said, reaching for her hand. I gave it a gentle squeeze and kissed her knuckles. "Tell me what's really bothering you."

"I'm scared that the baby will look like Elliot and you'll hate it." She said sincerely, resting her head on my shoulder. "I don't want you to hate my baby. He's not responsible for my mistakes. He's innocent, Benny."

"I know that, Leah. I can't hate an innocent and precious child." I said, smiling sadly at her. "When you doubt my intentions, it hurts me. I just want to be there for your child. I want to be there for you. My father has always been there for my mother, Byron and I. He's taught me to love and become the man that I am today. If it wasn't for his guidance, I don't know what I would've done. I just want to treat your child with the same compassion, love and dedication that my father showed me."

"I'm sorry," she said, kissing my cheek. "You are amazing, Benny. Brady and Les really did a great job raising you. I wish with all my heart that we could be happy." She sighed and turned her head to the side.

"We will," I said, touching her stomach. "We can be a family, Leah. Just give me a chance to prove it to you. I won't let you down."

"No, Benedict," she said, scooting away from me. "I can't let you make such a difficult sacrifice. You don't need to become responsible of my mistakes."

"Why not? Your child isn't a mistake."

"You need to finish school." She said, wiping her tears with the heel of her hand and ignored my rant.

"I can do that, while I care for you and your child," I said.

"You have to finish school. You have to live, sweetie. I've lived longer than you. I've experienced the joys of my youth. I want you to be happy too," she said, shaking her head. "But don't think of us as a family. I've been thinking…"

"What, Leah?" I asked arrogantly.

"You have to finish your degree. Become a famous architect and design beautiful houses and buildings and then,"

"Leah," I said, drawing a deep breath, interjecting her. "Why are you so headstrong? Can't you see that you need me? I need you just as much as you need me." I said, tightening my hold on the steering wheel. "I know that you love me." I said, giving her a sideway glance. "Why can't you just give in and accept that you and I are meant to be together? We already know that we are soul mates. What's it going to take for you to love me?"

"I don't want to talk about love now,"

"Well, I do," I said determined. "Is not fair that you get to throw tantrums and tell me how you feel and what not and I can't tell you what I am thinking!"

"It's different,"

"How so?"

"It just is, Benedict,"

"Look, I know that you are falling for me again and you feel bad. You think that you are betraying him, am I wrong? You think that it's not fair for him. Leah, is that how you feel?"

She looked away and crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "No, you are right. I feel like I'm betraying Elliot's memory. I don't want to admit that I'm fall- I don't want to, um,"

"So, you love me?" I asked, slowly pulling the car to the side of the road. "Do you, Leah?"

"Hmm," she groaned. "I don't know. I've always loved you, idiot. It can't be helped. I imprinted on you. Like you've said, we are soul mates, but," she paused, turning her head to face me.

"Do you love me, Leah?" I said, removing the seatbelt and leaning closer to her. I clasped my hands on her face and made her face me. "Do you love me, Leah? Be honest! No more lies."

"Yes. Ugh! I don't know. Maybe. Perhaps," she said, trying to avoid eye contact. "Yes, I love you, Benedict."

"Does it scare you? Is it that bad to love me, Leah," I said, kissing her cheek. "Am I that horrible of a person to be loved by an angel like you?"

"You are perfect," she said, closing her eyes. A single tear rolled down her face and it broke my heart. I didn't like seeing Leah suffering. "You are amazing and I really don't want to ruin your life. I don't want you to take such a huge responsibility. I don't want- You are young to become a father."

"A lot of guys become fathers and are younger than me, Leah," I said, kissing her tear away.

"But you don't have to,"

"Just stop worrying about me," I said, kissing her forehead and nose. "I can take care of you and the baby. I can go to school and finish my degree. I just need two more semesters and then I'm done. We can make it work. I know we can. I'll make you happy. Trust me."

"I'm scared,"

"So am I, but not because I have to become your child's father," I chuckled. "I'm scared that you won't let me be beside you and I'll miss many wonderful things. I can't loose you. I don't ever want to loose you, Lee."

"That can't happen," she sighed, resting her forehead against mine. "I'll be here."

"Promise,"

"I promise, Benedict," she said, caressing my cheek. "It's different now... You aren't a little boy anymore. You are a man and I can't help but admire you and what you're doing for my family. I can't help it, I'm being drawn to you and I am losing control. The walls that I built around my heart are slowly falling and it's all because of you. I don't like being vulnerable."

"I won't hurt you,"

"I'm so scared,"

"I will not let you down, princess,"

"I hope so,"

"It'll be so, Leah. I want to be in your life, Lee. I want to love you and devote myself to you and your child. Your family will be my family some day. One day, you will become my wife. I can vouch for that. Our future has been sealed since you first met me. My life has been predestined to be lived beside you. We will be together and I will make you the happiest woman in the planet. You just have to trust me. I won't let you down."

"I know," she said, kissing my lips tenderly. "I'm just scared. Things are progressing too fast. In the last few months, I have seen this wonderful side of you. I'm falling for you, but," she paused. "What if we do get married and have more children... will you forget about," she said, touching her stomach. "Will you still love this baby the same?"

"Yes,"

"Will you? Because this child is important to me and I don't want him to feel like an outcast in his own family."

"Leah, don't worry about that... I will love him and our future children the same," I said, kissing her chin. "I promise you that the baby will never feel unloved."

"I," she said, placing her free hand on her stomach. "Ugh,"

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, as I touched her stomach. "Your baby hates me, doesn't it? It doesn't want me as its father,"

"No, it's not that, silly," she shook her head and smiled behind her tears. "He kicks every time it hears your voice. I think that Tristan likes you already. He's just excited that you want to be part of his life,"

"Tristan? Really, Leah?" I mocked.

"I'm naming the baby Tristan," she sulked. "It's a boy. Tristan is a beautiful name."

"What if it's a girl?" I asked her, as I played with her hair. Leah looked pensive and suddenly a smile appeared on her lips.

"Then you name her. I don't have any names for girls." She said, shrugging theatrically. "You can name her, if it's a girl. But I doubt it. It's going to be a boy."

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah, you can name her." She said nonchalantly. "What name do you want us to give her?"

"I don't know," I said confused. "Leah?"

She shook her head and finger at me. "No, that's a tragic name. Mom should've known better not to name me that. Even the Leah from the bible was miserable and suffered."

"But,"

"Shut it," she said, placing a finger on my lips. She smiled contently and cupped my face in her hands. "Tell me how much you love me, please. I'm letting go of all my inhibition. I'll give us a chance, but I can't promise that my hormones won't act up again."

"I don't care about your hormones. I love you so much, Leah. I don't care if you turn into a meanie. I just want to be by your side," I smiled, my eyes focusing on her lush lips. "I love you and I want to kiss you, princess."

"I would want that very much," she said, snaking her arms around my neck, bringing my face closer to hers. "I don't want to lose you, Ben. I'm tired of hurting so much. Make me happy, please."

"I'm yours Leah, forever if you want me. I will never hurt you again,"

"I want you forever," she said, leaning closer, tilting her head in an angle that gave her accessibility to my lips. "You don't know how much-"

I slowly kissed her lips, gently biting on her lower lip, a rush of electricity roamed down my body when our lips touched. My tongue gently prodded her welcoming lips. Her mouth was warm and inviting, just like I had imagine. She tasted like glory mixed with forgiveness and hope. I sank my fingers in her hair and inhaled her glorious scent. It felt amazing to touch Leah. I gently placed my hand on her belly and felt her baby move. It was like a dream. We were a family. I could feel it in my heart, as the idea slowly began to set in. I snaked my arm around her, pressing her against my body as careful as possible. I didn't want to hurt her or the baby. I wanted to be gentle. Leah was my treasure and was too precious for me. I reluctantly pulled away. I didn't want to make her to sense the urgency in my kiss or make her uncomfortable. Leah's eyes were still closed, a satisfied smile displayed on her lips.

"Leah,"

"Yes,"

"You aren't having a boy, Leah." I said, peppering her face with soft kisses. "It's going to be a girl," I said, as a visions of a tiny little miniature Leah ran freely in a green meadow and we chased after her. She was beautiful, with dark eyes that resembled the night, stared lovingly at me and kissed my cheek, popped into my mind. "It's a girl. If it's a girl, I would like to name her Mercedes or Alexis Brooks."

"Brooks?" Leah said, raising a perfect eyebrow, as she eyed me questioningly. "I don't know. What if it's a boy? Would you still want to name it Brooks?"

"Yes, Brooks. You're mine, Leah. I would hate it if we get married and our child didn't share the Brooks name. You don't want me to give him or her my last name? We are going to be a family... does that bother you?"

"No," she lied. "I just thought that-"

"Stop thinking so much, Leah. You are going to give yourself a headache," I chuckled. "And yes, I would like the child to have my last name."

"I don't know,"

"Leah, your child may not be my biological son or daughter," I gulped. "But I will be the only father that it will know. It will love me and I will devote my life to make it happy. It's the truth and I just hope that you can understand."

"OK," she nodded and slowly removed her arms from around my neck. "I'll think about it,"

"What's to think? I've already decided that your child is mine. Leah, you are my life and everything that is you, I love. I love you and your child. Let's stop over thinking everything. You know that you'll cave eventually." I said, a mischievous smile on my lips.

The rest of the drive back was quiet. Leah was very pensive and barely spoke. I was worried that my cockiness had made her angry, but when we reached her cabin, Leah told me something that changed my life. I don't know if I was dreaming or not, but I doubt it. Because when the words left her lips, I kissed her and held her in my arms.

"I love you, Benedict." She said shyly. "If you want to become involved in the child's life and this is what you truly want… I won't stop you. But be careful not to play with my heart. Because my heart won't be the only one broken… there is an innocent child that will be hurt if you decide in the future that you don't want us anymore." She said sadly.

"That's not going to happen," I promised.

"Then, I accept your offer," Leah told me, a smile painted on her lips. "I love you and I can't wait to see where the road takes us."


	33. Bonfire

**Salvation**

* * *

AN: Something is going to happen and it's going to be amazing. So, wait until I post more on Monday afternoon. Please, give me some reviews and suggestions. I have been thinking and I think that this story is coming to an end pretty soon. Anyways, good night!

* * *

**Bonfire**

_Benedict's POV_

It's difficult to transition my life at the speed it was going through. I didn't have a doubt in my mind that what I was doing was the right thing. It's just that I was afraid that I wouldn't be a good father for Leah's child. Leah loved me, she told me herself and I didn't want to falter. I was scared and I knew that she was scared too. Her fear was that I would abandon her. I would never dream of doing such a horrible thing. Leah was my life and I was going to live for her and the baby. I was going to be there for them. I would never forsake them. I already loved the child so much. It was impossible to imagine my life without them. In the last seven months, I've seen Leah's stomach grow with life inside of it. I had seen the changes that this new experience brought us. I wouldn't change it for anything.

Leah still wanted to know how I found out that she was pregnant. I wanted to tell her the truth, but there was no sense in bringing up the past, right? She thought that I was naïve, but I was well aware that she was pregnant from the moment we first saw each other after five years. At first, I didn't want to believe my suspicions, but they became a reality one snowy night, when I was patrolling around her house. Leah was crying and I couldn't stop myself from listening to her agonizing sobs. She cried for him. She did love him, but I guess it wasn't in the way that she loved me. Her heart chose Elliot to love, but her soul chose me to be with her forever. I had been stupid and young, when I made my decision of leaving her behind. My decision caused me many mistakes and one of them was hurting Leah. I hurt her so much that I'd pushed her into the arms of another man. Elliot gave Leah what she'd needed for so long. He loved her and that love created a miracle… a miracle that gave Leah new strength to fight anything that crossed her path. Leah was going to become a mother and I wanted to share the joys of parenthood with her. Elliot was dead, gone, forgotten in the earth. He would never know his child, but I had been given that opportunity, right? I could love that child as if it was mine.

Leah's pregnancy came as a surprise to me. It was the first time that I've seen her after five years. She was glowing and the scent that emanated from her was alluring. It was soft and delicate. It was also a scent that my brother Byron had mentioned to me, many times before. I remember encountering a pregnant woman after I first became a werewolf. It was a different scent. It was soft, calming and soothing. I don't' know how to describe it properly, but I would always remember that scent.

When I saw Leah again, the scent that surrounded her was the same. I looked at her and I knew that she was expecting a child. I won't lie, my heart sunk to the deepest depths of hell. Bryon made a comment about it to Micah, but I ignored them. The seed of doubt had been planted in my head. It took a few weeks to know the truth. My qualms became a reality. I heard Leah crying for Elliot and cried for her unborn child's future.

_"What am I going to do now?" she wept. "How am I going to tell my child that its father is dead? Oh, I can't do this alone! I can't become a mother without you, Elliot!" she said dejectedly. _

I wanted to phase in that instant and just hold her in my arms. I knew that after that night, I had to make her forgive me. I had to make her love me and take away the burden that was causing her so much pain. I needed her just as much as she needed me. I made up my mind that night: Leah's child would not be forsaken. It will have me and I would protect it with all that I was.

"Why are you so serious, Ben?" Leah asked me, placing a tender hand on my shoulder.

We were on our way to First Beach. It was that weekend of the month when our families and friends would gather around the fire to tell the stories and legends of our tribe. I was excited, because it had been almost six years since I've been to one of those. I couldn't wait to hear Billy Black and Sam Uley tell the amazing stories of our ancestors.

The stories that were a true and real! Leah was nervous and it took me a week to convince her to come. She didn't want to, because she feared that people were going to talk about her and the unborn child. I convinced her that no one would judge her. No one could. No one had the authority to judge and critic Leah's life. She wasn't the only one in the pack that had made mistakes in her life. No one was exempt from pointing a finger at her.

"I'm fine, princess," I said, taking her hand with my free hand and kissed it. "I was just thinking about how amazing life has been in the past few weeks. I can't wait to meet the baby."

"Are you saying the truth? Are you really being honest?" she asked questioningly. I nodded and offered her a smile, before turning to face the road. "Don't lie to me, Benedict. I know when you are being dishonest with me."

"Leah," I said, halting the car in front of the red light. I turned to face her and smiled tenderly. "I would never lie to you. I'm being honest. I can't wait to meet our sunshine. So, please, stop being so paranoid, angel." I searched her eyes and she leaned back against her seat. "Aren't you nervous about becoming a parent? What if- Leah, what if I'm not good for the baby?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "What if I'm a horr-"

"What do you mean?" she asked alarmed. "Are you having second thoughts about this entire thing?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I'm just scared that I won't be a good father. Like, what if I don't know when the baby is crying because it's hungry, sad, wet or bored! I've no doubt that we are doing the right thing, Leah. I'm just nervous. I've only been around my twin cousins when they were babies and they weren't really normal. Ary liked to bite and Gianna was always disappearing and appearing in random places of the house. Damn, why are you always so-" I sighed and turned to face the road.

"I'm sorry," she said, relieved. "I don't know why I have to think the worst all the time… And yes, I'm nervous. I'm afraid that I won't be a good mother. I'm scared that I won't have the patience to deal with a crying baby. I've thought about all these things, and they are frightening."

"For real?"

"Super real," she sighed, clutching my hand tightly. "I have this horrible feeling."

"About what?" I asked intrigued. "Tell me,"

"It's really nothing- well, not regarding the baby," she said, finding a comfortable position in her seat. "I just don't want the rest of the pack to- ugh! I just don't want them to point fingers at me for getting pregnant. I also have this feeling that something big is going to happen tonight. I don't know what it is…"

"I won't let anyone speak ill of you. I'll protect you, Leah." I said, leaning closer to her and kissed her cheek. "No one has the authority to judge you or point a finger at you. If they do, I'll do the something drastic… I'll tell a secret about them… But I know that no one will try, babe. They are all scared of you. They are anxious to share their lives with you. You are part of the pack, Lee. You were gone for a while. And when you got back, all you did was hide from them."

"Yes, I know." she said softly. "I haven't really been a good friend, have I? I haven't really been a good person in the past." She chuckled. "You can ask your father. I used to torture the hell out of Sam's pack."

"You are fine. Don't worry about a thing. They'll forgive you, Leah," I said, turning the car into first shift, before accelerating down the street. We continued talking on our drive to the beach and I found it easy to calm Leah. She wasn't as nervous as she had been, when we parked the car in the desolated parking lot. I helped her out of the car and took the picnic bag she'd made for us, from the trunk and we walked hand in hand down the dirt path. When we arrived, there were only a few of our pack brothers and their families.

Emerson was sitting next to the cooler filled with alcoholic drinks. There were a dozen bottles scattered around him, as he drank and glared at my brother. I didn't know what the hell his problem was tonight. I knew that he hated my brother, but that was old news. Byron and Marie were ancient history. I silently observed the exchanges of glares that By and Emerson was giving each other.

"Come on, babe," Leah said, as she dragged me away from the bonfire.

I sighed and continued walking towards the far right, where more of our friends and family were congregated. Micah, Harrison and Tim Uley chatted about their new imprints and how they were coming to the bonfire. Harrison was extremely excited. He ranted about how amazing his imprint was and how everyone was going to love her when they met her. Their exchange of words continued, as they threw firewood next to the bonfire. I stopped paying too much attention to their conversation, when Harrison went commented about the same thing over and over.

I looked down at Leah and I couldn't help smiling. I knew how important it was to imprint. My mind was solely concentrated on Leah. I wanted this night to be a night to remember. I don't know why, but I wanted to make her smile once again. Leah's face was glowing with contentment. She leaned her head against my chest and smiled brightly at me.

"Ben-" she began, but Harrison called out to her, interrupting me.

"Hey, Aunt Leah," Harrison said, interjecting, as he walked up to us. "I have great news!"

I noticed that he'd grown taller over the past few weeks, since he first phased. He was an exact copy of Seth. Always smiling and having a good time. He pulled Leah away from me and wrapped her in his large arms. Leah giggled and jabbed him on the side, as she tried to pry away from his arms.

"Harrison," Leah whined playfully. "Be careful with the baby. You might startle him."

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, placing her on the floor and patting her belly. "I'm just too excited!"

"Why is that? What is the great news?" Leah asked as she gave me a knowing wink and then turned to face her nephew. "Is something happening? Like an imprint?"

"Yes, I imprinted!" he nodded. "My imprint is coming!" He picked Leah off the floor and twirled her around and gently placed her down. "My angel is coming!"

"She is?" Leah said happily.

"Yes," he answered. "I invited her over and she agreed to come. I can't wait for you to meet her. You are going to love her!"

"I'm glad," I said, smiling. "I wish you the best of luck with your soul mate."

"I know that this sounds cocky," he paused, looking at Leah and then at me. "But I have a feeling that my imprint already likes me. She's always doing things to be near me. She calls me at night and tells me that she can't stop thinking about me. It's amazing. I don't know how to contain myself. I know that she loves me already."

"I hope so," Leah said sadly. "I don't want you to suffer. You deserve all the happiness in the world." Leah's words made my heart sink in my chest. Her words hit home and I knew that I was responsible for her pain. She quickly walked to where I stood and snaked her arms around my waist. "I wish you the best."

"Um, thanks, Aunt Leah," he said, grinning and looking around the familiar faces that surrounded us. "I think she's here! I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Like she's calling you?" I said, cocking an eyebrow at him. He nodded.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I gotta go and make sure that she's here. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable without me. I'll see you guys around."

"OK, I'll see you around," Leah said, kissing her nephew's cheek.

"Bye, guys," Harrison said contently, as he spun around and walked away.

"Come, princess," I said, kissing Leah's forehead. "Let's go greet my parents." I extended her my hand and she grinned widely.

"OK," she smiled and took my hand.

My parents were sitting in their lounge chairs, talking to Seth, Haliee and Nessie. When Mom saw Leah, she leaped from her seat and marched to where Leah and I were. The first thing she did was give Leah a hug and placed a caring hand on her belly.

"Oh my goodness, Lee," she shrieked contently. "This belly has gotten so big since the last time I saw you. You are so having a little boy."

"Mom," I playfully protested, walking around Leah and wrapping my arms from behind her. Her back was flushed against my chest. I could hear Leah's heartbeats and I smiled internally. I had the power to cause her heart to leap out of her chest with happiness. I rested my chin on the crown of her head and smiled down at my mother. "It's a little girl."

"I don't think so, honey," Leah laughed, craning her neck to look up at me. "Leslie," she chuckled, turning her head to face Mom. "You are so right. It's a little boy! I can feel it! I know that it's a boy."

Mom nodded and sighed. "I remember when I was pregnant with the boys. My stomach was like that when I had them," Mom continued. They continued speaking about the possibility that Leah was carrying a baby boy. I didn't mind what it was. As long as the baby was healthy that was all I cared for. OK, I thought that little girls were so adorable. But I didn't mind. If it was a little boy or girl, it would be loved. I knew that when it finally came into the world, the jigsaw puzzle of my life, would fall into place, making sense of everything. "Remember that next week is your baby shower. Bridget, Sue, Haliee and Brittany are helping me pick up the decorations and the cake. Nessie volunteered for the finger foods and games. It's going to be great! But there is something that I wanted to ask you,"

"Yes?" Leah said, cocking her head to the right. Mom looked worried and I wanted to know what was happening. "Is something wrong, Leslie?"

"Well," Mom paused and took a step back. "I know that you haven't been around the pack that much, so I needed to know who do you want to invite to your baby shower. I want you to feel comfortable while surrounded by friends, darling Leah."

"Les," Leah sobbed, her hormones getting the best of her, as she sobbed. "You are so kind. I don't mind who you invite. It's going to be in your house. I'll tolerate anyone. I'm getting free presents for the baby. I can't be choosy." She laughed behind her tears.

"Yes, but we are friends and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Leah. It's going to be your party after all and I want you to remember the good times that you'll have. I don't want you to feel sad and angry, because I invited some douche bag that you dislike." Mom teased, placing a caring hand on Leah's arm.

"OK, I understand," Leah said, leaning closer to my chest. "I don't mind. You can choose. I know that I'm going to have an excellent time. I don't mind who you invite, anyways."

"OK, don't come crying to me, when you arrive at my house and see the guests that I chose to come to _your_ festivity."

"Leslie, I won't complain. I promise," she laughed and she moved. I slowly unwound my arms from around her and she took a step closer to where my mother stood and hugged her. "You've always been so kind to me, Les. How can I repay you?"

"Silly," Mom giggled. "You have made me so happy. I have my son back in La Push and with me. I get to see him smile and soon, he's going to become a father figure to your son."

"Leslie," Leah said softly, pulling away from my mother's embrace.

"What's wrong, Lee?" I asked softly, touching her arm. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said, looking down at the floor. "Leslie, I want-"

"I'm not angry at you, Leah," Mom said, patting Leah's shoulder. "Your child is already part of our family. Benedict already loves it and I can't wait to spoil him rotten." Mom said, grinning. "Stop being a spastic bag of nerve and enjoy these happy moments that the world is giving you. My son, he loves you and there is nothing to worry about, alright?" she said, glancing at me.

"Yes, Mom," I replied.

"See, Lee," Mom said, pulling away from their hug. "There is nothing to worry about!"

"But-"

"But nothing, Leah," Mom interjected. "This is the path that your life has taken and we can't change it. You know that Benedict is yours and you two belong together. Just be happy for once. Your happiness includes my son and your unborn child. Be content and don't look back. Defend that happiness that you have within reach. Be joyful. Stop worrying so much about every single detail, Leah. What happened in the past should stay in the past. It's old news and you shouldn't dwell on it. Just live your present and be happy in the future."

"Leslie, why are you so nice to me?" Leah cried, hugging my mother again. "You've seen how messed up I've been since the start, and yet," she stopped and gulped the tears that were threatening her. "And yet, you've always accepted me. You have given me your trust and I-"

"Leah," Dad said, as he approached us. "You remember when you imprinted on Benedict," Leah nodded, resting her head on mom's shoulder. "That day you became part of our family. I won't deny that at times you can be blunt and irritating, but you are family. So, wipe away those tears and enjoy your new life with my son. Plus, crying isn't healthy for our grandson." Dad chortled.

She nodded and veered her head to look at me. "Yes, thank you!"

"You are welcome," Dad said, and walked to where I was.

He pulled me away from the gossiping ladies and we walked to where the rest of the original pack was gathered. Mom and Leah continued talking and sat around the fire. Leah, Nessie, Haliee, Michelle (Collin's wife) and Seneca joined in and were deep in conversation. It was great watching how they laughed and spoke like the good friends that they were.

Little by little more people began to join us. It felt like old times. The smallest of the children were running and giggling loudly. Some were sitting around the fire, roasting marshmallows and hotdogs. I smiled to myself, when images of my future children popped in my head. My father's hand brought me back to reality. We had joined the conversation that Sam, Paul, Jared and Jacob were having. All of a sudden, the conversation turned to me. They started giving me advises on how to be a great father. I listened attentively. I wanted to become the best father in the history of the world. In that moment, all my doubts became dust in the wind. I knew that this was the right thing to do. I loved Leah and we deserved a second chance. Her child was that amazing second chance. I knew that I was destined to be their rock and salvation.


	34. Bonus: Faces

**Salvation**

* * *

AN: I have been having difficulty concentrating, so I wrote this bonus chapter. I hope that you like it. It comes with the continuation of what happened in the bonfire. Also, this is just a filler chapter from the point-of-view of someone else. Today in the afternoon, I will post the next one. I hope that you like it.

Bonus: Faces

* * *

I held my breath when I detected the familiar scent that seemed to fill every corner of La Push. I was nervous, underneath my icy exterior, I was trembling. I didn't want to admit it to anyone, but being around so many people made me feel uncomfortable. It felt like the world didn't understand me or that I didn't belong in the world. I continued to make my ways up the sandy path and stopped. My heart was pounding fast and hard against my chest. Why did I have to listen to my heart? When have I ever listened to my heart?

I don't know why I always felt this way: like an outcast. I tried to become part of everything that surrounded me, but somehow, I didn't fit in. I was missing something. It could been the fact that I got bored easily or that maybe my brain developed too fast when I was growing up, or that it lack the ability to empathize with others. It had always been the same, since I was younger. It had always been the same, unemotional, detached Gianna Rosalie Claramount. I was different. I always knew that I was different. I could see it in the way that I viewed the world. I was an old soul in a youthful, immortal body.

I wasn't like my identical sister. I didn't see joy in the little things, not because I was bitter. It was because there isn't really a lot to make me feel happy. I always saw the gray areas of life. I couldn't see the templates that the world created for those happy souls, like Ary, my older sister. I was in the darkness, only stepping out of them whenever I deemed it reasonable.

I was born to a human mother. A beautiful woman with the heart of gold. She faced her father to defend her love for my dad. She was forsaken by the man that gave her life, but that didn't stop her from loving my dad intensely. If there was something that made me stop and think is the story of my parents. It was an amazing story. Their love is unique, wonderful and beautiful. I admired my mother's determination to fight for love. I wish that I could fight for something that I cared for, but as for now, I didn't care about anything. I didn't have anything that motivated me. I only had my parents, my cousins, my sister, and my Aunt Leslie and Uncle Brady. They were important in my life, but my affection for them didn't make me write poetry. I didn't show my emotions the way that Ary did. I felt safer bottling them. Leslie Ary made sure everyone knew if she was angry or sad. She was like an open book, but not me. I was unyielding when it came to my emotions. I have never been hurt, but I feared that if I was, I would forever be damaged.

I looked around beautiful scenario that was displayed before me. The sun was setting over the horizon, creating vibrant streaks of bright orange, pinks and blues on the expanse of the sky. I held my breath, when the soft footsteps approached me from behind. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't stop myself from turning around.

"Hello," I whispered, annoyed that my voice sounded so cracked and unsure.

He beamed brightly, taking a few steps, closing the gap that separated us. "Hi," he said, his smile illuminating his face, as he extended his hand for me to greet. It had been a few hours since I last saw him and he made it seem like it had been years. I felt awkward whenever I was around him. I knew that I should be more open and friendlier with him, but I didn't want to let my guard down. I was afraid of what was slowly stirring in my heart. "I'm glad that you came," Harrison Clearwater said to me, as he gently placed his free hand over mine, encircled my hand with his.

I nodded and looked away, focusing my eyes on the horizon. "Well," I paused and tapped my foot on the sand. "I really hate sand. It gets in my shoes."

"You can take off your shoes," he stopped and chuckled. "I won't mind." He gulped.

"Nah, it's fine," I said, feeling beads of sweat forming on my forehead. "I can, um, I can, wal-" I said, stuttering. "We should just go to the bonfire. We don't want to be late, right?"

"Gianna," he muttered.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong? I sense that you are uncomfortable."

"I'm fine," I lied.

He gazed at me and shook his head. "I know that you aren't going to believe me when I say this," he trailed off and removed his hold off my hand. He paced around me and sighed deeply. "It's going to sound strange, but I have to say this,"

"Um, Harrison," I said, trudging to where he was and placing a trembling hand on his forearm. "Don't ruin the moment, please."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying that I don't want you to ruin the moment. I came here to meet your family and friends, right?"

"Yeah," he chortled nervously. "You did. I'm just nervous."

"Why? There is nothing to be nervous about," I lied again. "You and I are good friends. We seem to be-"

I heard steps approaching us and I glared at the persons that were interrupting us. They were three tall men, standing menacingly at me. I sighed and raised my hand at them.

"Guys," Harrison spoke before I had a chance to. "This is my im-friend." He said quickly. "She's going to be joining us for the bonfire."

"Are you sure?"One of them asked.

"Yes," Harrison nodded and turned to smile at me. "I am positive."

"OK, then get to the bonfire. Billy Black is about to start his storytelling." The tallest of the men said. He looked drunk and smelled like an alcohol factory.

"We will, Emerson," Harrison said, his eyes still focused on me. "Gianna, do you want to join me?" he asked, extending his hand for me to take. I nodded and reluctantly took his hand. We walked together down the small slope that led down to where the burning fire was. Harrison was gentle, as he guarded my steps. The rest of the guys followed after us. I could hear their mumbles and scuffs. I didn't care what they wanted. I didn't even know what I wanted. It was the first time that I wasn't thinking. I was acting on an impulse and that was so not me.

Harrison steered me where his friends stood. He introduced me to them and they were reluctant when they greeted me. I felt awkward. I wasn't used to being the center of attention. But I guess that for Harrison I was his world. It had to be that, because he moved according to my will. I didn't like this feeling that was slowly dictating my life.

"I think that I should go." I mumbled to Harrison. He shook his head and reached for my hand. "I'm not welcomed here."

"You are always welcome in my life," he said, grinning tenderly at me. "You are my li-"

"Gigi!" Benedict said surprised, as he walked towards us. He looked confused and intrigued at the same time.

"Benny, what are you- Oh, I know what you are doing here," I said, as I looked around and saw Leah talking to my aunt and uncle. She looked different from the last time that I saw her. She looked happier and content. I smiled at Benedict and patted his shoulder. He smiled back, his eyes setting on Leah. "I take it that everything worked out?"

"Yes, ma'am," he sniggered.

"You two know each other?" Harrison asked confused. I nodded and suddenly felt like explaining myself to him.

"We are cousins," Benedict informed. "So, is this girl your im-"

"Let's not talk about that here," Harrison interjected. "And yes, she is the girl I told you about earlier."

"You talk about me," I said, feeling timid.

Benedict and Harrison shrugged. "I'm glad that you could make it, Gigi," Benedict said, hugging me. "I hope that you like what the night is bringing you." He said, slowly pulling away and winking at me.

"Ben," I paused and shook my head. "I don't get what you mean,"

"I don't want you to know what I'm saying, Gigi. Just live a little. Relax, you are so young and boring." He teased, ruffling my hair and then leaving Harrison and I alone.

"What was my cousin talking about, Harrison? What is it that you can't talk to him in front of me about?" I asked annoyed.

"I'll tell you, Gianna," he said sadly. "Just not now. Please, not now." He said. His gaze held so many emotions. I couldn't place my finger on them, but I knew that he was sad.

"Fine, let's just find a seat around the fire." I said, rolling my eyes.

"OK," he smiled.

We walked hand in hand towards the bonfire and sat next to Benedict and Leah. They were whispering beautiful things to each other. Leah was happy that her baby was due in a few weeks. I was glad that my cousin found his happiness. He deserved it and judging from Leah's peaceful smile, I knew without a doubt that she needed it.

"Do you know Leah?" Harrison leaned closer and whispered. I nodded and looked around. I saw Leslie Ary standing under the shadow of a large tree, engulfed by the darkness, as she flirted with her new object of affection, Micah Brooks. She smiled at him, batting her long lashes whenever he gazed at her. I could hear her heartbeat from a few yards away. I knew that my sister was a flirtatious chit, but this seemed more than a crush. Our gazes crossed and I saw my sister smiling widely. 'He's the one!' she whispered and then took Micah's hand and walked together towards the dark woods.

"Is something wrong?" Harrison asked, cupping my chin in his hand and forcing me to look at him. "Are you feeling alright? Do we have to go see a doctor? I know an amazing doctor. He's my dad's friend."

"I'm fine. I can't see a regular doctor, anyways. I have my own," I said, my voice was low, throaty and curt. I scooted away from him and glanced around. There were many people gathered around the large bonfire. I found my cousin Byron and his girlfriend kissing. He was content. I continued to study the faces of those around us. They all held that strange look that seemed to be holding so many emotions. Some were smiling, kissing and holding each other. I felt a pang of something unknown to me, jab my heart. It hurt me in a nonphysical way. It was hard for me to breath, but Harrison's hand always had the strangest ability to ease my uneasiness. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so curt with you."

"It's alright," he shrugged. "I know that you didn't mean it anyways." He said, his eyes held so much understanding.

"You don't know me, Harrison," I whispered, running my cool hand over my face. "You and I've only known each other a few days… You can't tell me that you know me."

"Fine," Harrison said, placing a large arm around my neck and bringing me closer to him. "I might not know you very well, but I want to. I like you a lot, Gigi. I can call you Gigi, right?" he asked skeptical. I nodded and felt myself relaxing. "Gigi, I want to know you. This is a nice way to know each other."

"How so?"

"Well," he paused and looked around. "Well, you see. You can start by hearing the stories of my people. I am Quileute and there are many things that make me who I am today."

"I'm Quileute too, from my mother's side." I sighed.

"You are?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Aunt Leslie is my mother's sister."

"What a small world," he laughed. "I thought Benedict was lying."

"Why would he lie?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Why haven't I ever seen you around La Push?"

"Because I'm not wanted here," I said nonchalantly. I dug my fingers in the sand and leaned my head back. "There is someone that doesn't want me to be here."

"Who?"

"My grandfather," I said coldly. "He forsook my mother when she chose someone that wasn't-" I paused and shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What? Why not?" Harrison said sadly. "You can trust me. You can trust your life to me. I'll protect you with my own life. Gian-Gigi," he stopped and took my hand in his. "You are safe with me."

"I can protect myself," I said, letting go of his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said hurt.

"I'm sorry, Harrison," I whispered. "I don't know why I speak to you in such a way. You haven't done anything to me, yet, ugh! I don't know why you speak to me like that. I'm not special, but you treat me like I'm the most valuable object in the world." I said confused. "You make me feel weak and I don't like it. I don't like it, Harrison Clearwater." I said apologetic. That was another thing. I never liked to apologize, but with him it wasn't easy, but necessary. There was only a sense of complaisance whenever I was in good terms with him. I didn't know what I was feeling, but something strange was happening within me.

"It's alright. Don't worry so much about it, Gigi," he said, smiling brightly. "Billy Black is being wheeled by his friend, Mr. Reynolds. Come closer, the storytelling is about to start." He said, bringing me closer to him. I felt small in his arms. It was a strange sensation, but I felt protected and safe.

Someone cleared their throat and everyone around the bonfire went quiet. "Welcome everyone, to this very special night," The man in the wheelchair said. "We are here to celebrate the return of our prodigal son and daughter. It had been so long since this has been a happy event. I am pleased to welcome back Joshua and Leslie Ann Reynolds to La Push…"

I saw the elderly man that stood beside the wheelchair smile and signal at a familiar face to join him by the fire. I knew who she was. I've seen her many times growing up. She was also an important member of my family. My breath hitch in my chest and I jerked away from Harrison's arms.

"Grandma!" I heard myself scream. Everyone turned to look at me. I'd never lost my composure, but being around Harrison, La Push and everyone else, was making me weak.

"Ary?" Grandma said surprised. "Is that you?"

I stood up and shook my hand. "No, I'm Gianna." I said, glaring at the man that stood beside her. So this was the man that despised my mother. I wanted to hate him, but I found myself being drawn to the pits of his dark obs. "I'm Gianna," I muttered. I felt Harrison's abnormally warm hand on my shoulder. "I'm Gi- I should leave," I said, turning around to face Harrison. "I'm sorry. I have to leave. I'm not wanted."

"Why?" Harrison asked dejectedly.

"I can't tell you," I said sternly. I began to walk away. I could hear the commotion behind me, but I didn't care. I was determined to leave.

"You are Savannah's daughter?" A thick masculine voice asked. I didn't have to turn around to know who he was. I continued trudging down the sandy path. "I am speaking to you! Are you Savannah's daughter?"

Ary ran to where I stood and held me in her arms. "What happened?" she asked worriedly. Micah marched behind her, worried about her. "Did he do something to you?" she asked, glaring at Joshua Reynolds. I shook my head and held my sister tightly. "Let's go, little Gigi." She said softly, as she stroke my hair.

We were making our way down the slope, when a gust of wind carried his scent. I didn't look back. I didn't want to. He'd abandoned my mother and to this date, she still suffered his action.

"Listen," Joshua said, placing a hand on Ary's and my shoulder. We stopped and I could hear Ary growling angrily.

"We don't want to listen to you!" she said angrily. "You denied our mother the joys of seeing you grow old. You punished her for loving our father!"

"You don't know what-" he said, but shook his head. "I didn't-"

"Joshua," Grandmother said. "Let's take it easy, please." She said, placing a caring hand on his back. "We can talk later."

"No!" Ary shouted, her green eyes grimacing at Joshua. "You are a shallow pitiful asshole! How could you forsake your own daughter? What kind of monster are you? I hate you! I hate you for hurting Mom!" Ary sobbed. I held my sister and stared at the scene that was slowly unfolding before my eyes. I wanted to speak and say many hateful things to our grandfather, but Ary was better at expressing her feelings. She knew how to relay the message. "We could've been happy. I could've known my grandfather… but you denied me all that! You denied me seeing my grandmother more often. How could you call yourself a man? You ruined our lives!"

"Child," Grandma said, her nostrils flaring. "You have no right to talk to your grandfather that way." She snapped. "You don't know anything… it was in the past."

"No!" Ary screamed. "My mother's broken heart is not something that I can take lightly." She said, slowly letting go of me.

People were gathering around, curious eyes witnessing the family portrait. I laughed at my cynical joke. Were we even a family. I looked around and noticed that the man that were around us smelled similar to my cousins. Benedict was one of the first one to congregate around us. He shook his head in disapproval at Ary's display of anger. Byron had his arms folded across his chest, a blank expression on his face. Why were we the bad people? We'd never been welcome in this close knit group of friends. Mom and Dad were right. We were never going to be welcome in La Push.

"Why are you speaking to him like that?" A tall man said furiously. I whipped my head to the sound of the voice and groaned. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

I took one step, my hands clenched in tight fists. "I'm looking at you," I said indifferently. He was trembling. I could smell the scent of alcohol that surrounded him. It was missed with the stench of many days without a shower and his pathetic wolf scent. "You worthless piece of man," I growled.

"Bitch!" He yelled and before I knew it, he'd transformed in to a large hairy creature. He stood above seven feet. His large teeth were pointy and filed like knives. His eyes darted from Ary and then me. I would protect my sister with my life.

"Gianna!" Ary yelled. I didn't turn to look at her. My eyes were focused on him, the creature that wanted to destroy me.

"Emerson, don't!" Harrison yelled, as he ran to where I stood. "Gigi, move away. As far as possible as you can! Please, don't hate me." He said, as he pushed me with inhuman strength, causing me to land near my sister's feet. I looked up at Ary and then at Harrison. In the blink of an eye, he had transformed to a sandy color creature. He was a werewolf and he would die protecting me.


	35. Finally

Salvation

AN: This is another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Finally

Benedict's POV

I couldn't believe that Ary had the guts to speak to our grandfather that way. I wanted to stop her, but Leah stopped me by shaking her head.

"She needs to get all that anger off her system," she said, her eyes darting from my cousins and then to me. "If it gets too rowdy, then you can intervene."

"OK," I nodded. I glared at Gianna, because she knew how to calm her sister, but wasn't doing anything to stop this embarrassing situation. "I just want them to take this somewhere else."

We watched assiduously. I could hear my mother sobbing and so was my grandmother. She knew that grandfather had a tough choice to make when it came to my Aunt Savannah. He was a werewolf above all things and Savannah chose to live her life with Jevian, who happened to be a vampire hybrid. I didn't judge or hate my grandfather. I couldn't hate him. He was an outstanding grandfather. He's always been there for me. I never felt betrayed by him. His choices were his and no one had a right to criticize him for what he did in the past. We were all human and no one had the authority to judge him or point fingers at him. I was a firm believer that everyone deserves a second chance. Maybe this was my grandfather's chance to make amends with his daughter and granddaughters.

The exchange of harsh words continued. Mom was holding grandmother, consoling her. Dad stood attentively near mother, as he watched Ary and Gianna. It was all escalating, when Emerson's drunken ass decided to intervene and phased in front of my cousins, ready to attack them. I saw my brother rush to my granddad's side and protect him. Our grandfather had stopped phasing many years ago, so he wasn't strong enough to defend himself. I turned to Leah and kissed her cheek.

"I have to stop this and defend them," I said worriedly. She kissed my lips and nodded. I rushed to my brother's side and halted, when Harrison pushed me out of the way, and stood in front of Gianna.

"Emerson, don't!" I have never heard his voice sound so angry. Harrison was always content and so easy going. He didn't have any enemies; everyone in the reservation loved him. In fact, he was the most relaxed guy in the world. It was scary to see him become so infuriated. It was obvious that he had a duty to safeguard my cousin. I wouldn't let anyone hurt Leah, so I knew exactly how he felt. Gianna was his soul mate and he would give his life if he had to, just to protect her. "Gigi, move away. As far as possible as you can! Please, don't hate me for this." He said sadly, when he pushed her aside and phased. Gianna landed a few meters safely away from getting hurt by Emerson.

I took a step back, shock by the turn of events. Harrison Clearwater was massive, almost as tall as Emerson Call. His fur color was sandy, with black specks around his muzzle. It growled and slowly circled a drunken Emerson's wolf form. I was fearful of what would happen. I didn't want Harry getting hurt. It would make Leah sad and I couldn't imagine the pain that it would cause her little heart. I was scrutinizing the situation. Emerson knew how to fight. He'd always been an excellent fighter, vicious, unyielding and arrogant. He didn't take back when it was time to battle. He was aggressive and conniving, ready to end his opponent's life if he had to. I should know; he'd had a share of fights with my brother since we returned back to La Push. Each time we confronted him, his fighting skills excelled. I was afraid that the youngest Clearwater would suffer the wrath of Emerson Call.

Emerson's wolf form stumbled a bit, as he closed the gap between Harrison and him. I watched Seth Clearwater watching cautiously the outcome of his son's fight. Byron was removing his shirt, ready to phase any second now. It was another excuse for him to fight Emerson. I wanted to stop all this nonsense, but I didn't know how. I continue to look around the large circle of people that had gathered to see what was happening, everyone held their breath. Any second now, something terrible was going to happen. It would be either Emerson or Harrison that would end up wounded.

"Stop them!" Haliee Christina cried, as she clutched to her husband's arm. "Seth stop him from killing our son!"

"I can't," Seth said sadly, shaking his head. "I haven't phased in years. I wish I could, but I can't, honey."

"Try it, please" she begged, her eyes fixed on her son. "You have to. He's going to die. He's not as agile as Emerson." She whispered. "His going to be crushed."

"I am so sorry, love. I can't," Seth mumbled, his eyes fixed on his only son. "We can only hope that the Brooks brothers join the fight. Emerson is ruthless."

Emerson launched at him, but Harrison was quick and speedily avoided Emerson's grasp. They continue to fight, launching at each other and biting, when Emerson caught Harrison's hind leg, disabling him from walking. Harrison's loud howls were deafening. Gianna stood watching, her hand on her chest and I swear that there was a lonely tear descending her creamy complexion. Emerson bit Harrison on the neck and placed all his weight on the sandy wolf, immobilizing him.

"No! Get up, Harry! Beat this asshole," Leah shouted, pushing past the crowd of people and standing close to her nephew. Emerson was ready to bite again, when I saw a dark shadow appear before him. I looked back and noticed that Gianna was no longer standing behind me. Gianna's silhouette appeared in front of Harrison and Emerson. Her appearance usually became a shadow whenever she teleported. I heard people gasping and murmuring. Gianna had had teleported from her spot, to where Harrison laid motionless. She didn't look around to see who was watching her. She was quick, thanks to the vampire blood that ran in her veins. She slapped Emerson's face, causing him to release Harrison and jabbed Emerson's side leg. I could hear the bone popping out of its socket and the loud howls that emanated from Emerson Call. He was unable to move. She then turned to look at me and the shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning to face Harrison's parents. "I'll take care of him. I hold myself responsible for what I have caused. I apologize. I'll return him as soon as he gets better," she said, kneeling close to him and placing her hand on Harrison's fur and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

"Where did they go?" Haliee Christina shouted desperately.

"What the fuck just happened?" People asked, as they stared questioningly at each other. Their eyes landed on Leslie Ary. She held her chin high and turned around and began to walk away. Micah was already trailing after her. I wanted to follow her, but a sudden rush of pain washed over me. My legs buckled and I fell to my knees, unable to move. Something strange was happening to my Leah. That was the only explanation that I had. I looked towards Leah's direction and found her body on the floor.

"Shit," Mom yelled, as she knelt next to her and placed Leah's head on her lap. "Leah, answer me. Lee, wake up!"

Dad rushed to their side and knelt beside my mother and Leah's body. "What happened? She was fine just a minute ago." Dad asked, as he examined her. He looked from my mother to my brother Byron and then at me. "We have to take her to a hospital. Leah's water broke. She's-"

"What happened to her?" Seth asked worriedly, as he dashed to where his sister laid. "Is she going to be alright?"

Dad shrugged and looked up at Seth. "I don't know, buddy. She might be going into labor. The faster we get to a hospital, the more answers I can give you. I think that this whole experience was too strenuous for her. She is going into labor."

"Come here, bro," Byron said, as he helped me up. "What happened?"

"I don't know," I mumbled. "Leah was in pain and I felt it. I need to be by Leah," I said, as we slowly walked to where Dad was. He was attempting to carry Leah. Byron tried helping me walk faster, but the pain in my body was intolerable. It felt like thousands of knives were piercing my flesh. We trudged after the caravan of bodies that were following my parents and Leah. Something was wrong with her. I could sense it and I didn't like this feeling. We made it to where the cars were parked and I cursed my inability to being more helpful. I should be the one caring for Leah, but I couldn't. I got in the backseat of my parents' SUV and held Leah's hand. It was still warm and I could hear her steady heartbeats. She was breathing, but incoherent. "Dad, what's wrong with Leah?" I asked confused. "She was fine, right? And what about the baby?"

"I don't know, son," Dad answered through the rearview mirror. "She fainted and her water broke. I can't tell you the reasons why she fainted, but I guess that it had to do with what happened earlier."

"Do you think that her baby is alright? She won't lose the baby, right?" Mom turned to look at me. Her eyes filled with fear and understanding. "Mom? Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know, son," she mumbled, followed by a silent sob. "We can only pray and hope."

"Mom," I whispered. "You won't lie to me, right? You'll be honest with me. You'll tell me if anything wrong is happening to Leah, right?" Mom nodded and quickly turned to face the road. Dad drove as fast as possible. We were in the hospital after twenty minutes of driving. It felt like an eternity, as I held Leah's motionless body next to me. I caressed her hair and kissed her lush lips, but there was no response. I touched her stomach, making sure that I still could feel her baby move, but there was nothing. Leah's heartbeats were slower and her breathing was labored. I could also hear the frantic heartbeats of the unborn baby. When Dad pulled the SUV in a parking spot, Leah jerked in the backseat, grunting in pain, but still didn't open her eyes or responded.

We reached the ER and there were nurses and doctors expecting her. They placed her in a gurney and carried her into the large double doors, where I wasn't welcome. My dad excused himself and told me that he would be informing us of Leah's health. I felt despondent, unable to care for her needs. I was her damn imprint and I couldn't even keep her safe. I felt so useless and worthless of being with her. Why couldn't I take better care of Leah? I was confused and so detached from the world, when I watched Leah's body being wheeled away from me. I didn't have my universe near me. My world was covered in dense darkness, whenever Leah was away from me. She was my world. I was like a satellite floating with no destination. Leah was my sun, without her I couldn't survive.

I paced around the waiting room for what seemed like days. I don't know how many people filled the room. I only knew that my heart was broken without Leah. My father had been gone for two hours, without bringing me news of Leah's health. What if I lost her and the baby? I didn't want to think the worst. I didn't want to imagine my life without Leah or the baby. I had so many plans for us and I needed Leah and our child.

"Everything will be alright," Byron said, as he followed me to the hallway. "Leah's strong. She'll be alright. The baby is going to be fine. Dad will bring you good news. I promise." He said, reassuringly. "Just trust me, bro."

"What if she dies?" I sobbed, facing my brother. "I can't live without her. She's my life, Byron. I never stopped loving her. I have to see her. I have to make sure that she's alright" I said, slamming my fist against the damn wall. It slowly crumbled under my fist.

"Don't be so negative," he sighed, leaning against the wall, as he hid the large hole I've caused, with his broad chest, from the nurses that were walking down the hall. "Hey. How are you ladies?" he asked, bobbing his head, greeting the elder nurses.

"Where is he? Where is Dad? He promised that everything was going to be alright," I said, looking down both ends of the hallway. "It's been forever. Why can't he tell us how Leah is?"

"I don't know," Byron said and raked his fingers through his hair. "Let's change the topic for a few minutes. You need to start trusting our father. He knows what he's doing. He has been an Emergency doctor for the last twenty years. He's good at what he does. Leah's in good hands."

"I know," I growled. "I just can't be still when I know that I might be losing Leah." I protested. "You don't know what I'm going through. If anything happens to her… I might as well be dead."

"Leah's not going to die," he said furiously. "Stop talking like an idiot, Benedict. Leah's not going to die and neither are you. If-if," he paused and sighed. "If the baby dies, you can have more. That baby was never supposed to be." he said sternly.

"What did you say about the baby?" I asked desperately. I began to pace around my brother and I heard him growl.

"Stop that," he fumed. "Leah's baby is going to be alright. But if it's not," he paused and gulped. "You can have more children with her. She can have your own, biological children, Benedict. That's how it was supposed to be in the beginning, wasn't it? That child was never meant to be born. Maybe it's a sign that it doesn't belong in our lives."

I stopped pacing after hearing my brother's cold words. "Leah's child can't die. That baby is her happiness. It can't die. If it dies, I won't ever have a chance again with Leah. She'll close up and I'll never get another opportunity at making her happy. You don't understand, Byron." I barked, shoving him. "That baby is my child too. It may not be carry my blood or my genetic material, but it was born from my love for Leah. It already occupies my heart. I love it."

"You gotta be shitting me!" He scuffed. "Even if it's from another man?" Byron asked. "That baby isn't yours. It will never be. It will look at you and know right away, that you are nothing to it. You are just its mommy's lover. A man that took pity on it and decided to raise it!" he said spitefully. "That kid will always question your love for it!"

"Don't speak like that! That child will be loved and I will make sure that it never doubts my love for him or her." I said menacingly. "You don't know shit, By. You don't know how love transforms and makes miracle. Leah's child is not at fault of what happened between Leah and I. It has no sin to call its own. It only wants to live and make its mother happy. You can't judge it. It has no sin on its shoulders. How could you even say something so wrong, Byron? What is wrong with you? What happened to my brother? Damn it, Byron, you are a cold mother fucker. Your sense of morals is totally jacked up. How can you think like that?"

"I'm just stating the obvious." Byron said nonchalantly. "I have a right to my opinion."

"No, you don't," I said crossly. "You better know your place, Byron. You have no right to say such hateful things. Plus, that child is going to be my son or daughter. If you want to be part… I hate what I'm going to say, but it's what I mean. You have just placed me in this position, brother," I paused, shaking furiously at what my brother had said. "If you ever want to be part of my life again, you better take back all the words that you've said… I won't forgive you if you offend my child again. I don't care if Leah's child doesn't carry my blood… It's belongs to my imprints and Leah's my life. If she loves this child and chose to have it, despite the consequences that it might have brought her, then I will love it too. I will love it; just the same way I will love my biological children."

"Benedict is right, Byron," Mom said, as she walked out of the waiting lobby. "You have no right saying such hateful things about Leah's child." Her face was calm, but I could see the pain behind her dark eyes. Mom walked closer to Byron and took his hand in hers and then my hand with her free hand. "Benedict loves Leah. His life is different from yours. You can't judge him and yes, you are entitled to your opinion. We all are, but try to say it in a proper way. If you continue down the road that you are going, son, you can lose your brother. Why can't you support your brother? He's been there for you. He's helped you on your fight to conquer Brittany's heart, hasn't he? He didn't judge you when you tried to run away with Marie Black, right? He's never judge you… in fact, he's always been supportive of your decisions. He's been a brother to you, son. Why can't you reciprocate that feeling?"

Byron looked down at our mother and jerked his hand from hers. "I don't approve of this. Leah's just using him. She's always done this. Use people to her benefit. I gotta go. Don't wait up for me." He said and walked away from us.

Mom and I talked a bit longer. She reassured me that my brother was just worried and that he would come around. I silently hoped so. Because my brother had been my pillar of strength over the years. I didn't want to lose him because of a disagreement. It was getting late and I was going insane without any news of my Leah. I paced all over the hospital, hoping that I would come across my father and he would give me great news of my Leah and our baby.

Little by little the waiting room started to become empty. Many family and friends left, and promised to return early in the morning to visit Leah. Haliee and Seth calmed down when they got a phone call from their son Harrison telling them that he was alright. I sighed when I heard that Gianna hadn't done something stupid. I managed to composed myself. The pain in my body had subsided, but the fear that something was wrong still haunted me. I sat on an uncomfortable chair and waited for thirty minutes, when my dad finally entered the room. He was smiling. I don't know if his smile was for me or my mother. He stood in the middle of the room and looked at the few people that were left in the waiting room.

"Wow," he paused and walked up to Seth. "You are the uncle to a little beautiful baby girl! Congratulations!"

Seth leaped out of his seat and gave my father a hug. He then turned to Haliee who was welcoming him with open arms. "I'm a fucking UNCLE!" he cheered.

'Congratulations' floated around the room. The news of the birth of Leah's child lightened the night. I felt myself relax and I swear that there were tears in my eyes. I was happy for Leah, for her child and for our happiness. I walked up to Dad and he extended his hand for me to shake.

"Congratulations, son," he sighed. "You are officially the father to a little girl." He smiled. "She's really tiny and gorgeous. She looks like Leah..."

"How is she?"

"Leah is fine. A little sore from the C-section, but alright. She wants to see you."

"Leah does? Is she alright with me being around her child?"

"Yes, silly." Dad nodded. "Leah wants to see you and speak to you... After you two sort things out and Leah gets better- nothing that a good ol' wolf gene can't cure- you can see Baby Brooks-Clearwater." He chuckled.

"A little girl, ha?" I said contently. He nodded and pulled me into a fatherly hug. "I have a little girl!"

"Yes, you and Leah are parents," he said proudly.

"Congratulations," Seth said, nodding at me. "Go see my sister. I'm going to take Haliee and the girls to their grandmother's house to spend the rest of the night there. Tell Leah that we'll be back early in the morning to meet my niece. Good luck!"

"Yes, Seth," I said, smiling contently. "I'll tell her."

"Well," he trailed off. "Just one advice,"

"I'm listening,"

"Treat Leah well, please."

"I will,"

"That wasn't the advice I wanted to give you,"

"Then, what is it?"

"Be a good father and remember that respect, love and devotion are the answer to everything. Also, little girls are both beautiful and precious. Love her and be the best father to her."

"I will," I said, shaking his hand again. "I already love her."

"Good," Seth smiled and turned to face his family. I said goodbye to them and followed my dad down the hall. He was walking fast and I didn't want to be left behind. We took an elevator to the fifth floor of the hospital. It stopped in the maternity ward and I felt my hands getting clammy. I felt strange, nervous and overwhelmed. I was going to meet the most important person in my life after Leah. As soon as we hit the corner, I could feel the pull beckoning me towards the glass doors. My father stopped me and shook his head. This strange sensation caught me off guard.

"This way," he said. I nodded, my eyes resting on the glass doors that led to another part of the room. "Leah is this way." He sighed.

"But," I said, stopping in the middle of the hall. "I feel a pull coming from this side of the doors, Dad."

"What?" he asked confused. "Leah isn't there."

"Can we go this way, please? I'll be quick about it. Please, Dad." I begged. He rolled his eyes, but soon caved to my demand. "Thanks," I said, when we entered the glass doors. The room that followed had soft peach walls and a large glass that separated the hall and the baby ward. I slowly followed the pull and found myself standing in front of a white hospital baby basinet. In it, was a small bundle covered in a pink sheet. It had a head full of dark hair, with copper skin and the brightest green eyes that seemed to stared back at me.

"That's your baby girl," Dad said, patting my shoulder with affection. "Doesn't she look like Leah?"

I nodded and gazed down at the world's precious baby. "I finally get to meet you," I whispered, placing my hand against the glass wall that separated Leah's daughter and I. She began to sniffle and began to cry. I wanted to hold her in my arms and sooth away her fears. She was a miracle. Leah gave birth to a beautiful little girl and I already loved her. "You are finally here. I can love you and spoil you. Thank you for making your mommy so happy. I promise to love you both and treasure you for always."


	36. Perfect

**Salvation**

AN: It's a soft and bubbly chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think of it.

* * *

**Perfect**

_Leah's POV_

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't in pain. I felt like I had been ripped from every angle. I was still drowsy from the anesthesia, but I knew where I was. I was surrounded by the off-white color of the hospital walls that surrounded me. I was connected to the monitors and the beeping sound was somewhat soothing. I didn't know exactly what had happened that led me to the hospital, but that was all in the past. I could only wait for the pain to subside and for Benedict to come to my side. Brady had promised me that he would be bringing his son. I needed to speak to him- I desperately needed to speak to Benedict. I wanted to know if he was still on board with the idea of being my child's father figure. I was afraid that he would change his mind. He was still young and if he didn't want to, then I wouldn't force him to. I wouldn't hate him either. My child was my life and I would provide it with enough love. My little angel occupied every bit of my heart. I could do this on my own if I had to. But here was the thing; I didn't want to do it alone. I wanted to be by Benedict. He'd been involved during the pregnancy and I couldn't imagine my life and my daughter's life without him. He was important to me and I didn't want to think of not having him with me.

I continued to think about my life and how different it was now. I couldn't be selfish anymore. I had to start thinking of my little angel. I couldn't wait until it was time for me to see her. Benedict had been right all along. It was a precious little girl, with bright green eyes that reminded me of her father. Elliot would have been so proud of our child. The thought of Elliot brought back many fond memories that I had shared with him. I did love him. I loved him with all my heart, but I adored Benedict. I couldn't turn away from my feelings for my imprint. It was stronger than any current of the sea. It was preordained. I loved Benedict Brooks and all I ever wanted was to be happy with him.

"Leah," Brady said, knocking on the door to my room and entering it. "Benedict, he-"

"He doesn't want to be with me?" I asked groggily.

Brady shook his head and walked closer to my hospital bed. "No, that's not what I wanted to tell you."

"Then, Brady, what is it?" I asked nervously, as I tried to sit up on the bed, but the pain of the C-section was excruciating.

"I tried to bring him here, but something happened on our way up here." He chuckled and sat at the edge of my bed.

"What happened? Did he get hurt? Oh, gosh, is he alright?" I asked worriedly, as I watched Brady's face, soften. "What is it that you aren't telling me?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love my sons?" He began and sighed contently. "I remember the first time that I held Byron and Benedict in my arms. They were so tiny and defenseless. It was my mission to protect them and guide them through life unharmed. I promised myself that I would be a great role model for them. I promised Leslie that I would make her happy and not to brag, I think that I have done a damn good job."

"I don't understand," I said, finally accommodating myself in a sitting position. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Benedict is still a boy- in my eyes, though. But what I saw a few moments ago, proved me wrong. Benedict is a man. He is ready to be a father. He's shown everyone that he's grown up and how much he loves you and your child. He is stronger now, because of the decision that he took five years ago. Byron was right, when he said that being away from his mother and you would do him fine. It proved that he can be strong. He did everything he promised me that he would. He finished high school at sixteen. He's one or two semesters away from finishing his Architecture degree and he did it all to be the man that Leah Clearwater needed. To be honest, Leah, he is already that man. He is the man that will make you happy."

"Brady, what-" I said, but Brady stopped me by motioning his hand.

"In no way am I judging you, Leah. I want you to know that what I saw a few minutes ago, made me proud. My son is devoted to your daughter and you. He is ready to be the father figure that your child needs. I know in my heart of hearts that there is nothing to worry about. Benedict's decision has always been you. Your daughter is an extension of you and he is in love with her. He loves her like a father loves a daughter. He has the desire to protect her and to provide her with a great future. He'll make a wonderful father figure. I couldn't be any prouder of my son, Lee."

"Brady," I mumbled, tears falling down my face. "Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me, Leah. I should thank you for bringing my son back from the depth of desperation. I believe that everything happens for a reason. I know that your daughter is not blood-related to us, but Leslie and I love her like she was our granddaughter. We'll support you and Benedict in all your decisions. Just make my son happy. Just like you promised when you imprinted on him on his second birthday."

"I will." I promised, smiling through my tears. Brady smiled and slowly got up from the bed and started to walk to the door.

"Oh, and Baby boy is with your daughter. He can't seem to be away from your daughter. It's obvious that he was meant to be part of her life, don't you think?" I nodded and pulled the covers closer to my shoulders and wiped my tears with it. "I'll go tell the nurse to bring your daughter so you can see her again."

"Thanks again, Brady," I sobbed happily.

I watched him exit the room. I couldn't contain the tears that were falling down my eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, but of hope and happiness. My life had changed so much in the last couple of months. I felt dead and dejected, but now that Benedict was in my life, I was happy. Extremely happy. I feared that I would wake up from this dream and discover that everything was a dream. I leaned back against the bed rest and waited for Benny to come into my room. I don't know how long I waited. I closed my eyes and rehearsed all the things that I wanted to say to him. I waited, but slowly my eyelids felt heavy and I couldn't open them again. I'd fallen asleep. I was tired and weak, but so happy.

The room was dark when I opened my eyes. I yawned. I didn't feel weak. I knew that I had healed from the C-section, because it was easy to seat up on the bed. I smiled to myself, when I found Benedict's silhouette cradling my daughter in his arms. He just stared at her, a radiant smile plastered on his lips. My heart leaped in my chest. I knew that Benedict loved me, but I doubted that he would truly love my daughter. She was born from my love for Elliot Hawthorn. She was the legacy that he wanted to leave behind and I had to carry that torch. That was my mission as the mother of Elliot's child. It was my commitment to love her and care for her. I was glad that I would never be alone in my struggle to educate and nourish my child's soul with love, hope and faith. Benedict would stand beside me to accomplish it. He was my everything. It pained me so much to say this, but I could never love Elliot Hawthorn the way that I loved Benedict Brooks. My soul was his and it had always been.

"What name should we give her?" Benedict asked, as he slowly got up from the recliner he was sitting on. I watched as he moved closer to my bed, carrying my daughter in his arms. He held her like she was made of gold and could easily break. He was so delicate that I held my breath, as I contemplated the scene that unfolded before me. He gently kissed my angel's head and whispered something that I couldn't hear.

"I-I," I stuttered, when he finally sat beside me. "I don't know." I managed to say. Benedict's scent was so powerful and I felt so many emotions running wild inside me. He had the power to make me lose control and grow weaker like Superman. He was my kryptonite. "I thought that I was having a boy… I think that you should name her. You were the one that wanted a little girl, Benny." I said, smiling happily.

He sighed and nodded, pressing my daughter closer against his chest. He leaned closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder. I looked down at his face and saw him smiling. So, this is the joy of having a child? Seth told me that it was amazing and it changed your world in an instant, but I had double the joy. I had a healthy daughter and an amazing soul mate. Everything was perfect. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. I was overwhelmed with contentment.

"Leah, don't cry." He said worriedly, as he sat up straight. With one hand he brushed away the tears. "Babe, don't cry. I'm not going anywhere." He said softly. "Do you want to hold our princess?" he asked. I nodded and watched as he gently placed my daughter in my arms. "She likes our heat." He chuckled. I bobbed my head, my eyes darting from him and then to our daughter.

"What name are you giving her?" I asked, my voice breaking, as I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "I did tell you that if I had a daughter you would name her, right? Are you naming her Mercedes?"

He sighed and ran his large finger over our princess small face. She sighed contently and cooed and quickly opened her bright green eyes. I smiled joyfully, because her eyes reminded me of Elliot. He would always be present in my life. I never wanted to forget him. He'd given me many things, but the greatest one was my daughter.

"I don't know what to name her, Lee," Byron said solemnly. "She is too beautiful and I don't think that we should name her Mercedes."

"Why?" I asked intrigued. "I thought that you loved it."

"I do," he paused and leaned his head back. "I do like it, but my friend from college, Ally, told me that Mercedes was a ghetto name."

"Ghetto name?" I chortled. He bobbed his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Then pick another name."

"I don't know what to name her," he confessed. "She is too beautiful and we need to choose a name that fits her, baby."

"Alright," I said, looking down at my daughter. She was so tiny and so fragile. I wanted to protect her with my life. I never imagined myself being a mother. This was a miracle. We remained quiet for the rest of the hour. Benedict held me in his arms and gave me tender kisses on the lip and cheeks. I felt adored. My heart was about to burst out of my chest with joy.

"Let's name her Caleigh." He said against my ear. "It's a pretty name."

"It is, Ben," I smiled at him. "Hello, Caleigh." I cooed to my daughter. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Caleigh Brooks-Clearwater," Benedict beamed.

"Caleigh Brooks, is fine, Benedict." I whispered. "It is the perfect name for our daughter."

"It's perfect, Leah." He said, cupping my face with his hands and dipping his head closer to me. "She is perfect, just like you, princess." He said in a husky voice. "You are perfection, love." He said before his lips met mine. "I love you both."

They were soft, pliable and wonderful. My heart was beating hard, as his tongue explored the inside of my mouth. I moaned in delight, because it had been such a long day and this kiss felt like the promise of a brand new life. I pressed our daughter closer to my chest and Benedict's arms wrapped us both, until we were close to his broad chest. His lips were still on mine, and I swear that I have never been so delighted. The world was finally vibrant and colorful for me. I no longer sat in the shadows of past mistakes. I had been given a second chance. Benedict was everything to me and my daughter was my world. I had everything I ever wanted. A man that loved me and cared for me and a daughter that was a miracle sent from above.


	37. Happiness

**Salvation**

**AN: **Thank you for the amazing reviews. I am glad that you guys like the story. I will be honest; I don't think that I can add more to this story. It's almost coming to an end, but I promise to make it nice and with a good ending.

-Mercury

* * *

**Happiness**

_Benny's POV_

I seriously doubt that I'll ever be this happy. Yes, it was impossible to make my smile any larger. I must be honest with myself, I was too happy. I hated when I had to part ways with Caleigh and Leah, because I had to go back to summer school and try to finish my degree faster. I was doing well in school and after I was done with my day class, Gianna was kind enough to teleport me back to La Push. If you are wondering how Harrison and Gianna are doing, well, let's just say that they are having a fluent transitioning process from being separate entities and becoming one as imprinter and imprintee.

I was excited when I went to my parents' house and took a long shower and dressed up for my evening date with my favorite girls. I wanted to marry or move in with Leah, but she was adamant about sharing that part of her life with me. She said that she wanted me to finish my degree before we even tried to become intimate. It was her way of keeping in track with my studies. According to her, she didn't want me to have any distraction. If she only knew how hard it was to concentrate in school, while thinking of her, dressed in a black negligee that showed her long tanned legs. I blinked hard and dried my hair with the towel, when I was done with my shower. The goofy grin on my lips had taken permanent residency on my face. Life couldn't have gotten any better. Everything was great and I had a feeling that now that Leah and I were letting our love grow, it was just going to keep on getting even better.

"Benedict," Mom shouted from the other side of the door. "Hurry up! I need to downstairs ASAP! Someone needs to speak to you!" Mom sighed annoyed, knocking hard on the bathroom door.

"Mom, give me a second. I'm almost dressed." I replied annoyed. I didn't even have a chance to dry myself completely.

"I want you to hurry up," Mom said louder, as she banged on the door a few times. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Fine, I'll be downstairs in five minutes," I said and continued drying myself.

"Good, five minutes. If you are late I'll beat you up with my umbrella," she laughed and walked away from the door.

I heard the sound of her footsteps furthering away from me. I hurried and dried myself, got dressed in my casual ripped jeans and white shirt. And rushed down the stairs and saw my parents sitting on their love seat, holding each other and laughing quietly. Michael Uley, the youngest of the Uley twins was sitting in front of them, looking around the room. He got to his feet and took two strides to where I was standing. He extended his hand for me to greet and I took it and gave it a firm shake.

"What brings you here, oh mighty Alpha?" I said jokingly.

He chuckled and patted my shoulder. "I have to speak to you about certain things. It's mainly about one thing, though,"

"OK, I'm all ears," I said walking towards the sofa and sitting across from my parents. Mike took the seat to the left, and we just glanced at each other for a few seconds, before he cleared his throat and began speaking.

"My father," he began, his cheek getting red with embarrassment. "He wanted me to make something clear to you. He doesn't want you to play around with Leah…"

"Oh, come on," I stood up and paced around the room. "Your father sent you to force me to marry Leah?"

"Yeah," He nodded and placed his hand on the arm rest. "I'm sorry, but he has a good point of view, Ben." He said shyly.

To be honest, Michael was a great leader. He was skilled when it came time to organize a search party, to hunt down vampires and had all the qualities of a leader and I proudly follow him, but this? He was the Alpha, not Sam Uley. Damn, what a noisy idiot. Sam Uley was always haranguing my ass to marry Leah. He said that it wasn't nice for Leah to be with me, while we had a child together. We needed to be protected by the union of marriage. If he only knew how headstrong Leah could be. Oh, shit, he did! He'd been with Leah many years back. What he didn't know was that after our daughter Caleigh was born, I asked my precious Leah to marry me and she gave me the most redundant 'NO'. I tried various time after that, twelve to be exact in the last two months and she still gave me a big 'NO'. She wanted me to finish school and maybe then, she might give me that anticipated 'Yes'.

"Why don't you tell him what Leah said to you?" Mom laughed.

"He won't believe it," I shrugged. "He'll probably think that I'm lying." I said, pacing a bit more around my mother's living room. She ushered me to her side and I sat on the arm rest. She placed her hand on my lap and smiled softly at me. I looked at Michael and sighed. "Fine, Mom. Michael, I asked Lee to marry me twelve times and twelve times she's denied me, with the stupid excuse that she wants to wait until I finish school."

"How long do you still have to finish school?" Michael asked.

"I'm doing summer school now, but I still have one semester and I'm done this December, why?" I asked intrigued.

Michael smacked his hands on his knees and sighed. "Well," he laughed. "I did what I promised I would do. I see that you aren't playing around with Leah. She can be headstrong and willful at times, but it that's her decision, I can't make her do anything that my father wants. My father shouldn't be minding Leah's problems, anyways. In fact, I should steer clear of her too. Leah might chop me into pieces and feed me to the wolves if she finds out that I came here on behalf of my father. You know that those two have a history of animosity." He laughed. "Listen, I just want your happiness and if Leah doesn't want to marry you now, then there is nothing I can do. She's not part of my pack. There is really nothing that I can do. I don't even know why I came here."

"Oh, yeah," I nodded. "Leah's is still in Jake's renegade pack." I said nonchalantly. Michael, my parents and I continued speaking. We laughed and Mom offered us her famous lemonade. Michael drank his and asked for more. He was on his third serving, when I looked out the window and saw Leah's Jeep Cherokee pull into my parents' driveway. "Um, guys, give me a second, please." I said, hopping off the arm rest and kissing my mom's forehead. "I'll be right back,"

"Is Leah here?" Mike asked, standing up from his chair. "I should go. I don't want to have any broken bones in me if she finds out about what my father asked me to do." He said timidly.

"No, I won't tell her." I laughed. "I'm just going to help her bring Caleigh inside. You should stay and meet my daughter."

"I know, I still haven't seen her," Michael said, shrugging. "My girlfriend, Anastasia and I have been getting everything ready so we can move together in our apartment in Port Angeles."

"Oh, that's so nice! Brady, remember when we moved in together the first time," Mom purred, as she snuggled closer to my father. Dad nodded and kissed Mom's hand. "I had recently gotten out of high school and we were living in Seattle. It was the best time of our lives. You know, now that I remember…" she paused and giggled. "Sam and Emily lived together in sin three years after having you boys,"

"That's true," Dad laughed. "You should tell your father to stop being a hypocrite." He chuckled. "The good thing is that we are all happy and content with our imprints."

"I don't have an imprint, so I don't know," Michael said and drank some of his lemonade.

"I love good happy endings. Don't you, Benny?"

"Whatever, Mom," I said, reaching the front door. "Michael don't go anywhere! You have to meet my daughter. You are gonna fall in love with her."

"OK, but make it quick. I also promised my brother that we would go to the Blacks house and spend time with his imprint, Mia, before I head out to Port Angeles." He said, standing up next to his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

I nodded and dashed out and jumped the porch steps and hurried to be near Leah. She was already out of the driver's seat and working her way to reach the backseat door where our little girl was tucked safely in her car seat.

"Hi, babe," I said, placing my hand on Leah's waist and smiling down at her. "I was going to see you, but you beat me to it." I whispered, nearing her lips. I claimed her mouth and felt a torrent of emotions washed over me. Leah had the power to make me a sap. She raked her arms around my neck and brought my face closer to hers. "I love you, angel," I muttered against her lips. We kissed a bit more, but separated, when I heard Michaels' anxious footsteps approach us.

"Mike," Leah said, stepping aside and looking at Mike Uley. "I haven't seen you in a long time. How is your life?"

"Good," he said, looking past Leah and then at me. "And yours?"

"Well," she paused and turned around to open the backseat door. "I have been busy with my daughter Caleigh. Benedict spoils her far too much, but happy nonetheless."

"I'm glad," he said, but there was something strange about the way he tried to avoid looking inside Leah's Jeep. "Um, well," he paused and raked his fingers through his hair. "I, um,"

"Is something wrong?" Leah asked. I heard the clicking sound of the car seat's buckle unhook and Leah carried Caleigh in her arms. "You are acting strange. What's going on?"

I took Caleigh from Leah's hands and pressed her against my chest, as I glared at Michael. I don't know what the fuck was happening, but it made me fear for Leah's and Caleigh's safety. I grabbed Leah by the arm and shielded her from Michael.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Michael confessed. "I was fine a minute ago, but, Benedict left to get you and I had to follow him… Something is wrong with me, Lee," he stopped and took a step closer to where we stood. "Can I see her face, please?" His hand was outstretched and I suddenly knew what was happening. Everyone in the Rez had already met Caleigh, except Michael Uley. He'd imprinted on my little Chocolate Pie. I relaxed and somehow Leah did too. She stepped in front of me and calmly took our daughter and carried her facing Michael. "Holy fuck!" he muttered, his hand flying to his temples. "You gotta be shitting me! I'm supposed to be moving in with Anastasia." He muttered to himself.

Leah looked at me, her lips were pursed in a thin line and her expression was pensive. I kissed her forehead and took Caleigh from her arms. I kissed my Chocolate Pie's crown and inhaled the soft scent of baby talk and Leah's perfume. I loved this little girl so much. She was my life and now was also part of Michael's life. I was happy with the outcome of Michael imprinting on her, but I knew that Leah was going to have a hard time with it; just because he was an Uley.

"What just happened?" Michael asked, taking a step closer to Caleigh and I. "Why is it so hard to stop staring at her? I feel strange," he whispered, running a finger down Caleigh's face. She cooed and tilted her precious head to the sound of his voice. He touched her small hand and she clutched at his thumb, causing him to laugh. "She beautiful,"

"Oh, great, my daughter has been imprinted by an Uley," Leah muttered, as the full extent of the situation dawned on her. I chuckled and watched Michael stare at my daughter in fascination. "I'm going inside. I need some vodka or some of Leslie's famous Mojito." Leah stormed off into the house and I stayed outside, talking to Michael about the rules of imprinting.

"Just make her happy, please," I said, as I handed him my daughter.

Leah's POV

I was furious at the fact that Michael Uley imprinted on my daughter. She wasn't even two months old and she already had a soul mate. To make it worst, it had to be one of Sam Uley's kids. I wasn't angry at Michael for imprinting on my sweet baby girl. It was the fact that all those years that I suffered for Sam came crashing back and now I understood why I had been so attached to Samuel as a teenager. The same situation had been the same when Bella was pregnant with Nessie. Jake couldn't help being away from Bella, because Nessie was calling at his soul. It cursed at my luck, as I drank some tea.

So destiny knew that I would have a daughter and it was preparing the way for Caleigh and Michael's path to meet. It was strange, morbid if you ask me, but it was the truth. Caleigh had been calling Michael through the stretch fabric of time all those years. Those two had been preordained to be together.

It was just like when I felt the pull to move back to La Push nineteen years ago. I didn't understand why, but I knew that I had to leave everything behind and return to the land that gave life to me. I returned to La Push and found Benedict. My soul was entwined to him. It had always been him and now that I thought about it this way. I didn't mind the fact that Mike imprinted on my little Chocolate Pie. Caleigh was going to be blessed with someone that would love her and cherish her. Michael would protect her, just like Sam Uley fought and protected Emily Young. The only thing that I didn't like about the whole imprinting crap was that I would have to see Emily and Sam more often than I wanted to.

When Benedict and I left the Brooks home, we drove around for a while, until Caleigh was asleep. We walked into my small cabin and walked straight to my room. I told him what was bothering me and he listened attentively.

"That's what been bothers you all afternoon, Lee?" Benedict laughed, as he placed Caleigh on her bassinet. We had spent the afternoon on his parents' house and it was late in the night, when we returned to my cabin. Michael followed us, but I asked him to leave Benedict and I alone for a while. He looked sad and thoughtful, but complied. "Leah, come on! Emily is your cousin. Don't you think that we should forget the past and concentrate on the future?"

"Yes, but, ugh!" I said, flopping on the bed. "It bothers me that now I have to see Emily and her stupid husband all the time." I confessed. "I don't mind Michael. He's not like his father. His nice, a bit too nice. He's the same pacific temper as Emily…"

"OK, good. That's good, baby." Benedict said and kissed Caleigh's sleeping face. He walked around the bassinet and sat beside me, placing his head on my lap and looked up at me. "I'll be honest with you," he paused and ran his warm hand down my arm. "I'm glad that he imprinted on my Chocolate Pie. Now I won't be so worried when I'm at school."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Lee, Michael will make sure that you and the baby are safe, when I'm away from you two." He said solemnly. "I can relax a bit and study more. OK, relax a little bit, because I know that you are safe. I worry about you two constantly. I just want to be done with school and be next to you." He sighed.

"We'll be alright, silly," I said, stroking his short cropped hair. "I have been thinking that I'm going to start phasing again."

"Why?" he asked and sat up. "I thought that you wanted to grow old with me. I even stopped phasing."

"Babe," I said, kissing his chin and lips. "I don't want to age. Not yet. There are many things that I still want to do. I want to be strong for Caleigh. If she's anything like me, then I have to put on my seatbelt for the bumpiest ride of my life."

"Why do you say that? Our daughter is going to be amazing. And what other things do you still want to do, precious?" he asked intrigued.

"I want, um," I paused and scooted closer to him. "Come here, angel." I whispered, my eyes resting on Benedict's green eyes. He looked confused, but relaxed when I touched his shoulder. "I love you." I whispered next to his ear. "I've loved you for a long time now. You have made me happy and for that I am thankful."

"You don't have to thank me for loving you, Leah," he said, clasping my face in his hands, as he gently moved closer. His eyes were on my lips. I felt my heart lip with joy. "I love you and I will always love you and Caleigh."

"Ben," I whispered, tilting my head to the side and kissed the sensitive skin on his neck. "I love you and I'm glad that we have Caleigh, but,"

"But?"

"I-I don't know how to say this," I said glumly.

"What is it, Leah?"

"I," I paused and licked my lips. "I want to know if… OK, see, I-I, um, well, I w-want more k-kids, with you, please," I stuttered. He laughed heartedly and kissed my lips with such need and want. I felt my hands roam his body and I was truly happy.

"That would be great." He said against my lips. "Caleigh can't be an only child. We can have more little girls… and maybe a little boy. I love them all already. I love you, Leah. Thank you for, hmm," he moaned against my lips. "I would love for you to be the mother of my children, beautiful." Every word was blessed by a kiss from his mouth. I was utterly happy.

We spoke about having two more children, in the near future. He promised me that they would all be loved with the same love that he felt for Caleigh. He promised me that he would make me marry him the day after his graduation. I wanted to say that we should think about it for a little while. December was only five months away and a wedding took so much planning. I should have stopped him, but the Leah that was held in his arms was happy. All she wanted was to share her life with him. She was tired of thinking and over analyzing everything. She just wanted to give in and be held forever in his arms and be beside her loving Benedict. I knew that those were his plans and I didn't mind them. They made me happy. Benedict made me blissfully happy.

He held me tight in his arms and we laughed about how amazing our lives were. We slept together that night. It was as intimate as making love, but all we did was hold each other tight. I stayed in his arms and I wondered how my nights would feel if I let Benedict in. He knew I loved him. He knew that I cared for him and only wanted what was good for him. He held a special place in my heart and he was in every part, a father of my daughter. He adored Caleigh with a love that I thought was impossible, but with him everything is possible. I felt happy in his arms. The soft beatings of his heart were slowly lulling me into a peaceful slumber. I fought hard to keep myself awake and think about the last events that had taken part in my life.

I fought hard to stay awake, but it was useless. The warmth of his arms and the gentle kisses he left on my skin were too much. I was covered by a protective blanket made out of love. I decided to give in and fall asleep. I was safe; Caleigh was sound asleep and happy. Benedict would watch over me and never let any harm come our way.

"Leah," I heard a voice in the darkness. It was familiar, but yet so unknown. It echoed in the stillness of the night and for a second, I thought I was awake, but I really wasn't. I felt Benny-boy's arms holding me securely against his chest. "Leah, come, follow my voice."

"Why?" I asked, as I searched around in my dream, hoping to see where the sound was coming from. Not even I, Leah Clearwater, the only female wolf in the history of the Quileute wolves, could see in this pitch blackness. "Why should I follow you?" I asked nervously. I couldn't see my hands or the path where my feet were carrying me. I was fearful, but at the same time, I wanted to know. I walked further into the darkness, not knowing where it was taking me.

"Precious, Leah," I heard a soft, low voice said.

I felt the tears sting the back of my eyes, when I recognized who had been speaking to me. It had been so long since I thought of him. He was standing beside me, a spotlight illuminated where we stood. His arms were outstretched, beckoning me in a sweet embrace. I ran up to him and held him in my arms.

"Daddy," I cried with happiness. "Don't ever leave me, please!"

"Leah, sweetheart," he said, as he gently pulled me away and looked into my eyes. I smiled at him, through my tears. "Leah, my princess," he whispered, a content smile on his serene face. "You have made me so proud."

"Dad," I muttered, but he placed his pointer finger on my lips and shook his head. "I can't stay. My time in the world has already pass, my daughter. I lived a long and happy life with your mother. She gave me two wonderful children and I saw them grow healthy. Leah, my love, you and Seth were the best gift destiny gave me. Seth and you have continuously made me proud. Between your two, I have been blessed with amazing grandchildren. You are going to have many more and you will be happy, Lee."

"But, Daddy," I sobbed harder against his chest. "I can't live without you. You are here. Come and meet my daughter. She's so little and I love her so much. Don't leave me again, please."

"I'm never too far from you, princess. I'm always present in your live. I may not be physically here, but spiritually, I'm always there for you, your brother and mother."

"It's not the same," I sobbed. "I want you in my life again. I want to be completely happy."

"It's part of life, princess." Dad said and ran his hand over my hair. "You have grown so beautiful. You look so happy. You are like a beautiful version of your mother. I'm glad that you found happiness, Leah. Be happy, my angel, be very happy."

"I am happy," I said, wiping the tears off my eyes. "I'm so happy! I just need you to be completely happy."

"No, Lee, you don't need me to be happy. All you need is Benedict and your daughter. You are happy, princess. I can see it in your eyes. Benedict has made you the happiest woman in the world. Don't doubt his love for you. He loves Caleigh with all his heart. He doesn't care that she doesn't carry his blood. To him, she's already his; his precious daughter."

"But, why do I feel like I'm betraying Elliot?"

"But nothing, Leah. Elliot Hawthorn was a precious chapter in your life, but you always knew that your love for him could never surpass or be compared to the love that you've always had for Benedict." He said, framing my face with his hand and forcing me to look at him. "Elliot knows this and he doesn't mind. He knows that Benedict is your happiness. He's just glad that he was part of your life and that together you've made a daughter. He only wishes that Benedict makes Caleigh happy. I told him that she already is. Caleigh will love her father and everything in your life will be wonderful. Leah, I promise that you will be happy. I love you, angel. Don't forget how much I love you."

"I love you, Daddy,"

"I love you so much, Leah. I've missed you with all my heart. I know that you are safe and that you'll be happy. Tell your mother and Seth that I am always watching over them." He said, his voice was soft, calmed and filled with such love that I felt like this dream was real.

I nodded and held on tightly to my father. The light that once illuminated us, dimmed and I was left in the darkness again. I was lost in my path, but then I felt warm arms holding me tightly. I opened my eyes and I found Benedict staring down at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He brushed the tears that unknowingly were falling down my face. I nodded and nestled closer to his chest. "Did you have a nightmare, baby?"

"No," I whispered, closing my eyes, hoping that I could recall my father's serene face again. I wanted to remember it. I had to remember it, because his words gave me the strength to continue and be happy. "I'm fine, angel. I'm perfectly fine." I said, kissing his chin.

He held me in his arms, until he dosed off. I felt the rise and fall of his chest against mine. I sighed tiredly and looked out the window. I saw two things that calmed me. The sun was slowly peaking through the horizon, announcing a brand new day, filled with the hope of a brighter tomorrow. Also, behind a large Evergreen tree, I saw Michael Uley's wolf form, making sure that Caleigh was doing fine.

I had everything that I wanted, a man that loved me, family, a beautiful daughter and happiness. I had everything that I ever dreamed of having.

* * *

This is not the end! So, don't worry. I have to tighten loose ends. Thanks for reading and of course, reviewing.


	38. Embers

**Salvation**

**AN: OK, so here is my dilemma. If I write a short story about Ary and Gianna, who would read it and review? I am asking because I need to know if it will be worth my time. If I do write it, the story won't be as long as this one. I will make it short and fluffy. Well, let me know what you think. Have a great day filled with love and prosperity. Plus, I am always hungry when I write this story. I was eating Chocolate Pie, when I thought that it would be a cute nickname for Leah's and Ben's daughter. What do you think?**

**

* * *

**

**Embers**

**Leah's POV**

It had been a while since Benedict and I went out on dates. We were always so busy with our daughter and he was busy with school. The little bit of time that we had left was constantly dedicated to our Chocolate Pie. Caleigh occupied our thoughts and to be honest, it was all worth it. She was growing precious and strong. She was more alert and smiled widely at everyone. She was such an easy going little girl. She reminded me so much of Seth and Elliot. Whenever she smiled, she would giggle loudly and stick out her tongue. I enjoyed watching her. She was growing so fast that I feared that my time with her would be cut short by her growth. I didn't go out anywhere, because I wanted to be there for her many first of everything.

"Lee," Benedict begged, as he played with Caleigh. "She's not going anywhere. Mom is coming here and will babysit her."

"I don't know," I said cautiously. "I haven't been away from her. What if she decides to crawl out of her playpen?"

"Leah, you aren't serious, right? You gotta be joking," he chuckled and kissed Caleigh's cheek. "Baby girl, your mommy is going crazy. She thinks that you will crawl out of your playpen. How old are you again?" he cooed. Caleigh laughed contently and reached for his face. "Leah, princess, our daughter is only four months. She still has a long way to go before she can even crawl."

"But what if she does? We won't be here when it happens!" I said alarmed.

Benedict stood up from the chair and walked towards my seat. He held Caleigh in his arms. "You must be going bunkers, silly." He laughed, placing one of my daughter's legs on my knee. "You don't want to go on a date with the handsome father of your daughter? Is it because he's a wolf?"

"Stop it, dummy," I chuckled. "It's not that! It's been a while since we go anywhere, but,"

"But?"

"I'm nervous of leaving Caleigh alone," I sighed, patting the sole of Caleigh's foot. She gargled and drooled happily. She really wasn't going to crawl out of her basinet just yet. She could barely hold her head up properly. "Fine, I'll go out on a date with you."

"Good," Benedict said contently. "Did you hear that Chocolate Pie? Mommy accepted to go on a date with the big bad wolf." He said, kissing her face and wiping the drool with a spit clothe. "Do you want to know what I have planned for today's evening, love?"

"No, make it a surprise," I said, giving him a small smile. "I'm going to take a shower and,"

"And?" he asked, as he played with Caleigh. "Are you going to shave your hairy legs for me?"

"I don't have hairy legs, Benedict Collin!" I exclaimed in shock. I pulled my pants up and showed him my legs. They were shaved and perfect. Even after having my baby, I still took care of myself and exercised. "See, no freaking hair."

"I know," he teased. "I just wanted to see your legs."

"Oh, well, too bad," I said, sticking out my tongue. "That's all you get to see from me."

"Leah," Benedict said, scooting closer to me. We sat on the floor, facing each other. His green eyes were staring intensely at me. I felt like a timid little girl. He had the power to turn me into putty. I closed my eyes, because I knew that his lips were going to grace mine. "You should get ready," he said, kissing my forehead. I felt robbed of his kisses. I opened my eyes and glared at him. "I'll prepare Caleigh for when my mom and Michael come to babysit her."

"OK," I nodded, grabbing my little girl's hand and kissing it. "Mommy will see you soon."

"Hurry up, Lee," he said, ushering me with his hand. "Go take a shower and do what you have to do. We have a wonderful night planned."

"OK," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. He smiled and turned his attention to our daughter. I stood up and watched them play together. Who would've thought that Caleigh wasn't Benedict's daughter? He doted on her like a biological father would on his daughter. I swallow the lump that formed on my throat and marched into my room to collect my clothes. I found a single rose laying on my pillow and an envelope. I knew who the handwriting belonged to. It was Benedict. I felt giddy, as I opened the envelope with trembling hands.

"You make me happy, Leah," I read as I opened the greeting card. "Don't stop loving me! Love Benedict," I paused, when I felt Benedict's presence. He was standing by the doorframe, our daughter in his arms, as they both faced me. "Thank you,"

"No, thank you," Ben said, as he closed the gap that separated us. He took my hand with his free hand and brought it to his lips. I felt a rush of electricity run down my spine. He had that effect on me. I smiled self-consciously and bit my lip. He kissed the back of my hand again and slowly got down on one knee. I removed my hand from his and looked around. I knew that I felt people staring at me. Outside my window, I saw Michael, Byron, Harrison and two others in their wolf form staring into the room. Benedict laughed heartedly and bounced Callie in his arms. She cooed and giggled contently, unaware of what was about to happen. I held my breath, my hands flew to lips and without waiting for him to speak the words, I blurted out a loud "Yes!" There were loud howls piercing the afternoon breeze. I laughed because I couldn't help being so happy. Benedict pouted and got up from the floor.

"You didn't even let me ask you, Leah!" Benedict laughed, as he walked up to the window. "I told you that she would say yes!" he shouted at the wolves. They howled and bark their approvals. "Well, so you will marry me?"

"Yes," I said happily.

"When?" he said seriously. "I know that we agreed that we would be married the day after my graduation, but, um, I don't want to anymore." He said, shrugging. Caleigh placed her hands on her mouth and he gently took them from her lips.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Leah, do we really have to wait five months?" he asked annoyed. "We already have a child together. I spend most of my nights here. We seem to make this work better than we thought we could. Let's just get married. I want to be with you. I want to make love to you and tell the world that you are mine."

"I'm yours, Benedict," I said, taking a step closer. "I've been yours. I am your soul mate, aren't I?"

"Yes, but," he sighed and lifted Caleigh closer to his face. He looked into her face and sighed. "I want to make it official that she's my daughter and that you are my wife!"

"When do you want to get marry?" I asked, placing my hand on his arm. "We don't need a fancy wedding. It can be intimate, just the people that we love and care about."

"OK," he smiled, nodding. "I like that a lot."

"OK, then," I said, getting on my tiptoes and kissed his chin. "I remember that you always wanted a summer wedding. It's still summer."

"No, for real, Leah! You would do that for me?" he asked excitedly. I nodded and took Caleigh from his hands. I kissed my daughter and walked her to her room. Benedict followed after me; he stood by the dresser and chuckled. "I can't believe that you accepted to marry me."

"Why not?" I asked, turning to face him. I walked over to him and took his hand in mine. I steered him into the bathroom and laughed, when he stopped breathing. "We are in love, right?" I asked, in my silkiest voice. He nodded, his eyes opened wide and focused on me. "What we are about to do is what lovers do, right?" I said, pressing my body closer to his. His hands stayed on my hips, unaware of what to do next. Poor Benedict! Could it be that this was his first time? I smiled at the thought of being the first woman that he'd ever been with. "Are you a virgin, Benny?" I purred against his ear.

"No," he lied. I pushed him, but he pressed me tighter and held me firmly against his chest. He was now the one smiling. "Not in my dreams, Lee." He said, when his lips came crashing down on mine with such a force that stole my breath away. His hands roamed my body. I don't know when or how, but I stood naked in front of him. He looked down at me and smiled contently. "You are beautiful," he whispered, as he took off his own shirt and proceeded to getting naked. He extended his hand and invited me into the shower.

I was nervous, excited and just plain lustful. It had been so long since I dreamed of having Benedict naked before me. His body was pure perfection, envied by mythological gods. I ran my hand over the dents and valleys of his abdominals and he tensed.

"So, you have dreamed about me doing dirty little things to you, ha?" I said, my hands roaming his body. The cold water fell great on my skin and so did his caresses. He nodded and scooped me in his arms.

"I've dreamed about you since I was fifteen or younger," he smiled. "But now, I can have you to myself, Leah." He said in a husky voice.

We kissed passionately under the water. I held on tightly to him, as he played and marveled on my body. This act of intimacy was so perfect. It surpassed everything that I'd imagine it would be. Making love to my imprint was different: it was sublime. It was like the stars aligned once again and the blessing of destiny was upon us. I wasn't myself when I was around him; I was drowned by the intense feeling that overpowered my life. We were part of a greater plan.

"Leah," He moaned my name and drove further inside me, making me convulse in want. I clutched to him, tilting my head back, smiling, because that was all I could do. I couldn't utter a word. This was magical; being in his arms was so blissful. We were one and sex would never be the same for me.

We finished making love under the shower head. His face was flushed and I couldn't help kissing it. He was my love, my life and adoration. I felt like my heart would collapse with such bouts of happiness. We dried ourselves and got dresses. I checked on Caleigh to make sure that she was alright. She had fallen asleep. Her precious lips were pout and her pacifier laid on her right side. I gently picked it up and placed it in her mouth and she began to suckle on it.

It was two hours later when Benedict and I left Leslie and Michael to watch over Caleigh. We went to a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles and the watched a movie together. It was a romantic comedy that I'd been pestering Benedict to take me to see. When the move was finished, we drove back to La Push. I was glad that we'd taken the time to spend quality time together. Benedict was quiet during the entire drive home. He would turn to face me and smile, but wouldn't speak to me.

I noticed that he took a different route and in less than five minutes we were in an abandon road. I looked out the window and watched the sunset as he continued driving. We parked near a clearing and exited his Subaru. He walked around to open the door for me. He took my hand and guided me down a deserted path that led to another area of First Beach.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, Lee,"

He steered me down a slope and up a sandy dune. I could see two forlorn figures standing next to a bonfire. I looked at Benny, but he didn't respond. We reached the bonfire and I saw Byron and Brittany standing next to each other, their hands entwined.

"What's going on?" I asked Ben, but he just shrugged.

"Leah," Byron began. "I wanted to apologize for being an ass to you."

"It's alright," I said, looking at the horizon. "It's all in the past."

"No, I really wanted to apologize," he said apologetically. "This is my gift to you two," he handed me a small gift box and squeezed my hand before he loosen his hold. "I want you to have this. Britt and I bought it for um, for my niece. It's really not for her, but it was a good excuse to get you to talk to me." He said, forcing a smile.

"Thank you," I said looking down at the small box. "You are always welcome to see Caleigh. It would be great if you were part of her life, By."

"Thanks. Well," he paused and took a step back. "I, we gotta go. Enjoy the bonfire. Watch the sun set and celebrate your engagement."

"Bye, Aunt Leah," Brittany said. I hugged my niece and thanked her. Her eyes were moist with unshed tears, when she left.

Benedict sat close to the fire and motioned me to join him. I sat next to him, my head resting on his chest. We remained in silence, until the fire burned slowly. The sun had already set and the sky was dark with just a lonely bright star that peered through the heavily clouded firmament.

"I love you," he whispered, causing me to lift my head to face him. "You are my life, Leah."

"I love you, too," I sighed and kissed his pliable lips. "With all that I am!"

"I know," he said cockily. "I've always known." He said, bending down to kiss my forehead. "I've always known. What did Byron give you?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know, angel," I said, searching inside his pants' pocket and pulling out the gift that Byron had given me.

"Open it, I want to know what it is," he said childishly. I opened the small box and held my breath. I took the delicate promise bracelet and lifted up to my eyes.

"Why is Byron giving it to me?" I asked confused.

"Read the note," Ben said, as he pulled at the small piece of folded paper. "It might tell you why he gave you something like this." He said suspiciously. I shook my head and took the paper that he was handing me.

"Benedict sucks at doing promise bracelets, so I had to do this one for him. He wants you to have it, because he loves you and wants to be with you for an eternity. Good luck in everything. Best wishes, Byron." I read out loud. "Benedict!" I said, my arms encircling him. "You didn't have to!" I said contently.

"Here," He said taking the bracelet from my hands. He gently placed it on my right wrist and kissed the back of my hand. "Now, you belong to me. Leah, I promise to love you and care for you always. I love you with all my heart and I know that my heart belongs with you. I want to live for you and if you want," he paused and slipped his hand in his back pocket and pulled a small velvety box. "If you want me," he stopped and took my left hand and carefully placed the engagement ring. "I have been saving up for this moment. I had this ring for the last two years. I was going to ask you to marry me, but,"

"But? What is it?" I asked intrigued, looking down at my hand. The engagement ring fit perfectly. I was excited at the turn of events. I would soon be with the man that I love. I kissed his lips, forgetting about the long pause that he'd briefly made.

"I saw you at the hospital with Elliot," he said dejectedly, as he broke our kiss.

"I'm sorry," I said contrite. "Those were different times. I was a different Leah. I am with you now, Benedict. I love you and I promise that I won't be with no one else. I'm yours. I'll never hurt you. I promise to speak about my feelings more often, so there aren't any misunderstandings between us. I love you and I don't know what to do to erase your sadness." I said despondently. "What can I do to make you see how much I love you?" I said miserably. Benedict smile.

"You want to do something that would make me smile again, don't you, Leah?" He asked impishly. I nodded, straddling his waist with my legs and faced him. "You are doing just what I wanted, Lee." He said huskily. "You are mine. Let's leave the past in the past and live our lives together. Love me, baby. Don't ever let me go. Love me, please."

And that's exactly what I did, until only the embers of the bonfire was the only thing that remained!


	39. Sunset

Salvation

Sunset

Benedict's POV

I didn't know what to do. Should I move or remain beside her? I was at loss of words. What can you say to tell her how perfect she made my life? Did I get down on my knees and recite in prose how deep and wide my love for her was? I wanted Leah to know how much I love her. It was hard to describe, because every phrase or word that I used wasn't enough to express how I felt for her. Leah deserved so much more and I wasn't sure that I was giving her a 101% of my love. She had given me a daughter and I thanked her for that. Caleigh wasn't my blood child, but she was born from my heart.

I shuffled in bed, trying to pry her leg off my body, but the more I moved, the more Leah got comfortable, as if she was telling me to remain beside her. I chuckled softly and caressed her naked shoulder.

"Don't go," she murmured sleepily, snuggling closer to me.

"I have to check on Caleigh," I whispered, brushing away a few strands of hair off her face. "She's fussing in her crib. She must be hungry."

"OK," she smiled, opening one eye and smiled at me. "Thanks, Benny. Thank you for an amazing life," she said and then turned to her side and continued sleeping. I pushed the covers off me and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her naked backside. She was perfect; pure perfection and all mine. I smiled impishly and gave her derrière a soft smack. "Benny!" Leah laughed, yawning. "That's not nice. I'm tired. You didn't let me sleep last night." She chuckled and pulled the covers over herself.

"I can't seem to get any satisfaction, Lee. The more I have you, the more I need you," I said, standing up from the bed and proceeded to pull on my sweatpants and walked around the bed. I leaned down and gave Leah a tender kiss on the forehead and pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

"Bye," she muttered and continued to sleep. "I'll be up soon,"

"Take your time, princess." I said, walking to the door.

I took one last glance at her and exited the room. I smiled happily and walked down the hall. I turned left and entered Caleigh's room. She was already waiting for me. She was holding herself with the bars of her crib and bounced in place when she saw me. Her green eyes followed my every step. There was a content smile on her sweet lips and her arms were outstretched for me to carry her. I obliged and held her in my arms, kissing her tousled hair and immediately changed her diaper. When I was done, we walked to the kitchen and I sat her on her high-chair. I washed my hands and prepared her breakfast and stared attentively at every move she made, as I waited for her food to warm up.

Caleigh was an amazing child. She definitely had Seth's temper. In a way, I was glad. Hopefully, Michael Uley wouldn't have a complicated imprint. My angel was my world, happiness and my life. Staring at her was a blessing. Every day, I found more features to compare to Leah. She made everything worth it. Every tearful night and heartache from the past didn't matter. I don't know how I could live my life without her now that she was in my arms. She was too important in my life. I was proud to be her father and now her mother's husband.

Leah and I got married a few months ago. It was an impromptu wedding, but beautiful. It was a Saturday afternoon, the sun was slowly setting on the horizon and all our family members and friends had gathered to celebrate our commitment to one another. Leah wore her hair down, and was dressed in a white dress that showed off her perfect curves. Seth had walked her down the aisle and gave me his blessing to make her my wife. I was stoked. I held perfection in my hands and I was so closed to heaven whenever she was beside me. I couldn't help it. I couldn't hide my happiness, but deep down, my soul was crying with happiness. It was a dream that came true. Leah was my wife, my soul mate, my confidant, and my everything. We would be united for an eternity. Nothing could ever separate us. I was sure of that.

I grabbed the warm bottle of milk and rice cereal that I'd prepared for my daughter and sat in the chair across from her. Caleigh eyed her food and then turned her face to the window and pointed outside. I followed her line of vision and saw Michael approaching the house.

"You know who that is?" I asked, as I dipped the small spoon in her food. She giggled and opened her mouth. I fed her a spoonful of cereal and she ate it happily. I cleaned her mouth and got up from the chair.

I walked up to the door and turned around to face her. She was an open book. Her expressions told me everything that she was feeling. Leah said that it was impossible, but I had a deeper connection with Caleigh. I had to, because I wasn't her biological father, and I had to find a way to understand her. We shared a different type of bond. I wanted to know her and I needed her to know that no matter what happened in the future, I would always be there for her. I loved her and to me she was my daughter. My precious and beautiful Caleigh Madelynn Brooks.

"Uhh, Michael's here," I said, opening the door. When she saw Mike, she clapped excitedly and slammed her chubby hands on the table of the high-chair.

"Ben," Michael said, bobbing his head and shaking my hand. "How are you? Hope you slept well."

"I did," I said, letting go of his hand and turning to close the door. "Leah and I are going out this morning. Can you watch Caleigh?"

"Of course," Michael said, hurrying his steps to where she sat. "How's my princess?" he said, kissing her forehead. Caleigh shrieked happily. He boosted her in his shoulders and ran around the house. She giggled so loudly that I couldn't help but smile. "Where are you guys going?" Michael asked, as he sat Caleigh down on the high-chair.

"None of your business," I laughed. I stood next to them, a strange feeling making my stomach churn. I continued forcing a smile at Michael, as he played with Cal. I heard Leah get up from the bed, when Michael spoke.

"Whatever, dog," he chuckled. He sat on my previous spot and began to feed my daughter. Caleigh made sure that she ate all her food. When she was done eating her cereal, she reached for her bottle and gulped the milk down. Michael watched her in fascination. "Man! She's really growing fast. I hope she's a wolf and can imprint on me."

"Don't say that," I said annoyed. "We don't talk about it while Lee is in the house. You remember last time. She almost had a nervous breakdown because Harrison said the same thing."

"Isn't Leah sleeping?" he asked. I shrugged and took the bowl and spoon from Caleigh hand and washed them in the sink. "Is Leah alright?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked confused. "She seems fine to me."

"Well," he paused and then smiled at Caleigh. "Never mind. I was just curious. That's all."

"Dada," Caleigh shouted. "Dada," She raised her arms for me to pull her out of the high-chair.

"Did she? Nah, did she? Did you hear what she said?" I asked, turning to face Michael, in confusion. He nodded and patted my back. "She spoke her first word. She called me Dada!"

"I heard her," Michael said, as he reached for her and scooped her in his arms. "Wow, she's growing fast. She is going to learn to talk and then crawl, walk, go to school… marry me." He joked. Caleigh giggled and placed her chubby hands on Michael's face and did a raspberry. "Funny girl! So you don't want to marry me in the future?" he teased and shook his head, feigning disappointment. Cal imitated him, shaking her head.

"You got your answer. She isn't going to marry you."

"Oh, come on," he said, looking down at Cal. "Am I that bad?"

"You are just old, Mike."

"Leah is like tw-"

"Shut up," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "We don't talk about age in this house. Lee is very sensitive about her age. Plus, she looks smoking hot."

"True," he shrugged.

"Dada," Cal said, clapping and giggling.

"I have to tell, Leah," I said happily. "She won't believe me. You have to back me up, Michael. She'll think that I came up with it."

"Sure," he said, bouncing Caleigh in his arms. "Just let me know when," he said, tossing Chocolate Pie in the air and catching her in his arms. At first, I had been so worried that she would fall, but Michael was good at catching her. She was his world and I knew that he would never cause her any harm.

I rushed into my bedroom and didn't find Leah in the bed. I heard hurling sounds and I walked over to the bathroom and heard Leah sobbing softly. I hurried inside the bathroom, pulling the door off the hinges. My heart broke; Leah was sitting on the floor, her head facing down the toilet.

"I'm pregnant, Benedict." She mumbled, before she puked again.

Leah's POV

Time surely passes by. One minute I was the mother of only one child, and then, I'm pregnant again. I don't know if I should faint or tell the doctor to shove the pregnancy exam up his uptight ass or hop around the hospital contently. I knew that it was too soon to have a child. Caleigh was still a baby. She could barely walk, unless she was holding to someone's hand or grabbing the edges of furniture. I was confused. I wasn't angry. Just confused. Benedict had recently graduated and was working in an Architectural firm in Port Angeles and he was getting paid good money. We had plenty of money to provide a safe and secure future for two children. That wasn't my fear. I was fearful of how another child would change Cal's relationship to Benedict. I also wanted to return to work. I had stopped working after I had Cal and now I had to put my plans on hold, again.

"Are you alright?" Benedict asked, kneeling beside me. "How do you know you're pregnant? Isn't it too soon to tell?"

I shook my head and lifted my right hand. I showed him the pregnancy test I'd taken a few minutes earlier and looked down inside the toilet. I hurled all the contents of my stomach and wiped my mouth with the towel that was next to the shower. That same morning, we went to see my gynecologist. I was still in shock. Another child! So soon!

"Oh, Leah, what's wrong?" he nodded, smiling. "We are having another child. We've been so blessed! Aren't you happy?" he said, giving me a side-glance. "Are you feeling better?"

I could see the worry in his eyes and the joy of being a father again… except this time, the child was his. What if he loved this child more that Caleigh? I was always worried about things like that. I knew that he would love Cal unconditionally, but here was the feeling… This child that according to the doctor would be born in the springs of the following year would probably shadow Caleigh in the eyes of Benedict.

"I'm fine," I whispered, looking out the window.

"Leah," he paused, taking my hand in his, as he continued driving back to the house. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I mumbled and sighed. "I'm just worried."

"About?"

"Many things," I said irritated. "Don't you think that it's too sudden to have more children? Cal is still a baby. She hasn't been potty trained. We are going to spend a fortune in diapers. I wanted to return back to work. Now I can't because soon, I'm going to have to take maternity leave again. Cal isn't even a year old, Benedict." I spat furiously. "Aren't you worried about those things? I mean, you are smiling like the Cheshire cat and I'm freaking out here. I'm shitting bricks! I'm scared, Benedict. We don't have the money," I lied.

"What? Leah, what the hell? I make plenty of money. We can provide for our children. Why are you acting like this? What are you really worried about?"

"I don't know,"

"Bullshit, Leah," he snapped. "What the fuck is wrong? You don't want to carry my child? Is that it? Do you want an abortion? Or does this doesn't really have something to do with our monetary situation and more with the fact that you still doubt the fact that I will love Caleigh and any other children that you and I have together?"

I was quiet, my arms crossed over my chest, as I stared angrily the road ahead. I hated when he knew what the hell was wrong with me. I never got a chance to vent the way I used to, because he always knew what was bothering me.

"Is that what's bothering you? I knew it. Damn, Leah," he asked, his hands shaking on the steering wheel. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I'm not going to stop loving our daughter any less. She is my daughter, Leah. Caleigh is my daughter. We may not have the same blood, but she knows me as her father and to the world I am her father. Nothing can change or take away my love for her." He said surly. "We can have as many children, Leah, and I'm going to love them the same."

We drove in silence, every now and then; I would turn to face Benedict. I felt like hell for doubting him. But I had to think of my daughter. I had to vanguard her future. I never wanted Cal to feel that we didn't love her. I didn't want her to ever doubt her father's love for her.

We reached the road that led to our house and he pulled the SUV into the driveway and placed it in park. He turned to face me and glare at me.

"I hate it when you doubt me," he fumed. "You think that I am so heartless to prefer my own child over Caleigh. Why would you think like that? Haven't I proven how much I love our daughter? What can I do to make you believe me? If you continue like this, Lee, you are going to end up pushing me away from you." he said, before he stepped out of the vehicle and ran inside the cabin.

I stayed inside and cried. I wanted to believe him and blame my insecurities on the hormonal imbalance due to my pregnancy. I sat in the passenger seat and sobbed. I don't know how long I stayed in there. I just knew that Benedict hated me. I was going to lose him if I continued doubting him.

"Leah," Ben said, knocking on the glass window. I turned my head and glanced at him, holding Caleigh in his arms. She was asleep against his chest. She was covered in her favorite purple blanket and was tucked safely in his arms. They looked so amazing together. My breath hitched in my lungs and my hands trembled as I opened the passenger door. How could I doubt him? It was obvious that Benedict's sun rise and set in our daughter's eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but Benedict's arms engulfed me and brought me closer to him. I could smell the soft baby scent of my daughter mixed with his earthy musk. I inhaled deeply, letting my tears run down my face. "We are a family, babe. We love each other and destiny has blessed us again with another child, Leah. We are going to have more kids and I'm going to love them equally. Be happy and stop doubting me, please."

"I'm sorry,"

"I forgive you. Just, ugh, Leah… Don't let your thoughts get the best of you. You know me better than that. I love our daughter more than anything. Damn it, Lee. You should've been there in the hall, when my dad was taking me to your room to see you." He said, looking down at Cal's sleeping face. He gently kissed her forehead and smiled dreamingly at me. "I felt this strange pull, dragging me the opposite way from where you were. I was drawn in both directions. I wanted to be with you and honestly, I didn't know what that other pull was. I just knew that it was beckoning me towards that direction. When Dad told me that you were on the other side of the building I was afraid. I thought that something was wrong with me. I guess that your daughter falls under the imprinting clause. Our daughter claimed my heart too, that night. I love her. She's my angel and I adore her. I want to make her happy. I am her father after all. I gave her my name, my life and my heart. We are a family, princess. Get that through your thick precious skull. You are so headstrong, Lee," he chuckled, kissing my forehead. "I love you girls. Let's be happy and stop worrying for things that aren't important. I'm going to love our children the same way. Remember that, Lee."

"I believe you," I mumbled sadly, pushing him away from me. I kissed Caleigh's chubby cheek and then kissed him full on the mouth. "I promise to stop worrying so much. I'm hormonal, Benedict."

"Good excuse," he smiled. "I don't want the baby to have your temper, Leah. I can't really deal with another Leah in my life. You are more than enough." he teased and step away.

"Don't make me smack you!" I joked. He helped me out of the car and together we walked down the driveway. "It's a nice afternoon," I said, wiping the tears away. "We should go for a walk."

"That sounds nice," Benedict said, adjusting Caleigh in his arms. He placed her in a cradle position and we went for a brief walk and ended up by the beach. We talked about our new child. I was anxious, nervous and edgy still. Everything was happening so suddenly. We walked for a while and decided to sit on the sand, contemplating the sky. Caleigh was asleep in his arms and I was holding him by the waist. We watched the beautiful displays of colors the sunset offered us. I promised myself that I would stop worrying about things that could jeopardize my relationship with my husband. I leaned my head against his shoulder and felt a sense of hope nestle in my heart.

I was happy with Benedict. He made my life better. And the best thing was that Caleigh loved him and he loved her. I touched my belly with my free hand and looked up at Benedict. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"We are so having another girl," he said, turning to face the horizon. "I like little girls. They are cute and precious, just like Cal."


	40. My Brother

Salvation

* * *

**My Brother**

_Benedict's POV_

It was a beautiful day in La Push. I had finished mowing the lawn and planting sunflowers for my daughters Caleigh and Sunshine. They had asked me- OK, Caleigh had begged me to plant her a few sunflowers near her bedroom window; Sunshine had stood by her older sister just looking adorable and cute. I couldn't deny them anything. They were my princess and I did anything to make them happy. When I was finished planting, I walked inside and took a quick shower and got dressed. The girls were going to spend the day with Byron. Leah and were going to her doctor's appointment.

We were expecting another child and this was a routine appointment, to check on the health of the baby, and hopefully, to know the sex of the fetus. When we got to the doctor's office, Leah was seen pretty fast. We found out that we were having a boy, I fainted. I mean, I love my girls, they were my world, but God knew that I wouldn't change them. They were beautiful and filled my life with constant happiness… But I was tired of seeing pink walls, tutus, dresses, dolls and other girly things thrown around the house. It was time for a change! We were going to have a little boy in the Brooks-Clearwater household, finally.

We were thrill, excited, stoke and all the synonyms for happy! A boy. I was finally going to have a boy. Leah and I stepped out of the clinic, holding hand. The day couldn't be any better. "A boy," Leah said surprised, as I helped her get in the car. We talked about how content we were for the soon-to-be arrival of our son.

"Did you see this one coming?" Leah sighed, as she looked at me.

"No," I said, when we were driving back from the doctor's office. "I had no idea, Lee," I said, holding the steering wheel and looking at the road ahead. "I'm glad it's a boy."

"Me too," Leah sighed. "I love the girls, Ben," she paused and chuckled, running her hand over her face. "I'm just sick of seeing pink clothes and dolls and so many girly things in the house." She snickered. "I need a boy. I heard that boys are less traumatic for their mother's."

"I seriously doubt that," I said, reaching for her hand. "Byron and I used to drive our mom crazy pulling different stunts every day."

"You don't know," she said, folding her arms over her growing stomach. "I remember when Leslie was raising you and Byron. You two were easy to handle. OK, maybe a little mischievous, but isn't that part of being a kid?"

"IF you say so," I shrugged.

"Do you think that Byron is doing fine with the girls?

"He always does, Lee. So don't worry." I said calmly, taking her hand in mine and gently squeezing it. "He adores the girls and wouldn't let anything bad happen to them. He's like their second dad, love."

"Yea, you are right," she said, turning to face the scenery. "That guy sure spoils them."

I chuckled, still holding her hand. "He does love them a lot." I said, bringing the back of her hand close to my lips. "They'll be fine." I gave it a kiss and continued driving back to La Push in comfortable silence. When we reached our street, I drove up the dirt road that led to my house. I saw Harrison and Michael's motorcycles parked in our driveway.

"It hasn't even been five hours that Cal left with Byron and Michael is already missing her." She sniggered.

"That's the power of imprinting," I laughed. "By the way, do you think that Sunshine will ever get imprinted by someone?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Collin's son is the only possibility. He's twelve. He shows no sign of phasing anytime soon."

"Oh, I know," I sighed. "There aren't no signs of him growing into a wolf. He's small and too smart if you ask me," I sighed. "I rather not have any wolf imprint on her." I said honestly. "I want her to be normal."

"Why? Don't you like it that we imprinted on each other?"

"I do. I love the fact that we imprinted on each other, Lee. It's amazing. I just can't handle another daughter with an imprint," I chuckled, taking her hand in mine. "They are desperate beings. They don't have a bone of class in them. Look at Mike. He can't be away from Caleigh. He eats our food and we have to fight just to kick him out of our house. We weren't as needy as Mike is with Cal when we first started, were we? I know that he cares for her, but it's ridiculous."

"I know what you mean," she said, squeezing my hands.

We piled out of the car and trudged to the house, where Michael and Harrison were. They'd found the spare key and made themselves at home by preparing themselves sandwiches and watching television. Michael turned around when he heard us and smiled. He looked around us, hoping to see Caleigh, but frowned and sighed.

"I thought that she would be here!" he whined. "Have you heard from her? Is she alright? Is Byron taking good care of her?"

"He always does," Leah said, placing her purse on the coffee table. "I'm going to lay down for a nap. I'm tire and my feet hurt. Call me when the girls get back home, please."

"OK, then," I said, kissing her cheek. "I'll wake you up as soon as Byron arrives with the girls." I smiled. She nodded and hugged me tightly.

"Bye, guys,"

"Bye, Aunt Leah," Harrison said with his mouth full.

"Bye, Harry," she said, waving at him as she walked down the hall to our room. "Clean my kitchen and living room when you two are done."

I sat beside the guys and we continued watching television. We had a good time talking about trivial things, like Football, the new motorcycles that were coming out this year and how strange weather was lately. We got bored and Harrison suggested that we ride my ATVs in my big backyard. I agreed and we spent the whole morning and early afternoon riding.

It was late in the afternoon, when I saw Byron's four doors Jeep, driving up the dirt road to my house. I could see Sunny and Cal sitting in the backseat. They were smiling, giggling and I could observe my brother's face, filled with joy. He parked his vehicle next to my Subaru Forester and turned to face the girls. Michael stopped his dirt bike and looked at Byron's Jeep and ran towards it, but Leah stepped out of the house and stopped him.

"Get your ass in here," Leah said, her hand on her hip. "You left a mess in the living room. Come and pick up your things."

"Fine," Michael said annoyed, turning to face the driveway. "I'll be there."

Harrison was laughing at Michael, but Leah also called him to help Michael clean the mess that they had left in the living room. I watched as the boys sauntered inside the cabin. I turned my attention to Byron getting out of the driver's seat and move around his auto to open the door for the girls. He gently unbuckled their seatbelt and got them out of their booster seat. He gently scooped Caleigh out of the Jeep and placed her on the floor next to him, and then he proceeded to help Sunshine out. The first little girl that I saw running towards me was my Sunny.

Sunshine Marie Brooks, my second daughter ran out of my brother's arm and rushed to where I was. Her tiny legs carried her with such clumsiness that was so common on a two years old. She ran to me with her arms outstretched and a smile on her pouty lips. Her long wavy hair flailing with the breeze.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she said happily. I got off my ATV and ran to her. I gently scooped her in my arms and bounced her high in the air. She giggled contently. I peppered her face with many kisses. I'd missed her so much. I loved my daughter. She was my tiny angel. She was the mischievous one in the Brooks-Clearwater pack. I turned around and saw Caleigh rushing to my side, as she held a Red Robin Balloon string strapped to her wrist.

"Dad! Daddy!" she squealed contently. She clung to the leg of my pant and didn't let go. "I'd missed you."

"Angel," I said lovingly, placing Sunshine on the floor and kneeling to be at the same level as my oldest daughter, Caleigh. "I missed you too," I said, wrapping my arms around her and brought her crashing against my chest. "Don't ever leave me again, princess."

"I won't, Dad," she laughed in my arms. "We were gone for a few hours." She said, as she stared at me with wisdom in her eyes. "Uncle By took us to Port Angeles." She said, her voice so clear for a four years old. "Sunshine spilled her juice on the floor and kissed the waiter that served us."

"She did," I laughed, looking at Sunshine. She was nodding, as she pulled her purple pacifier out of her pants' pocket. I ruffled her hair and turned my attention to Cal. "We ate fries at Red Robin and went to played at Chucky E. Cheese."

"I'm glad," I said, smiling down at Caleigh. The girls continued talking to me, but I could barely understand Sunshine. She was trying to tell me something interesting, but she still had her pacifier on. "We'll talk later, baby girl." I said, kissing their forehead.

"By," I said, waving at my brother. "What's up, bro? I see that you are still alive. How's your life?" I teased. He bobbed his head and leaned against his Jeep. Sunny walked up to him and tugged at his khaki slacks.

"Nothing much," he shrugged and picked up Sunshine in his arms and kissed her cheeks.

"Were they a handful?" I asked observing Sunshine.

Byron bounced Sunny in his arms and slowly placed her on the floor. "This one fell in love with our waiter. He was a teenager, about sixteen years old. She wouldn't let go of his hand afterwards and cried all the way out of the restaurant. But other than that, she was fine. Caleigh didn't let go of me. She stayed next to me all the time." he paused and took Caleigh's hand in his. "Nope. My nieces are excellent angels." He said, picking up Caleigh in his arms. "This one is a sneaky devil. She ate my desert while I was in the bathroom. Sunny did too,"

"I told you to be careful with your food around them," I laughed, touching Sunshine's chubby cheeks. Caleigh sniggered, covering her lips with her hands, as Byron kissed her forehead. Sunny ran around us happily. Cal giggled and opened her arms for me to carry her. I was about to snatch her out of my brother's arms, when Byron took a step and shook his head. "Hey, she's mine." I chuckled.

"Nope," he laughed. "Your girls are mine."

"Yeah, be careful," I said jokingly. "By the way, Leah and I are having a boy."

"A boy? Great! Congratulations," he said excitedly, as he shook my free hand. "Now I can steal your girls and when Leah has your son, I'm stealing him too." He teased.

"Seriously, I doubt it," I said, shaking my head. "Why don't you have kids with Brittany?" I asked nonchalantly. "I'm sure that you can have plenty of them with her," I teased. Byron's face turned grim and I gently placed Sunshine on the floor. "Baby, go inside and say hello to Mommy. Caleigh," I paused, turning to face Caleigh who was in Byron's arms. "Michael is in the house. He came to see you. Take Sunny with you. And make sure you wash your hands, baby. "

"Ok, Daddy," she giggled, waving goodbye to me. She ran to Byron and hugged his leg. "Uncle Byron," she paused and looked at her with wide eyes. "Be careful, please." She ran into the house, Sunny trailing after her. "Take care and don't let nothing hurt you." She yelled from the cabin.

Byron looked confused at me. I shrugged, not understanding what had happened. "What just happened? He asked me. "What did she mean by that?"

"I don't know. She says things like that," I said, looking back at the house. "Come on in. We can grill some burgers and drink bear with Harrison and Michael. Leah made peanut butter pie, just like you like it. I bet you are hungry. We can take the girls down to the beach to play afterwards."

"Sure," he smiled, placing his arm around my shoulder. We walked to the house laughing merrily. As soon as we stepped in the living room, Caleigh forgot about us and just spent her time with her imprint. Michael was like a doting older brother to her. Sunshine saw Byron and ran into his arms.

We grilled burgers and had a nice dinner. Leah joined us and sat on a rocking chair facing the patio, as she smiled at our daughters playing. We had a great afternoon. We went to the beach when we finished eating. The girls built sand castles and jumped in the water with Byron. It was getting late and I could tell that the girls were tired. Byron helped me carry them back to the house. He held Caleigh and I had Sunny in my arms, as we slowly made our way back.

"Brittany and I broke up," he mumbled, and stopped walking. Caleigh lifted her head and clasped her hands on his face.

"I love you," Caleigh smiled and then rested her head back on his shoulder.

"I love you too, kiddo," he smiled, holding my daughter. He turned to face me and smiled dejectedly. "You know, Ben," he paused.

"What?"

"You are an amazing brother," he continued. "You are a great father and I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too, By," I said, grinning.

"No, I mean it."

"I mean it too," I chuckled. "You are the best brother and I know things will work out for you."

"I hope," he said, looking down at ground.

"How long has it been since you and Brit broke up?" I asked curiously.

"Three weeks ago," he said nonchalantly. "We really didn't break up. She was seeing someone else. I confronted them. I knew that I shouldn't have, but," he stopped and sighed. "She's with another wolf and… I deserve it. I left her for five years. She needs someone that can love her."

"A wolf?" I asked angry. "Who is he?"

"It's not important." He said and remained silence as we walked down the pebbled path. "It hurts, but it's not worth it. I did the same to him too. So, we are even." He mumbled.


	41. Darkness

**Salvation**

* * *

**Darkness**

I sat on the recliner, watching as my little daughters Sunshine and Caleigh slept in my arms. Byron and I had played with them all afternoon, but after three hours of running, making sandcastles and playing hide-n-seek, the girls were tired and wanted to return home. Byron helped me carry Sunshine and I carried Caleigh. When we got home, Leah helped them take showers and change into clean clothes. Byron stayed a bit longer with us, watching television. He looked pensive and barely paid attention to what we were watching.

"I should go," he said, as he stood up from the seat, carrying Caleigh in his arms.

"No, stay for ice cream," I said. He shook his head and placed Cal in my lap.

"I have things to do, Ben. I have a, um, thing that I have to do," he said nervously.

"But," I sighed. "I want you to stay. What Cal said early has been bothering me. She has a talent to know when something bad is going to happen."

"What did she say?" Leah asked questioningly.

"She said that Byron should be careful," I mumbled. I looked down at Sunshine and smiled lovingly at her. She was playing with her pacifier and tried hard to winking at me. "What if that's her way of telling us that something is going to happen to you?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know how, but she has a strong intuition about things, Byron." Leah said worriedly. "Perhaps you should stay with us. You can sleep in the sofa. I'll make sure that the girls don't bother you."

"No, don't be like that. I'm not superstitious." he groaned annoyed. "Don't jinx me. Cal is always worried about me. That's the only reason she said it."

"What if it has something to do with Emerson?" Leah asked worriedly. "He's been giving you grief, hasn't it?"

"No," Byron lied. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Well, that's just it. I bet that Cal's worries have to do with what happen last week at the beach. She saw Emerson try to fight you, Byron. She's been worried about you since. I know that he hates you, but he's been spending a lot of time at Seth's house. He hangs a lot around with Brittany. Does that have something to do with your absentminded?"

"I don't know what you are talking. And seriously, I doubt that Emerson can hurt me," Byron said cockily. "He's always drunk and can't get his act straight."

"Just be careful," Leah said concernedly.

"I will, Ben. I'm leaving now. I'll come back tomorrow to play with the girls and maybe," he said, and kissing the girls. "I'll take them to the zoo. OK?"

"Fine, I'll see you then… Byron, are you sure that you can't stay with us tonight?"

"Nah, man," He said. "I'll be fine. I'll be here at around nine in the morning."

"Be careful," I said concernedly. "Call me if you need anything, Byron."

"Stop it, Ben." he fussed. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Byron, I love you, bro." I said, shaking his hand. "Take care and call me as soon as you get home."

"Uncle Byron," Caleigh whispered, when he stood under the doorframe. "Be careful, please."

"I will, kiddo," he said, smiling at her. "I'm coming to take you to the zoo. I love you and be a good girl," he said, winking at her.

"I love you too," Caleigh sighed, hopping off my lap and running to Byron. "I'll miss you." She said, her glassy eyes stared up at him. Byron knelt beside her, hugging her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be fine," he said sweetly. "I'll come back tomorrow to take you and Sunny to the Zoo."

"Promise, Uncle B,"

"I promise." He said, linking his pinky with hers. "I'll see you later, bro. Leah good night."

"Bye," Sunshine giggled.

"I love you, angel." He waved at Sunny. I walked to the door and shook my brother's hand again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ben."

I nodded, watching as my brother's tall figure walked down the cobblestone pathway and stopped by his car, waving sadly at us. Caleigh held my hand and sighed sadly. I had a strange feeling in my chest. I didn't understand why, but it had something to do with what Caleigh had said earlier. I knelt beside Caleigh and forced a smile at her. She looked up at me; her expression was worried, as if she knew something was going to happen to my brother. I stared at his car distancing, but stopped when I felt a soft, warm hand touch my forearm. I looked down and found the girls staring at me.

"Iwe cream," Sunny said, her pacifier still in her mouth. "Daddy, iwe cream!"

"Ice cream?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. I looked back at Leah and she nodded, mouthing, 'ice cream'.

"Yes, Daddy," Caleigh said, her eyes darting to the road. "Sunny wants ice cream," she said. "I do too."

"OK," I nodded.

When were finished, the girls crashed tiredly in my lap after eating ice cream. I was pretty beat and tired. I looked down at Sunshine's rosy cheeks and laughed. She was only two years old and still used her pacifier, but she was as beautiful as her older sister and mother. She was another miniature version of Leah. Her hair was black and wavy, just like my mother's. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, so honest, kind, adventurer and loving; that they reminded me of my father. Caleigh was my little angel, her rosy cheeks, so similar to Leah's and her pouty lips were so cute. She was so sweet, friendly, content, charming and daddy's princess. Her temper was easy-going and so relaxed, just like her Uncle Seth.

I enjoy the quality time that we got to spend together with my family. I had a lucrative job that provided enough money to provide for my growing family and for future plans. I worked all week long and got home late in the evenings, tired and exhausted and with need to be with my girls and wife. It was hard, because my angels were already in bed sleeping. I was thankful that I had the weekends off and could enjoy my time with my wife and two daughters.

I was hopelessly in love with my three girls. Leah was such an amazing wife and mother. She was so caring, understanding and just the best. She loved me unconditionally and spoiled me rotten. She was an excellent mother, so thoughtful and attentive. I was devoted to her, to my family and to be honest, I fell in love with her every time our eyes met. My heart wanted to leap out of my chest whenever she was near.

"Do you need me to help you take the girls to their beds?" Leah asked, as she entered the living room, her hands on her growing stomach. She was pregnant again. This time it was different. We were expecting a little boy and her pregnancy didn't have any complications. She smiled widely when I turned to face her. She gnawed at her bottom lip and stop in the threshold. "I can help you." She said timidly. I signaled her to get closer. I watched her waddle to the recliner and she sat on the arm rest of my chair.

I shook my head and contemplated my kids sleeping. "Leave them in my arms, Leah,"

"Whatever you want," she said, bending down to kiss my cheek. "They are growing so fast,"

"Yes," I nodded, my eyes darting from my wife to our girls. "I like them tiny and cute like this, Lee. I don't want them to grow." I chuckled. Sunshine shifted in my arms and placed her chubby hand on my forearm. Leah nodded and sighed. "I enjoy this moments, angel." I said, kissing their foreheads. Caleigh smiled, opening her green eyes and stretched her arms and snaked them around my neck. "Oh, princess, did Daddy wake you up?" I asked, staring down at her. She shook her head and offered me a loving smile.

"No, Daddy," she sighed, sleepily. "I smelled Mommy," she said, her eyelids heavy over her eyes. "She smells like cookies."

"Mommy does smells like cookies," I whispered, tilting my head up to glance at Leah. She chortled softly and placed her hand on my shoulder and with the other touched Cal's nose.

"Go back to sleep, angel," Leah said, caressing our daughter's face. Cal smiled and snuggled closer to me and kissed my chin.

"Daddy is so warm." She said, snoozing off. "Will Mommy and Daddy watch over my dreams and Sunshine's too, please?" she asked, pouting. Her eyelids opened slightly and she smiled at us. I couldn't help but smile. Her smile brought joy into my heart and made every sacrifice in my life so worth it.

I nodded kissing her forehead again. "I always do, princess. I watch over Sunshine's and my precious Caleigh's dream." I said tenderly, grazing my lips to her soft cheek. "We'll be here when you wake up."

Leah smiled blissfully, as she ran her hand soothingly on the back of my neck. Caleigh nodded and closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Sunshine Marie, my youngest daughter, cuddled closer to me, as she enjoyed the heat of my embrace and cooed contently. Leah hummed an old melody that her father had taught her when she was a little girl. We observed our little princesses. I heard Leah sob, but when I looked up at her, she quickly brushed her tears with her finger. She smiled nostalgically and embraced me. We remained like this for a moment, not wanting to ruin the instant. When Sunny began to shift in my lap, Leah decided that it would be best to place the girls in their beds. We tucked them in and kissed them tenderly on their cheeks and walked out of the room and went to the backyard patio.

It was summer and it was a great day, so unusual for La Push. Leah and I talked about our future plans and the arrival of Giovanni, our unborn son. We wanted to honor my deceased uncle, who died in a car accident many years ago. I was happy with the arrival of my son. I had been blessed in my life. All the pain suffered in the past was so worth it, when I looked at my little girls, Leah and our unborn son.

The sun had finally set uneventful. Leah and I talked, ate a late night dinner after the girls woke up from their sleep, when Leah dropped a baking pan on the floor. We ate with them, laughing at Sunny's silly antics and tried to keep Caleigh from worrying so much. We went back to the family room and watched "Disney's Hercules" when the girls feel asleep. I took them to their bed and went back to where Leah waited for me. It'd been a precious day, but as soon as it turned two in the morning, Caleigh woke up screaming for her uncle Byron. Leah and I tried to calm her down. It took us more than an hour, but she finally went back to sleep.

Leah and I remained in our daughters' room, as we watched Caleigh worriedly. I massaged her shoulders and kissed her neck, trying to relief her of her back pain. She was slowly dozing off, when she managed to sit up and look at me.

"What?" I asked, kissing her forehead. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No," she sighed. "I'm just thinking about Caleigh. I'm worried about her."

"Everything is alright,"

"I don't know. Remember when Sunny fell and Caleigh acted so strange, but stopped when she saw Sunny on the floor… what if," she shrugged and pulled on her collar. "I feel like something eerie is going to happen."

"I know, Lee. I'm worried for Caleigh and Byron." I asked confused. "Do you think that I should go, call or check on By?"

"Yes, please," she nodded and stood up. "Call him. Tell him to get his ass over here and comfort Caleigh."

"OK, I'll call," I said, standing up from the sofa and walking to where she was. I hugged her and kissed her lips. I was about to let go of her, when we heard the soft purrs of an engine pulling into our driveway. "Someone is here," Leah said intrigued.

"Who do you think it could be?" I asked, looking at Leah.

"I don't know,"

"I'll go see," Leah said, placing her hand on the table for support, as she walked around the living room with her big belly. "It might be Michael."

"I don't think it's him, babe. That doesn't sound like his car," I said. Leah was close to the door, but stopped and walked over to the window. She peeked out of the window and turned to me. There was a puzzled look on her face. "Your father, Jake, Seth and Collin are here,"

"What? My Dad?" I asked puzzled, walking to the window and peeked. I saw my dad stepping out of the backseat of Collin's Chevy Tahoe. "Something's wrong."

"Jake brought his son," Leah said, looking down at me. "What the hell is going on? They look like someone died." She said worriedly.

"I'll go see," I said, patting her belly. "Stay in here, angel. Check on the girl. Oh, there goes Michael." I muttered, when I saw his dark fur running through the woods. "Why are there so many wolves? Something big happened! Something happened to Byron. Oh, god," I said, raking my fingers through my hair nervously. "I have to find out."

"Go, sweetie," Leah nodded and grasped my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Be careful."

"I will," I nodded nervously, as I slowly let go of her hand. I kissed her forehead and stepped out of the house. When I walked down the cobblestone pathway, I halted. My father was on the floor, kneeling down, and his hands covering his face as he silently wept.

"Dad, what happened? Why are you here? Where's By?" I asked rushing to his side. I knelt beside him and he embraced me with such sadness. His brown eyes were a well of pain. I didn't know what had happened, but I knew that it had to do with Byron. "What happened to Byron?"

"Y-your brother," he gasped and inhaled deeply, before his body shook with sobs. "Byron's dead," he said. "My son! My Cutie-pie is gone," He lifted his head up and I thought that the world stopped spinning. My brother, dead- he was gone. I would never see him again. My best friend and only brother was gone. I fell back, hitting the wet ground hard. My head throbbed, but I didn't care. I was numb inside. Something died inside of me.

"What do you mean Byron's dead? It can't be!" I said, my voice trembling, as I stared at the dark sky, the rain falling on my face, hiding my tears. "What do you mean that my brother is dead? How can that be? Byron was here the entire day. We took the girls out to play. We- he was alive this afternoon." I said incredulous. I sat up and stared at the gloomy faces that stared back. "My Byron, h-he said he-"

"Your father is saying the truth. Your brother," Seth whispered, placing his hand on my shoulder. "He is dead."

"Dead," I sobbed angrily. "How?"

"Byron got in a fight with Emerson…" he paused and shook his head. "He was running away with Marie and Emerson found out. They fought in a duel."

"Duel?"

"Yes," Collin said soflty. "If a wolf is found guilty of being romantically involved with another wolf's imprint, then he can be dared into a duel."

"That's not true," I growled. "Byron loved your daughter Brittany! He would never do something like that! Marie was part of his past, but he was in love with Brittany."

"But Brittany didn't love him," Collin said in his pacifist voice.

"My daughter did love him," Seth said indignantly.

"Not enough to trust in Byron! He'd changed. He didn't want to waste his life without his imprint."

"My daughter is not the one responsible for this," Seth growled.

"She cheated on him!" I seethed.

"It's true, Seth." Collin said, eyeing Seth with an apologetic expression. "Byron was hurt when he saw Brittany with Emerson. He didn't want to tell anyone. He knew how much Seth, Brady and Benedict would worry about him." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Byron knew that you were happy with the girls and Leah." He said lookind down at me.

"No," I said, covering my ears, hoping that what they were all telling me was false. I looked around and found the Uley twins in their wolf form, followed by other pack members, their heads were down, with a somber expression. My brother left me alone in this forsaken world. How could I live without him? The girls would suffer his loss greatly. "It's a lie, right? He's going to come out from behind the trees and tell me that it is a joke, right? What am I gonna tell my girls?"

Dad shook his head and wept for his lost son. "I wish, Benny. I only wish that he would. What would I give to see my son again?"

"Did Emerson kill my brother?" I asked angrily, as the pain of losing my brother crashed against me, like a powerful wave, taking my breath away, as it finally settled in. "He killed my brother, didn't he?" I shouted, as I shook. Everything around me turned red. I growled, but my father's hand stopped me.

"Calm down," Dad said sternly. "Calm yourself down. You don't want your daughters' to see you lose control, do you?" he asked, looking towards the house.

"Leave me alone!" I said, pushing him away from me. "Let me go! I'm going to kill him!"

"No!" Leah shouted, as she stepped out of the house, holding Sunshine in her arms and Caleigh clutching at her skirt. "Don't do anything that will hurt you! I can't bear to lose you."

"You can't hurt him," Jake said in a low voice. "It's useless."

"Why not, Jake?" I barked furiously. He wasn't my Alpha. I didn't have to obey him. "He killed my brother, and you want me to do nothing? I don't think that it's fair to just sit back and do anything."

"You can't," Jake said solemnly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Emerson and your brother Byron are both dead." he said, looking down at the ground. "They both fell down an embankment. They landed on rocks and died on contact."

"How? Damn it, how? Aren't we invincible? We heal fast!" I said desperately. "We are practically immortals!"

"They were fighting," Seth said miserably, his head hung low. "They didn't see what was around them. If they would have stopped… they fell and landed on piles and piles of rocks. Not even us with the ability to phase and become seven foot wolves can survive such a steep fall… You can die on an instant." He said grieving. "I'm sorry, Benedict. They are both dead."

"Byron is dead…" I said, looking at my father's suffering. "Dad. I'm sorry. I couldn't be there for him. I should've trusted my instincts. Caleigh knew that something was going to happen to him. I should've trusted my instincts… I asked him to stay over for the night… he didn't want to… he told me that he'd things to do…" I cried.

I turned to face Leah and I saw her dejected face. She carefully placed our daughter on the floor and walked slowly towards me. Her hands held each of our daughters. Caleigh gazed around, hoping to make sense of what was happening, but nothing seemed to make sense. Sunshine saw my father and quickly dashed to his side. He held her in his arms and wept miserably in her tiny shoulders.

"Papa," Sunny said, pulling away from my dad and caressing his face. She removed her pacifier and let it fall on the wet ground. "Papa crying?" she said sadly, brushing my father's tears away. Dad pulled her in another hug and continued crying.

Caleigh looked around and turned to me. "Daddy," she paused, afraid to get near me. "Are you alright?" she asked, slowly letting go of her mother's hand. She played with the hem of her pajama top and looked around. "Is Papa going to be ok? Where is Uncle Byron?" she asked frightened.

"Come here, princess," Dad mumbled. Caleigh slowly walked to where he knelt and stopped in front of me. Her tiny hand touched my cheek and she gently wiped away the rain drops and tear mixture off my face. "I love you, Daddy." She whispered, kissing my forehead and rushing to my dad's side. Leah stood beside me and placed a caring hand on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and cried. I don't know how long I remained with a blank expression. I knew that I would never be the same. It was sad. There would always be a gap in my heart. No one would ever fill it. It would be constantly reminding me of the loss of my brother. A chorus of howls filled the night. It was a desperate wail of agony for the loss of my best friend and brother.


	42. A Dream Before Awakening

**Salvation**

AN: Enjoy. It's a little eerie and but I think that it was necessary.

**A Dream Before Awakening**

_Benedict's POV_

I closed my eyes and stared blankly out the bedroom window. It was dark outside and the only thing that I could discern was the brightness of the moon. It took me a few minutes, before my eyes adapted to the dark. It was a strange night. I couldn't sleep; it could be the fact that the following day, my brother's remaining were going to be put to rest. It meant that he would never come back to me and I would outlive him.

I sighed and decided to get up from the bed. Leah was sleeping soundly and I didn't want her to worry about me anymore. I put on my shorts and white shirt and walked around the bed to kiss Leah's forehead. I knelt beside the bed and carefully touched her forehead and sighed. She was beautiful and my heart skipped inside my chest with the happy thought that she would remain beside me forever. She was the only constant joy in my life. Yes, Leah and our girls were my source of contentment. I had to be strong for them. I had to mourn my brother and move on. He'd departed life. His moment to shine was gone.

"Can't sleep?" Leah asked sleepily, opening one eye.

"Yeah," I sighed, gently kissing her cheek. "I was going to check on the girls."

"OK," she mumbled, adjusting the pillow and smiling tiredly at me. "I love you, Ben. You know that, right?"

"I do, Leah," I said, caressing her shoulder length hair. "Sleep tight." I whispered, next to her lips.

She smiled once again, closing her eyes and drifted to sleep. I got up and exited the room. I walked down the hall and into the girl's room. I looked at the dark walls, covered with the glow of the fainting moon. Sunshine had crawled out of bed and climbed into her older sister's bed. They were wrapped in a hug. I smiled tenderly at the beautiful image of my daughter's dreaming of happier things. I kissed their foreheads and sat at the foot of Caleigh's bed, observing their dreams. I sat there, listening to the rhythmic tunes of their hearts, lulling me to sleep.

I don't know how long I stayed watching them sleep. All I knew was that the sun's rays were pushing the darkness of the night away, claiming the day for itself. I got up from the bed and kissed the girls again.

"Daddy," Caleigh whispered softly. She was lying on her side, clutching the ladybug pillow that Byron had bought her for her fourth birthday.

"Yes, princess," I said lowly, walking around her bed to face her.

"I asked Uncle Ben to forgive me." She said sadly, a silent tear brimming her eye. "He told me that I didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong, princess," I reassured her. She nodded and sniffled. "You didn't do anything wrong, angel. Now, go to sleep. It's going to be a rough day."

"His body isn't going to be with us, Daddy, but his spirit is with us. It never leaves us. Its energy and we use it again."

"Who told you that?"

"Mommy," she sighed. "Mommy told me that the universe uses the energy of our souls and it renegerate," she said quietly.

"It's regenerate, angel," I mused, kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed sleepily.

"Uncle Byron is with us, Daddy. You won't be sad anymore." She said, opening one eye and smiled at me. "You'll be happy again."

I studied my daughter's face and sighed confused. I decided to walk over to the living room. My head was pounding and Caleigh's words resonated in my head. I looked around the living room and cried. It was the third day since my brother's death. I felt empty without him. I missed him and our daily activities. Every day, Byron would come early in the mornings and we would go for a morning run and have breakfast together. It had been a tradition since I could remember. My brother was my best friend.

When people had turned their backs on me, he was there to give me his support. He was my confidant and source of strength. There wasn't a secret that he didn't know about me. I was an open book to him. He knew me so well and now, he was gone. I would never have those brotherly advices that he was always giving me.

I walked to the window and opened it. The morning breezed filled the room. I inhaled deeply and I could smell Byron's familiar scent. I placed the palms of my hand against the window pane and sighed.

"Why are you so sad?" I heard a familiar voice say. "You were always an open book, Benedict,"

I looked around the room and sighed. I was going crazy. Here I was thinking that I could smell Byron's scent and now he was speaking to me. I groaned inwardly and ran my hands over my face in exasperation. It'd been three nights that I'd not sleep. I was probably sleeping and this was a dream. I just needed to figure it out. I sauntered to the dining room table and sat in my usual spot.

"Benedict," the familiar voiced sighed.

"Byron?"

"Don't jump when you see me, alright?"

I quickly removed my hands off my face and gulped hard when I found my brother sitting across from me. I blinked many times, but the image that was before me remained.

"Byron!"

"Don't yell," he laughed and folded his arms behind his head. "And yes, it's me!"

"What the hell? I'm dreaming, right?" I asked confused. "It's still morning and this must be one of those dreams that you know you are dreaming, but it seems so real. I am dreaming, right?"

He shrugged and looked outside the window. "I don't know. Maybe," he said casually, turning to face me. "Are you alright?" he asked me worriedly.

"You are dead," I mumbled. "You are dead and I couldn't save you,"

"You know it wasn't your fault that I died, right?"

"I don't know," I said puzzled. "This isn't real."

"There are a lot of things that aren't impossible, Ben," he said, laughter in his voice. "People don't know that vampires and werewolves really do exist, right? But we do. Why can't this be real?"

"I don't. Maybe because this can't be fucking real," I paused and smacked my head hard against the dining table. "Fuck that hurt! Great, and you are still sitting there." I muttered, pointing at him. "Why are you here?"

"Why would you do something like that?" He said, standing up from the chair and walking around the table to where I sat. "Dude, don't fucking do that again! You want to kill yourself?" he glowered. "Don't do shit like that, retard."

"OK, it's you. I believe you. You are Byron," I said, sitting back against my chair. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. "Aren't you supposed to be like in heaven… or some nice place like that?"

"I don't know… Maybe I just wanted to say goodbye," he said unconvinced. "I have been wandering around the Rez. I visited mom and dad." He said sadly. "I spoke to her… it's kinda easy… when she is dreaming. She dreams a lot about her brother."

"What's easy?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"Speaking to her in her dreams," he said sadly.

"You got in her dreams? Isn't that, like, um, invading her privacy?" I asked perplexed.

He shook his head and laughed. "It wasn't bad. She whispered my name in her sleep and I told her how proud I was she was my mother. She cried and I wanted to hug her. She told me how much she loved me. It was hard for her, dude. Did you know that she lost a baby before I was born?"

I nodded and stared at his dejected expression. "You did all that? How… um, did she take it?" I said nervously. "Did she cry a lot? Did you console her?"

"She did," he said, walking around the small kitchen. "She talked to me all night. We shared some amazing memories. Dad was a bit difficult. He hid his pain very good. I don't think that he was asleep, Ben. To me he was aware that I was beside him. His eyes were closed, but there was a knowing smile and he told me that we would meet again soon." He choked. "Man! I'm dead and his words scared the shit out of me." He said in disbelief. "He mentioned that a little angel told him that I would come to visit him."

"Did he say who it was?" I asked curious. He shook his head and sighed.

"Nope. But he did tell me that I died in a stupid way." He chuckled sadly. "Dad and his strange sense of humor."

"What else happened?"

"We just talked," he whispered. "He wanted to know why I went to see Emerson."

"Why did you fight Emerson?" I asked intrigued, shifting on my seat, turning to face my brother's wandering spirit. He stood in front of the window and folded his hands behind his back. "Why did you fight him? You swore that you would never speak to him again."

"He was once my friend, Ben. I guess I was destined to do it," he said nonchalantly. "I guess that it was my purpose to go and see him." He sighed.

"Liar," I said, standing up. "The morning before you died, you told me," I paused and watched him turn around. "You told me that…"

"I told you that Brittany and I were no longer together, right?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, as he turned to face me. "Brittany and Emerson were always good friends. Before we phased and became werewolves, Emerson dated Bridget and he was very fond of Brittany, you remember? He loved that girl like his little sister. Those were happy times."

"Yeah, I remember." I mumbled, staring at my brother's contrite face. "You were all friends and you were madly in love with Marie."

"I know," he smiled sadly. He spun around and placed his hands on the wall. "I always thought that she was the one for me. I used to dream about having children with her. My heart chose her, Benny. I loved that girl with every fiber of my being… But,"

"I was there," I sighed. "You imprinted on Brittany."

"I did," he lamented. "Imprinting on her was difficult at first. I didn't want destiny to dictate my life. I'd Marie and she was my life. I loved her and even after imprinting, I still loved her. I couldn't erase her from my mind. I don't know how to describe this, but I never ceased to love her. After I imprinted on Brittany, all I wanted to do was protect her. She was so tiny and defenseless. I knew that I would always be her guardian, but then, she pushed me away from her and it did hurt me. It hurt because my own soul mate didn't want me. I fought with my feelings all the time, but whenever I was near Marie Black, all my doubts and fear dissipated and I became the old Byron. I didn't care about imprinting. I was momentarily free, as long as she was near me. I could love Marie and just be with her. I didn't feel guilty of my feelings. She made the world seem safer and brighter. She once asked me to leave La Push and move far away from Brittany. I was about to do it. Brittany didn't care about me and there were times that I questioned why I imprinted on her. We really didn't have anything in common. Well, you know what happened next, Ben. You know that I never left with Marie, but chose to leave to Puerto Rico with you. I supported you on your decisions. I was there for you all the time and I don't regret it."

"I'm sorry for wasting your time,"

"Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about, idiot!" he chuckled, shaking his head. "You needed me more and I was glad to be there for you. In case you never noticed, I swore to Mom and Dad that I would always protect you."

"When did you swear this?" I laughed, standing next to him and facing the sun rising on the east.

"When you were born. You were an ugly baby and I saw how much Mom and Dad loved you." he said sadly.

"Thanks for the love, Byron,"

"It's the truth," he chuckled. "You were so tiny and I watched as our parents held you. I asked Mom why she held you so tightly and she answered that you were a gift from Dad to her."

"She's always said that,"

"I know, anyways, you opened your eyes and they were green. I knew that you and I were related because you smiled at me when I said your name for the first time. I liked you enough to make Mom the promise of keeping you safe… except… Now I can't keep you safe,"

"I can take care of myself. I don't want you to worry, Byron. You did a great job at being my older brother. I will never forget it."

"Thanks, bro," he said sadly. "It hurts leaving my family behind,"

"Will be here." I said, reluctantly raising my hand to touch him. "My kids will always remember you."

"They better," he teased. "I'll come and haunt you from the great beyond if they don't." He chuckled heartedly. "Nah, I'm just kidding. You were a great brother too, Ben. I am going to miss you."

"Thanks, Byron… I have a question,"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why did you fight Emerson? You haven't really told me what happened that day," I asked worriedly. "Why did you let him kill you?"

"I did go to see Emerson," He sighed. "But not to fight him. I wanted to apologize for everything that I did to him. In a way, I knew that I was going to die and I wanted to make amends for all my mistakes. But that's besides the point. When I got there…" he trailed off and ran his large hands over his ebony hair. "I saw Brittany with him. They were together. They were also… um… Intimate." He said dejectedly. "It hurt me a lot. I knew that I deserved it. But what hurt me the most was," he paused and walked back to the kitchen. "What hurt the most was that I never cheated on Brittany with Marie. I was never physical with Marie after I imprinted on Brittany. I didn't want to hurt Brittany. I-when we came back I promised you that I was going to make amends for all the terrible things I did to Brittany. I hurt her and I wanted to rectify my mistakes. When I got to Emerson's house," he stopped and hopped on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. "I heard Brittany crying. You know how we react when we see or hear our imprints crying, right?"

"Yeah,"

"She told Emerson that she was expecting a baby. His child," he growled angrily. I flinched, because I knew that Byron had never been intimate with her and this had been a big blow to his heart. "I immediately knew that it wasn't mine. Brittany and I have never been intimate. I sighed with sadness, because Emerson's response was all the answer that I needed." He said through clenched teeth. "Emerson rebuked her, calling her a whore. He was drunk. I could smell the scent of alcohol. A lot of it. She cried and begged him to reconsider. She told him that she didn't want me to find out that she was pregnant. Emerson wanted her to abort. I knew that it wasn't the Emerson that I grew up with… My old friend always wanted kids… This Emerson that spoke was a bitter Emerson. He was drunk and said plenty of hateful things to her… She'd been afraid of what I would think of her… I forgave her long ago, Ben. I don't hate her. I wasn't the best imprint for her, but I don't hate her for her mistakes, because I also made mistakes. I wish that she knew that I don't hate her and forgave her."

"I'll tell her," I whispered.

"Will you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," I nodded. "Continue, please."

"Yeah, well," he swallowed hard and sighed heavily. "I broke into the house and pulled Brittany away from him. He wasn't himself. He was like a madman. I pushed him away from her before he had a chance to hurt her. I didn't want her to suffer anymore. I beat Emerson and when he managed to scurried away from me, he phased in the middle of his house. His younger brother Caleb was there. He begged me not to fight his brother, but I was blinded by my anger. I phased too, destroying the living room of his house. We took the fight outside. I don't know how we ended near the embankment. All I know is that we fought and said many hurtful things to each other. I saw the suffering that I'd caused him when Marie chose me over him. He told me that she never loved him. He blamed me for his disgrace. He told me that Marie only pitied him and that's why they went out for a few years and then she left him. She never corresponded to the love he felt for her. I stopped when I saw the images of his last night with her. He'd begged her to stay and she said that she couldn't lie to him anymore… She cared for him, but she didn't love him. Marie told him that same night that she might never be able to love him the way she loved me."

"Wow," I managed to say.

"Then he showed me images of the nights he spent with Brittany. They hurt like hell, but not as much as it hurt me to see Marie's saddened face, Ben. Anyways, we fought more, he broke many of my bones and in the process; he lost his footing and fell. I tried to stop him. The guy was drunk. I couldn't do much in my wolf form. I could only bite hard on his front paw and drag him back to where I was… but he bested me. He pulled me to him and we both fell." He lamented.

"Did you suffer?" I cried. The simple thought of knowing that he had been in pain stirred my soul. "Did-"

"No, I guess that we died instantly," he chuckled. "But, one thing is evident,"

"What is that?"

"I have some unfinished businesses," He chuckled sadly. "Because I'm still here,"

"What do you think your unfinished businesses are?"

"I don't know, Ben," he said, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't know. They might be many."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," he paused. "Perhaps, one of them was that I needed to tell Mom and Dad not to worry about me anymore. Or, maybe tell you that I always thought that you were an amazing brother? I don't know, Ben."

"That must be one of the many," I chortled. "I have a question,"

"Shoot away," he smiled.

"Do you still love Marie?"

There was a long pause before he answered. "More than ever,"

"Are you saying that destiny was wrong with pairing you with Brittany?" I asked perplexed. "Because, I doubt that-"

"Maybe Brittany and I were meant to be together," he said, hopping down the table. He walked around the kitchen, then into the living room. I trailed after him, the way I used to do many times when we were younger. "I just couldn't fight the past. Marie had always been my love. I chose her with my heart. Destiny chose Brittany to be my soul mate, Ben. In the end, I loved them both, but my love for Marie surpassed my love for Brittany." He said, sadness clouding his face. "Whenever I closed my eyes and picture my future," he paused. "I always saw Marie Black with me."

"How do you feel now?"

"Confused,"

"Why?" I asked confounded. "Do you still love Marie?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Then go to her," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Go to her and tell her how you always felt. Maybe that's your unfinished business. Tell her how you felt for her."

"Nah, it's too late. Before I died, she asked me if I ever truly loved her and I lied. I told her that I didn't. I knew that Brittany was listening to our conversation. I didn't want to hurt Britt. She'd always been so nice to me and all I ever did to her was hurt her."

"Then rectify your mistake and tell her that you love her, idiot."

"Ben," he sighed. "I think that you should take Leah to the hospital," he said, smiling brightly at me. "You are having your little boy." He laughed. "Congratulations, bro. Have a great life."

"What?" I said confused, turning to face the hallway.

"Benedict," Leah shouted. "I think my water broke!" she said scared. I turned to face my brother and he was no longer there. I rubbed my eyes, trying to make sense of it all. "Benny!" Leah shouted. I ran to the bedroom that I shared with my wife and saw Leah sitting on the bed. Her hair was tousled and her hands rested on her stomach. "It's coming! The baby is coming."

"I know," I smiled, rushing to get to the phone. I called my parents and they agreed to take care of the girls, while I took Leah to the hospital.


	43. Light

**Salvation**

AN: Please, review and let me know what you think this chapter. I know that this chapter ends with a sour note, but it gets better. I swear. Please, R&R!

* * *

**The Light**

_Benedict's POV_

It was raining as I drove Leah to the hospital. I would give her sideway glances and see her pained expression. I was worried, because I hated seeing her in pain. I didn't like my Leah or our girls to feel pain. I know that it was part of life, but if it could be easily avoidable, then I opted with that option.

"I am fine, Benedict," Leah said, her hands laid flat on her stomach, as she forced a smile at me. "I'm doing great. This is part of the process of bringing life into the world, silly."

"I know," I said, reaching to touch her swollen stomach. I turned to the road ahead and nodded. "I know. I just can't help feeling like… worried. I'm worried about you."

"Why are you so concerned, sweetie?" she asked, arching an eyebrow questioningly. "Did Caleigh say something that worried you?"

"No,"

"I feel like we did when you delivered Caleigh…" I paused. "And Sunshine and well, now this baby," I said, gnawing at my bottom lip. "I'm just edgy. I guess because it's our baby boy. I don't know… it all feels different." I laughed.

"It's going to be fine," she said nonchalantly. "I bet that it's going to be fine."

"I know," I said, giving her a side smile. "I have a feeling too."

"I thought that we should name the baby Byron,"

"Byron? What about Giovanni?"

"Giovanni is a pretty name, hon," she said, looking out the window, to hide her pained expression. She curved her back and I heard a faint grunt coming from her lips. I slowed down and turned to look at her, but she just smiled. "It's just a mild contraction. Nothing to worry about…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you, Leah."

"Well, you are going to have to believe me. Just relax and drive me to the hospital. The sooner we get there, the sooner they can give me some sedatives."

"Good, that's true," I said, accelerating the car, as I drove down the wet road.

"So," she said, swallowing hard. "We name our son Byron Benedict Brooks, in honor of my dearest… ugh… husband and… his… motherfucker!" she growled and winced in pain. "This baby wants out, Ben. Drive faster. Faster, damn it!"

I drove as fast as my inhuman abilities allowed me. I was probably doing a hundred and forty in a thirty five miles speed limit zone. We made it to the hospital, where Leah was taken into the emergency and quickly taken to the delivery room, since she'd dilated six centimeters. I was allowed to go with her. They attached monitors to her to observe her heart beats and the baby's heartbeats.

Thirty minutes later Dr. Feldman walked into the room with a satisfied smile on her lips. "It's time to bring a baby into the world." He said.

"You are lucky you are delivering my baby… or I would have beaten that smile out of you," Leah growled.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." The doctor said and positioned himself at the foot of the bed. "Leah, I'm going to ask you to push."

"I am," Leah shouted. "Just get this baby out of me or give me more fucking drugs."

Ten minutes later, Leah was cursing louder as she pushed. I tried to be strong for her, but I was a nervous wreck. My wife was in pain and I was useless at the moment, unable to alleviate her burdens.

"You just have to push one last time, Leah," Dr. Feldman said. Leah groaned in pain and nodded. I just held her hand through the ordeal, careful not to look down there, because the last time I did… well, let's just say that I fainted and miss three hours of bonding with my little Sunshine.

"I'm trying, doctor," Leah cried, as she inhaled deeply. "This shit does hurt, Benedict," she said, turning to face me, her face was covered in beads of sweat and there were tears in her eyes. "Sunshine and Caleigh weren't this difficult to deliver! Get this baby out of me," she said through clenched teeth followed by a repertoire of expletives. "Damn, get this baby out of me, doctor," she gritted.

"That's what we are trying to do, Ms. Brooks," the nurse said irritated.

"Fuck you!" Leah shouted, tightening her hold on my hand. "I wasn't… ahhh, damn it! I wasn't talking to you, fucker! Dr. Feldman, get this baby out of me," she pleaded as tears streamed down her face. "Please,"

"Leah, sweetie," I whispered.

"Fuck you too, Ben," she said, as she pushed and grunted. "You could've used a damn condom, but you wouldn't, right? You had to fuck me… look at me now, suffering…"

"Leah," I sighed, not knowing if I should laugh or cry at her words or at the fact that she was clutching at my hand with such force that I could hear the bones cracking with every squeeze. "Babe, my hand… it's hurting."

"Apparently, not as much as I'm hurting, Ben. Damn… you hate me." She whimpered. "You hate me, God. Why is this baby not coming out?"

"Leah, concentrate on pushing the baby."

"I'm trying, doc. I really am… but, ugh! It needs to get out. It's hurting me. Benny, baby, help me get this baby out of me. Smoke it out or just bribe him with food."

The doctor chuckled and shook his head. I sighed loudly and leaned closer to Leah. "I'm helping as much as I can, sweetie. There is so much I can do," I said soothingly.

"Apparently you fucked me and put this baby in me, Ben," Leah said angrily, as she pushed. "Ugh! This hurt so much. It's like I'm pushing a damn football out of my-"

"Mrs. Brook, the more you argue, the more time it will take us to deliver the baby."

"Ouch, it hurts so much,"

I kissed Leah's forehead and helped her with her breathing. "You have to breathe deeply and push, angel. Come on, we can do this together."

Leah nodded and tightened her hold on my hand. I had to sit at the edge of her bed or I would faint due to the pain in my hand. "Yes, you are right," she said, staring down at her stomach. "This hurts so much. I don't want any more children. This is our last one. We are so done, Benedict. Doctor, I can't do this. I can't do this."

"Leah, you are gonna have to push…" Dr. Feldman paused and looked back at the monitors that were attached to Leah. "The baby's heartbeats are dropping. If we don't get him out in time," he stopped and shook his head. "Leah, we have to push. You are crowning and we can see the head. You can do this. You have done it before and I am certain that you can do it again. Just concentrate in bringing your son into the world."

"Yes," she sobbed in pain. "I can do this,"

"Yes, Lee," I kissed her nose and she nodded. "We can do this together. I'll be with you until the end of this journey."

"Stay, Benedict," she sniffled. "Don't ever leave me, please."

"Oh, sweetie, I wasn't planning on it." I kissed her cheek, and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the palm of my hand. "You are strong. You are my better half, babe. You can do this… I love you so much."

"Benny," she whimpered and suddenly, her body contracted and she grunted as she pushed. "Ugh!"

"Good, Leah," the doctor said, as they resumed with the pushing and waiting for the baby to come out. "It's coming! It's coming! Great job, Leah. You are doing great…"

Leah pushed with all her might, but nothing was happening. The baby wasn't coming out. I began to worry, when I smelled the scent of blood get stronger. I looked down at Leah and noticed that she was getting pale and her eyes were slowly closing, as if her eyelids were getting heavier.

"Dr. Feldman," the nurse that stood beside the monitor said worriedly. I flinched, when I heard the constant beeping of the monitors and the worried expression on the doctor's eyes. "The heartbeats of the fetus are decreasing."

"Leah," Dr. Feldman said, as he stood up from his stool and turned to the nurse. "We are going to have to get the baby out as soon as possible. It's going through a stressful time and having a vaginal birth is not optional. We are going to have to operate. Go ahead and prepare for an emergency C-section." He said, turning to the medical staff.

"Why?" Leah whispered, her lips were dried and I swear that I could see the life slipping away from her. "Why?"

"Your baby's heartbeats are decreasing rapidly and the only way to save him is through a cesarean." He explained quickly. He turned to face me and shook his head worriedly. "Mr. Brooks, we are going to ask you to wait in the family room. Leah," he said, turning to face Leah. "We are going to operate on her. This is the only way to save your wife and the baby."

"Don't save me," Leah said, her eyes were now closed.

"Shut up," I hissed. "Dr. Feldman, save them both. I want my wife and my son alive. Save them, please."

"No, save him. He has a life to live… we can't have two deaths so closed together…" she said weakly and turned to me. "I love you, Ben."

"Leah, what the fuck are you saying?" I asked, angrily. She smiled and gently closed her eyes and flat-lined. "What the fuck is happening?" I asked scared. "What just happened?"

"Mr. Brooks," a male nurse said, as he stood closer to where I was. "I am Nurse De La Cruz," he paused and pulled me away from Leah. "Sir, I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the room," Nurse De La Cruz said, as he pushed me away from Leah's bed. "We need to attend her fast," I watched in slow motion as the nurses tried to resuscitate Leah.

"She's losing too much blood," I said, as the scent of blood grew stronger around me. "Save her,"

"That's what we are trying to do," Nurse De La Cruz said.

"Call the blood bank. She's going to need a transfusion." The doctor said.

I was forced away from Leah by a few of the male nurses and doctors that entered the room at the instruction of Dr. Feldman. I watched as he yelled out orders to his staff to force me out of the room and he performed an endotracheal intubation on my Leah. I pushed passed the manacles that prevented me from running to Leah, decking someone on the chin. I could hear the breaking of bone, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to see Leah and remained beside her.

"Give him a sedative!" Dr. Feldman ordered. I struggled to get them off me, but it only took one dose of sedative to stop me. I was on the floor, my eyes solely focused on a pale Leah. I reached my hand to touch her, but all I felt was the breeze as my hand fell to my side. I blinked softly and I could see a ray of light that slowly grew brighter near Leah. It slowly began to take the shape and that's when I saw my brother standing beside Leah.

"I'll protect her," he promised.

"What about my son?" I cried, as my eyelids began to get heavier and I could barely struggle with the prison that surrounded me. "What about my son?"

"He's dead," he said sadly,

"We need to get the baby out… his heart stopped." I heard Dr. Feldman's voice screamed. "Get Mr. Brooks out of the room, now!" he ordered.

I saw Byron's face and that was the last thing I remember, before everything went blank.


	44. Unknown

**Salvation**

AN: Here is the end of the story. It's in someone else POV. For those that think that Leah's son is dead, well, he isn't. I'll give a brief glimpsed of what really happened. It's not totally clear, because... well, you'll find out soon. I still hope that you like it and there is a better explanation of what happened at the end. It might answer some of your many questions.

* * *

**Unknown**

I looked at my reflection and sighed. I closed my eyes and hoped that miraculously, the definition of my jaw and the color of my eyes would change. I sighed, when the same girl stared back at me. I opened the faucet and watched the water pour out of the spigot. I got my hair wet and applied as much gel as I normally needed. I wasn't as beautiful as my older sister. She had long, light brown hair that fell down to her shoulder and sway rhythmically with the afternoon breeze. She could easily pass as model, while I was a commoner. Nothing special defined me. I didn't have Caleigh's heart-shaped face, which was adorned by bright green eyes that would shake a living man's world out of orbit with their beauty. I was mediocre in school, not as smart as my sister or my younger brother. I was normal; too normal for my liking. There wasn't a thing special about me.

I'd inherited a strange form of curly hair that would frizz whenever it was raining and to be honest, it was always raining in Washington, so my hair was a mystery even to me. I don't know why I insisted on wearing it long. It was long and it tumbled all the way down past my waist. My grandmother was the only one that knew how to tame it and I never caught on her secret, so I always wore it tied in a braid that fell over my shoulder. But today, I had to do my best to make it look as good as possible. My strange eyes were a combination of light brown and honey; nothing special. I wanted to have the same color of eyes as my brother. His eyes were a dark green, so similar to my father. They were so expressive and yet so secretive.

"Sunshine," Dad called, as he knocked on the door. I dropped the gel bottle in the sink and jumped startled. "We are leaving soon, try to get ready fast, please."

"Not funny, Dad," I said, inhaling deeply. "You startled me."

"It wasn't my intention, Sunny," he said. I could hear him bumping his head against the door and sighed loudly. "Are you ready, angel? You've been in there for awhile now. Is everything alright?"

"No, but, I'm almost done, Dad," I muttered.

I knew that he would be able to hear me. He was a werewolf; with enhanced hearing, super human abilities and what I envied the most- he'd a soul mate. Yes, his soul mate, the most amazing woman in the world, was my mother. I sighed miserably, because even I was devoid of a soul mate. I knew he was out there. For some reason, I always believed that I'd met him. I had a clear picture of his face. He was tall, handsome, dark wavy hair and the most expressive gray eyes that I've ever seen. I know he was out there. Somewhere, not too far away. It was only a matter of time before we saw each other again. But I had hope that he thought of me, as much as I thought of him.

"Move out of the way, Benedict," Mom said on the other side of the door and I knew that she was bumping Dad to the side. "Sunny, baby," Mom's voice filled the room, as she opened the bathroom without asking permission. "Oh, honey, what did you do to your hair? Is all wet and just… yuck." She chuckled. "I thought that you were going to wear in a French braid. I love your curls, angel, but you know how frizzy it gets in La Push. Why do you waste so much gel if you are going to tie your hair? You know what, let it loose! It will go wonderful with the outfit you are going to be wearing."

"Mom," I said frowned, throwing the towel on my head, and tried to hide my hair from her. "Don't look at me! I'm a mess! It's so embarrassing that my own mother looks better than me. Why do you have to wear such a short cocktail dress? Ugh, I wish I had your straight hair." I sulked. "I wish I was a wolf, too. That way, I could have a smoking hot body like yours and a sou-" I stooped and looked down at the floor.

"Sweetie," Mom chuckled lightly. "I'm not as pretty as you are. You are beautiful in and out, Sunshine... You are gorgeous, princess. Why can't you see how beautiful you are?"

"I don't see my beauty, because there isn't any." I said, facing the mirror. "You only say that because you are my mother."

"It's true," Dad said from the other side of the door. "You are too beautiful for words to describe you. I love you and try to hurry up; we have a two hour drive, princess."

"I'm not beautiful. I'm ordinary and my nose is to strange." I shook my head and sighed deeply. "I need help with my hair, Mom. I don't have any more gel to tame it and I'm afraid to ask Caleigh for some. You know how bitchy she gets-"

"Sunshine," Mom reprimanded me. "We don't use bad words in this house. Especially, when we are talking about your sister." Mom said sternly, as she managed to walk over to where I stood. I looked down at her heels and gaped. How was she able to walk so gracefully with those four inch heels?

"Sorry," I muttered, feeling my cheeks grow red with embarrassment.

It wasn't often that I spoke my mind. I often hid my feelings. I don't know why. I guess that it was part of my nature. I've always been reserved and that's how I was. Whenever people spoke to me, I would often hide behind my sister or my brother. I became timid as the years passed. I think that it was after my favorite uncle's death that I stopped being carefree in front of anyone. OK, except my brother Byron Adam Brooks. He knew how to make me smile. He was always being compared to my deceased uncle and to be honest, there were many similarities. Dad repeatedly told us, that his adventurous spirit was identical to my uncle's. My grandparents were nuts about him. They loved Caleigh and I, but there was such an affinity to him that made me wonder if… never mind. Adam, as I lovingly called my brother, was the best. He was the family's pride and joy. I only wished that my Uncle would have seen us grow. I bet that he would've been proud of us three. Maybe Adam and Uncle would've been best friend. Sort of like my cousin Harrison and my Mom. They were good friends, but that's besides the point.

"What's wrong?" Mom said worriedly, as she placed a hand under my chin and forced me to look at her. "Your eyes look depressed. Did I say something wrong?"

"No," I said, forcing a smile. "You always say the right things, Mom. I was just thinking about Uncle Byron. I know that he died a long time ago, but," I paused and hugged my mother. "He was so nice to me. I often dream of his smile and when I'm with Adam, I think that I'm standing next to my Uncle."

"I know how you feel," Mom said, kissing my forehead. "By is so similar to your uncle and in so many ways."

"Is Sunny crying?" Dad said, as he propped the door open and poked his head inside the room. His eyes were closed, but I could see the worry expression on his face. "Are you alright, angel? I don't like to see you so sad."

"I'm not sad," I laughed miserably. "I'm just… melancholic. Nostalgic, perhaps,"

"She's just thinking about her uncle." Mom said, shrugging, as she made soothing circles on my back with her hand. "You'll be fine. I know that he's watching us from his happy place."

"Thanks," I inhaled. "Mom, help me get dress, please." I said, pulling away from her. "I don't want to look like the ugly duckling for Grandma's and Grandpa's party."

"Oh, sweetie, you look lovely in everything." Mom reassured me. "Let me fix your hair and then we can get you dressed, alright?"

"I don't always look nice. Not as beautiful as Caleigh and Bridget's daughters, Stacie and Silvia," I muttered annoyed.

"Caleigh has her own beauty, princess," Dad said, his eyes still closed. "Stacie and Silvia, well, they are just trashy."

"Benedict," Mom said, tapping her foot annoyed. "You are speaking of my niece's daughters'."

"I know," he laughed smugly. His eyes remained closed, as he leaned against the wall. "They are trashy versions of their mother Bridget," he chortled.

"Dad, you can open your eyes," I said, rolling my eyes and folding my arms over my seemingly flat chest. "I'm fully clothed."

"Oh, thank you," Dad said, blinking hard, as he closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry. I just can't stand to see-"

"To see your children crying," I finished and turned to face my mother. "Mom, I need help getting dressed too." I said, whining. "Silvia and Stacie are bringing their boyfriends to the party and I want to look pretty as them. I'm sick of dressing so childish. Have you seen their boyfriends? They are older and the girls are my age, Mom!"

"Sun," Dad said, shaking his head. "Who cares what those girls do and who they date."

"I do," I sighed. "I want to be part of a group and stop being so shy around everyone," I complained.

"Baby, you are only fifteen. You'll have time enough to grow into your own skin and change, princess. I don't want you to start thinking about boys. Just enjoy your life. You are doing well in school and boys are just a waste of your time…" he said, in a firm voice. "In fact, you aren't allow to have a boyfriend, until you are eighteen or you graduate college, got it?"

"Mom!" I squealed, pouting. "Did you hear how unfair Dad is?"

"Honey," Mom sighed, as she brushed my hair. "Let's get ready. We can talk about-"

"Then how come Caleigh has a boyfriend?" I said interjecting. I turned around to face my father, but he was already shaking his head in disapproval. I spun to face my reflection and grunted annoyed. "And don't tell me that imprinting is a different thing, because to me it all seems the same!" I shouted furiously. "You have someone that loves you! Someone that listens to you and cares for your safety."

"Sunshine," Dad said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Imprinting is… Caleigh is seventeen years old. She is doing well in school; she's responsible and is mature enough to have a relationship with Michael. I trust her and Michael. He won't hurt her or do anything stupid to harm her. You are too young to understand, princess."

"Baby," Mom paused, pouting, as she searched my eyes. "Is this about you not having a soul mate like your sister? Baby," she said softly. "Sweetie, talk to me. Are you sad because you don't have a soul mate?

"I," I paused and nodded. There wasn't a need to lie. Mom knew everything about me and if Mom knew, Dad was bound to know too. "Yes," I said defeated. "And I do have a soul mate! He's out there! I've met him. I'm sure of it. I've seen his face, Mom." I shouted, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Sunshine, we," Dad paused, his eyes searched my mother's and then he lowered his head.

"You and Dad are soul mates. Uncle Seth and Haliee Christina are soul mates. Papa and Nana are soul mates… Caleigh and Michael… everyone in our circle of friends and family have their better halves! To be honest, I think I do have one. I know that I've seen him. He's out there… I met him already. I know his face. I've seen it and it haunts my dreams every night. I already love him so much… He's out there."

"Sweetie," Mom said, caressing my face lovingly. "I wish with all my heart that you could find him, but… A soul mate, it's the most amazing thing in the world. But sweetie," Mom said, slowly removing her hand off my face and turning towards my father for moral support. "There are things that are out of our control. That's not how it works… there are things, that… It's something that happens naturally. It can't be forced. But there are times that…"

"Leah, stop," Dad said angrily. "Sunshine," Dad cleared his throat and took a step closer to where we stood. He lifted me off the floor and I cried. "I wish that you would stop with this nonsense of finding someone to fill your heart. I really wish that you can stop talking like you are a lovesick teenager. You are still young and you have a life ahead of you. I just don't want you getting hurt. Ever since your Uncle Byron brought you back from that restaurant the day he died, you haven't been my sunshine. You are sad and I don't like to see you look so… so…. dejected."

"Maybe that's when I saw…" I whispered.

"Mom, Dad," Caleigh knocked on the door. "Grandma called and she said that the people are arriving and we should hurry up."

"We'll talk about this later, princess," Mom said, smiling tenderly. "There are many things that you and I have to talk about…"

"Leah, we aren't going to talk about this anymore," Dad said sternly. "For her safety…"

"For my safety? What's going on?"

"Nothing," Dad snapped. "Let's get you ready. I don't want to be late for my parents' anniversary party."

"OK," I nodded, pulling away from Dad. "Help me get dress, Mom." I asked, defeated, brushing the tears with the heel of my hand.

Dad exited the bathroom and Mom helped me get dressed in a soft pink dress that my cousin Brittany had sent me from Canada. Caleigh helped me fix the mess my mom had done to my hair and told me not to look at myself in the mirror until she was done.

"Close your eyes," Caleigh ordered in her throaty voice. I obeyed and let my sister applied a bit of makeup on me. "Smack you lips together, Sunshine." She said, after putting on a bit of lip-gloss. "Wow, you look beautiful. I have a feeling, sister, that today is your day."

"My day?" I asked excited. Caleigh had a sense of intuition that surpassed human understanding. She knew of things that were going to happen even before they did. "What do you mean?"

"It's your day, sis," Caleigh said excitedly. "I know that you'll find what you've been searching for so long."

"My Barbies?"

"No," she said, shaking her head, as she looked in her makeup bag and pulled out a compact mirror. "Something amazing,"

"That's bullcrap," Byron Adam said entering the bathroom without permission.

"Byron," Caleigh said, annoyed. "Why can't you knock? What if we were naked? Ugh, you are such a pest! And go away! You have enhanced hearing and it's an advantage against us!"

"Leave him alone," I said, extending my hand for him to take. "How's my favorite wolf?"

"I'm doing great, Sunnybug," he said, coming closer to where we were. "I heard you crying," Adam said, patting my shoulder. "You are too pretty to cry, Sunny. You should shine today."

"He should go," Caleigh said broodingly. "You can see your sister later, Byron. What if we were naked, seriously, boy?"

"I knew that you two were clothed, silly. I can hear the fabric moving with your body from a mile away." He laughed and walked closer to where Caleigh stood. "Sunny! You look amazing! Caleigh, you always do, anyways, but, just for your self-esteem, you look lovely."

"Thanks,"

"Liar," I said, rolling my eyes. "I look normal. There's nothing special about me. Maybe the makeup and that's it."

"No, for real, you look beautiful." He said, smiling proudly. "You look like I remember yo-" Adam paused and shook his head. "You look nice, Sun."

"What were you saying before that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"He was saying that you look lovely, sis," Caleigh interjected.

"No, stop lying! Why do you always do that?" I said, shaking my head.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Sunshine," Byron Adam sighed and leaned against the sink counter. "I just felt this feeling of déjà vu take over me. It always happens… It's difficult to… I can't explain it," he said confused. "I could've sworn that I was an adult when you two were younger. That's impossible, right?" he asked, glancing at us questioningly.

"Byron," Caleigh said, shaking her head and placing a caring hand on his arm. "Don't worry, please. It's a normal thing for you. One of these days, you'll understand why you are so different from normal kids your age. You are special. I would tell you what is really happening to you… but… is just that… you aren't ready. At least, not yet."

"Ready for what?" I asked, my eyes darting form him to Caleigh. "Why are you guys always acting so strange around me? Caleigh what is it that you know that Adam and I don't know?"

"I was just teasing you," Caleigh laughed nervously. She stepped back and clapped contently. "You two look amazing. We should ask Mom to take a picture of us three. We look like we stepped out of the cover of Vogue. I'm going to go outside and wait for Byron to calm down." She said uneasily. She turned to face me and pecked me on the cheek. "Wow, but for real, Sunny, you look as lovely as Mom. You look so much like a combination of Mom and Dad. I'm so envious. I probably look like my biological father," she muttered the last words sadly.

"Don't say that," Adam quickly said, taking a step closer to her. He was as tall as our father, since he transformed seven months ago and finally phased after going to visit our grandparents house in La Push last Christmas. "You are his daughter… but you are also Dad's daughter and our older sister. We love you and we can't be thankful enough to have you in our lives."

"Thanks," Caleigh stuttered, placing her hand over her chest. "I can't believe that you are making me cry, Adam? I gotta go and breath fresh air. I can't look like I cried, when I see Mike. I'm so happy that you guys are my siblings. You two are amazing. I'm going to wait for Dad outside. Hurry up, ok? And again, Sunny, you look amazing and lovely."

"Sure," I said, shaking my head. "How much did she pay you to say that? I can pay you double if you tell me how much she paid you, Adam."

"No one paid anyone to compliment you," Byron Adam said, his green eyes saddened. "I'll be outside too. So, hurry up. I want to see Grandma and Grandpa."

I turned my head and watched as my brother and sister ran out of the bathroom. "Let's go! I haven't seen Michael in a while now. I'm missing him." Caleigh called from the hall.

"Coming," I shouted, glaring at my reflection and exited the room. Mom was adjusting Adam's tie and inspected my father's suit before we left the house and headed to my grandparent's house. We drove for awhile, when I saw my little brother's eyes lit up with excitement when we passed a sign that said 'Welcome to La Push'. Twenty minutes later, we were heading down the familiar road that led to Grandpa Brooks' residence. I enjoyed going there, but not as much as Byron Adam did . He always enjoyed going to visit our grandparents and after he phased for the first time, the person that he sought for advice was Grandfather Brooks.

"Mom, there are so many people!" Caleigh shrieked excitedly. "Oh, there is Michael's Jeep! He's here! I can't wait to see him!" she squealed loudly. I had to cover my ears because it was so loud.

"Calm down, Caleigh," Adam hissed, as he covered his ears. "You are so loud. I bet you he heard your loudness."

"Sorry, Cutie Pie," she said mockingly.

"I told you, don't call me that," Byron said irritated. "I never did like it! And I still don't like it!"

"That's exactly what my brother would shout to my mother whenever she called him that, remember, Leah?" Dad chuckled. Mom nodded and laughed. "Be on your best behavior kids, alright? There are friends that we haven't seen in many years and I don't want them to think that my children are savages."

"Yes, Dad," I muttered, unbuckling the seatbelt.

I trailed after my family, as they walked along the cobblestone path that led to my amazing grandparent's house. The house was teeming with familiar face and unknown faces that I've not seen. We had moved out of La Push after my younger brother was born and after my parents' decision to phase again and remain youthful. But to me, La Push will always felt like home. This place was where I I belonged. I can't explain why… but it was home. I missed the greenery that surrounded the backyard of Nana's house and the constant sound of the waves crashing against the boulders. It was amazing to be able to come back to the house that filled my heart with peace. I knew that I wasn't the only one that enjoyed returning to La Push. Mom and Dad were so happy to see their family again. Especially, Mom. She got to see her younger brother… except now he looked older than her, because he stopped phasing many years ago. Uncle Seth was an amazing person. I was often being compared to him. Something about my kindheartedness and benevolent spirit. I didn't see the similarities, but apparently, Mom and Dad did and so did everyone else.

"Sunshine Marie!" Aunt Haliee shouted, when she saw me. I looked around, hoping that no one saw me. I didn't like being the center of attention; never have and never will. "How are you, my dearest?" she said, engulfing me in her hug. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"I'm fine," I said timidly, avoiding eye contact with her.

"My my, you are growing too fast. You aren't my little Sunnybug anymore."

"Sunnybug, ha?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. "I haven't heard that from the family, only from Adam." I mumbled.

"Your Uncle Byron used to call you Sunnybug," Haliee's daughter, Brittany said from behind me. "How are you, Sunshine?" She said, smiling at me. I broke loose from Aunt Haliee's clutches and stepped back. Brittany smiled gently to my mother and the two hugged. "Hi, Aunt Leah. Your kids are so big… How is Byron doing? I heard that he phased. Has he imprinted?" Brittany turned to face me and grinned. "Your smile is similar to your deceased Uncle's smile. You remind me so much of him."

"Brittany," Dad shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his brother and nodded at Brittany's words. "She does look like him. But she's not him. Can you please stop comparing my children to my brother?" He said curtly. "He's dead... you know damn well that-"

"Benedict," Mom hissed. "Respect my niece. You know why… I'm sorry, Brit."

"I'm sorry, Leah, but I can't." Dad muttered, glaring at Brittany. "I'm going to see my parents. I'll see you around." He said, turning on his heels. "Bye, Haliee. It's a pleasure seeing you. Byron, come on." Dad trudged away from us, calling my brother along.

"I'm sorry about my brother, sorry, my father," Adam said sadly, looking down at Brittany. In return, she glare at him confused, as did everyone else in the room. "I mean, my dad. Oops, word vomit," he chuckled nervously. "I bet that you miss him dearly."

"How do you know?" Brittany asked cautiously. "What do you know about my relationship with Byron?"

"I don't know much, Brittany. It's just a hunch," he smiled and waved goodbye at her. "I can see the love you felt for my uncle, though. I wish you happiness and I apologize if he ever made you suffer. You deserve to be happy, Brittany."

"I," she began, but closed her mouth. "I should… you should go,"

"I was," Adam said, smiling once again. "Sometimes life gives you a second chance to redeem yourself. I don't know why, but I wanted to say 'sorry' for all the pain that he put you through. I'm certain that he's truly sorry and wishes you the best."

"But," Brittany paused briefly.

"I gotta go," Byron Adam said, before turning and jogging after our father. I watched Brittany's face, as she gaped at my brother's departing figure.

"Leah, what the hell?" Brittany said. "Why does Benedict hate me so much? And what did your son just meant by that?"

"I don't know," Mom sighed. "He's a strange little fucker. But I love him." She smiled proudly. "He's a gentle soul."

"Leah," Brittany sighed loudly, raking her fingers through her shoulder-length hair. "What is going on? Did you tell your son about what happened with Byron and me? Is that what's going on?"

"Not now, Brittany Dawn Clearwater," Mom said gently. "It's not the time or place to speak about Byron, Brittany."

"It's time," Brittany choked. "I want to know… why…"

"Not now, Brittany. I don't want to speak about the matter today. I'll see you girls around. Come on, Sunny. I want you to meet more people." Mom said, dragging me with her.

Mom stopped several times to introduce me to many of her old friends. I hid behind her and forced a smile whenever I had to greet people. I don't know why it was so hard for me to say hello. It should've been normal thing for me to do; but it was an ordeal to expose myself to others.

"She's a shy little bug," Emily said, as she wrapped me in her arms and hugged me. "Oh, she's gotten so big and cute. Leah, you have to, you know, tell her soon."

"I know," Mom said, looking away from her scarred cousin. "My babies are growing, Emily. And it saddens me, because, well, you know what that means."

"That's part of life, Leah," Emily's husband said. He was Sam Uley, father to my sister's imprinter, Michael Uley. Mom rolled her eyes and ignored him. "They are still little, Leah. My kids are old and don't live in the house with us anymore. At least, you still have a few more years before they leave the nest."

"But still," Mom inhaled and clasped my hand tightly. "It's hard to know that one day, they'll be gone and living their own lives and they won't need me anymore."

"It's part of life," Sam chuckled.

"Shut up, Sam. Don't try to impose your stupid wisdom on me. It's not working." Mom said, shaking her head. "Emily, I'll see you around. Sunshine, follow me."

"Yes, Mom," I said, giving Sam and Emily an apologetic smile. I was thankful that they weren't my future parents-in-law, because I knew that Mom hated that Sam dude.

"Jake is here," Uncle Seth said, entering the front door with a box of beers in each hand. "They brought their daughters."

"Oh, no," Mom muttered.

"What's going on? Why are you looking around? Who are you searching for, Mom?"

"Sun," Mom said, ignoring me. "I've to go get your father. Be a good girl and greet your family and make new friends." She said, patting my head. "Please, make new friends. Your brother is not classified as a friend, got that?"

"Mom," I said, clutching at her hand. Mom looked down at me- Did I ever tell you that both of my parents are extremely tall and I wasn't? Well, she was, almost six feet and my dad was a little over seven feet- Mom looked down at me and smiled tenderly.

"What, princess?" she asked, giving me an impish smile. "Fine, if you find it uncomfortable to find a friend… go and bother your brother…" she said, giving my hand a tender squeeze. "I'll be with your father if you need me, ok?"

"Thanks, Mom," I said, reserving my biggest and brightest smiles just for her.

I ambled around the house, watching as the old wolves sat in the living room, talking and reminiscing the past. I sat on the last step and looked around the room. I felt so out of place. I've always felt strange around my family and our friends. I wanted to be part of their conversation, but I didn't want to be a burden on anyone. I didn't enjoy the attention that came with being the center of someone's conversations, so I opted out. I watched as more people joined their conversation. I observed the couples, and their lovey-dovey stares. I felt a pang of jealousy hit me like a cold shower. I knew that they had imprinted on their wives and it angered me. Everyone was worthy of a soul mate, all except me. I didn't have anyone. I only had this fanatical notion that someone had imprinted on me many years ago and left my life, leaving me feeling half empty. I sighed and ran my hand over my face and sat staring at the torturing love-sick faces of the people around me.

It took me about seven minutes, to realize that I was angry. Perhaps I was going to phase and become the second female wolf in the history of the La Push wolves' to phase. I stood up and angrily took my exit. I stomped my way up the steps and turned down the upstairs hall and stood in front of the bedroom that had been my Uncle Byron's room.

"Papa?" I asked, when I saw my grandfather exit the room and closed the door behind him. He had a solemn expression on his face and I knew that he was melancholic, missing his son. He looked down at the floor and leaned against the wall. "Why are you so sad?" I said, getting closer to him and leaning against the same wall as him. "Are you thinking of him?"

"Every day, Sunny," he mumbled dejectedly.

"You have us," I said, placing a caring hand on Papa's arm. "We won't leave you. My classes will be over next month and I'm going to be free for three months. I've convinced Mom and Dad to let me spend the entire summer with you."

"That'll be great," he chuckled, his brown eyes smiling down at me. "It's always a blessing when you kids come and visit us."

"I love you, Papa," I said, inhaling deeply and wrapping my arms around his waist. "I know that it's not enough, but I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sunny and your love is enough for me… it…I just can't erase the memories that my son left behind." he said, tilting his head back, as if he was hiding his tears. "I'm going downstairs to help your grandma host the party."

"Bye," I nodded, slowly pulling away from him. "I'm going to use the bathroom and I'll hurry downstairs to help too."

"Okay," he smiled tenderly. "Don't take too long."

"I won't, Papa," I said, watching as he disappeared down the hall. I turned to face the door and reluctantly placed my hand on the doorknob and gently opened it.

I felt guilty for entering the room without permission, but an invisible force was telling me to. I turned on the light and inhaled the musty scent that filled the room. I slowly touched the old computer that had belonged to Uncle Byron and observed the pictures that remained hung on the wall. Nothing had been touched since his death. I felt the tears sting the back of my eyes, when I saw a portrait of Caleigh, Uncle and me on the wall. I was about two years old, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry," I said, running my hand over the glass frame. "I wish I could have kept you safe."

I continued inspecting the room. I wanted to know what my uncle was like. I had many home videos of him playing with Caleigh and I. We were always so content around him. He adored us and spent as much time with us as he could. It must have been hard on me when he died, because according to my parents I changed the day of his death. I searched the books that were on his bookcase and saw a notebook with his handwriting. I wanted to know what he wrote about. Was his life as insipid as mine? Was he an intriguing person? How was he? I picked it up from the table and accidentally dropped it and many papers went scattered around the floor.

"Oh, no," I said, kneeling down to pick them up. I stopped when I saw an old picture. My hands were trembling. I stared at it and felt the air being knocked out of my chest. It's incredible how right Caleigh had been! This was my day.

"What are you doing here?" Adam said, startling me, as he opened the door and entered the forbidden room. "Grandpa doesn't like anyone in this room!"

"I'm sorry!" I said nervously. "I was just looking."

"You made a mess," he said, as he looked around me. "Let me help you."

"Thanks," I whispered, as I stuffed the papers inside the notebook. "I was almost done."

"Good," he said sternly. "I don't know why, but this room makes me feel so uncomfortable. It's like I know what's hidden in each corner."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, placing the picture in my pocket.

"Why are you taking that?"

"Because," I shrugged and stood up. He finished cleaning my mess and looked up at me from behind his lashes. "You are taking a picture that isn't yours, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I sighed.

"Just curious," he shrugged. "It should've been yours many years ago. anyways."

"No one is going to miss it, anyways." I said arrogantly. "Come on; let's get out of here before we get in trouble."

"Yeah," Adam said, as he stood up and took one last look at the room. "I know that I've been here before, Sunshine. I know this room and I know many things about Uncle Byron… but this is ridiculous." He muttered confused. "Come on, let's get going."

I nodded, following my brother. He closed the door behind us and took a deep breath. We sauntered downstairs and mingled with our family for a little while. Dad looked angry and Mom was comforting him. Something about a girl. I asked around, but no one gave me a concrete answer. I didn't know why he was acting so strange. According to my brother's friend, Stanley - Brittany's son - it was due to a girl named Marie Black.

"Let's go outside," I said, taking my brother's hand and dragging him with me.

"But I want to see this Marie girl! Stanley described her and he says she's smoking hot."

"Why do you want to see her?"

"I don't know, Sunny," he shrugged. We walked around the house and sat on the backyard swings that used to belong to my dad and uncle. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," I sighed, dragging my feet on the ground as I swung myself.

"That picture that you stole," he breathed slowly.

"I didn't steal it," I corrected him. "I just took it without permission, idiot. Call it a five-finger discount."

"You stole it, Sunshine. Dont' try to sugar coat it, idiot."

"Fine, I stole it," I growled. "Are you gonna tell on me?"

"Why did you do it? What forced you to steal it?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "It has the date of when Uncle Byron died and… it has the picture of the guy… You know, a guy, I told you before."

"A guy?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Probably Uncle's friend."

"Can I see it?" Byron asked, extending his hand for me to give him the picture.

"Only if you don't steal it from me," I said, digging in to my soft pink dress pocket.

"OK," he chuckled, when I handed him the piece of paper. "I won't steal it."

He glared at it and then at me. "Sun, this picture," he paused and gulped. "I know this day. He wasn't Uncle's friend. Shit, he didn't like him or anyone in this kid's family." he sneered. "I know who the guy is… this picture,"

"That picture, what?" I asked, arching a brow at him. "What is it? What do you know about it?"

"He looks like the guy that you describe from your dreams," he paused briefly. I nodded and fixed my eyes on my brother's quizzical expression. "This picture holds your destiny, Sunshine," Byron Adams sighed sadly. "That day, when I… when it was taken… I remember that I took you and Caleigh to a restaurant in Port Angeles. We had fun," he said, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Are you experiencing those strange déjà vu moments?" I asked. He nodded and sighed dejectedly.

"You think I'm crazy, right?"

"No," I shook my head. "Tell me, please,"

"I don't know if what I'm going to tell you is real… but, I don't know why there are things that seem so familiar to me, Sunny. It's like I've been in this place. It's like I've walked this path before… but I never reached the end. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No," I said, looking down at the hand that held the picture. "Tell me what you remember, please,"

"You believe me, right? You don't think that I'm going crazy, do you?" he asked desperately.

"I don't think that you are crazy, Adam," I smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Why do you believe me? I sound like a maniac, speaking about things that probably never happened and yet they seem so real."

"Maybe they did happen," I said nonchalantly. "You were born around Uncle Byron's death. You know how superstitious our sister is… she told me once that a part of Uncle Byron's soul entered your body and that's the reason you are alive today. Maybe it's true. You were weak when you were born, you died before you were delivered. The umbilical cord was wrapped around your neck… you needed a strong soul and maybe… I don't know… I'm trying to rephrase the things that Caleigh has told me, ok? Don't think that I'm some crazy psychic…" I chuckled, smacking the back of his head.

"Ouch," he whined.

"But, you may be recalling uncle's past memories."

"She's told me that too, but I can't… it's not true, right? I'm my own person, right, Sunny?"

"You are you… my little brother. You are unique and special. Uncle was my best friend and now… you are too. There's gotta be a reason why."

"Thanks, you are an amazing sister," he said thankful. "I don't know what I would do without you or Caleigh. I still think that I'm a mess, but you girls are so understanding".

"Tell me what you remember about this day. I need to know why I'm holding on to this guy's face. I've dreamed of him, without knowing he existed. Please, tell me,"

"I don't want you to hate me," he sighed. "What I remember was being angry at him. He was… he was,"

"Our cousin?" I interjected. "A friend? An enemy?"

"Let me finish," he snapped. "You want to know, but you are interrupting me, dummy."

"Tell me about this picture. You said that you took Cal and me to a restaurant when you were Byron, right?"

"I am Byron," he chuckled. "Byron Adams… what a stupid name… it sounds like Bryan Adams, right?" he joked.

"Yeah, blame Mom, continue, Byron," I said urgently. "Tell me about the guy on the picture. Do you know his name?"

"I know him," he said, his smile fading. "You didn't want to let go of the waiter. I had to pry you away from him. You screamed and kicked me because you didn't want me to separate him from you. You cried the entire ride back to the house. That picture was taken before we paid and left the restaurant. He'd asked me if it was alright to take the picture. I was reluctant, but accepted."

"Why did I cry for him?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't know back then, Sunshine," he laughed despondently. "But now I understand,"

"Tell me, please,"

"I didn't want you to stay beside him. I wanted him to pay for the mistakes his brother had done. I wanted him to suffer and I accomplished it." He said, hiding his face behind his hands.

"What are you talking about? Who is he?"

"I'm trying to speak… Stop asking me so many questions, Sunny. My head hurts and I don't want to recall memories that aren't mine. I'm going inside. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"OK, give me back the picture," I snapped, yanking at his shirt. "Give it back, idiot." I said, tears falling down my face. I was desperate to put a name to the face that constantly haunted my dreams. Adam narrowed his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"Here," he hissed, handing me the picture.

"Thanks." I grunted. "Thanks for being such a great friend." I said sarcastically.

"I'll see you around." He said, turning around and stormed off inside.

"Idiot," I shouted.

"I heard that!" he yelled back, as he popped his head outside the window. "I was going to tell you, but you are constantly interrupting me."

"Because you are slow," I retorted. "If you would just tell me who he is, I wouldn't be interrupting you so much."

"I don't remember a lot. The memories play in my head like a movie or snippets. I can't help it! It's all fuzzy and-"

"Then try," I cried. "This guy in the picture holds my future. He holds my heart." I said, getting off the swing and ran inside the house. Adam was sitting on my grandpa's recliner, his arms crossed over his chest, as he glared angrily at me. "I promise that I won't bother you after you tell me about him. Damn, have compassion of me, brother. Tell me who he is, please."

"Not with that attitude,"

"Please," I said meekly. "Pretty please, Byron Adams."

"I won't," he huffed. "You are just being haughty with me."

"Why not? Why aren't you telling me?"

"Because," he said, raising his finger and pointing at the door. "Because he's standing right there." He said, lowering his voice. "That's the guy from the picture is behind you. Maybe he can tell you wh-."

"What?" I asked, spinning around to see what he was pointing at.

I froze. I had to tell myself to breath. I had to breath, or else, I would fall on the floor and break every bone in my body. I tried to look back at Byron Adams, but he wasn't important in that moment. I was wrapped in an unknown blanket of feelings that covered me. It was him. His dark, shiny wavy hair fell down his ear and his nose was perfect, keeping his face balanced. His eyebrows were thick, framing his eyes flawlessly. His lips were lush, kissable and pursed in a thin line, as he inspected my face. I knew that he wasn't going to find anything special in my face, but in my heart... he would find the love that had silently grown with the memory that my soul kept alive. I sighed contently, nervously and with trembling steps, I approached him. His eyes were opened wide and he had to lean against the wall to refrain from falling. He was tall, elegant and chiseled with manly muscles that hid under his polo shirt and khakis.

"You," he whispered. His voice was like a lullaby for my heart. The face that haunted my dreams was finally cleared. I could see the details of his eyes, nose, smile and body. The corners of his eyes wrinkled when he saw me and smiled perplexed.

"Hi," I muttered, taking a step back. "I'm Sunshine Brooks." I whispered.

"Sunshine?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"Yes, and you are?"

He opened his lips, but no sound came out of his mouths. I wanted to jump with excitement. So this is what it felt to hold perfection in front of you. His eyes were settled on me and I could tell what was happening to us. "I'm your imprint, right?" I smiled.

He shook his head and raised one hand in front of him. His smile faded and I felt like the sun was taken from my sky. "I can't - It's not possible. I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"Wait!" I shouted, running to him.

"I have to go," he said, his husky voice hiding millions of emotions.

"No, we haven't spoken to each other. We need to get to know each other!" I said, touching his arm. "I need to know you."

"We can't," I said dejectedly. "I'm sorry." he lamented and peeled out of the room.

I jogged after him, I don't know why, but I needed answers. I needed to know why he left me alone and never took the time to get to know me. Why wasn't he like Michael Uley? So attentive to my sister's need. Why was I cast away from ever knowing that he was the best part of me?

I ran out of the house, storming after him. "Please, stop. You are walking too fast!" I cried, as I tried to discern the path that I was taking. The tears were falling copiously and I needed to know that I wasn't a mistake in his life. I pushed past the people that stood in my way. My Dad pulled me to him, but I managed to break free and ran after my soul mate.

"Wait," He was tall and his strides required me to take four steps to just catch up with him. "Please, I beg you. Stop!" I pleaded, when we reached the clearing behind my grandparents' house. "Please, don't walk away from my life again. I need you."

"I didn't walk out. I was forced out of your life." he said, pacing angrily, and then turned to face me. "I didn't walk out on you. I was stripped out of your life. Why don't you ask your parents? They should tell you. I need you too, Sunshine. I swear that not a day goes by that I don't think of you." He said, his voice faltering. "I was forced out of your life." He said, slamming his fist against a tree. The tree trunk shattered under his fist. "I didn't have a damn choice. To your father... we aren't meant to be together."

"Don't say that," I said, walking closer to where he stood. "I'm your soul mate. I'm the only one that can say that... and I don't believe that you and I aren't meant to be together. You-" I said, walking closer to him. He flinched under my touch, but slowly relaxed. I clutched his large hand in mine and gently kissed the back of it and brought it over my chest. "Do you feel my heart? It beats just for you. Even when your face haunted my dreams... my heart would beat for you... like this." I said softly.

"In your dreams?"

"Yes," I nodded. "You are all I think about. I don't know you or your name... but my soul longs for you."

"You've thought of me?"

"All the time," I said, smiling shyly at him.

"Sunshine," he said, placing his free hand on my cheek. I leaned against it, memorizing the touch of his hand on my skin, his scent and the way his forehead would crease with pain. "I'm sorry. I neve-"

"Get away from her," Dad said, pulling him away from me. "You have no right over her! Your brother killed Byron. You are the brother of a killer!"

"Dad," I said, trying to make my father let go of my soul mate. "Let him be."

"No," Dad growled. "He's not welcome in my family. Get away from us. Never contact my daughter."

"You are making the biggest mistake," Mom said, as she intervened. "Caleb Call, don't pay attention to him." Mom said, turning to him. To my Caleb.

"He's right." Caleb said sadly. "She was a mistake that I wished I never made." he growled, glaring at me and ran into the woods, leaving me broken and empty inside.

* * *

AN: Yes, this is the end of the story. I wrote it on Sunshine's POV, because I wanted something fresh and sassy. I was thinking of writing another story to accompany this story, but I might not. Well, I must say good bye and thank you all for reviewing.

To answer some questions:

1. Yes, I made Byron's spirit inhabit part of Leah's and Benedict's son's soul. It was the only way to save him. He's not completely Byron, but there is some of him in the dear old boy. Do you remember the Ghost Whisperer? Something similar to this happened. And yes, I got that idea from that show. And also, I changed the name to Byron Adams. It was the only name that I thought that would match his name. Benedict's past thoughts and memories are going to be important if I write another story about Sunny and her mysterious wolf. Also, isn't Byron Adams a nice kid. He's so close to his grandparents and has such a fabulous relationship with his sisters (Uncle Byron's favorite nieces).

2. Leah and Benedict decided to continue phasing and not age, because they can't imagine death separating them.

3. Caleigh has always been sort of ESPish. I gave the reader clues about her character. She can sense things and she can tell what will happen. She gets a thought in her head and it is what gives her information of the future. It's my gift to her.

4. Benedict still hasn't forgiven Brittany or Marie, even though, he's tried. This is also part of the next story- if I write it.

5. Have you guessed who the person that imprinted on Sunshine is? Yes, he's Emerson's younger brother. I might write a follow-up piece to this story.

6. Do you think that I should write another story? I still don't know if I will, but I'm tempted to.


End file.
